Pokemon Heroes
by aamaylover
Summary: A boy with a destiny. A girl who's a princess who is being hunted down by an evil force. What will happen when these two paths meet? Rated for violence, blood, bad words, and sexual references, but it's sometimes humorous. Advanceshipping.
1. Opening and closing songs

Opening and ending songs

**Well this is going to be my story. It's going to be pretty good and thank you to everyone who is reading this and it's going to be good, I hope. Let me just tell you a few things before showing the songs. If you don't care about this, this skip this chapter.**

**Just because it's rated M doesn't mean it will have lemons. THIS STORY WILL NEVER HAVE LEMONS. Even though it's mentioned a lot, it won't have any. If there was a rating that was T+, I would've chosen that.**

**I just like putting songs because I feel like it. This might have more seasons if the story has lots of reviews and I could put more opening songs. I already have some in handy but you guys can put up some suggestions to change my mind.**

**Ash and friends will have pokemon from Kanto to Sinnoh(no Unova). Even people from pokemon adventures might show up. You guys can give me suggestions for the pokemon you want them to have, but I already have some in handy.**

**This story will have many shippings. Even ones that don't even exist. But this story is mostly focused around advanceshipping and it will end in advanceshipping. (If you don't like it, then leave, but you could give me other shippings so I can make that happen. (Except ones involving Ash being with another person and May)**

**I hate describing clothing. Don't worry, all the clothing used in this is from the real Pokemon show. Clothing that's not included in the anime will be described here.**

**This fanfiction makes a reference to many anime shows. ( Especially Kingdom Hearts)**

**I'll update two chapters at a time. But if you guys want only 1 chapter each time, just tell me in the comments section. **

**Many characters may not act exactly the same way they act in the anime, especially May ( You'll understand later). **

**Now the opening and ending songs. (Watch the real one on youtube and you'll understand it. Put the song in the backround when you see opening song in the beginning of each chapter. You don't have to do it, but I think of this as a real anime show, so try it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or pokemon. **

**( ### This means music notes). **

**(* This means the action continues).**

* * *

**Opening 1: RPG (Fairy tail opening 4)**

**### **(Screenshots of characters that are Brandon, Dawn, May, Pikachu, Ash. Then a fox like beast)

**Yo Ho kaji wokire omo kaji ippaide **(The pokemon world is shown)

**Yo Ho uousaou ikina jinsei **(Ash friends are traveling in a forest. Dawn and Brandon look at a map while Ash and May talk)

**### **(*)

**hi ga ochiru goroni wa,shukkou no utage **( A team rocket ship flies by, While team rocket grunts, Jesse, James, Meowth are steering it, while Giovanni is sitting on his throne)

**sabishi kunan kanai,iki terya mata,dokkade ae ru **(Sir Aaron is on a hill, while a spirit of Delia appears next to him for a second, the scene fades away as Giovanni signals an attack)

**mukai kaze buchinuki,tabidate**(Team rocket soldiers are shooting guns, while Dawn and Brandon stand back to back, and Piplup jumps up, and Drew appears)

**namida namida kare rumade otoko nara tsuyoga tte **( Red and Green stand back to back, they look up and see Cyran staring at them evily.)

**tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka,waratte **( Jesse tells her Dustox to shoot at Gary, but he deflects it with his sword. Ash punches Giovanni, but he blocks it and kicks Ash away.)

**katai katai,kizuna wosa,tashika me ae ruyouni ima **( Ash recovers and then Pikachu comes with a Quick attack and Ash kicks him for a boost, but Giovanni dodges it, and Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunder on Giovanni)

**kagayaki dasu,mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore **( Ash realeases the beast and it causes a shockwave, then it fades away with Ash throwing his fist to the sky)

**### **( A screenshot of Gary, then Brandon's mudkip, Dawn's Piplup and May's torchic shoot water and fire blasts at Team Rocket's pokemon, a sreenshot of Lucario bowing, then Giovanni realeasing his real strength whill Ash and Pikachu run towards him to hit him)

* * *

**Ending 1: Tsuioku Merry Go Round (Fairy tail ending 2)**

**MERRY GO ROUND **( A chibi Ash is running during a sunset)

**mawaru yume no sekai ni nokosareta kimi no yokogaooi kakete asa o mukaeru **(*)

**### **( A scene of Ash and Brandon fighting, while May plays with Pikachu, and Dawn looks annoyed)

**mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai wa tte iisuteta,hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita **(Pikachu is running down a field, while Ash and Brandon float on balls in the sky)

**kimi wa mujun no aranami,ni nomaresou ni naru tabi ni **( Dawn then floats on a ball in the sky, then Eevee and May floats on a ball too.)

**namida o koraetetan darou **( Then Sir Aaron passes by on a ball, then Treeko, Corphish, and Starly passes by on a ball in the sky)

**"Tsuyoi hito ne" tte minna ga****, kimi no koto wo kaikabui kaburu kara **(Then Red, Green and Drew pass by the same ball, then Gary passes by, then Piplup, Mightyana, and Torchic pass by on the same ball, then Giovanni passes by on a ball, Then Delia and Carolyn passes by on the same ball, then the Grandpa king passes by on a ball in the sky)

**itsuno mani ka hontou no sugata o miushinatte shimattetanda **( Then that fades away while May looks at Ash worried with his back turned on her)

**sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga, kuzurete hikari toza shita **(Brandon stands on a hill with the sunset behind him, while Dawn looks up at the sky at night)**  
itsuka no hontou mo uso mo **(Dawn continues looking at the night sky)**  
kaki keshite **(*)

**MERRY GO ROUND **( An ordinary Ash keeps on running during the night)**  
mawaru yume no sekai ga nokosareta kimi no yokogao **(*)**  
oi kakete asa o mukaeru **( He stops and turns, then a scene of a young Ash holding Sir Aaron's hand shows up)

* * *

**Well that's it. Opening may show spoilers to get you fully excited about the story. The story will be up soon here so don't worry. **

**Read and Review please. I accept flames.**


	2. The Adventure begins

**The story starts now, so thank you for following me. But I need more reviews. I'm not one to start long introductions, so straight to the story.**

**Oh, also I will be posting only one chapter each time, luckily two. I want to keep you guys in suspense. And the chapters will each be very long. I'll try to post every Monday.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or the opening songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

He opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was or how he got there but he felt like his body couldn't move. He was able to turn on his belly and used his arms for support. He looked around and he saw that everything around him was destroyed and was in ruins. Some of his clothes were ripped (A/N: Hoenn clothes). He could see three people were down with him. A boy with white hair, a girl with long blue hair, and a brunette with red clothes.

For some reason he was focused on the brunette and crawled towards her. He felt worried and angry for some reason. The girl opened her eyes and said something. The only words he could make out were, "Help everyone, please". He, for some reason, got angrier. The girl closed her eyes and he tried to say her name, but he didn't even know her or how he got here.

Suddenly, the ground cracked open and he fell inside, catching a glimpse of someone standing a few feet away from him.

He was falling into dark emptiness. He finally stopped in midair and the place lit blue a little bit. He saw a cage and something was behind it. It looked like a big fox.

It said, "Release it all. Release all of it."

"What are you talking about," the boy asked confused and scared. Then suddenly he continued falling, and falling, and falling. He could see the ground and he knew he was going to crash into it head first. He screamed as he got closer and closer. Then….

BONK!

He hit his head on his bedroom floor. He was upside down. Then he noticed that all of that was a strange dream and he fell off his bed while sleeping. He looked out his window and saw a colorful bird fly through the sky. It flew by his house into the distance.

"Cool," he said, still upside down.

* * *

**The Adventure Begins**

"Ash Ketchum, your food's ready," Delia Ketchum (Deila clothes) said as she was preparing the table. Ash heard this and ran down towards his mom. (A/N: He's wearing his black tee shirt with the red stripe on it, blue jeans, and black socks. You know it.)

He started eating like a monster while his mom watched him. She couldn't stop the eleven-year old kid from eating like that. His birthday was a week ago and he just turned eleven.

"How have you been sleeping?" his mother asked concerned, "I heard you fall."

"Oh, it was good," Ash muffled with food in his mouth. He didn't want to tell her about the dream that he had. Anyway, it was just a dream. No use talking about it.

"Already my boy is eleven years old!" his mother said out of nowhere. Ash looked at her very annoyed by her sudden mood swing.

"If only your father was here to…" then she suddenly stopped. Every time Ash's dad was mentioned, it always brings an awkward mood into the atmosphere. Ash looked at a family portrait of him, his mom, and his dad. (A/N: The father will show up later. You don't know who it is). But his mom was looking at something else. It looked like she was looking at the wall.

"I'm done with breakfast." Ash said to lighten the mood. Then his mom looked at him with a weary smile. She pulled out a list.

"Ash, can you please get some groceries for me dear." Delia said very shaky. Ash wanted to say no, but he didn't want to upset his mom. He nodded and went upstairs to get some clothes on and brush his teeth.

He came down later in his clothes (A/N: Hoenn clothes), grabbed the list and went out. His mother kept on staring at the wall. "He's ready," she said as she stared at the wall, "He has to be."

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. Ash was carrying grocery bags from his trip to the grocery store and he was coming back home. "Why do I always get stuck with this," he said as he was walking home. While he was walking, something caught his eyes. He saw Gary (A/N: Kanto/Johto clothes) walking down the path with a bag on his back.

Without even thinking, Ash just ran in front of Gary. He dropped the grocery bags and stood in a fighting position. Gary looked at him annoyed.

"Let's settle this here and now," said an angry Ash.

"Get out of the way, I'm busy here," Gary said while trying to avoid the fight.

"Hell no! This is payback"

"Fine, but it's your funeral," Gary finally said, and he dropped his bag and just stood there waiting for Ash to throw the first punch.

Ash snickered and ran towards Gary, with his hand rolling up to a fist, while Gary stayed perfectly still. Then when Ash almost hit him, Gary sidestepped and kneed Ash with his knee. Then he elbowed a stunned Ash on the back, making Ash fall to the ground.

Assuming that the fight was over, Gary picked up his bag and continued walking down the path. Ash stood up and watched Gary leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" said Ash, "We're not done yet!"

"I'm going on a journey," said Gary as he distanced away.

"When will you be back?"

"I'll be back soon"

"Yeah, but how long?" said Ash, but Gary walked too far away to hear him.

Ash just watched him leave into the distance. He was planning to go after him, but he almost forgot to bring the grocery bags back to his mom. He picked them up and ran back to his house, not knowing what was in store for him.

* * *

Ash came back home and dropped the grocery bags down. He took off his vest and sneakers and sat down and watched T.V.

"Ash, you're home?" said his mom from the kitchen while she was making food.

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Are you okay?" said his mom, "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing happened," he said. But he didn't want to tell her about the fight he had with Gary.

"Well you're just in time for dinner," she said. As soon as she said that, he closed the T.V and ran towards the kitchen and saw the delicious food. His mouth was drooling so much that he couldn't wait to eat.

They both finished their food. While they were eating, Delia looked very concerned. She didn't even eat a lot. But that didn't matter. Ash already ate most of the food anyway. She wondered how he didn't get fat.

"Thanks mom for the delicious food," Ash said as he was standing up. His mom looked hesitant to say something. But she built up the courage and said it.

"Ash, I need to have a word with you," Delia said very seriously, "Please sit."

Ash just froze in his steps.

"_Please don't talk about puberty. Please don't. I'm begging you,_" thought a scared Ash.

"Please sit dear," she said again.

Ash was at first hesitant, but he sat down anyway. Delia stood up and went towards the wall that she was looking at before.

"What are we going to talk about?" he said.

"It's about your father," said Delia as she continued walking towards the wall. As soon as she said that Ash was all ears. If this was about his father, he's got to listen now.

Delia stopped at the wall and put her hand on a small section of it. The section of the wall then faded away and a small cabinet appeared. She opened the cabinet and took out a small box. She walked away from the wall, in which the section of the wall came back together.

"How did you do that?" said a very surprised Ash.

"Oh, aura was guarding it. Only if I touch it, the aura will fade away and reveal a cabinet," said Delia, "Me and your father did it so you wouldn't open the cabinet."

"Aura?" said Ash, "That's what dad had"

"I know," said Delia as they both looked at the family portrait again. It showed a little Ash, Delia, and his father, who was Sir Aaron(A/N: Surprise! Oh, and he's wearing Sir Aaron clothes). Ash looked back at the box as his mother placed it in front of him.

"Open it, it's from your father," said Delia. As soon as Ash heard those words, he grabbed the box and opened it. Inside of it were a note and a rolled up piece of paper.

"You're supposed to read the note that's inside," said Delia once again. Ash grabbed the note and opened it. He looked at his mother before opening it, and she nodded. He then read the note, it which it read:

"_Ash, if you're reading this, it must mean that I'm not there to explain this to you. Okay, I'll try to put this as detailed as possible. You do know that I myself am an aura guardian, who goes around trying to save people who are in trouble and when they need help. I not being there right now must show that something has happened to me. Because you are my son, you also have qualities that can enable you to become an aura guardian yourself. Please understand that there are people out there who need your help. This is what you are supposed to do. You are to go out into the world. Meet new friends and bond with Pokémon. There is a map inside this case that will show you the locations that you are to go to. This journey might be hard and you'll face many challenges, but you are my son, and it will improve you're status as an aura guardian. You can't possibly lose. I believe in you that you won't fail. Sincerely, your father, Aaron Ketchum."_

Ash looked from the paper into his mother's eyes. She had a tear drop on her face. He grabbed the map and opened it. It showed every city in the whole region. The cities and towns he had to go to had red X's on them. He felt proud that his dad was letting him go on this dangerous journey. But when he looked at his mom, he felt guilty.

"Mom, what's wrong?" said a very concerned Ash.

"I'm so sorry Ash," Delia said suddenly. More tears fell down her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to give that to you when you were ten," said Delia, "But I was concerned about you're well-being that I held you back a year. I didn't want you to go because I didn't want you to end up in the same situation as you're father."

Ash looked at the family portrait again. Sir Aaron disappeared six years ago. No one knew where he was because he disappeared without warning. He was then considered dead after a few months after going on a mission he got from the king. His mother and he mourned after his disappearance. But Ash still believes that he was out there. He looked at his mom again who was really crying this time.

"I'm sorry I held you back from what you're father gave you," she finally said.

Ash didn't know what to say. But he finally built up the courage and said something.

"It's okay, I don't blame you," Ash said with a smile as his mom stopped crying and looked at him, "You were only looking out for my well-being and that's okay with me."

He got off his chair and walked towards his mom and hugged her.

"Even though, I'm dad's son," Ash said with a confident smile, "I can be as powerful as him one day."

His mom looked at him and finally smiled also.

"_He certainly acts like Aaron," _she thought as she stood up from her chair.

"Now, now you should go straight to bed," she said with a huge smile.

"What?" said a surprised Ash at her sudden mood swing, "I was planning on leaving in about a month or two?"

"Don't worry," Delia said as she pushed Ash up the stairs, "I'll pack up your stuff for you and tell everyone that you are leaving."

"But-"

"No buts mister, straight to bed," Delia said as she pushed Ash to his room and shut the door.

"_Take care of him Aaron," _she thought as she went downstairs to pack Ash's things.

* * *

Ash was stunned at his mother's behavior, but he shook it off and decided to go to sleep. As he lay in his bed and threw the blankets on him, he thought about the thing his father left for him. He raised his hand up to the ceiling and rolled it into a fist.

"_Don't worry dad," _he thought, _"I'm going to make you proud."_ Then he drifted to sleep, waiting for the day that awaited him tomorrow.

* * *

The sun shined in his eyes, but he didn't want to wake up, until his mother started knocking on his bedroom door.

"Ash, wake up, it's time to go," she said loudly. Ash then jumped off the bed, ran out of his room and past his mother, to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He then ran down the steps, in which a breakfast feast was awaiting him.

"Made this for you for your departure," she said as she laid down pancakes, waffles, French toast, muffins and fruits.

Ash then sat down and gobbled all of the food, all of it. After he was done, his mother handed him his clothes and a green backpack (A/N: Hoenn clothes). Ash put them all on, including his Hoenn hat. His mother handed him the map. He kept the note as a souvenir to remember his dad. He put all of this in his backpack, stood up, and ran towards the door. He looked at his mom before he ran out.

"Be careful out there," Delia said as she watched him with concerned eyes, "Always be on the safe side and remember to put on your underwear."

"Yeah don't worry," a determined Ash said, "And stop reminding me about underwear." He then walked towards his mom and hugged her. He let go and reached for the door handle. He opened the door and went outside. His mom stood by the door, seeing him go.

"Call me sometimes on your journey," yelled out Delia.

"I will," said Ash as he kept on running away while waving to his mother and she waved back. When he got far enough that his mom couldn't see him, Delia went inside.

"_He'll come back," _she thought as she sat on the couch, _"I know he will."_

* * *

Ash kept on running through Pallet Town, waving goodbye to friends of his mother and his neighbors.

"Be careful on your journey Mr. Ketchum," said an old lady who was sitting at her porch.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon Mrs. Preller," said as he waved goodbye to his mother's friend.

While he was running, he ran past Gary's house, reminding him about Gary. He saw Gary's dad standing on his front porch.

"Hey Mr. Oak," said Ash to Gary's father.

"Oh, hey Ash," said Mr. Oak, "I haven't seen you here for a while. I just keep on hearing that you and Gary keep on getting into fights now and then." He was wearing a green shirt with normal brown pants. He was a little bit muscular and had blonde hair (Justin Bieber hair).

"Yeah, but do you know where Gary was going off to?" said Ash who stopped in front of the house.

"Oh, he got a request from the king to the north of here," said Mr. Oak, "It was urgent, so he left right away."

"Do you know how long he'll be gone?"

"Maybe a year or two. Depending on the mission he is given."

"_He told me he would be back soon," _thought an angry Ash, _"That liar. If I catch up to him, maybe I'll show him a piece of my mind."_

"Okay thanks," said Ash as he continued running.

"Okay be careful on your journey," said Mr. Oak as he was going inside his house.

"I will."

Ash made it to the entrance of Pallet Town and stopped and looked back into the city. He gave thumbs up to the town.

"I'll be back safe and sound!" yelled Ash, "I swear!" He then left the town. He remembered his father as he kept on running.

"_I'll make you proud dad," _he thought as he ran to the start of his journey, not knowing what lay ahead for him.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokémon Heroes:** Ash continues his journey when he comes across a castle. Gary was supposed to have a meeting there so he decides to break in and show that he's better than Gary to the king. What he didn't know was that there was someone in that castle that would change his life forever. **Next chapter: The Princess and the Pikachu**

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter. He will not be in one region, there will be cities from the anime that could randomly appear in this. Like Twinleaf Town and Ever Grande City might be in the same region. I want you guys to decide the name of the region. Any name would be good. I'll maybe pick the winner after the fifth chapter, but if you guys don't review, I'll think of the name. I'll try to update as quick as I can, but the chapters are long, so please be patient with me. **

**Read and Review please. **


	3. The Princess and the Pikachu

**Sorry for being late, but here it is.**

**This is now officially my new chapter. Like I said, I'm not one for long introductions, so here goes the story. And also, May will have flat chests in this story. Sorry. I don't want to get tempted into making this story have lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the opening songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The sun was shining through her windows as it lit up her pink bright room. The sun landed on her eyes, but she refused to wake up and pulled the blankets over her head. The room was filled with light and it was a bright pink. The walls had pictures of famous coordinators and movie stars. On top of her desk was a Jigglypuff alarm clock. It then started to ring.

The girl sat up quickly and startled in her pink pajamas with Beautiflys on it. She then covered her ears to block the annoying sound while she groaned. She started looking for the source of the sound. Then her eyes settled on the clock.

"Oh, okay," said the girl as she looked at the clock with a smile, "You can shut up now." But the clock kept ringing. Every time it rang, she got more and more annoyed.

"Shut up!" she yelled. But it kept ringing. She then grabbed her pillow and started slamming at the clock.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she yelled as she hit it. But then she stopped and looked at the button on top of it.

"Oh, I forgot," she said as she hit the button, and the clock stopped ringing. Then she lay down on her bed again and went back to sleep.

**The Princess and the Pikachu**

* * *

Ash was now walking down the path after he left home in order to follow the instructions his father gave to him. He was reading the map to know where he was going to next.

"Okay, so I go through this forest and go to Vermillion City," said Ash while talking to himself, "I'll rest there and leave the next morning." He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was in front of him. It was a Bunery. He had to catch it so he could collect more Pokémon into his collection.

But then an explosion was heard nearby and the Bunery then hopped away.

"Dammit!" said Ash as he looked towards the explosion. Then came out of the bushes was an Eevee. Ash also wanted to catch it until a Pokeball came out of nowhere and caught the Eevee.

"Who did that?" said an angry Ash at the unknown person. Then came out of the bushes was someone who then picked up the Pokeball.

"You!" yelled Ash as Gary stood right in front of him.

Ash and Gary stared at each other for a while. Then Gary then turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey," said Ash, "what are you doing stealing someone else's Pokémon."

"What are you talking about?" said Gary as he turned back, "You weren't even catching it. You were planning on getting it with your hands. You're supposed to catch Pokémon with Pokeballs."

Ash forgot that. His mom did put six Pokeballs in his bag. He should've used it. Then he thought of something about Gary for a second.

"Hey, you left two days ago," said a confused Ash, "You're supposed to be far from here already. Don't tell me that you were walking so slowly."

"Well," said Gary in a "isn't it obvious" voice, "Unlike you, I've been catching Pokémon along the way. Including this Eevee, I've caught four Pokémon already. How many do you have?"

"_That many in such a short time?" _thought a very embarrassed Ash, _"How can I be able to catch one?"_

"It's time for me to continue on to my meeting," said Gary as he walked away. Those words made Ash remember something.

"Hey didn't you say you were going to be gone soon," yelled Ash, "Your father said you would be gone for a year or two."

"I said that because I knew you would follow me," said Gary as he continued walking.

"I didn't! I had a quest from my dad to go on! See!" yelled Ash as he showed Gary the note his dad gave him.

"Yeah whatever," said Gary as he got farther.

"Hey, where are you going?" questioned Ash as he suddenly followed Gary.

"I knew it."

"Shut up!" said Ash as he continued following Gary.

* * *

Ash followed Gary down the road until they stopped and got to the castle gate Gary had an appointment in there. Ash looked at the beautiful castle and was stuck in a trance by it. Gary then went through the gate, and Ash conveniently followed him. They saw two guards standing at the castle entrance. They stopped them.

"What business do you have here?" said the guard on the right, who had on an FBI suit (A/N: But with no gun) and had black smooth hair, and was white.

"You can't come in unless you have an appointment with the king," said the guard on the left, who also had an FBI suit (A/N: Also no gun) and blonde smooth hair, and was also white. Gary just showed him the note signifying that he had an appointment. The guards looked at it and let him in. Ash and Gary then walked through, but Ash was stopped.

"You have no appointment," said the black-haired one.

"I'm with Gary," Ash said.

"No he's not," said Gary as he went into the castle.

"Yeah nice for ratting me out," yelled Ash.

The guards then grabbed Ash and threw him to the gate entrance.

"Guys, don't do this to me," whined Ash as they walked away.

"_Damn," _thought Ash, _"I was planning on getting in there and show myself off, showing them that they should've picked me instead of Gary. I have to get in there somehow. Maybe if I ask nicely…" _Ash then walked in again, but he was kicked out within seconds.

"_Fine," _thought an angry Ash, _"I didn't want to be the bad guy here but now I have to break in. I'm going to have to use my best trick in order to get in."_

* * *

The black-haired guy was talking to the blond guy until they heard a rock was thrown.

"Is he really going to do this?" said an annoyed blonde guy, "Let's go." They walked towards the source of the noise, leaving the entrance unguarded. Ash then revealed himself in a tree as he got down.

"Losers," whispered Ash, "I can't get in through the front door or else someone will see me. I hear they have a great garden in the back, I'll sneak in through there." Ash then ran towards the back entrance.

* * *

"Princess May Maple," said someone from behind May's door," your food's ready."

"Thank you," said May as she was jumping on her bed in her pajamas, "I'll be right down." The man left as May got off her bed and went to her closet. She got out her princess clothes and put them on after taking off her pajamas (The clothes look like the one she wore in the eighth Pokémon movie at the beginning when they were wearing clothes, but the butterfly on her back is changed to a smaller one that is a hairclip on her hair.). She then saw herself in the mirror.

"May," said Queen Caroline, "a guest will be arriving soon after breakfast. He'll be joining us for a meeting. I here he's kind of cute." (Same dress as May, only it's bigger on the Queen)

"Mom!" said May as she blushed at the last remark.

"Just joking," teased the Queen, "come down when you want to. You'll come down anyway because you never miss breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be down soon," said May. She then looked at the balcony door connected to her room. The balcony could see the entire garden that was behind the castle. She then walked towards it and decided that she wanted to look at the fabulous garden before she will go downstairs for breakfast. She didn't know what she would encounter there.

* * *

Ash was running through the garden, encountering Pokémon like Stantler, Pachirisu, and lots of Jigglypuff. He wanted to catch them, but he remembered that that they belonged to royalty, so he couldn't just take them. He then found the back doors and no one was guarding it. He tried opening the doors, but it seemed like it was locked.

"Damn it!" said Ash because he had no way into entering the castle. He started looking everywhere until his eyes set upon a balcony that was over his head.

"_That's my way in," _thought Ash as he started climbing the walls.

* * *

May went through the balcony doors. She saw the beautiful garden, because it always made her feel happy when she was sad. The garden was large and it had Pokémon in them. She began to hum a song as she looked at the massive garden.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLL

Ash kept on climbing the walls until he started hearing humming. He could've been freaked out that there was someone up there, but instead, he was feeling soothed. The humming was beautiful, like the same way his mother always hummed him to sleep when he was little. He started climbing faster to the top, in which he had no control over his body. He didn't really care if someone was up there. As he went farther up, the song got louder and louder. Then he finally got to the top of the balcony. When he made it to the top, Ash's eyes met May's. May stopped humming and kept on looking at him. It felt like minutes until May finally noticed that someone was looking at her. Ash also got out of the trance. But when he looked at May again, she looked as though she was about to cry.

"_Shit," _thought Ash. May then screamed. Ash then got on the balcony.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Ash softly, "I'm not here to hurt you." But May continued on screaming. Then the two bodyguards that were guarding the gate came to the balcony.

"Hey!" said the blonde one. He ran towards Ash to punch him, but Ash ducked and zipped right past him. He accidentally pushed May. She fell down, and was unconscious now.

"What the hell is wrong with my life," said an annoyed Ash. Then he was hit in the head by a shovel, fell down, and was also unconscious. The dark-haired one then put the shovel down and picked up Ash.

* * *

Ash then woke up. He saw that he was being carried by both bodyguards in a dungeon like place. He then noticed that he was being carried into a castle dungeon.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Ash, "I don't deserve this! I didn't know what was happening. Give me another chance. I have a mom!" But they didn't listen to his ranting, found a cell, and threw Ash in it.

"We'll throw you in the cage with the most dangerous prisoner here," said the blonde bodyguard as if he was mocking Ash, "The king will see you later. Good luck." He and the black-haired bodyguard then started laughing as they walked away.

"Fuck you guys!" Ash yelled. He then sat back on the cell floor. What kind of trouble did he put himself in? If his mom learns about this, she'll be pissed. He then remembered that they said that he was in a cage with a dangerous criminal. He started to look around. Then he heard electricity and growling from a corner of the cell. It was dark so he couldn't see what the guy looked like. It stood up and growled louder, launching out more electricity.

"_Fuck me," _thought a freaked out Ash.

* * *

The king was sitting on his throne with his daughter Queen Caroline, waiting for Gary Oak, when the blonde body guard came in instead (The king was wearing a normal king's outfit, whatever you want it to look like. He was old and had a big long beard.) The bodyguard then bowed down.

"My king," he said with respect, "An intruder has infiltrated the castle and has hurt princess May."

"What?" yelled the King loudly. Caroline was even more shocked.

"Is she okay?" said the Queen with great concern.

"She's okay and has woken up when she was unconscious and is now eating her missed breakfast," said the blonde bodyguard, "And the intruder had been put in the dungeon." Everyone then calmed down at the news.

"I'll take care of the intruder later," said the King, "Is Gary Oak in?"

"Yes he is," said the bodyguard, "He's waiting for his appointment."

"Bring him in."

"Certainly," said the bodyguard as he stood up and ran out of the doors to get Gary. A few minutes later, Gary came in and bowed to the king.

"Good morning Gary Oak," said the King and Queen.

"Good morning your majesty," said Gary very formally.

"Do you understand why you are here?" questioned the King as Gary shook his head, "The reason that you are here is because someone that you may know has sent a letter for you. Give him the letter." The bodyguard then went to Gary and gave him a scroll. Gary then opened the scroll and read it. He smiled.

"That old man has finally caught up to me," said Gary under his breath.

"You must follow every order of this man or else the world may be caught in a deadly crisis," said the King to Gary.

"No problem," said Gary as he rolled the scroll and put it into his backpack.

"I almost forgot," said the King, "The man has brought you something that you may need for your journey. Give him the sword." The bodyguard then walked towards Gary and gave him a sword in a sheath. He released the sword from its sheath and swung it around a little. Then he put it back in its sheath. The sheath had a strap that went across his body, so he could put it on and take out the word from his back anytime he wants to. (Like Trunk's sheath from Dragon Ball Z)

"Thank you," Gary said as he started to walk towards the door. As he exited the door, he heard the King say to the bodyguard that he now had to bring the intruder in.

"_Idiot," _thought Gary as he already knew who that intruder was. He then exited the castle and continued down the path, and to continue his adventure.

* * *

(This is happening while Gary is having his meeting.)

A scared Ash kept on looking towards the thing that was in the corner. It finally came out of the corner and Ash's fear just went into a state of shock. It was a Pikachu that was very pissed.

"Pikachu!" said the angry Pikachu as it shot a thunderbolt at Ash, but Ash dodged it. Ash then looked at the Pikachu very calmly. He stretched out his hand, but the Pikachu bit it. Ash moved back and put his back against the wall. He then sighed. He then looked at the Pikachu.

"You got stuck in here too?" said Ash, but the Pikachu just growled even more, "I know that you're pissed, but let's just make up since we're in here." He then reached out his hand again, and the Pikachu seemed to calm down. It then licked Ash's hand and jumped on Ash, and started to rest on his lap. Ash was surprised that he actually calmed down the Pikachu. He then started to pet it as it purred. Then he heard a door open and close and that someone was walking towards his cell. Pikachu then stood up and started smelling the air. It jumped out of Ash's lap and went towards the front of the cell. Then the mystery person finally came in front of his cell, and Ash looked at the person with a 'what the hell face'. It was Princess May as she was holding two plates in her hand. Pikachu looked happy to see her.

"Hi Pikachu," May said as she put down the plates and petted Pikachu, "I brought your Pokémon food." She then handed him his Pokémon food and Pikachu began eating it up. She then got a glance at Ash. Ash then remembered that he had a score to settle with the girl, but before he could say something she handed him the second plate, which held a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Ash questioned her but she didn't respond to him.

"Is it filled with poison?" asked Ash again but more firmly, but she still didn't answer.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" Ash asked again while he was irritated because she won't respond to him. And she still didn't respond to him. Ash took the chance and ate the sandwich, since he still had nothing to eat since the morning. It tasted good. He then looked at May and saw that Pikachu was really friendly with her.

"How come Pikachu likes you even more?" said Ash. He could see that she was hesitant to answer, but then she answered finally to him.

"I found him in the garden," she said as she continued petting him, "He was a Pokémon that wasn't supposed to be there. I came too close to him and he shocked me. The guards threw him in here. I came down to give him food every day to show that I was very sorry for putting him in here. He was a little grouchy with me at first, but after a few weeks, we became friends."

"_That explains everything," _thought Ash as he finished his sandwich, _"Pikachu and I are the same, thrown in the dungeon because of a princess." _As soon as he finished thinking that, a door opened and closed. May stood up.

"I have to go," she said in a hurry, "See you later Pikachu." Pikachu waved goodbye as May left. Ash then remembered that he should've yelled at her for putting him in the dungeon, but he forgot. Then two bodyguards came in front of his cell and opened the cell door.

"The King would like to have a word with you," one of the bodyguards said.

"And what if I refuse," said Ash. The two bodyguards looked at each other, came inside the cage and started to shove Ash out.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" yelled Pikachu as he shot a thunderbolt at the guards for shoving his friend. One of them took out a stick with an opening circle at the top of it and wrapped it around Pikachu's neck. Pikachu struggled to get free.

"I think that we should bring this beast to the King also," said the bodyguard, "Maybe he'll give this Pokémon the same punishment as the boy." Ash looked back at Pikachu, feeling sorry for it.

"Don't hurt it," Ash said defiantly, "You're here for me." They ignored him and carried him to the King, with Pikachu also. And while all of this was happening, May was in the corner, watching everything. She followed them to see what her grandpa would do to the boy and the Pikachu.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu walked into the King's room. The guards pushed him down onto the ground. He had handcuffs on his back while Pikachu had covers on his cheeks to make sure he wouldn't shock the King. The King stared at him with a stare that could scare anyone, while the Queen looked at him as if she was beginning to recognize him. Ash just stared back defiantly. Everyone in the hall left, but stayed near the door to see what would happen as May watched in the corner of the hall.

"So you are the boy who tried to rape my granddaughter?" said the King rhetorically.

"Well, that's not what exactly happened," Ash said as he blushed at the word rape, "Wait, did you just say rape? That is so not what happened. I…"

"Silence!" yelled the King, stopping Ash, "Doing that against royalty is serious! You could be thrown into prison for the rest of your life, or maybe be sentenced to death!"

"_Death?" _thought a now scared Ash. May and Pikachu both looked frightened of that word.

"Wait," said Ash, "I can explain. If I get any of that, imagine what my mom would say. She would get pissed. This is all a misunderstanding. Let me explain myself. Also, if I had any of that, I won't be able to finish the quest that my…"

"Silence!" yelled the King once again, which shut Ash up, but the thing that Ash just said just let the Queen realize something, "I have made a decision. You shall be…"

"Wait," said the Queen suddenly, "Who is your father?" The King looked confused and also did Ash.

"Um, it is Sir Aaron," said Ash nervously. That shocked both the Queen and the King as they realized who he was, everyone at the door, and especially May.

"What quest did he give you?" questioned the Queen.

"It was to go out into the world and to unlock my aura guardian abilities," said Ash again. The King and Queen got more surprised and looked at each other, and then back to Ash. The King sighed.

"You are so lucky that you are the son of that bastard," said the King, "Guards, let this boy free." The bodyguards came in and took off Ash's handcuffs. Ash was so confused and happy at the same time. He didn't know what just happened, but he didn't care. It didn't matter because he was free.

"Now get the fuck out of my castle and don't you ever get near here or the Princess ever again," yelled the King.

"Thanks Pops," said Ash as he happily went towards the door, "It's not like I'll ever come here ever again." But before he could open the door, he stopped and turned back.

"I'm not leaving unless that Pikachu also comes with me," said Ash as he looked towards the Pikachu.

"No," said the King, "That Pikachu is staying right here. It has no privilege like you."

"But that Pikachu doesn't belong here."

"The answer is no."  
"Then I'm not leaving without it," said Ash defiantly. May heard all of this and decided that she should step in. She knows that that Pikachu was her friend, but she also wanted it to be set free. She snuck through the hall to her grandpa's chair. She went up to him and whispered something into his ear. Ash and Pikachu were surprised that she showed up out of nowhere. When she was finished whispering, the King looked at her with a face that said no, but then May did the cutest puppy dog face ever, and then the King gave up.

"Fine," said the King, "Take the damn Pokémon."

"Yeah!" squealed May as she hugged her grandpa. Ash sighed in relief as Pikachu jumped with joy.

"Let the Pokémon free," ordered the King as they got Pikachu off his leash, and he ran towards May and hugged her as May hugged back.

"Bye Pikachu," said May, "Remember to be good, okay?"

"Pikapi," said Pikachu. May let him down and it ran towards Ash and crawled up his shoulder.

"Let's go then buddy," said Ash.

"Pika Pikapi!" said Pikachu in agreement as Ash ran towards the door, but once again, he stopped and turned towards May.  
"Hey, thanks for everything," said Ash with smile, which made May blush a deep red. Ash then ran out of the door to continue on his journey. May then walked towards the window and watched as Ash ran away, but she felt pretty sad. Then her mother came up from behind her.

"Interested in him dear," Caroline said out of nowhere.

"Mom!" said an embarrassed May.

"You know that I'm just joking," Caroline laughed, then she also looked out and saw the boy walking away with his Pikachu, "Who would've thought that that reckless boy would be Aaron's son? Hey, you want to go with him?" May looked at her confused.

"I totally disagree with that shit," said the King as he still lay in his chair, "I don't trust that kid with her."

"Come on Dad," said Caroline, "She has to travel the world someday. We can't keep her in here forever. Even though, she'll be safe with Sir Aaron's kid. It's time for her to explore the region, meet new friends, especially boys."  
"Mom!" said an embarrassed May again.

"You know that I was joking," said Caroline.

"Fine, she can go," said the beaten King, "But it's her decision."

"Well," said Caroline, "What do you say?" May looked hesitant, but then she looked at her mother and smiled.

* * *

"Then we'll beat the crap out of Gary," boasted Ash as he was walking down the path.

"Pika Pikachu," agreed Pikachu. Ash then stopped and looked towards the setting sun. It was already sunset.

"Well, we better get to sleep now," said Ash, "We already wasted time in that castle." Pikachu then hopped off of his arm and Ash set up the fire and his sleeping bag. He went inside of it as Pikachu lay down next to him.

"Night Pikachu," said Ash.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu. Then within seconds, they both drifted off to sleep. What Ash didn't notice was that there was someone lying against a tree that was near him. It was May (Hoenn clothes). She sat down and rested on the side of the tree, and she also, within seconds, went to sleep.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokémon Heroes:** Ash and Pikachu continue their adventure as they enter Vermillion City, with May secretly close behind, as they encounter Gary once again. But a group of thugs steal May and it's up to both Ash and Gary to save her. Will they overcome their differences to save the Princess? **Next Chapter: Captured Princess**

* * *

**Well that was episode two. I changed my mind about me making another season if you review for me and I'll make it fairer. I'll make more seasons by the number of views I get. I'll tell you the number of views I have starting next chapter to show you when a new season will be decided. It'll come out by next Monday, but no promises. Because the chapters are long and that I have schoolwork and many other things, I don't sometimes have time for this, but be patient. I won't give up on this story until it is done.**

**Read and Review please. **


	4. Captured Princess

**This is the next chapter in Pokémon Heroes. Hope you like it because this is when the story actually progresses. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The sun was shining bright as it hit Ash's eyes. Ash woke up with a yawn and saw his Pikachu sleeping right next to him. He patted his first Pokémon on the back. It gave a little yawn and woke up very exhausted.

"Come on buddy," said Ash as he put on his vest and rolled up his sleeping bag, "It's time to go." Pikachu just got up and went on Ash's shoulder after Ash finished packing up his stuff. Ash began to walk away, but Pikachu stopped him and sniffed the air around him for a while. Ash just looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Ash questioned. Pikachu stopped sniffing, and Ash started to walk away again. What Ash and Pikachu didn't notice was that the scent was coming from May, who was sleeping against a tree.

**Captured Princess**

* * *

May woke up, only to see that no one was there. She began to get worried at the thought of Ash leaving her there all alone. She picked up her brown cloak that she brought so that Ash wouldn't be able to recognize her. She put it on and ran towards Vermillion City.

* * *

Ash was walking down the busy streets of Vermillion City. He was trying to find a place to eat because he didn't eat anything during the whole morning. Pikachu was sniffing the air to find the scent of the store. Ash stopped and he saw a noodle shop right around the corner. He entered it as Pikachu and he sat on a table, waiting for their waiter. A waiter then came up to them and asked for their order.

"May I ask for your order," asked the waiter politely.

"I would like 5 bowls of chicken noodle soup with a coke soda on the side," said Ash as he looked at the list, "And can I have the Pokémon food for my buddy over here." The waiter wrote down all of the orders on his notepad.

"Your dinner will be right with you sir," said the waiter as he walked away. He came back a few minutes later to give Ash his bowls of food and Pikachu his Pokémon food. He was amazed at the sight of Ash as he ate all of the food in seconds and kept on asking for more bowls. Pikachu did the same. Until Ash was done, he gave the waiter his money and stood up as he was ready to leave the restaurant. But he looked at the table to the left of his seat and saw the one true person he hated most in the world. You guessed it. It was Gary. Ash walked to Gary's table and saw that he was eating his own bowl of soup.

"Hey you basterd," yelled Ash, "Why the heck are you here." Pikachu sat on the table. What Pikachu could see was that there was an Electikid on the table next to Gary, eating its Pokémon food. Pikachu tried saying hi, but it ignored Pikachu.

"What do you mean why am I doing here?" said Gary as he put down his bowl of noodles, "I'm here to eat." Ash looked at the Pokémon that was next to Gary. It was an Electikid. That's must be the one of the Pokémon Gary caught in the Vermillion Forest. That gave Ash an idea.

"Hey," said Ash, "Why don't we have a Pokémon battle."

"Not interested," Gary said plainly.

"What?" said Ash, "What are you talking about? I just caught Pikachu and I haven't battled with it yet. Does that mean you're scared to battle me? Yeah that must be it. You must be scared that I'm going to kick your ass. Admit it!"

"Shut it," said an annoyed Gary because of Ash's rapid talking, "I don't want to battle you because I don't want to."

"Yeah right," boasted Ash, "You're scared. Aren't you?"

"I am not scared," said an even annoyed Gary.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes"

"I said I'm not Arceus dammit!" yelled Gary as he stood up and faced Ash, "If you really think that I'm that scared, how about we take this outside!"

"You first," said Ash as Gary and his Pokémon finished their food and they both started walking outside. They both stood in front of the noodle shop with their respective Pokémon on each other's side.

"Don't start crying when I kick your butt," said Gary.

"Bring it!" said a very determined Ash.

"Okay," said Gary, "Electikid, use Thunderbolt." The bolt went to Pikachu, and he got shocked. Ash looked surprised.

"Okay Pikachu, use…" said Ash as he suddenly stopped. He went into his backpack and got his Pokedex. It showed all of Pikachu attacks.

"Okay Pikachu, use Tackle," said Ash as Pikachu began to run towards Electikid.

"Electikid, dodge by jumping in the air and use your most fully charged Thunder," ordered Gary as Electikid jumped into the air and used a fully charged Thunder on Pikachu. Pikachu got shocked and lay on the ground. Ash was even more shocked that Gary's Electikid was so powerful. He had to do something.

"Okay Pikachu, stand up and use…" said Ash before he was interrupted by Gary.

"Electikid, use Thunderpunch on the Pikachu before it stands up," said Gary as the Electikid punched Pikachu while it was on the ground. The Pikachu screamed in pain.

"Now, use combos of Thunderpunches," ordered Gary again as the Electikid did another row of punches. Ash could only watch in horror.

"Pikachu, use…" said Ash, but once again Gary interrupted him.

"Now jump into the air and use Quick Attack down towards the Pikachu," said Gary again as the Electikid jumped into the air and used a Quick Attack on Pikachu. Ash could only see that his Pokémon was getting beaten to a pulp. It looked as if it was about to faint. Seeing this, Ash had to finally admit defeat.

"Wait, I quit," said Ash, "Stop hurting Pikachu." But Gary didn't listen.

"Okay Electikid. Finish it off with your last, most powerful Thunderpunch," said Gary as his Electikid charged up another, but more powerful Thunderpunch. It hit Ash's Pikachu so hard that it actually fainted. Electikid stood over it in victory as Gary returned it to its Pokeball and he began to walk away. Ash could only watch in horror that his Pokémon was lying down fainted. Ash, who was filled with anger, stood up and charged towards Gary, with his right fist up. Gary, however, saw the attack coming and sidesteps to his side. Ash missed the punch, but Gary then elbowed him to the ground. Ash fell face first as Gary continued walking.

"You're still weak," said Gary as he continued walking, "so you'll never be able to beat me." Ash then stood up and he watches Gary walk away.

"Dammit," said Ash quietly as he walked towards Pikachu and walked away with him towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

May sat on the Pokémon Center couch with her cloak still on her. She was worried that she lost Ash and was even more scared at the possibility of him already leaving the town. She looked around the center and saw trainers with their Pokémon. She was a little jealous that she didn't have a Pokémon of her own. She had Pokémon in her garden, but it just wasn't the same. She was wondering if she could be able to catch a Pokémon of her own. But as soon as she thought of that, she heard the doors open and saw Ash come in with an injured Pikachu. She went towards Nurse Joy (The original one) and asked her if she could heal his Pokémon. She took it and went away. Ash then walked towards the couch and sat close to May. Because she had her cloak hood on, he couldn't recognize her, but May saw that he was really sad. She wanted to say something to him, but the words won't come out of her mouth and she caught herself blushing. After a few hours of sitting there in an awkward silence, Nurse Joy finally called to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum," cheerfully yelled Nurse Joy, "You're Pokémon is all healed up." Ash ran towards the front desk and greeted an all healed up Pikachu. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu," said Ash in a very apologetic voice, "sorry for letting you battle that Pokémon back there. Guess I must've gotten a little carried away."

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu cheerfully as if he was saying don't worry about it that's all in the past. Ash smiled as he said that.

"Yeah, and next time, we'll kick Gary's ass twice as hard," said Ash with fire in his eyes and a huge smile. May saw that smile and was in a trance by it.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," thanked Ash as he started for the door, "Come on Pikachu. Let's go to the next town before Gary does." Then he walked out. May then remembered that she should be following Ash, and also ran outside. She walked behind Ash, but Ash hardly noticed. He was talking to Pikachu about the adventures that they might have, food, and ranting that he was going to kick Gary's ass.

* * *

"Yeah, but I want to have this women," a boy said to another boy as the three boys sat around a table. They were in a Japanese diner, with pictures of women all over their table. They were secretly thugs who go out and rape women just because they feel like it. (The first boy who was talking is white, has a blue shirt and a black leather jacket and black jeans. He has spikey hair and a scar over his right eye. His name is Zidane. The second boy has the exact same clothing, only that he's black and has a ceaser haircut. His name is Gray. The third boy is white, also has the exact same clothing, but he's bald. His name is Tidus.)

"Yeah, I understand," said Gray as if he was annoyed, "but I want this one. She's pretty busty and has a nice body and white beautiful hair. The one you chose is flat chested."

"Yeah, but she's pretty shy, so it'll be easy for us to get her," said Zidane, "Yours looks like she could pack a punch if we go one feet near her."

"Yeah that's what you always say you idiot," said an even more annoyed Gray. Zidane looked at him as if he just said some fighting words.

"Was that just some fighting words you've just said you asshole," said Zidane as he stood up over the table and stared angrily at Gray. Gray stared back at him.

"Oh yes I did," said Gary as he also stood over the table and looked defiantly at Zidane.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They continued arguing as Tidus sat there quietly. He searched through the photos and saw a certain picture. He held it up.

"Hey guys," said Tidus as the two stopped bickering, "Why not we get this girl?" They looked at the picture in disbelief. It was a princess that was about three years younger than all of them. She looked very cute, but she was flat chested. It didn't really matter because the fact that she was cute beat that. The picture was none other than May, who was wearing her Princess dress.

"Are you kidding me?" said Zidane as he sat back down on his chair, "She's a freaking Princess for Pete's sake. She's heavily guarded in that castle of hers. There's no way we'll be able to get her."

"Yeah, why would you even think of that you idiot," said Gray as he also sat down.

"I was just trying to help," said Tidus as he put the picture down.

"Yeah, but think about it," said Zidane, "There is no way a Princess would come over, in the middle of town, out of nowhere." His seat was near the window of the restaurant. Gray and Tidus could see outside. What they saw was a boy passes by with a Pikachu on his shoulder, and someone was walking right behind him with a cloak on. Suddenly, the wind blew, and it took off the hood of May's cloak, revealing her face. She quickly put on the hood and ran towards Ash. Gray and Tidus could not believe what they just saw. They held up the photo and looked at the pictured May to see if it was the real Princess. Zidane got curious at their face expressions.

"Hey, what's going on with you guys?" Zidane asked curiously.

"We-we-we just saw the Princess walking down the street outside!" yelled Gray.

"I-I-I saw it too!" yelled Tidus also.

"What?" said Zidane, "I don't believe you guys." They stood up, grabbed Zidane, and ran outside to see May again. They saw her walking down the street. Once again, the wind blew her hood off, revealing her face. She once again put on the hood. Zidane looked at her in disbelief. He kept on looking at the photo and back to May. He then smiled an evil smile as he crumbled up the paper.

"Boys, we've just found our target," he said as he threw the paper onto the ground and they started walking towards May.

* * *

May continue to walk behind an unknowing Ash. She was pretty much enjoying it since he still didn't find out. The only thing she was scared about was pretty much Pikachu. He knows her smell, so sometimes he would begin to sniff the air and look back at May. Every time he did that, May would put her head down and act like nothing was suspicious.

"Hey Pikachu," said a worried Ash, "you okay? You've smelled the air like crazy since this morning. You feel alright?"

"Pika pi," was all that Pikachu said as he looked away and they continued walking. May was happy Pikachu didn't blow her cover. But as soon as she took the first step, something grabbed her from her waist and started pulling her away. She wanted to scream for help, but a hand covered a mouth and the pulling continued in the opposite direction from Ash. She kept on yelling, but nothing came out of her mouth. A tear came down her cheek as she thought of the fact that she was going to get separated from Ash once again. She gave out one final yelp as the hands carried her into a dark alleyway, away from Ash.

* * *

Gary was walking down the streets as he looked for a way out of Vermillion City. As he walked, he saw three guys carrying a bag into their car parked in a dark alleyway. They were laughing for some reason. Gary was about to walk away, until he saw that the bag was wiggling around, as if someone was trying to break free. Gary then noticed that someone was trapped inside of the bag. He hated to be the hero, but he didn't like kidnappers. Gary walked into the alleyway as he unsheathed his sword and walked in front of the car. The guys were now in the car. Zidane was driving as Gray sat next to him. Tidus sat in the back with the wiggling back next to him. There was not a roof over the car. They all looked at Gary suspiciously. Gary pointed his sword towards them.

"The one thing I hate most in the world is kidnappers," said Gary, "Let go of your hostage."

"What the hell," said Zidane as he looked in disbelief at Gary, "Did this boy just tell us what to do?"

"Get out of the way kid or else you're going to get hurt," said Gray as he was very annoyed.

"Yeah!" said Tidus excitedly, "We're not going to let go of Princess May for nobody!" Zidane punched him in the face for telling Gary who was in the bag.

"Next time, try not to blurt everything out!" yelled Zidane as Gray looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Sorry," muffled Tidus as he held onto his face. Gary was even more surprised at what he just said. Just yesterday, he saw the princess in her own castle. Now she was in Vermillion City.

"How the hell did you get her?" questioned Gary.

"We found her in the streets with a cloak on," said a really pissed off Zidane, "She was following a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Now get the hell out of the way or else I will run over you."

"_Of course Ash," _thought Gary, _"Why would she just follow Ash like that? Better take her back home before anything else happens."_

"Okay, that's it," said a very pissed off Zidane, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you!" He drove very fast towards Gary, but Gary jumped out of the way. They started to drive away, but Gary wasn't going to let them get away. He started to run towards them. As soon as he was able to get close enough, he jumped into the car, with the three very surprised at his agility. He could hear muffled screams from May in the bag. He elbowed Tidus on the head, making him unconscious. He then took out his sword. Before he struck, Gray pelted rocks at him, making him miss. They started driving past red lights and were soon going outside of the city. Gary didn't want to hurt them, but he just wanted the princess. But it was difficult as he was trying to hold onto a speeding car and while being pelted by rocks to the head.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were walking down the path that exited Vermillion City. Ash was looking at the map to find out where they were going to next.

"Okay," said Ash, "According to this, we should soon enter Twinleaf Town. It's pretty far. Maybe it'll be a two day walk. Is that okay with you buddy?"

"Pika pika pikachu," said an approving Pikachu.

"Okay then," said Ash as he put away the map, "Off we go…" He didn't even finish because he heard a car was speeding down the path. Ash jumped into the grass so that he wouldn't get run over. What really surprised him was the person who was in the car. It was Gary and three other guys.

"Gary!" yelled a very surprised Ash.

"Ash?" said Gary, "Not again. Don't you dare ask me for another Pokémon…" Before he could finish, Tidus woke up and pushed Gary off the car. Before Gary fell off, he could hear May say Ash. He fell on the ground, but quickly stood back up. The guys drove away, as they pointed a middle finger in the air as they got further away into the distance.

"Dammit," said a disappointed Gary at his failure.

"Hey, mind telling me what that was about," said a very confused Ash. Gary then noticed that Ash was right behind him and he went up to Ash and grabbed him by the collar.

"You basterd!" yelled Gary, "How could you let the princess get away with them!"

"What?" said a very confused Ash, "I'm sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about."

"What do you mean?" said an even angrier Gary, "Those guys told me that they found her behind you when you were walking down the damn street."

"She was behind me?" questioned Ash once again, "I don't remember her being behind me. I was totally alone. I swear. I don't know…" But he didn't finish because Pikachu has just realized something.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as Ash and Gary looked at him.

"Yo Pikachu," said a confused Ash, "You know what Gary is talking about?"

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu Pikachu!" said Pikachu as he got off Ash's shoulder and started to explain to Ash about him smelling May. That explained why he's smelled the air randomly. Ash looked as if he knew what Pikachu was talking about. Gary was amazed at the fact that Ash was able to understand his Pokémon.

"Oh, okay I get it now," said Ash as he finally understood everything, "So she was behind me this whole time. Wonder when she actually did that? Hey, I just realized something. How come I didn't notice that she was behind me! What if that was a criminal! I could've been mugged!"

"This is a serious situation Ash!" said Gary as he took out a Pokeball and released a Skarmory. He then got on it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" questioned Ash.

"I'm going to save the princess," said Gary, "Where else do you think I would've gone."

"Hey, you're wasting your time. It's pretty much her fault for getting into this. Let's just leave her alone. Don't expect me to help you."

"I wasn't even asking for your help."

"Fine whatever," said Ash as prepared to leave, "Let's go Pikachu…" But he saw that Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder.

"Pikachu?" said Ash as he looked around for it. He then saw it was on the Skarmory with Gary.

"Hey Pikachu," he questioned, "what are you doing?"

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu defiantly.

"So wait," said Ash, "you're going to help Gary save that princess?"

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as if he was saying that she was his friend.

"Are you serious?" said Ash. But then he felt a pang of guilt. If he noticed that May was behind him, she wouldn't be in this situation right now. She wouldn't have been captured. Pikachu wouldn't have to face losing a friend. He had to do it for his Pokémon.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in a somewhat pleading voice.

"Okay Pikachu you win," said a defeated Ash, "I'll come with you."

"Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu as Ash also got onto the Skarmory.

"So how are we going to find her?" questioned Ash as he got on.

"I placed a tracking device on that guy that pushed me," said Gary as he took out his Pokedex and scanned for the guys, "Found them. Here we go! Skarmory Fly!" Skarmory then flew into the air and soared into the direction of the car.

* * *

In an abandoned factory, May was tied up to a pole. She still had her cloak on, but her hood was off. On top was a huge glass dome that gave light to the factory. May was freaked out of what just happened. Then, the three guys came back, only they had whips and knives in each of their hands.

"Okay princess, get ready to have the best time of your life," said a very anxious Zidane.

"This is so going to be good," drooled Gray.

"This is my first time doing it with a princess," said a very excited Tidus, "I can't wait!" They all began to come closer and closer to May. Every step they made, made May even more frightened.

"_Don't come any closer!" _was all that May thought about, _"Get away! Get away! Get away! Get away!"_

* * *

Ash and Gary were still on Skarmory as they flew through the air.

"Hey Gary," said a very bored Ash, "Are we there yet?"

"No we are not," said Gary

"Are we there now?" asked Ash once again.

"NO!"

"Now?"

"NO!

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now we are here," said a very annoyed Gary at Ash's constant questions. They saw an abandoned factory that had a large glass dome over it.

"I say that we charge right in there and start kicking some asses!" said Ash as he cracked his knuckles.

"No," denied Gary, "I say that we break through the glass dome. That way, they'll be surprised at our sudden appearance."

"Hell yeah!" said an excited Ash as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, "That would be so freakin` awesome!" Gary commanded his Skarmory to use a Solarbeam at the glass dome. Skarmory then charged up and shot a hole through the glass, creating a big hole. For the people inside, the Solarbeam struck through the ceiling, sending shards of glass everywhere. The Solarbeam almost hit the trio, but they got out of the way before it hit. They were confused as May was frightened to death. Ash and Gary jumped off of Skarmory and slid down the pole like firemen. Ash was first, so while he was sliding down, he didn't jump off in time, landing his foot on May's head, making her unconscious. He then jumped off and so did Gary. The trio was not happy on seeing the two. Gary took out another Pokeball and released Charmander as Skarmory continued to fly on the ceiling.

"Okay Skarmory and Charmander," ordered Gary to his Pokémon, "I need you two to blast this place up until it crumbles to the ground. You hear me?" The Pokémon agreed and started to blast the place up with Solarbeams and Flamethrowers. The trio was really pissed off now.

"Oh, we are so going to kill you," said Zidane as he put down his whip and took out a wrench, "First in Vermillion City and now this! You two are being so annoying!"

"Bring it!" said Ash as Pikachu got off his shoulder and went into a fighting position. Gary then put his arm in front of Ash.

"Ash, you go and free the princess," he said as he unsheathed his sword, "I'll take care of these guys."

"What?" said Ash, "But I want to fight also."

"Just go and do it!" yelled Gary as he got into a fighting position.

"And what if I don't?" said Ash as he was about to punch Gary, but Pikachu grabbed him and put on a pleading face.

"Fine, but you owe me one," said Ash as he started to run towards May.

"And where do you think you're going?" said Tidus as he grabbed a rusty sword and started to run towards Ash, but Gary then appeared right in front of him and punched him in the face. He then kneed him in the gut, and with his hands cupped together, he slammed Tidus to the ground, knocking him out. Gray was able to get past Gary and he started to run towards Ash, who was busy untying May to notice.

"You look pretty cute when you're sleeping," said Ash as he looked her face, "But pretty stupid for putting yourself in this damn mess." Gray got closer, but Pikachu noticed him and used a powerful Thunder. It knocked him out also within seconds. Ash finally got May out and laid her on the ground. He then ran towards Gary, and they both cornered Zidane, who was standing there with a very frightened face. Charmander and Skarmory joined them, as Pikachu shot out sparks from his cheeks. Ash and Gary were also ready. Zidane then smirked and pulled out six Pokeballs, which released six Voltorbs.

"Okay, time to make my daring escape," said Zidane, "Voltorbs, use Explosion." The Voltorbs then all charged up and simultaneously exploded. Ash and Gary weren't even able to react at the sudden attack.

BAM!

The whole place crumbled to the ground, only leaving rubble on the ground. Zidane, who returned all of his Pokémon, and the others got into their car and were able to escape in time, and they drove away into the distance, thinking that the two boys were dead. But Ash and Gary weren't dead, because before the explosion, Gary commanded his Skarmory to use Light Screen, protecting all of them from the blast. Gary and his Pokémon were okay, but Ash and Pikachu must've fainted, with May laying down right next to them. Gary watched the thugs drive off into the distance. He wanted to chase after them, but he was able to get the princess, so it didn't matter anymore. He looked at Ash.

"From here on out," Gary said as he returned his Charmander, "That girl will be your problem." He then got onto his Skarmory and flew off. Ash and Pikachu woke up to see Gary leave, but they did hear what Gary said to them before he left. Ash then looked back at May.

"Thanks Gary," said Ash, "I wouldn't have been able to get her without you. Now what will I do with her anyway?" Ash pondered on what to do with the girl. Either return her to the castle or take her with him?

* * *

May woke up and found that it was now dark. She remembered that she was held captive, but now she was in the forest. She was resting in a sleeping bag and there was a fireplace to keep her warm. She then thought that maybe all that happened was a dream, and she forgot to follow Ash. She was so worried that her eyes began to tear up. Before she could cry, she heard rustling in the bush next to her. She was scared that she may be attacked by another group of thugs.

"Pikachu!" yelled out Pikachu as it jumped into May's arms. May was now even more confused that Pikachu was with her.

"Pikachu?" she questioned, "Why are you in the middle of the woods?" She then heard the bush rustle again, but out of it came Ash, who was carrying a bowl of berries and fruits in his hand. He then sat next to her. He took a berry out, gave out to Pikachu and himself, and started to eat. May was now even more confused than ever before. Ash then looked at her and she looked away by putting her head down. She was blushing a deep color.

"So, you were following me this whole time?" said Ash, "I'm just still confused that I didn't even notice you in the first place. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Ash then looked at her, and then thought of how hungry she must've gotten. He then got out an apple out of the bowl and offered it to May.

"Hungry?" asked Ash. May shook her head, but her stomach growling thought otherwise. She then gave up and took the apple, and she then took a bite out of it.

"So, why did you leave home to follow me again?" asked Ash. May grew an even darker red as he asked that question. After a few minutes, Ash then figured out that she wasn't going to answer him.

"Okay, fine," said Ash, "don't talk about it. But if you wanted to join me, you should've just asked. I would've said yes. I had to save you from a group of thugs for Pete's sake." As soon as Ash said that, May became relieved that Ash actually accepted her into joining him. That also explained why she was once in an abandoned factory and now in the woods.

"But remember," said Ash, "There are rules if you're going to follow me. One is that just because you are royalty doesn't mean that you are allowed to boss me around. And two is that you are going to do whatever I tell you to do. If you don't follow those two, then I'm kicking you out. Now, let's get on to introductions. I still don't know you're name yet. I'll start first. My name is Ask Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm on a journey to fulfill my dad's will, in which I have to travel around and improve my skills as an aura guardian. Now it's your turn." Ash put down his bowl and put his fist up into the air. May look at it as if he was waiting for May to do a brofist with him. She got a warm feeling, as if she knew that she was going to have a fun adventure with him. She smiled and put her hand into a fist.

"My name is May Maple," said May as she pounded Ash hand.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokémon Heroes:** Ash and May continue their adventure, but their being hunted down by an evil organization called Team Rocket. They want to get May, and Ash doesn't know why. Will Ash be able to beat Jesse, James, and Meowth and protect May, or will they beat Ash? **Next time: Team Rocket Part 1.**

* * *

**Well that's that chapter. Next chapter will finally start the story's storyline. And remember that in a few chapters, they will go to Twinleaf Town (coughDawncough). So wait for that chapter. Be patient with me. Thank you to my followers right now for following me. Next chapter will be coming out very soon. I already just started on it. It should come out in two to three days. **

**Read and Review **

**(Views: 834) **


	5. Team Rocket Part 1

**This is the new chapter in the series. The story finally goes to its main storyline. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash woke up and stretched. His back hurt because of the fact that he was laying his back against the tree because May took his sleeping bag. Pikachu decided to sleep with May. But Ash really knows that he went because he didn't want to rest against the hard ground. He decided that it was time to wake them up. He walks towards May.

"Hey wake up," he said as he shook May. She woke up suddenly and sat up, in which her forehead hit Ash's nose. Ash held his nose in pain. May looked back at him and smiled.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed as Pikachu also woke up. Ash just looked at her. He knew that this was not going to be an easy adventure with her around.

**Team Rocket Part 1**

* * *

Ash and May gathered up all of their equipment and started to head down the path to Twinleaf Town. They passed by a river, and it was really windy. May was running around. He wondered if she must've gotten candy, explaining why she was running around like crazy. He then noticed that a day ago, she was really shy around him. But now, she was all comfortable next to him. She ran next to the river, but the wind was very windy, so it blew her red bandana off. The bandana went to the river and started to float away. May chased after it, but she didn't want to go into the water.

"Ash, my bandana is in the water," she told Ash, "Go and get it." Ash was pissed that she ordered him, even though he told her not to do that. But he just gave in and jumped into the water. He got the bandana and waved it in the sky in victory, but what he didn't notice was that there was a waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Ash as he fell downstream. But then he came back up the waterfall. May and Pikachu were very confused as to why Ash was able to come back up. He then noticed that he was being carried by something that was wrapped around his waist. He noticed that a Vine Whip was wrapped around him.

"Bulbasaur," said a Bulbasaur that was on the opposite edge of the river. A boy was right next to it.

"Okay Bulbasaur," the boy commanded it. "Bring that idiot out of the water." The Bulbasaur then threw Ash to the edge of the river. May ran towards a fallen Ash and took away the bandana.

"Thanks Ash," she thanked Ash as he was still dazed out on the ground.

"No problem," Ash was able to say after he had regained himself. The other boy then walked to the other side of the river through a bridge and walked towards Ash and May. He returned his Bulbasaur.

"Hey, I'm Red," he said to the other two (Red's Kanto clothes from Pokémon Adventures).

"Hello, my name's May Maple," greeted May as she let out a hand. Red shook it, but then he bowed and kissed it. May blushed as Ash looked at it with an angry face. Pikachu was there with him trying to calm him down.

"And might I say that you are one beautiful girl," said Red as May blushed an even darker red at the compliment that he just gave her, "I think I've seen you before. Have we met? You look so familiar."

"Nope," said May plainly. She didn't want people to notice that she was a princess. She was going to try and keep it a secret while she was on this adventure. Ash then got up and went in between Red and her.

"Hey, what was that all about?" yelled Ash, "You just threw me and called me an idiot."

"Hey, people would watch where they're going when near a river," said Red plainly, "You would've said the same thing if you were in my shoes. By the way, what's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum," hissed Ash. He already knew that he was not going to have a happy relationship with this guy. Pikachu went back to his shoulder as he grabbed May by the hand and started to pull her away.

"Let's go," Ash said as they were walking away. But once again, he was intruded by Red.

"Hey, I see that you have a map there," said Red as he looked at Ash's map, "I need help getting out of this forest. Since you guys are going in the same direction as I am, mind if I come along with you?"

"No/Yes" Ash/May said simultaneously. They then stared at each other for a moment.

"Why can't we bring him along?" questioned May, "He just wants help getting out of the forest."

"Well he has to do it himself," said Ash back, "And also because I don't like him."

"I heard that," said Red.

"Please," pleaded May as she did the most cutest and unbeatable puppy-dog face in the world. It was so powerful, that even Ash wasn't able to beat it. He hung his head down in defeat.

"Fine," he said, "We can take him along." May's smile came back as she then gave Ash a hug, which made Ash blush.

"Sweet," said Red as they continued down the forest.

* * *

The gang was walking down the side of the river. They decided that they should go off track for a while to go to a small town for supplies. As they walked down the side, they saw an Eevee drinking the stream as it flowed by.

"Oooooooooooh," squealed May at how cute the Pokémon was. She then ran towards it to wrap her arms around it, but it then got out of the way. May then ran back to Ash and went into his backpack.

"Hey, don't just take whatever you want from my backpack," Ash said as she took out some Pokémon food. She poured some into her hands and kneeled down net to the Eevee. The Eevee came up to May very slowly and started eating the Pokémon food from her hand.

"It's so cute when it eats," squealed May once again. Ash and Red then came up to May.

"If you love it so much," Ash told her, "Why don't you just catch it."

"But I don't know how to catch Pokémon," said May as she petted the Eevee. Ash then kneeled down next to her and took out a Pokeball and enlarged it. He handed it to May.

"You have to battle the Pokémon first if you really want to catch it," Ash advised her.

"But I don't want to hurt its cute little face," May said as she grabbed it up and started to rub her cheek against it. The Eevee seemed to really like May. She then thought of an idea. She put it down.

"Except for battling it," said May, "why don't I ask it nicely? Hey Eevee, want to join me by being a part of my new team?

"Eeveeeeeeee!" Eevee said in agreement. May then took the Pokeball and tapped it on Eevee's head. It then got sucked it into the Pokeball. May then held onto the Pokeball and had a very big smile on her face. She then waved the ball in front of Ash, Pikachu and Red's face.

"Hey look," she said very excitedly, "I got my first Pokémon. I'm going to take care of it and feed it, and play with it every day."

"Good for you," said Ash.

"Yeah, pretty great," said Red like he cared, "I wish I had an Eevee. I hear they are very special and that they can evolve into all types of forms."

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu also.

"Okay, let's get a move on," said Ash as he started down the path once again. Red and May started to follow him also, as they were heading toward Sandgem Town.

* * *

They got into the town, as the town was very quiet and very peaceful. There was a Pokémon Center there, so they went there to heal their Pokémon. After doing that, Ash and May went out to but supplies to be able to continue traveling while Red tried to get rooms in the center. When Ash and May came back, Red has then made the arrangements. The room had two bunk beds. Ash and Red would sleep in one while May and Pikachu will sleep in another. They then went to the Pokémon Center cafeteria. After they ate, Ash and May went back to their rooms while Red wanted to train with his Pokémon outside. After a few hours, Red came back into the room.

"Hey May," said Red as he called to May, "Come outside with me for a second." May got off her bed and went towards Red. They talked outside for a while.

"I don't trust that guy at all," said Ash as he put his ear near the door to hear them, but the door was so thick that he could only hear muffled voices outside.

"Okay, I'll see you then," was all that Ash could make out from outside. He supposed that it was Red since it sounded like a boy. He then heard that someone was running down the hall away from their room. Then, suddenly, the door opened, and it hit Ash on the face, making him fall back.

"Hey Ash," said May as she looked down at him, "What were you doing near the door?"

"Nothing," Ash lied, "So what were you and Red talking about?"

"Oh," said May as she put her fanny pack down on her bed, "He asked me if we could hang out in about thirty minutes."

"He asked you out on a date?" said Ash as he blushed a light pink.

"He did not," May argued, "He just asked me if we just go out and eat-"

"_Date," _thought Ash as he sat on his bed.

"Go to the park-"

"_Date."_

"And to go see a movie," finished May.

"_Date," _thought Ash once more. After about twenty minutes, May then looked at her Pokewatch and saw that it was almost time to leave. She stood up and started to walk towards the door. She opened it and looked back.

"You want to come," said May. Ash just shook his head.

"No," said Ash as he looked away from her and crossed his arms, "You go by yourself. I'll just sit here and wait for you.

"Okay," she said, "I'll see you later. I won't be gone for too long." She went and shut the door behind her. Ash then looked back and saw the shut door. He was once again blushing for no apparent reason. Pikachu then looked at him and smiled.

"What?" questioned Ash as he looked at its smile.

"Pika," said Pikachu as if it was mocking Ash.

"Oh shut up," said Ash as he blushed harder. Was he really jealous about Red asking May out? Of course not! He just didn't want her to go with someone like Red. But what was this feeling inside his stomach that he wasn't able to explain.

* * *

A giant helicopter flew over the clouds, and wasn't seen by the people below. It had the initials on the side of it that showed the letters T and R. People were inside of it (dressed like any Team Rocket Grunt). A man was resting near a machine until it suddenly beeped. The man shot up and looked for the source of the beeping. He then found that the beeping was coming from a tracking device. He looked at it for a while, until he noticed what it was.

"Oh my Arceus," he exclaimed. He then grabbed the phone that was near him and started to dial up some numbers. It started to ring, until someone finally picked up.

"Hello, this is the private phone line for Team Rocket," a woman said on the other line, "How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Giovanni," said the grunt, "I found out something very important!"

"He'll be with you in a second," said the women as she redirected the grunt to Giovanni's phone line. It finally picked up again.

"What do you want?" said Giovanni.

"Boss," said the grunt very excitedly, "I finally found our target in Sandgem Town. Should we sit and wait or should we go get her?" Giovanni started to laugh on the other end.

"Go and get her right away," he ordered, "And don't you dare come back unless you have her." The last couple of words brought shivers down the grunt's spine. He shut the phone and activated the speaker for the helicopter.

"Attention everyone," he said, "We have found our target. I repeat, we have found our target. Orders are to go and find her in Sandgem Town." The ship then turned and headed towards the direction of the town.

* * *

Red and May were walking down the streets of the town, with cotton candy in each of their hands. May had a red one while Red had a blue one.

"Thanks for getting me this Red," said May as she continued licking it.

"No problem," he said as he licked his, "Anything for a friend." They then heard a big noise coming from the sky. They looked up and saw that something was descending from the clouds. What they saw frightened them both. It was a giant helicopter that had the initials T and R on the side of it.

"What the hell is that?" said Red as he stood close by May. The helicopter started to land in Sandgem Town and Red had a great suspicion about it.

"Let's go and check it out," said Red as he grabbed May's hand and started to pull, but May was resistant, "What's wrong?"

"I don't even want to come near that thing," she said in a very frightened voice. Red then put his other hand on top of May's to comfort her.

"Don't worry," he said in a nice voice, "I won't let anything that comes out of that thing touch you. You just got to trust me." May looked at his eyes and saw that it was sincere and comforting, so she couldn't say no. She then gave a smile.

"I trust you," said May. Red then gave a smile back and started to move.

"Then let's go," he said as they started down the path to where the thing was going to land.

* * *

Ash was just lying down on his bed until he heard a big noise coming from outside. He looked through window and saw that a big helicopter was landing in the town. He then had an eerie feeling that whatever comes out of that thing wasn't friendly. Pikachu was also looking at it as they saw the initials TR on the side of it. They looked at each other for a second. They knew what the other was thinking.

"Let's go," said Ash as he grabbed his vest and put it on. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and they started to run outside of the center and towards the landing site that was not too far from them.

* * *

The helicopter landed and people started to go around it. Red and May have arrived there, and were looking at it as the crowd were talking frantically. Some sounded confused while others sounded frightened. Red overheard that someone was scared at the fact that they knew what the initials meant. Red walked towards them.

"Excuse me," questioned Red at an old man that had a yellow turtleneck on, gray pants, was white, and was bald, "Do you know what those initials mean?" The man was about to tell Red until a door opened up and men with laser guns started to come out of it. They also had the same initials on. People were even more frightened at the sight of them carrying weapons. May ran towards Red and held on to him. They all were in a circle as three people were coming out. It was Jesse, James, and Meowth (Their original uniforms from Kanto to Sinnoh). The grunts were all bowing near them. Jesse took out a microphone and started to speak into it.

"We are Team Rocket and we are here for one purpose," she said, "We have come to capture our target. It's a girl. This girl is very special to us. It is Princess May who we have located in this town. Hand her over if you're keeping her safe. We will kill you if she's not given to us." May was frightened so much that she began to breathe heavily. Red was so confused as to why they wanted May. Jesse put away her microphone and the grunts started to look for May by tracking her down. They got closer to them, as they just pushed people out of the way. They found the two and surrounded them. The Team Rocket trio then came and looked at them. Red put a hand in front of May so that they wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Hand the girl over kid," said Meowth. But as soon as he said that, everyone in town just quieted down. Even Red and May were astonished at a talking Pokémon.

"Whoa, a talking Meowth!" exclaimed Red, "That's so cool!" Everyone started an uproar as they were talking about the talking Meowth. Jesse, who was annoyed at the talking crowd, pulled out a Pokeball and summoned out Dustox.

"Dustox, use Pin Needle on all of these people," ordered Jesse as it soared up into the sky and shot a lot of needles around itself. The needles started to hurt everyone as they started to run away. Red and May were shocked at the cruelty these people were doing. After a few seconds, everyone left the area, leaving only the grunts, the trio, and Red and May. Jesse then returned Dustox.

"What the heck was that for?" yelled Red angrily. James walked in front of him and bent down to his height and looked him straight into the eyes.

"Just give us the girl and no one else will get hurt," said James harshly. Red defiantly looked him in the eyes.

"No freaking way," he said angrily. James just rose up.

"Very well then," he said plainly, "It's your funeral." He then kicked Red in the gut. Red was fazed because he didn't see the attack coming. He held on to his stomach as James then kicked him to the side. May was completely frightened at the fact that her friend was being beaten to a pulp. Red then landed on the ground, but immediately stood up and ran towards James with his hand in a fist. Suddenly, Meowth then appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Meowth then extended his claws.

"Adios twerp," he said as Red got closer, "Fury Swipe!" He slashed Red in his waist area. Luckily, Red wasn't close enough for the cut to be deep, so his shirt was just shredded. Red then fell back as Meowth stood over him with his claws still extended.

"Have a nice life kid," said Meowth.

"No!" exclaimed May as she was frightened to see her friend killed right in front of her. Before Meowth's claws could make contact with Red's head, a thunderbolt shot towards Meowth. Meowth got shocked and then took a step back. Everyone looked towards the direction of the bolt and saw that a boy was standing there, with a Pikachu right in front of him.

"Ash!" exclaimed May as she saw Ash.

"I hate seeing people hurt other people for no reason," said Ash as he looked at them with tense eyes, "What do you guys want?"

"We are Team Rocket and we are here for the Princess," said Jesse, "This boy was in our way, so why not kill him."

"Yeah, I almost did it too," said Meowth as he looked at Ash angrily. Ash was more surprised at the fact that there was a talking Pokémon.

"Whoa, a talking Pokémon," said Ash, "That's so…"

"Oh shut it," said Meowth, "We already heard that story!" He then jumped towards Ash and kicked him in the face, pushing him a few feet back. Ash then looked at Meowth with angry eyes that actually sent shivers down Meowth's spine.

"Pikachu, Thunder," ordered Ash as Pikachu sent out a very powerful Thunder, but Meowth dodged it before it hit.

"I don't care if you're Team Rocket or the fact that you have a really cool talking Pokémon," Ash said, "But I do care that you are hurting my friend and you're going to take my other friend away. I will not let you" Red then stood up and walked next to Ash, holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"I'll fight also," he said he threw the Pokeball, "Go Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl then popped out of its Pokeball and was ready to fight.

"Should we fight them Jesse?" said James as he took out a Pokeball.

"Yes we should," said Jesse as she also took out a Pokeball, "This could be fun anyway." They both let out their respective Pokémon. James summoned out Cacturne as Jessie summoned out Dustox. The grunts then surrounded the battle, with their guns pointed at Ash and Red. May could only stay in the sidelines as she watched them, praying to herself that they should win.

"Hey that's not fair," complained Red, "It's four against about fifty."

"Doesn't matter," said Ash as he gave a big determined smile, "We're still going to kick some asses." Red also gave a determined smile as they did a brofist with each other.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Cacturne/Poliwhirl use Water Gun on Dustox!" they both said simultaneously. The thunderbolt headed towards Cacturne as the water gun headed towards Dustox.

"Cacturne/Dustox dodge it," Jesse/James said as their Pokémon jumped into the sky, "Now use Pin Needle Cacturne/Use that also Dustox!" The pin needles fused together and created a storm of pin needles towards Pikachu and Poliwhirl, as they took the full hit.

"Pikachu no!" yelled Ash as he saw his Pokémon get hurt.

"Poliwhirl use Light Screen to protect Pikachu," ordered Red as Poliwhirl put a shield over it and Pikachu.

"Pika Pi," thanked Pikachu.

"Poliwhirl," said Poliwhirl. Ash looked at Red.

"Thanks Red," thanked Ash also.

"Hey," said Red, "What are partners for? Now let's teach these suckers a lesson." Ash nodded as they were ready to say their next attack.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt/Poliwhirl use Hydro Pump!" they both ordered to their Pokémon as they shot out their respective attacks when the pin needle attack ended. The attacks fused together with a shot of water with sparks of electricity around it. It hit Cacturne and Dustox and they both fell on the ground very weak.

"Damn these guys are good," said James as he watched their Pokémon being beaten. He then thought of an idea.

"Everyone shoot the twerps while I devise a plan," ordered James as waved to Meowth to come over while Ash and Red fought the grunts, "Meowth I need you. Jesse, I have to tell Meowth the plan first." He whispered the plan to Meowth's ears. When he was done, Meowth nodded as he ran away to someplace else. When James looked back, he saw that all of the grunts were defeated.

"What are you guys?" he asked with pure shock.

"What are you talking about?" said Ash, "We're just doing what's right."

"Yeah and we will not let you have May," said Red.

"Fine then," said James as he looked very determined, "Let the battle continue."

"You first," mocked Ash.

"Cacturne use Quick Attack/Dustox, use that also," ordered Jesse and James as their respective Pokémon ran at full speed towards the enemy.

"Pikachu use Iron tail when Dustox gets close/Poliwhirl use Double Slap when Cacturne gets close," ordered Ash and Red as their respective Pokémon used their attack. Pikachu slammed Dustox to the ground with its tail while Poliwhirl slapped Cacturne ten times before it slammed it to the ground.

"Pikachu use another Iron Tail while Dustox is on the ground to finish it/Poliwhirl use Water Gun while Cacturne is on the ground to finish it also," they both ordered again as Pikachu slammed its tail at the fallen Dustox, knocking it out, while Poliwhirl shot Cacturne with a powerful Water Gun, knocking it out. Ash and Red has won. May cheered on the sidelines while Red returned Poliwhirl to its Pokeball and thanked it. Pikachu went back to Ash's shoulder and he also thanked it.

"Ha Ha!" mocked Ash as he laughed about their victory, "We won. What are you going to do about it?"

"You didn't win yet," said Jessie.

"What?" asked a confused Ash. But before he could do something about it, Meowth used Fury Swipes on both Ash and Red. They both fell to the ground, with cuts on their back that blood was coming out of. They just lay on the ground dazed.

"Ash!" screamed May in horror, "Red!"

"And you thought that you won," said Meowth as he was holding a remote control in his hand, "I have planted bombs all over you're area while you were fighting. Don't worry. It won't kill you. It will just send you someplace far away from here so you won't interrupt our plans. See you later sucker." Ash and Red were too weak to do anything to Meowth. They could only watch him press the button. He pressed it.

BOOM!

The whole place around them exploded, and it sent them soaring through the sky.

"Ash!" was all that Ash heard from May before he fainted in midair.

"May," he only whispered as he saw Jesse and James grab May and started to bring her to the helicopter before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Ash and Red woke up and saw that they were in the middle of the forest. They remembered that May was captured by Team Rocket. They forced themselves to stand up.

"Come on Red," said Ash as he started to trudge, "we have to save May. We can't let them hurt her."

"Don't worry," said Red, "May's a very strong person in the inside. She won't let them do anything to her. We should just rest here for a bit before we head out. We are pretty weak right now."

"But…" said Ash, but Red interrupted him.

"Trust me," Red said calmly, "I promised to May that I wouldn't let them touch her. I want to save her more than you do. But we can't be stupid and walk in there in this condition. We have to rest. Trust me."

"Fine I do trust you," said Ash as they took a little rest. They woke up later fully refreshed and they started to head out, until Ash noticed something odd.

"Where's Pikachu?" he asked as he saw that it wasn't on his shoulder.

"I saw that Meowth knocked it out," Red answered, "I then saw that they took it away along with May before I blacked out."

"First May and now this," Ash said angrily at the thought of them touching his best friend, "Let's go!" They started to run in no particular direction until they came to a cliff. They could Sandgem Town from where they were. It was sunset, so it looked pretty beautiful.

"We really got blasted off so far," said Red as he observed the town.

"Yeah," said Ash, "and I don't see that big helicopter. They must've gotten away with May and Pikachu. We got to follow it. Come on!" Before they took another step, they heard a noise. A small helicopter flew next to them and it also had the initials TR on it.

"Put your hands up," said grunt in the helicopter, "You are being taken captive by Team Rocket to make sure that there are no evidence left behind."

"And what if we don't?" yelled Red when suddenly a laser gun popped out of the helicopter.

"Then I'm forced to kill you here," said the speaker.

"Damn it," said Ash as the helicopter started to shoot them, but they jumped out of the way and hid behind a rock.

"I have an idea," said Red as he summoned out Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to take hold of the helicopter." The vine whip held the helicopter and broke the gun along the way.

"Now we go in there," said Red as they climbed the vine whip to get inside of the helicopter. They kicked the guy out and he fell on the cliff. Red returned his Bulbasaur.

"Okay, now it's time to pilot this thing and it'll lead us to May," said Ash as he saw that there was a tracking device in the helicopter that could lead them to May, "Only I don't know how to fly this thing." The grunt on the cliff then grabbed a remote from his pocket.

"Thanks for falling for it boys," said the grunt as he pressed the button.

BOOM!

The helicopter exploded and was heading straight for the ground. Ash and Red didn't know what just happened. But what they did know was that they were going to die. They didn't know what to do. If they tried to catch the cliff by using vine whip, it would just break and they would continue falling. What were they going to do? Was it really going to end like this? Will Ash ever fulfill his dad's will? He held on to the steering wheel.

"_Dad," _Ash thought, _"Help me. Don't let it end like this." _Ash could then feel power coming from his body go into the wheel. It was warm, powerful, and it was blue. The power went all around the helicopter, creating a ball around it. The ball just bounced on the ground twice, then it faded and the helicopter landed softly on the ground. Ash and Red got out and looked at themselves to see if they were really alive. Red was truly amazed.

"Hey how did you do that?" he questioned, "It was like-whoa! I've never seen something happen like that in my life!" Ash was also amazed. He looked at his hands and knew immediately what that was. It was aura. Ash actually used aura. He knew that his dad helped him that time. He turned his hand into a fist. He started to walk away.

"Come on Red," said Ash, "Remember that we have to save May. I'll explain what that was later. Our first priority now is to save May. I took the tracking device with me from the helicopter. This will help us find May." They both started to follow the signal of the big helicopter on the tracking device.

"_Thanks dad," _Ash thanked his dad, _"I won't let you down."_

* * *

May found herself in a room, with chains on both of her hands. Pikachu also had a chain wrapped around it, but it was unconscious. There were two grunt guards near her. She tried to break free so she could get out of there. Then a door opened and someone came in.

"Get out," commanded the voice to the guards, "I would like to speak to the princess alone." The two left as the person walked closer to May. As soon as May saw the person, her eyes filled with terror. The person's hand grabbed her chin and his face came closer.

"Hello princess," said Giovanni, "My name is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. It's been four years since we last met. I'm so glad to see you again."

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokémon Heroes:** Ash and Red continue to find May, while they meet Giovanni along the way. They have trouble getting May, getting into a battle that could lead to life or death, making Ash release a power that has lay dormant inside him for a long time. Will they be able to save her, or will they die from Giovanni's mighty forces. **Next time: Team Rocket Part 2.**

* * *

**Now that was this chapter. I made it early to make up for the time I didn't update for two weeks. I know what you guys are thinking (maybe not) but what is so different about May. Well, right now she's normal, but in later chapters, she may be different. But you could see the difference with Red. He's more romantic than he is in the manga. Next chapter will be up by next week or Monday. Be patient with me. Thank you for all the people who are reviewing and reading my story. **

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 966)**


	6. Team Rocket Part 2

**This is my next chapter in which Ash and Red continue their journey to rescue May. Enjoy! By the way, I don't know if I told you, but Giovanni is wearing his orange suit from Kanto to the Sinnoh region.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash and Red continued running down the path that would lead them to May, who has been captured by Team Rocket. They kept on running until they heard a big noise that was coming from the sky. When they looked up, they saw that the big helicopter was in the sky, in which May was inside of. It must've stopped in midair because it wasn't moving.

"Okay," said Ash as he threw the tracker away, "There's May. Now how the hell do we get up there?" Red then releases Bulbasaur out its Pokeball.

"We do it the old fashion way," he said, "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip on that cliff of the mountain," Bulbasaur then used Vine Whip to be able to get on top of a medium sized mountain that was conveniently next to them. They got on top and were able to get closer to the big helicopter, which was not too far from the mountain.

"Okay Bulbasaur," said Red again, "use Vine Whip on that ship in order for us to get in it."

"That's not the old fashion way," said Ash, "The old fashion way is by flying to it. But none of us have any flying Pokémon."

"Well it's the old fashion way for me," said Red, "That's just how I get around." Bulbasaur's vine whip got a hold of a part of the ship, and Ash and Red held on to Bulbasaur, who shot up towards the ship. They landed on the deck of the ship. Red then returned Bulbasaur and they both headed into the ship. Now they were in.

**Team Rocket Part 2**

* * *

May looked into the cold, evil eyes of Giovanni. They were cold and cruel. She felt a feeling of terror fill her whole body. Pikachu then woke up and saw that a man was holding on to May's chin. He saw May's eyes filled with terror at the sight of him. Pikachu knew that he was trouble.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu as it stood up and started to run towards Giovanni, but was stopped by the chains that were wrapped around it, "Pika?" Giovanni then looked towards Pikachu as it started to struggle its way out of the chains. He smiled and let go of May's chin.

"Sorry little mouse," he said cruelly as he looked straight into Pikachu's eyes, "but I can't let you interrupt my plans into having the princess." Pikachu was so scared that it didn't even know what to do. It stood there, looking into the man's cold eyes.

"Leave it alone," said May as she saw that Giovanni was scaring Pikachu. Giovanni gave her a cold look, which made her shut her mouth. He then started to walk towards the door.

"We'll take care of you shortly," said Giovanni as he walked towards the door, "We have stopped the ship in order to start it up. I'll see you later." He then shut the door and left the room, in which May stuck her tongue out at him. She then wondered something. What did they have to start up? She was so scared that she didn't even want to find out.

* * *

Red peeked at the corner of a wall and saw two Team Rocket grunts walking down the hall. He looked back at Ash, who was standing right by him.

"So what do we do now?" asked Red.

"I really haven't thought that far," said Ash plainly, "My plan was to get May and get out. I'm surprised that we went this far."

"Idiot," whispered Red.

"I heard that," said Ash.

"Yeah, cause I wanted you to hear it," said Red. Before Ash could fight back, the two grunts were starting up a conversation. Ash and Red started to listen on to what they were saying.

"I can't believe that we have the princess," said the first grunt, "Now we can finally get on with our plans."

"Yeah I know," said the second grunt, "We'll start the extraction soon. She supposed to be in the room at the end of the ship."

"_Extraction?" _thought Ash, _"What do they have to extract from her?"_

"We now know where May is," said Red as he snapped Ash out of his train of thoughts, "Now what do we do?" Ash began to think for a while. He then looked at the grunts and smiled. He looked back at Red.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking," said Red worriedly.

"Oh, I'm thinking it," said Ash as he started to sneak behind the grunts.

"Oh Arceus help me," said Red as he followed Ash. They started to tip toe right behind them until they came to a quiet part of the ship where nobody was there. Ash signaled Red on what to do. They then simultaneously elbowed both grunts on the back, which stunned them. They fell on the ground.

"What the hell was…" said the second grunt, but was interrupted when a shot of water hit his head, knocking him out. Then another shot of water hit the other grunt's head, knocking him out also. Red then returned Poliwhirl and Ash looked over them to see if they were still awake.

"They're knocked out," he then took off the helmet of the first grunt and threw it to Red, "Come on. What are you waiting for? Put it on." He then took off the hat of the second grunt and put it on himself.

"But they won't fit," said Red as he also put on his hat.

"It doesn't have to fit," said Ash as he took off the clothing from both guards and threw one pair towards Red, "We just have to wear them like a disguise."

"Okay," said Red as he was unsure of the plan, "This is so not going to work."

"Yes, it will," said Ash as he put on the clothes, "Trust me." They then put on the clothing, but it was too big on both of them, so it was wrinkly. They started to walk down the hall, until another grunt passed by them.

"Hey Joey," said the grunt, "I see that you have lost weight. Hey did you get smaller?"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," said Ash in his best deep voice he could do.

"Okay, see you around," said the grunt as he started to walk away, "Oh, and don't forget about the extraction."

"Okay, I'll be there," said Ash as the grunt walked away. Red was so surprised that Ash's plan actually worked. Ash smiled.

"You actually pulled that off," said Red.

"Yeah, you should trust me more often," said Ash as they continued to find May. The two grunts that Ash and Red stole their clothes from were stuffed into a closet. The first grunt then took out his walkie-talkie and started to speak into it.

"Two kids have stolen I and Jayden's clothing," he said, "Don't be fooled by them. There are two intruders on the ship. I repeat there are two intruders on the ship."

* * *

My and Pikachu struggled to break free of the chains that held them. May wasn't able to get free and she began to give up. But then, something was struggling inside of her fanny pack. It then opened up and Eevee came out.

"Eevee!" it said as it looked back at May.

"Eevee," said May as she was frightened, "Get back into your Pokeball. It's too dangerous out here." Eevee didn't even pay attention as she started to walk towards Pikachu. It then used bite and chomped on Pikachu's chain, breaking it open. Pikachu was now free.

"Eevee, you did it," May said.

"Pikachu," thanked Pikachu, but Eevee ignored it and started to rub its cheek against Pikachu's cheek. Pikachu only blushed at what Eevee was doing. May smiled as she saw the two Pokémon bonding.

"Attention," said a speaker, "there are two intruders on the ship. Find them and bring them to Giovanni. Dead or alive." May was now both happy and worried. She was happy because she knew that those two intruders were Ash and Red, who have come to save her. But she was worried that Team Rocket might catch them and hurt them. She then saw Pikachu and Eevee and thought of an idea.

"Pikachu and Eevee," she told them as they walked towards her, "I need you to go find Ash and Red and bring them here. Hurry."

"Pikachu/Eevee!" they both said as they knew what they have to do. They ran out of the room to find Ash and Red.

"Be careful," called out May as she was now left in the room all by herself.

* * *

Ash and Red, who have now ditched the clothes, ran down the hall as they were being chased down by grunts.

"Why don't we just go and fight them?" said Ash as he continued running.

"Are you crazy?" said Red as he said that, "There are about twenty of them and two of us. My Pokémon are weak after fighting so many grunts. After all, you had that idea about stealing those clothes. We were better off sneaking around.

"Oh, and you had a better idea," countered Ash.

"Oh shut up," said Red.

"Hey, there a corner over there," said Ash. Red and he jumped towards the corner, as the grunts passed by. The coast was clear. But then they heard footsteps running down the hall. They were tired to run, so they couldn't find any more places to hide. The steps got closer and closer, until they began to sound like baby footsteps. Ash then began to know who it was.

"Pikachu!" said Ash as he jumped out of the corner to see who it was. It was Pikachu, only he was startled at Ash popping out of nowhere that it stopped and released a thunderbolt, which shocked Ash. Red got out of the corner and saw that Ash was on the ground while he was burned to a crisp. Pikachu and Eevee were over him.

"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash as he was dazed at the shock, "Why'd you do that for?"

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as it apologized for hurting Ash. When Ash was not dazed anymore, he sat up and saw Eevee next to Pikachu. He then picked up Eevee.

"Hey, this is May's Eevee," said Ash as he then figured out something, "Hey, Pikachu, you know where May is, right?" Pikachu then nodded his head. That brought a smile across Ash's face.

"Can you bring us to her?" asked Red, "We need to find her and get out of here before Team Rocket gets us." Pikachu then nodded his head again and started to run towards May's direction. Eevee went on Ash's shoulder and Red and he followed Pikachu to where May is. When they got to the room, Ash broke through the door and saw that May was all chained up. She had a frightened face on. Ash then noticed that he scared her when he broke through the door. He stood up and the rest came into the room. After May knew who came into the room, a huge smile came on her face.

"Sorry about scaring you," said Ash as he started to walk towards her, "I just needed a way to get in."

"It's okay," said May as Pikachu walked up to her, "Thanks Pikachu. You've been a real help. You too Eevee."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Eevee," said Eevee as it got off Ash's shoulder. Red then walked up to May.

"So they got you all chained up," said Red as he looked at the chains on May's arms, "How could they be so cruel. Hey May, do you know what they're talking about when they talk about extracting something from you?"

"What extraction?" asked May. Red then knew that whatever they're going to do to May is something that even May doesn't know about. Ash walked up to the chains and held on to them. Everyone looked at Ash to see what he was going to do.

"I don't care on what this extraction is," said Ash as he held on to the chain tighter, "They won't dare touch May. They will pay for even taking May in the first place!" He then broke off the chain. Everyone was surprised at the fact that Ash had the strength to break the chain. May could've sworn that she saw that Ash's black eyes (His eyes are black in this story) turned blue, but it then turned black again. Ash kept on breaking all of May's chains and grabbed May's hand.

"We have to get the hell out of here now," he said as he started to pull May. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as Eevee jumped onto May's head. She then returned it to its Pokeball. They started to run outside of the room, with Red close behind them, as they now tried to figure out a way out of the ship.

* * *

Giovanni sat on his chair, as he was looking into the screen that showed Ash, May and Red running down the hall. Jesse, James, and Meowth were standing by him. Giovanni then smiled.

"That boy thinks that he could take the princess away like that," he said as he stood up from his chair, "He's just like his father in many ways. Jesse, James, Meowth, I need you to gather the grunts on board and kill those two boys. Keep the princess alive.

"Yes father," said Jesse and James (In this story, Giovanni is Jesse and James's father.).

"Yes sir," said Meowth as he did a salute. They all ran out of the room. Giovanni held a cup in his hand, but he then broke it into pieces, showing an angry face.

"That boy will certainly not ruin my plans," said Giovanni as he looked at the screen, looking directly at Ash.

* * *

The three kept on running in the ship, as they still tried to be able to find a way out.

"Hey Ash," said May, "I thought you said that you knew where you were going."

"Well I made a wrong turn," said Ash as he tried to not admit that he was wrong.

"You're stupid," said May.

"What did you just say?" said Ash. But before he could do something else, Red interrupted him.

"Hey, I see something," said Red as they were walking through a doorway. They then found that they were in a room. It was large, like it would be used for Pokémon battles. They started to walk in the room. It was dark inside of there, so they couldn't see much around them. But then, the light switched on. Grunts were all around them as they were carrying laser guns. May held on to Ash as Red was ready to take out a Pokeball. In the middle stood Jesse, James, and Meowth. A chair also stood in the middle, with Giovanni sitting on it. Ash looked at Giovanni with hatred in his eyes.

"Welcome," said Giovanni, "I would suggest that you give up the princess, or else you will die."

"Bring it," said Ash as he looked defiantly at Giovanni. Giovanni only smiled.

"Ash Ketchum," he said, "You're just like you're father, aren't you? Jumping into battles that someday killed him. You are about to enter the same fate."

"What did you say?" said Ash as he started to run towards Giovanni, but then James appeared in front of him. He then kicked Ash in the face, pushing him a few feet back. He only stood up.

"You know something about my dad, don't you?" Ash said as he stared at Giovanni.

"That's something that I shouldn't say," said Giovanni as he smiled even more. Pikachu then shot a thunderbolt at him, but Meowth came and deflected it.

"You're not touching the boss at all you twerp," said Meowth. Pikachu only looked at him with anger in his eyes. Red then threw his two Pokeballs, which released Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl.

"You aren't going to beat us Giovanni," said Red, "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf and Poliwhirl use Water Gun on Giovanni." Before they could release their attacks, they were both attacked by pin needles. Red looked around and saw that Jesse's Dustox was the one that did it.

"What's with you people trying to hurt our dad," said Jesse.

"Because that basterd tried to hurt May," said Red as he stood in front of May to protect her.

"We do it for a purpose," said James, "We do it so that we may have power."

"What power do you get from taking a girl," said Ash as he tried to punch James, but he grabbed his fist and deflected it. James then knees Ash in the guts. Ash was dazed at the attack, so he fell on the ground.

"Ash!" yelled May as she tried to run towards him, but was almost shot by pin needles. She looked back at Jesse, who ordered her Dustox to do that.

"Sit down girly and watch," said Jesse. May looked back at Ash and saw that James was slamming his foot onto Ash's face.

"Ash, stand up," said Red, but Ash wouldn't stand up, "Dammit. Poliwhirl, use Water Gun at Dustox and Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on the boss." Poliwhirl shot the water gun at Dustox while the Razor Leaf went towards Giovanni.

"Oh no you don't," said Jesse, "Dustox, use Gust on both attacks to deflect them. The gust pushed both attacks away, but they both unexpectedly went towards Red's Pokémon, knocking both of them out in an instant, since they both were already tired.

"What?" said Red, but before he could say something else, Jesse came up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Red!" May screamed out at seeing both of her friends get hurt. Pikachu was even angrier at the fact of seeing his owner being beaten. He was having trouble with Meowth because he was blocking every single one of Pikachu's attacks. He stood up and charged up a lot of electric energy.

"What are you doing you twerp?" said Meowth as Pikachu gained more and more energy. It was so powerful that it was lighting up the room.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu when he was done charging up his energy, he started to run towards Meowth, while the electric energy was going around him. He then ran faster and faster. He then came into contact with Meowth, pushing him back. Meowth was trying to push him back, but Pikachu was pushing him towards the wall.

BOOM!

Pikachu stood up from the smoke. He stood in victory because he had beaten Meowth, but then Meowth came up behind him and slashed him on the back. Pikachu fell onto the ground. His eyes were white, showing that he was now fainted.

"Pikachu!" yelled May as she then saw that all of her friends have been beaten.

"And now the games are over," said Giovanni as he stood up from his chair, "And the victor is Team Rocket. Get the fallen and put them in our cells. We'll take care of them later." He started to walk towards May, while May sat on the ground completely frightened.

"And now for our prize," said Giovanni as he started to grab May, but out of nowhere, Ash came charging at Giovanni. He punched with his right fist, but Giovanni blocked it with his arm. Ash then began to be covered by blue aura, and it kept on growing. Everyone in the room were completely surprised, especially May. Even Giovanni was surprised, because Ash was actually pushing him back. The aura kept on getting so big that Giovanni couldn't hold on any longer. When Giovanni saw his eyes, he saw that it was blue.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h!" growled Ash as he broke through Giovanni's arm, and the punch finally came into contact with his face, shooting him towards the wall. Giovanni stood up, with his arm all bruised up and a small drop of blood came down from his mouth. Everyone was so surprised.

"How dare you do that to father," said James as he started to run towards Ash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" screamed Ash, in which it pushed James away, slamming him towards the wall.

"Everyone, shoot the boy," ordered Jesse as the grunts started shooting Ash, but the shots were just deflected. Ash then began to grow a cloak over his body. He then screamed once again, and everyone then was blown away. Now it only left Ash, Giovanni, and May. Ash got down on all fours and was ready to strike Giovanni again. Giovanni only smiled at the sight of Ash.

"The Aura Beast," he said, "I've finally found you." May was even more scared now. Just a few moments ago, Ash was himself, but now he was somewhat like a beast. She was even more frightened at what Ash was doing. What was going on inside of his head?

* * *

Ash woke up, seeing that he was in a dark room. He didn't know where he was. Suddenly, the place lit up, only he saw that there was a cage right in front of him. This reminded him of someplace that he's been before. Suddenly, a blue, fox like thing was inside of the cage. Ash now knows that he's been to this place before. But what?

"Anger," said the fox.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Anger is power," it said again, "You need me. In order to protect your friends and family, you need me. I am the Aura Beast. I'm your source of power. Come and take what is yours." Its arms then came out of the cage and grabbed Ash. He was sucking power into Ash. Ash could even feel the tremendous aura surging through him. His eyes then turned blue.

"Feel the power," it said again, "Let it overpower you!" But then Ash began to push the power back, confusing the beast.

"Why did you reject it?" said the beast. Ash's eyes then turned back to its black color.

"I won't let you take me in," said Ash as he continued to push it back, "I'll take care of this guy all by myself! Just fuck off!" The beast only smiled devilishly at Ash's resistance.

"But what about your friend?" said the beast as a projection showed up in front of Ash. It showed May on the ground, with tears going down her face. Red and Pikachu were also knocked out. Ash was more focused on May. He knew it now. The beast, the dark place he was in right now, and May. It was in his dream. He then remembered when he saw May on the ground, telling him to help everyone. Everything was destroyed in his dream. Could that might have been a sign?

"Aren't you supposed to protect her," the fox said as it taunted Ash, "Only my power could help you do that." Ash couldn't take it anymore. He made up his mind. The power was now surging through Ash once again. His eyes turned blue again. The fox only laughed.

"Yes, yes!" it said.

* * *

Ash was now covered in a blue, fox like cloak with one tail. Everyone only looked at him in great surprise, even May was surprised. Giovanni started to walk towards Ash. He had a smile on his face.

"Come to me," he said as he walked towards Ash, "Share your power with me. I've been searching for you for so long. Your father hid it, so that I wouldn't be able to find it. Now I know where he hid it. It was inside of you this whole time. Come to me and we'll destroy everything." Ash then screamed once again, and it pushed Giovanni to the wall. He fell down in great pain. Ash then started to crawl towards him to finish it. May couldn't take it anymore.

"Ash stop!" yelled May. Ash then stopped and looked back at May. May stood up and started to walk towards him.

"You beat them," she pleaded, "You don't have to kill them all. I know they tried to hurt me, but please don't go that far." Ash then screamed again, but it wasn't as powerful as it was against the others. She now knew that Ash was still inside, holding back. She just had to try harder.

"Ash please stop," she said as she got close enough, "I want the old Ash back. Please come back. I know you're inside there. You just have to fight it." She then kneeled down next to Ash and looked him in the eyes. She then hugged him. He was burning hot, but she held on tighter. The hotness even cut her on her right cheek, in which a trickle of blood came out of. Ash then started to struggle free, but May held on.

"Ash, I said stop!" yelled May. Ash kept on struggling, but then he began to slow down. He then stopped. May wondered if she actually stopped him.

* * *

The blue aura then started to fade away from Ash. His eyes turned to a normal color and the resistance forced the beast to let go. It was very surprised.

"I thought you wanted my power!" said the beast, "Why did you resist it?" Ash then looked him straight in the eyes.

"Like I told you," said Ash, "I don't need you. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I don't care about your power. No one takes control of my body except for me." The beast then smiled devilishly again.

"Oh, I see," it said plainly, "This isn't the last time you will be able to see me. I will keep coming back and offering you my power until you finally take it. One day, you will take it. I'm sure of that. You're so resistant though, so it will be hard. But it will happen one day. You're just like your father." As soon as he said that, Ash looked at him.

"What do you know about my dad?" said Ash.

"Oh, time's up," it said, "That's something that I'll tell you for another day."

"What?" said Ash. But next thing he knew, he was gone.

* * *

The cloak began to disappear. Ash's eye color came back, and he lay unconscious in May's arms. May was surprised that she actually did it. He then began to open his eyes.

"May?" said Ash, "What happened?" May only looked at him with tears in her eyes. She then wiped away her tear drop.

"It was nothing," she lied. She didn't want to tell Ash on what he was like. It could shock him. He then began to stand up, but he was weak. May held on to him.

"Be careful," she said, "You're still hurt." Ash looked around and saw that everyone was hurt."

"Who beat them?" asked Ash, but May tried to avoid the subject.

"Ash, let's get out of here," she said to Ash.

"Fine we can," said Ash as he tried to stand up, but May still held on to him, "I can walk by myself now. We should collect Red's Pokémon and get out of here." May let go and put Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl back in their Pokeballs. Ash then carried an unconscious Red and May carried a knocked out Pikachu. They were about to leave until James stood up.

"Get them," he said as all of the grunts began to stand up also, "Don't let them escape. We're not done with the extraction!" Then they all stood up and took out their laser guns.

"Dammit!" said Ash as he grabbed May's hand, "Let's go." They then started to run away, with Team Rocket grunts right behind them. They then got to the hanger. Ash pressed a button and a door opened up. Everything in the hanger then flew out of the ship. Ash looked down and saw that the ship must've moved, because they weren't in the same location as they were before. He saw a Snorlax in a plain filled with flowers. He saw that Team Rocket was closing in. He then figured out that since they wanted May, he couldn't let them have her. He had an idea. The grunts then entered the room, with Jesse, James, and Meowth in front of them.

"Give us the girl and you won't get hurt," ordered Jesse. Ash only started defiantly at her.

"Hell no," said Ash, "I'm not letting you extract nothing from her."

"Then we are forced to kill you," said Jessie as all of the grunts put their guns up. Ash now had to put his plan into action.

"May, I'm sorry," said Ash. May only looked at him with a confused face. He then took Pikachu from her hands.

"What…" said May, but before she could finish, Ash pushed her off of the hanger. She then started to fall to the ground. She only looked at Ash from above, and saw that he gave a smile to her.

"Ash!" she yelled as she continued to fall. Even Team Rocket was surprised.

"How dare you do that!" yelled Jesse, "Kill him on my command!" Ash then noticed that he didn't think his plan through. Now they were going to kill him.

"One…" said Jesse as they put their guns up.

"_Dammit," _thought Ash as he awaited his death.

"Two…" said James as the grunts put their fingers on the trigger.

"_Dammit," _thought Ash once again as he began to lose his balance.

"Three!" said Meowth, but before they could shoot Ash, he tripped and fell through the door, heading for the ground below.

"_Dammit," _thought Ash again as he fell for the ground below, into a forest.

* * *

Giovanni sat on his chair, with bandages all over his body. He held a glass cup in his hand. His face expression showed that he was very pissed. A grunt then entered his office and bowed down.

"Sir, the boy and the princess has fallen from the ship from the hanger," he said, "We don't know whether or not their dead or alive. What should we do?"

"Go and find them both," Giovanni said very calmly, "We will not rest until we have them. We'll chase them down in every corner and in every street. Whether or not they're dead, go and find them." The grunt then stood up and ran out of the room. Giovanni then broke the glass in his hand. He then suddenly grew bigger muscles and all of his bandages got ripped off. He expressed an even angrier face.

"I swear to Arceus, Ash Ketchum," he said, "You will pay and die by my hands!"

* * *

May continued falling, until she bounced off a Snorlax's stomach and fell onto the ground. She was in a field of flowers. Her fall didn't hurt the way she thought it would. She felt dizzy and began to pass out, until she felt wiggling from under her. It then got out. She thought it was a Pokémon, but when it got out, it looked human. Her eyesight was fuzzy, so she couldn't see who it was. The person was rubbing its head.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said the person. May could now easily infer that this person was a girl.

"Hey did you just fall out of the sky?" said the girl again, but this time surprised, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Pokémon Center? Can you hear me? Can you speak? You're not dead, are you? Hello?" May couldn't speak at all. She was beginning to faint. But before she fainted, she could see the girl had long blue hair and a pink mini skirt.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokémon Heroes:** May meets Dawn as Ash and Red meet Brendan and both groups decide to meet each other since Dawn and Brendan know each other. But Team Rocket gets in the way of that and is chasing down May and Dawn. Will Ash's group be able to save the girls, or will Team Rocket have their way? **Next time: Dawn and Brendan.**

* * *

**That's the end of that. I bet you guys thought that that this would be the last story of the chapter (Maybe not). But don't worry, there's still more to come. That was just the introduction of Team Rocket. Next chapter will be up very soon, so be patient. Thank you for reading my story and the next one is supposed to be out soon because I just started working on it (I'm beginning to make my chapters early as a thank you present to you guys.) Before I finish, don't think that Dawn will be a romantic rival to May for Ash. In fact, they will be great friends in this story. But don't worry, Dawn will be with someone else.**

**Read and Review **

**(Views: 1,182)**


	7. Dawn and Brendan

**This is the next chapter in the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do no own Pokémon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

May opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the meadow of flowers. But something was different. She then found that there was a wet towel on her head and she had a blanket on. She then noticed that there was a person sitting right next to her. The person was looking at something else and then she looked back at May. She seemed surprised that May actually woke up.

"Hey, warn me before you wake up next time, okay?" she said. May could finally see what the girl had on.

"Hey, did you fall out of the sky?" asked the girl, "I didn't see you walking down the path to come here. How did you fall out of the sky anyway?" May then sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked. The other girl then put out a hand for May to shake it and she gave her a smile.

"You're in Twinleaf Town's Meadow of Flowers," she said, "I'm Dawn Blertz (Sinnoh clothes). What's your name?" May then extended her arm also and shook Dawn's hand.

"I'm May Maple," she said, "Thank you for helping me."

**Dawn and Brendan**

* * *

"Oh that's not a problem," said Dawn, "I can't just leave an injured person to be uncared for." She then looked at May suspiciously. May was confused on to why Dawn was looking at her like that.

"Is there a problem?" asked May as she looked at Dawn.

"Have we met before?" asked Dawn, but May knew that she couldn't tell her that, "You look like someone I have always seen."

"Nope, I have never met you before in my life," said May plainly. Dawn then grew a smile across her face and clasped her hands together.

"I do know you," said Dawn, making May scared at the fact that someone knew who she was, "You look just like Princess May. She's one of my favorite princesses. It's even more convenient that you have the same first and last name as her. You even made yourself look exactly like her." May was relieved that she didn't really know who she was, but that was a close call. How could someone not see that someone looks exactly the same as someone else and not know who it is? How much denser can you get! But she didn't want to blow her cover, so it was fine with her. She's even more surprised that she actually has a fan. Dawn then made a disappointed face, confusing May.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

"You might actually be the real princess," said Dawn, "Or maybe you're just the crazy fan girl type that dresses and tries to act as their model. Who knows if your name is really May Maple?" May was both insulted and furious.

"_Maybe you're that type of person," _thought a furious May.

* * *

Ash woke up and found himself on the forest ground. He sat up and looked around. He saw that he had bandages all over his waist and had a bandage on his head. He must've had a cut on his cheek because he had a bandage over that as well. He then remembered all that happened. He remembered pushing May off the ship onto that Snorlax so that she wouldn't get hurt. He also remembered Team Rocket grunts were about to shoot him until he accidentally tripped. Miraculously he survived. He then remembered that he had Red and Pikachu with him, but they were nowhere in sight. He also noticed that he was sleeping in his sleeping bag.

"_Where am I?" _thought Ash until he smelled fire and that something was cooking. He looked back and saw Red and Pikachu sitting by a fire, with bandages on them as well. There was a pot on top of the flame, showing that something was cooking. Red then looked back at Ash.

"Hey buddy," said Red, "You're awake also. Hey, weren't we just inside of a ship? And why are we in the middle of nowhere? And where's May?" As soon as Red said that, Ash then remembered that he pushed May someplace else. Pikachu then jumped into his arms.

"Pikachu!" it said happily. Ash smiled at seeing his Pokémon okay.

"May's not here with us," said Ash as he tried to stand up, "We escaped from the ship, but we were cornered before we could get out. To protect May, I had to push May out through the hanger door. Turns out that I must've tripped, making us be here." Red looked surprised.

"You mean to tell me that you killed May!" he exclaimed, "I knew you were out for her." Ash was surprised at that answer.

"What the hell!" he said, "Were you even paying attention? She's supposed to be okay. I dropped her on a Snorlax. I think."

"You think?" said Red, "Dude, if she's dead, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Go ahead you basterd!" said Ash. Before they could argue some more, they heard rustling in the bushes near them. A boy then came out with fruits and berries in his hand. He was eating an apple, but when he saw Ash, he dropped it. He then put down the fruit basket and walked towards Ash angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" said the boy, leaving Ash confused, "I was just resting until someone just fell out of the sky and landed on my stomach. Were you trying to kill me?" Ash was so confused, but he wasn't going to let someone go up to his face for no reason.

"Oh yeah," said Ash, "You should watch where you are resting because anything can fall out of the sky these days, so shut up." The boy and Red didn't even know what Ash was talking about. The boy and Ash then started to put their heads against each other.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" said the boy, "You should not just fall out of the sky whenever you feel like it. There are people on earth you know."

"How can I control when I fall down?" said Ash. Red then came up from behind them and pushed both heads away from each other.

"Well that was a pretty rude introduction," he said, "Ash, this is Brendan (Hoenn clothes), and he lives in Twinleaf Town. He was just relaxing in the forest until we just interrupted him. He helped us recover and was cooking some lunch for us. Brendan, this is Ash and he's my friend. He is also an asshole."

"I heard that!" said Ash. Brendan's angry face just turned all nice. Ash was surprised at his sudden mood swing. Just like his mother. They then sat down and started eating their soup, in which Ash began explaining the whole story.

"It all started when we were in Sandgem Town," said Ash, "Team Rocket came and took May, and so we had to sneak into their ship to find her. When we did, we were just chased all over the place by the grunts, until we were ambushed. We had to figure out a way to get out, so I pushed her out of the door of the hanger onto a Snorlax that was in a field of flowers. Before I was gunned down by Team Rocket grunts, I fell from the hanger into the forest. And here we are." Brendan seemed surprised.

"Who did defeat all of those grunts when we were ambushed?" asked Red.

"I don't know," said Ash, "The only person that knows who did it is Team Rocket and May."

"I swear, if I was in your position, I would be so excited," said Brendan, "So this girl you pushed off is somewhere in a place with flowers?"

"Yeah," said Ash as he finished his soup, "I need to find her quickly before Team Rocket does. I can't let them take her again." Brendan put down his plate and just gave a confident smile.

"This is going to be easy," said Brendan, "A girl I know was just at the field. It's called Twinleaf Town's Field of Flowers, famous for its unique and magnificent flowers. I don't have my Pokewatch so that I could call her, but I know that she wouldn't back down from helping anyone that's in trouble. I bet she's helping your friend right now. Her name's Dawn. There's a shortcut from here to the field. It's quicker." Ash, Red, and Pikachu were all relieved at the thought of May being safe. All they had to do was to go to the field and catch up with Dawn and May. They started to gather up their things and headed out. This was just going to be easy, but not really.

* * *

May was telling Dawn the exact same story. She also told her the fact that she was Princess May. It took a long time for Dawn to understand, but May finally got it into her head. After that, Dawn was more amazed at the fact of her rescuing a princess than May's travels.

"So we just find this Bash guy…" said Dawn until May interrupted her.

"Ash," corrected May.

"Oh, yeah Ash," said Dawn, "And we have to be careful before Team Rocket gets us."

"That's correct," said May, but Dawn just gave a confident smile to May.

"I have a friend in that forest that can help us with that problem," said Dawn, "He must've seen them fall out of the sky. His name's Brendan. The forest isn't really that big, so he could've seen them. I hope. Let me try to get in touch with him with my Pokewatch." She then dialed some numbers into her watch and it then started to ring.

"This is Brendan…" said the watch.

"Hey, Brendan, have you seen…" said Dawn, but it kept on going.

"I can't pick up right now so leave a message after the beep," said the voicemail, "I'll try to call back. Maybe." It then ended and beeped.

"Brendan you basterd!" said Dawn as she shut it off and stood up, "We have to go. There's a route from here to the forest, so we can be able to meet them." They both then packed up their things and headed towards the route. What they didn't know was that there was a big ship over the clouds. It was in silent mode so that they couldn't hear it. It had the initials TR on it.

* * *

Giovanni was still in his chair, waiting for news about the princess. Then finally a grunt came through his doors and bowed down to him.

"What's the news about the princess?" asked Giovanni.

"We have found her in Twinleaf Town's Meadow of Flowers," he said, "We have overheard their conversation and learned that they are using a route to get into the forest by the town.

"Is Ketchum with her?" asked Giovanni.

"We have also have heard that they are going to go into the forest to meet Ketchum," answered the grunt again. Giovanni seemed to think for a while, and then he finally spoke again.

"So Ketchum and the princess are still alive?" he said to himself, "I need you to tell my children and their Meowth to go and get the princess. Tell them to get one of the robots to get the princess. Don't make any other person go with them. Without Ketchum, it'll be easy for them to get her."

"Yes sir," said the grunt as he left the room. Giovanni only smiled evilly.

* * *

Dawn and May continued walking down the path. They have already entered the forest and were now trying to find Ash and Brendan. The sky was turning cloudy, showing that it was going to rain soon. That was right, because May then felt a rain drop fall on her nose.

"Hey Dawn, it's raining," said May. Dawn seemed to be embarrassed.

"_Remember to always keep a raincoat just in case it rains," _Brendan always told her. It kept on saying it over and over in her mind. It was too late now. Dawn should've just listened to him.

"_You win," _thought Dawn as May and she walked down the path. Then it started to rain harder, and both girls started to run.

"Who doesn't keep a raincoat in their backpack?" said May as she tried to shield her head from the rain.

"Look who's talking," said Dawn as they kept on running.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Red, and Brendan were also walking down the path, but the only thing that was different was the fact that they actually had raincoats on.

"I wonder if May has a raincoat," said Red.

"I bet she doesn't," said Ash as he also had a small sized raincoat for Pikachu.

"Pika," agreed Pikachu.

"Nah, I think that Dawn should have an extra one with her," said Brendan, "I always told her to always keep one by her just in case it rains." But what he didn't know was that she never listened and she didn't really take his advice and was now running around without one.

* * *

Dawn and May then hid under a tree to shield them from the rain. They were also in a clearing in the forest.

"Let's just stay here," said Dawn, "We should wait until after the rain stops. We could get sick out there."

"Okay, I'll wait," said May as she also sat down. There was an awkward silence for a while until Dawn finally spoke up.

"Is this Ash your boyfriend?" asked Dawn. May face immediately turned red.

"No, no," said May fully embarrassed, "He's just someone that I have to be around. I'm only supposed to go with him until he's done with his journey."

"Oh, but you sound like he's someone special to you," said Dawn again, "And your face is also red."

"I swear that we are just friends," said May again, "That's all."

"Sure?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," answered May.

"Sure?" asked Dawn once again.

"I'm sure."

"Sure?"

"I'm very sure,"

"Ok," said Dawn, "I was just checking. You know, I acted the same way as you before I had my boyfriend." Before May could ask who Dawn's boyfriend was, a big robot crashed right in front of them. Both girls grabbed on to each other and screamed. The robot looked like an Ursaring, but what May noticed was that it had the initial TR on it. This frightened May.

"May, who is that?" asked Dawn.

"Team Rocket," said May terrified.

"What?" said Dawn, "Team Rocket? Here? Right now?"

"Hello princess," said Jesse, who was inside of it, "You've been a bad girl on leaving like that. Now just hand her over, blue haired chick, and you won't get hurt." For a moment, Dawn and May said nothing, but then Dawn let go of May and stared defiantly at Team Rocket.

"Bring it," said Dawn, "I won't let you touch the princess. I won't even let you get one step near her." May was surprised at the fact of someone that she just met would already be trying to protect her. Inside of the robot, Jesse, James, and Meowth were wondering on what they should do with Dawn.

"I say we just kill that twerp and get this over with," voted Meowth.

"Yeah, I don't want any more detractions," also voted James.

"Okay, we kill the blue haired one and get this over with," said Jesse.

"Fine then," said Jesse through the speaker, "We'll have to kill you first." The robot then extended its arm and it headed straight towards Dawn. Dawn and May then jumped out of the way. It then shot missiles from its back and it headed towards Dawn.

"Missiles?" said Dawn, "What's next?" They dodged it again as the missile hit the ground, causing an explosion.

BOOM!

* * *

Ash's group then heard an explosion and saw smoke going towards the sky.

"What was that?" asked Brendan.

"I think that was an explosion," said Red until he noticed something, "Could that be May?" Ash looked at the explosion and turned angry. A flash of blue flashed in his eyes and he started to run towards it.

"Let's go!" said Ash.

"Pika Pi," agreed Pikachu. Everyone then started to follow Ash.

* * *

Dawn and May kept on trying to dodge the attacks that the robot was dishing out at them. Dawn then stopped and took out a Pokeball. She threw it and it released Pachirisu. She turned back at May.

"Do you have any Pokémon with you?" asked Dawn, "We can't keep on running from this thing. We have to fight it." May took out a Pokeball.

"I just got this Pokémon," she said, "I don't want it to battle because it's not strong enough."

"Okay then," said Dawn worriedly, "I'll have to take care of this thing myself then."

"Bring it!" said Meowth as the robot shot out more missiles.

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt on all of those missiles," ordered Dawn. Pachirisu shot all of the missiles, making Team Rocket frustrated.

"Now Pachirisu, use another Thunderbolt at the head of that thing," ordered Dawn again as Pachirisu shot another thunderbolt at the robot's head, but it wasn't really effective.

"You thought that a little shock like that would hurt us?" said James, "Don't make us laugh. Now watch the true power of a Thunderbolt." The robot then shot a blue thunderbolt at Pachirisu, shocking it.

"Pachirisu, are you okay?" asked Dawn. Pachirisu then stood up, showing that it was going to continue fighting.

"Pachirisu!" it said.

"Okay, now use Swift," said Dawn as Pachirisu released a ton of stars towards the robot, but it once again was ineffective.

"What?" said Dawn, "How the hell am I supposed to hurt that thing?"

"No small Pokémon like that can hurt us," said Jesse, "Now feel the power of Hyper Beam." The robot then charged up energy and it shot out, hitting Pachirisu. It fainted. Dawn then returned it to its Pokeball.

"I'm sorry Pachirisu," said Dawn, but then she stood in front of May and grabbed another Pokeball.

"You're still determined on being able to beat us?" said Meowth.

"Yes, because I won't give up until I've beaten you," said Dawn, "I won't lose until I do!"

"Fine," said James, "But it's your funeral. Feel another Hyper Beam." The robot began to charge up another Hyper Beam. Dawn knew that if she sent out her next Pokémon, it'll just get hurt. She then put it back and stood so that she could be able to shield May from the blast.

"Dawn, get out of the way," said May, "You'll just get hurt if you just stand in front of the blast like that."

"I won't let them hurt one hair on your head," said Dawn, "I'll protect you with my entire life princess." May was touched at the fact of someone sacrificing themself just to be able to protect her. That's just what Ash would've done for her. The Hyper Beam was ready, until suddenly, another hyper beam evolved with a thunderbolt hit the robot on the side, losing its hyper beam.

"Who did that?" said James. But then, Ash, Red, and Brendan came out of the bushes. Brendan had an Aggron with him.

"Ash, Red/Brendan!" exclaimed May/Dawn. They ran towards the girls.

"Thank Arceus that you're alive May," said Red.

"Ash, you stay with May," said Brendan, "Dawn and I will take care of Team Rocket."

"What?" complained Ash, "I want to kick their ass more than you do!"

"Just go and do it!" said Brendan. Ash then walked to May and Brendan and Dawn stood up to Team Rocket.

"Thank goodness you're here Brendan," said Dawn, "I wouldn't have been able to beat these guys if you weren't here."

"Hey, I can't just leave my girlfriend alone with a group of thugs," said Brendan. That surprised May, Red, Pikachu, and Ash.

"Hey, you didn't tell me that that girl was your girlfriend," yelled Ash, "You didn't even tell me that you had a girlfriend in the first place!"

"I just didn't feel like adding that part in," said Brendan plainly.

"Enough talk," said Jesse, "I will not allow anyone to do a sneak attack against us. Hyper Beam!" The robot then shot out another hyper beam, but Brendan quickly reacted to it.

"Aggron, use Iron Defense!" ordered Brendan. His Aggron then turned to iron, making the hyper beam ineffective towards it. Dawn then released her Piplup.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool," said Dawn. Her Piplup then made a whirlpool on the top of its beak and it shot it towards the robot, pushing it back.

"How dare you!" said Jesse. But before she could curse them out, Brendan ordered another attack.

"Aggron, use Quick Attack!" said Brendan as his Aggron ran towards the robot, and it shot right through it.

"Their tearing apart our robot Jessie," said Meowth. Jesse then grabbed him.

"And what are you expecting me to do?" said Jesse angrily as she started to shake Meowth roughly.

"Aggron use Hyper Beam/Piplup use Whirlpool again," Dawn and Brendan said simultaneously. They both shot out their own respective attack and it shot towards the robot, making it fall down. Dawn and Brendan won. They gave each other a high five and hugged. The others ran towards them while Ash ran straight towards Team Rocket. He climbed onto their windshield and stared at them. When Team Rocket looked at him, they saw that his eyes flashed blue. They screamed at the sight of that. They were terrified at what Ash had inside of him. They ejected from the robot and jet packed away.

"Get back here and fight like a man you babies!" said Ash.

"We're not going down there to get hurt by you!" said James, "Hey Meowth, self-destruct that thing so that kid can die."

"My pleasure," said Meowth as he pressed the button on his remote. The robot didn't explode, but their jetpacks did. They exploded and Team Rocket flew away. Jessie grabbed Meowth again and started to shake him.

"You fucking idiot!" said Jesse furiously. They then flew away into the distance.

"Oh man," said Ash, "And I was planning on kicking those guy's asses myself." He then got down and joined the others.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth bowed in front of Giovanni. They were all burned up and were injured after their fight Ash and his friends.

"Where's the princess?" said Giovanni. The trio only looked embarrassed.

"We don't have her," said Jessie finally as she lowered her head.

"Ash Ketchum came in the middle of it again," said James as he also lowered his head, "I'm sorry father."

"I'm sorry too boss," said Meowth. Giovanni thought for a minute, and then he just laughed. The trio then looked at him very confused. He then stood up from his chair.

"It'll be hard for us to actually achieve our goal," said Giovanni, "I know that there will be countless times in which we have to fight that kid. But I will keep on sending more grunts, more battles, and one day we'll be able to get the princess. Right now, this is just a game of cat and mouse. Now leave my children, until I send you to do another mission." The trio stood up and did a salute.

"Yes father!" said Jessie and James.

"Yes sir!" said Meowth. They then walked out of the room and Giovanni then sat down on his chair and held up his glass of wine towards a picture of Ash on his screen. He had an evil smile on his face.

"Let the games begin Ash Ketchum," he said as he took a sip from his wine and started to laugh again.

* * *

The group has finally gone to Twinleaf Town. They rested in the Pokémon Center for the night. Red finally was able to heal his Pokémon. He then decided that he was going to leave so that he could continue his travels by himself. He then left as soon as he healed his Pokémon. The next day, Ash and May decided that they should continue on their adventure also. Before they left the Pokémon Center, they said their goodbyes to Dawn and Brendan.

"Hey Brendan," said Ash, "thanks for helping us back there."

"No problem," said Brendan, "It doesn't matter. I always like to help someone that's in need all of the time." They then did a brofist.

"Thank you Dawn," thanked May, "I'm really going to miss you."

"Just remember me wherever you go, okay?" said Dawn. May nodded and they both gave each other a hug. Ash and May then headed for the door.

"Bye!" said both Ash and May.

"See ya," said Brendan and Dawn. Ash and May then went through the door and continued on with their journey. Brendan then looked at Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," said Brendan, "What's with calling me a basterd in my voicemail?" Dawn only blushed when he said that.

"Oh, that was nothing," said Dawn, who was trying to avoid the subject.

* * *

Ash and May continued to walk down the path until May suddenly stopped.

"Ash," said May, "I need to tell you something." Ash then turned back to her.

"What?" asked Ash, "What's wrong?" May then slapped Ash on the face. Both Ash and Pikachu did not know why she did that for.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Ash. May only looked at him back angrily.

"That's for pushing me off that ship," said May, "I could've died you basterd. Next time warn a lady before dropping them to their death!" Ash was hoping that she forgot about that. But it looks like she still remembered. There was only one thing left to do.

"I'm sorry?" said Ash. May then smiled.

"I forgive you," she plainly. His plan was that he was hoping that she would have a mood swing. Oh, how he hated mood swings. Before they could continue walking, someone called out to them.

"Wait!" said the voice. It sounded like a girl. They then saw Dawn and Brendan running down the path towards them.

"Dawn!" squealed May.

"Brendan?" said Ash. They finally caught up and the two girls were just squealing.

"My mom and Brendan's mom allowed us to come and travel with you guys," said Dawn excitedly, "Isn't that just great!"

"Hell yeah it is!" said May as the two girls continued to squeal. Brendan then put his arm around Ash.

"Yo Ash," said Brendan, "that could mean much more fun adventures for us isn't it. We'll just keep on getting into fights, right buddy?"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. Ash was just showing an annoyed at all of the squealing and the sudden surprise.

"_Shit," _thought Ash, _"That just makes more of us. Whoever wants to join, go right ahead and piss me off."_ They then continued to walk down the road, with the whole group getting ready for the exciting adventures that lay ahead.

* * *

**Next time on Pokémon Heroes:**Ash and the gang go across a lake, where they meet a Corphish and an underwater sea tournament for water Pokemon. Ash wants to catch it, so he will do whatever it takes for him to get his hands on it. But will Ash be able to catch it, or will it just slip away from his fingers? **Next time: Corphish and the sea tournament.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Now that the whole gang is together, this story will begin to get exciting. I hope everyone is okay from Hurricane Sandy. The next chapter will be out by next Monday or so. Just be patient with me since school will be back on next week. This story will have a lot of chapters included in it. I'm beginning to have the felling on including this story with a movie. I'm just thinking about it, so don't get too excited. Thank you to all of my followers and to all of the people who reviewed my story.**

**Read and Review **

**(Views: 1,379)**


	8. Corphish and the sea tournament

**This is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I forgot to tell you, but Brendan has real white hair except it being a hat. His hair is white, but he still has a headband with the Pokeball on top of it to hide his scar. The reason for this is something I can't tell you now or how he got the scar, so you're just going to have to keep reading my story. I also forgot to tell you, but the region will be called the Ransei region because no one volunteered to name the region. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was a warm morning and the group was walking down the road. Brendon has taken the liberty of using the map so he could navigate the group, since Ash didn't even use it correctly and got the group lost ten times. May and Dawn were talking about clothes as Ash just stayed in the back, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was so bored. He then saw that they were walking across a shining river. A tree trunk was on the river and there was a Corphish on top of it.

"What the heck is that?" asked Ash as he took out his Pokedex and it told him the information about the Pokemon. Ash was just tempted to catch it. He took out a Pokeball. But Brendan just pushed him aside and also took out a Pokeball.

"I'm so catching that Pokemon first," said Brendan as he prepared to throw his Pokeball, but Ash then pushed him aside.

"I saw it first!" said Ash, "So I'm supposed to catch it!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" said Brendan back, "I want to catch it!"

"Oh yeah!" yelled Ash.

"Yeah!" yelled Brendan back as the Corphish just looked at them both confused.

**Corphish and the sea tournament**

* * *

The Corphish soon got tired of the bickering, so it then jumped back into the river. After a few minutes, Ash and Brendan noticed that the Pokemon they were fighting over wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, where did that Corphish go?" asked Ash as he looked at the spot he saw the Corphish before.

"While you two were fighting over it," said Dawn as she stepped in between them, "It ran away. May and I saw it going into the river and saw it swim downstream."

"We have to catch up to it!" said Ash as he started running downstream, until May got him by the hood and he fell down.

"You guys were fighting for about half an hour," said May, "We couldn't be able to possibly catch up to it now. It was going so fast."

"But I wanted to catch it so badly," said Brendan, "I would've been able to catch it until Ash just came in the way." Ash then stood up and walked up to Brendan.

"Well I would've been able to catch it until you came in the way!" said Ash as their heads went against each other. Dawn then pushed their heads away from each other.

"There are many other Corphishes out there," said Dawn, "You two will be able to catch one later on. Why don't we just go Celadon City and rest there?" Ash and Brendan then were gloomy during the whole trip to Celadon City. When they got there, they went to the Pokemon Center and brought their Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Dawn and May were worried that Ash and Brendan would be gloomy for the whole day.

"You know what," said Brendan as he got out of his gloominess and had a smile on, "I don't need that Corphish. There are many other Pokemon out there. I don't need that, right Ash?" When he looked at Ash, he was still gloomy.

"Hey did you hear about that very tough Corphish on the river by the city?" said a boy who was right behind Ash. Ash then sat up from his chair and eavesdropped on the kids. There were four kids. One wore a blue shirt and blue short jeans. The second wore a yellow shirt and also had on blue short jeans. The third wore a red shirt and blue long jeans. The fourth wore a green shirt and long black jeans. They all had brown short hair.

"Yeah, I heard about it," said the second kid, "I even battled it. It was so fucking tough that it beat all of my Pokemon in an instant. I could've been able to beat it."

"Yeah right," said the third kid, "No one has beaten that Pokemon yet. I heard that it stays on the river to train. It then goes downstream into the ocean and fights in an underwater tournament that all water Pokemon go to. My brother says that he saw it go there." Ash then stood up and walked towards the boys.

"Where is that?" he asked. Dawn and Brendan were embarrassed as May smiled.

"You just have to go downstream and you'll find it," said the fourth boy, "Are you going to find that Corphish?" Ash finally had on a smile.

"Hell yeah!" said Ash as he ran back to his friends and Pikachu ran up his shoulder.

"Hey guys," said Ash excitedly, "I found out where that Corphish is! Let's go!" He then ran out of the center and started to look for the river.

"Wait!" said Dawn, "Why do we have to go?" But Ash already got far enough. May then got out of her seat and ran after Ash.

"Come on guys," she said to Dawn and Brendan, "You don't want to be left behind!" Brendan then got out of his seat and took Dawn's hand.

"Come on Dawn," he said, "It could be fun." Dawn then just gave up since everyone else was going.

"Fine, I'll go," she said defeated as they both ran out of the doors in order for them to catch up to May and Ash.

* * *

The group followed the river downstream so that they would find the Corphish. When they got to the end of it, they saw that it led to a gulf. Ash then took off all of his clothes in an instant and put on the breathing device that could make him breath and talk underwater. He was wearing black shorts.

"Let's dive in!" he said as he put the device on Pikachu and they both jumped in. Brendan went next immediately, wearing blue shorts. Dawn and May jumped in next with Dawn wearing a bathing suit that was blue, and May also wore a bathing suit that was yellow on the top and red on the bottom. They then swam in deeper into the water. They looked, but they weren't able to find it, making Ash pissed.

"I bet that kid lied to me so that I wouldn't be able to catch that Corphish!" yelled Ash, "When I see him again, I'll make sure he wished that he was never born!"

"Calm down Ash," said Brendan, "I bet we'll find it at some point. We just have to be patient."

"Found it!" yelled May as everyone went towards her to see where it was. It was invisible, and May bumped into it.

"That kid forgot to add that part," said Dawn exhausted. They started to bang on it, but it won't open up.

"How the hell are we supposed to get in," said Brendan, until May found the entrance.

"You guys are so lazy," said May as everyone went in after her. The place didn't have water inside of it, so it was safe to take off the breathing devices.

"Now we just get that Pokemon and leave," said Ash until he heard cheering. They followed the source of the screaming and saw that a lot of water Pokemon was there. They saw a Wobbuffet on top of a podium and it was using physic.

"So that's how this place was invisible," said Dawn, "But that Wobbuffet isn't a water Pokemon."

"I bet they took it by force so that humans wouldn't be able to see this place," said Brendan, "This place must have a scent that let's only water Pokemon find it." Ash saw that the Wobbuffet was pretty happy though.

"It doesn't look unhappy," said Ash, "I say that we just leave it alone and just get my Corphish."

"You're Corphish?" said Brendan.

"Well it's going to be mine once I catch it," said Ash as May noticed the Corphish that Ash was looking for.

"Hey look," she pointed out, "I found your Corphish Ash." They all looked down and saw that they were in a stadium, and a Corphish and a Mantine were fighting. The battlefield was made of water, with circular surfaces on it so that some Pokemon could stand on it if they didn't want to go into the water. The Corphish used crabhammer, but the Mantine dodged it. The Mantine used water gun at Corphish, but Corphish deflected it. It used water gun back at the Mantine, but it just dodged it. It then used quick attack and hit Corphish, knocking it down.

"Come on Corphish," said Ash to himself, "Win this thing." Corphish then stood up and used a full powered hydro pump at the Mantine, knocking it down. Corphish then went on top of it and used a crabhammer to its head, knocking it out.

"Wob Wobbuffet," said Wobbuffet as the crowd cheered for Corphish.

"Yeah!" said Ash as he saw how powerful the Corphish was, "Soon, that Corphish will be mine!" The Corphish then started to walk away, giving Brendan an idea.

"Why don't we go and meet Corphish while it's going out to wait for its next match," said Brendan.

"Alright," said Ash as they all went to meet up with the Corphish.

* * *

They saw it going down a hallway. Ash was so happy about seeing it that he jumped in front of it.

"Hey Corphish!" he yelled, making the Corphish startled. It launched a water gun at Ash, knocking him down.

"Corphish?" said Corphish as it walked around Ash to see if he was safe. It then started to walk away, but Brendan blocked its path. It then went into a defensive stance. Ash then stood up and walked up to Corphish.

"Don't worry," he said, "We are not here to fight you. I saw your fight and it was amazing. You are one tough little dude." Corphish blushed at the compliment.

"Corphish," it said as if it was saying thank you.

"How about this?" said Ash, "I could help you get stronger if you come and join me. We could be able to kick every single person's butt with your power. So what do you say?" The Corphish seemed to think for a while. It then shook its head and it started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" said Ash. Pikachu then walked up to it and started to speak to it.

"Well we couldn't catch it," said Dawn, "Let's just go and…" But she was stopped when she saw Pikachu walk back to Ash.

"Hey, Pikachu, why did Corphish refuse?" asked Ash.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as it started to explain, "Pika Pi Pika Pikachu. Pika Pi. Pikachu Pi. Pikachu. Pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu." Dawn and Brendan were bewildered at the fact that they did not even understand one word Pikachu just said to them. When they looked at Ash and May, they saw them nodding their heads.

"Yes, yes, I understand," they both said simultaneously. Dawn looked at them with a shocked face.

"How the hell were you two able to speak Pokemon?" asked Dawn.

"No duh," said Ash, "It's really not that hard to understand."

"You guys should pay attention more," added May.

"How the hell are we supposed to follow along if we don't even know what the speaker is saying," asked Brendan.

"What did it say exactly?" asked Dawn.

"It said that it couldn't go because it already got so far into the tournament," explained Ash, "It has some sort of rival that it always faces in the last round. He comes here every month for a chance to actually beat his rival. If he leaves now, then it would hurt its pride. This is its tenth time actually making it this far, so he has to win."

"That's pretty sad," said Dawn.

"If I was in that kind of situation, I would be angry as hell," added Brendan. Ash then looked back at Corphish and gave it a smile.

"How about another deal?" said Ash, "If I train you so that you could be able to beat this Pokemon next time, will you then come with me? I'll show you that I could train you easily. How about that?" Corphish seemed to think it over. But before it could say something, water flushed through the hallway. The gang was able to put on their breathing devices before they drowned underwater. They then saw a Sharpedo pass by and smiled evilly at Corphish, who stared defiantly back at it.

"Shar Sharpedo," it said as it got near Corphish.

"Cor Corphish!" Corphish yelled back. Sharpedo then turned around and started to swim in the opposite direction.

"Sharpedo," it said, "Sharpedo Shar Sharpedo. Sharpedo?" Corphish seemed to have gotten angry at what the Sharpedo said to it, and it jumped up and used a crabhammer at Sharpedo, but it dodged it and used a hydro pump back at Corphish, pushing it against a wall. It then used a shadow ball on the wall, making it crumble and it fell all over Corphish.

"Corphish!" yelled Ash as it started to swim back towards Corphish, removing the rocks piled on top of it. Pikachu swam in front of Sharpedo and prepared to attack it with a thunderbolt, but Sharpedo used leer, dazing Pikachu. It then continued to swim away.

"Sharpedo Shar!" laughed Sharpedo as it continued to laugh as it swam away. The gang got Corphish out from the rubble. The Corphish tried to stand up and go after Sharpedo, but it was too weak.

"Calm down Corphish," said Ash as he held on to Corphish, "I know that Pokemon is your rival, but it would be way too risky to go out and fight it like that."

"Yeah, you'll beat him one day," encouraged Brendan, "I know you can."

"How about you come and train with me?" asked Ash again, "I could train you so that you could be able to beat that Sharpedo. You are just going to have to trust me." Ash let out his hand so that Corphish could shake it. Corphish seemed to ponder on whether or not it should let Ash train it. It then gave a smile and shook Ash's hand.

"Corphish," said Corphish as it finally agreed to make Ash train it.

"Okay, that's sweet," said Ash as if he was in pain, "Could you let go of my hand before you slice it off." Corphish let go and Ash held his hand in pain.

* * *

May, Dawn and Brendan decided that they should go to the Pokemon Center since Ash said that he would stay underwater until he has trained his Corphish until his round started with the Sharpedo. They promised that they would come back the next day. The next day, they came back underwater and entered the tournament. They looked down and saw that Ash was with Corphish.

"I wonder what Ash trained Corphish to do?" wondered Brendan, "Ash knows that if Corphish loses, it will refuse to come with Ash."

"And it would hurt that poor little Corphish's heart," Dawn said, "Ash better have trained it good."

"I know that Ash trained it good," said May, "I trust him." On the bottom, Ash was talking to Corphish to give it encouragement so that it could be able to win the battle.

"Okay Corphish, you are not going to lose today," said Ash, "Let me tell you something. I have a rival also. I hate his damn guts and I used to get into many fights with him and I always lose. I know that one day I would be able to beat him, no matter the training I have to go through in order to beat him. But I know that you will be able to beat that basterd today. You got me?"

"Corphish!" said Corphish back.

"Good luck out there," said Ash. Pikachu then walked up to Corphish also.

"Pikachu," it also encouraged Corphish. Corphish then nodded its head and walked to the stadium. Sharpedo also stood there, smiling evilly at Corphish.

"Sharpedo," said Sharpedo as Corphish went into a defensive stance.

"Corphish," it said back.

"Shar," Sharpedo said again as it started to laugh. Wobbuffet then stood on its podium and was about to introduce the battle.

"Wobbuffet," it announced, "Wob, Wob Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet Wob Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet Wob. Wob Wobbuffet." It introduced Corphish and Sharpedo and was about to commence the battle.

"Wobbuffet!" it said as it finally commenced the battle as Corphish ran towards Sharpedo and Sharpedo jumped out of the water to attack Corphish.

"You can do it Corphish!" yelled Ash as Corphish used crabhammer on Sharpedo, slamming it towards the water. Sharpedo jumped out and tried to use bite on Corphish, but Corphish dodged it and pushed down Sharpedo with a hydro pump. It slammed Sharpedo on one of the flat surfaces. It then flew down, with it using crabhammer on Sharpedo. Sharpedo then looked at Corphish with a very shocked expression on its face. It did not even know how the heck Corphish was able to get so much stronger since it defeated Corphish ten times in a row.

"Sharpedo?" asked Sharpedo.

"Corphish," said Corphish as it stated that it was Ash who helped him train for this moment. He then shot a water gun to Sharpedo, slamming him against the wall. Corphish then used a hydro pump that blasted Sharpedo back down into the water. The crowd was roaring at the fact of the champion actually losing to Corphish.

"I knew that Corphish was capable on winning this thing," said Brendan as Corphish landed on a flat surface, waiting for Sharpedo to come out. Sharpedo then came out again, only it was smiling devilishly.

"Don't let your guard down Corphish!" yelled Ash as Corphish only looked at Sharpedo with a very confused face.

"Pika Pi!" yelled Pikachu also.

"Cor?" asked Corphish as it was confused about Sharpedo smiling at his own defeat. Sharpedo then called out, and a lot of other Sharpedos and Marshstomps went on the field. The crowd was very confused at the Pokemon on the field. A Marshstomp then went in front of Corphish and used iron tail, pushing it back. May then figured out what they were doing.

"They're cheating!" she yelled out. The crowd heard and started to go crazy at the thought of a Pokemon cheating during the sacred tournament that they loved so much.

"Corphish, are you okay?" said Ash as he tried to help Corphish. Corphish then stood up and looked at Sharpedo angrily.

"Corphish!" it yelled, but Sharpedo looked back at Corphish and smiled evilly.

"Sharpedo!" said Sharpedo as if it was crazy, "Shar Sharpedo Shar. Sharpedo!" Then the Sharpedos and the Marshstomps all raced towards Corphish. Ash then stood in front of Corphish as Pikachu got off his shoulder and stood in a fighting stance.

"I won't let you get near Corphish!" said Ash, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then launched a thunderbolt and it shot some of the Marshstomps. Ash then kicked away a Sharpedo. More Marshstomps kept on coming. The crowd was so scared at the rampage that they ran away from the stadium. The Wobbuffet went on a Mantine so that it could escape also. Ash was cornered.

"Bring it on!" said Ash, but then a hyper beam smashed some of them back down into the water. Dawn, Brendan, and May came down on Brendan's Aggron.

"Ash, are you okay?" asked May as she got off Aggron.

"Yeah I'm fine," answered Ash back. Brendan and Dawn got off Aggron and Dawn released Piplup and Pachirisu. Brendan released his other Pokemon, which was a Mudkip.

"I don't like seeing people get ganged up on," said Brendan as he stood by Ash, "We'll show you for messing with a tournament that is very special to these water Pokemon."

"Thanks guys," said Ash as Pikachu stood in front of him, "May, stay out of trouble, okay."

"Way ahead of you," said May as she was already in a corner that was safe from danger.

"This is still Corphish's fight," said Dawn, "I say that we just beat the rest and Corphish takes care of the boss Sharpedo."

"Yeah," said Ash as he turned back to Corphish, "Corphish, you have to take care of Sharpedo. We're right behind you. We won't interrupt at all." Corphish then shook its head and it started to go to Sharpedo, but a group of Swamperts came after Corphish, but was stopped by a thunderbolt.

"Don't you dare get near it," said Ash, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu used the attack and it hit all of the Swamperts, giving it twice the damage since Pikachu is a thunder-type. A Swampert got free and headed towards Ash, but Ash sidestepped and kicked it to the side.

"Sorry," said Ash, "But I don't like to be attacked by a sneak attack." Brendan was fighting off a group of Marshstomps.

"This isn't supposed to be a good example to Mudkip you know," said Brendan as he and his Pokemon were forced into a corner, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Aggron, use Hyper Beam and Mudkip, use Hydro Pump on those Marshstomps!" They also did their attacks and defeated all of the Marshstomps. A Sharpedo was coming his way from behind, but Mudkip spotted it and used water gun to shoot it away. Brendan was surprised that he almost got hit from behind. He bowed down and petted Mudkip on the back.

"Good Mudkip," he said as it started to purr. Dawn was fighting off a group of Sharpedos. She was having a hard time because her Pokemon were small while the Sharpedos were big.

"How can I beat these guys?" said Dawn until she suddenly had an idea, "How come I didn't think of this before? I should've listened more in Pokemon School. Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt on the water!" Pachirisu used thunderbolt on the water and it shocked all of the Pokemon in it. Piplup was looking at Pachirisu angrily since it beat the Pokemon before it did.

"Now, now Piplup," said Dawn as she bent over to comfort Piplup, "Don't let your pride get in the way." Piplup didn't listen and it headed straight towards Pachirisu.

"Pip, Pip Piplup!" it said angrily at Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu," said Pachirisu as it was telling Piplup that it should've fought faster if it expected to beat all of the Pokemon. This just made Piplup angrier.

"Piplup!" yelled Piplup as it went up towards Pachirisu's face. Pachirisu looked back at it angrily.

"Pachi!" it said. The two then started to get into a quarrel and were ready to start punching each other, but Dawn returned both of them to their Pokeballs before they could brawl.

"Why can't those two ever get along?" said Dawn. May was still in the corner as she watched everyone else fight. Suddenly, a Swampert came up to May. May was scared to even call for help. Eevee then got out of its Pokeball and stood up to Swampert to protect May.

"Eevee, get back into your Pokeball," said May worriedly, "it's way too dangerous out here for you." But Eevee stayed where it was.

"Eevee!" it said. Swampert only laughed at its bravery.

"Swam," it said as it was prepared to hit Eevee with an iron tail, but Eevee used scratch and scratched it on the face, making it angry, "Swampert!" Eevee was now scared and it jumped into May's arms for protection. Swampert was ready to unleash another iron tail, but it got hit with a thunderbolt. When May looked to see who it was, she saw Ash and Pikachu. Ash then ran up to May.

"It turns out that there's really no other place for you to hide," said Ash as he took May's hand, "So from now on you're staying with me."

"Okay," said May as she was blushing at the thought of Ash touching her hand. She returned Eevee and Ash continued to battle the other Pokemon. After a few battles, they finally defeated all of the Pokemon, except for Corphish and Sharpedo. Brendan returned his Pokemon and was ready to see the fight.

"You can do it Corphish!" cheered Ash.

"Don't give up even for a second," said Brendan.

"Go ahead Corphish," said Dawn, "The coast is clear."

"Be careful," said May. Corphish looked defiantly at Sharpedo and stood in a defensive stance.

"Cor," it said as Sharpedo smiled evilly.

"Sharpedo," said Sharpedo.

"Corphish!" said Corphish as it jumped towards Sharpedo very fast. Even Sharpedo was surprised at Corphish's speed. Corphish hit Sharpedo with a crabhammer, which sent it flying. Corphish then jumped towards it again to hit it multiple times with crabhammers. It then slammed it to the ground and used water gun at it. It was planning to keep on slamming Sharpedo on the ground with crabhammers, but Sharpedo used water gun to blast it away. Corphish fell into the water, and Sharpedo came up fast and used Quick Attack to push it away. It then jumped out of the water and landed on a flat platform. Sharpedo then came out and shot a water gun at the wall by it, slamming Corphish with rocks. It got out of the rubble, but it was very weak. Sharpedo then started to laugh. The group was more worried about Corphish, until Ash noticed Sharpedo coming in fast on it.

"Corphish, you have to get up or else you'll lose," said Ash. Corphish was too weak to move.

"_Let me tell you something,"_ said Ash in Corphish's mind, _"I have a rival also. I hate his damn guts and I used to get into many fights with him and I always lose. I know that one day I would be able to beat him, no matter the training I have to go through in order to beat him. But I know that you will be able to beat that basterd today. You got me?" _Those words finally gave Corphish the determination he needed. He broke through the rubble and launched a hydro pump at Sharpedo, who jumped out of the water to attack Corphish. Corphish shot it back and charged up another crabhammer. It then jumped towards it while it was in midair. It then shot a water gun into its hand, creating a ball of water with a glowing fist inside of it. It then hit Sharpedo, with the ball of water forming around it, and Sharpedo was once again launched to the wall. With the ball of water around it, it made it even more effective (Like Naruto's Rasengan).

BOOM!

Sharpedo then got out of the rubble and was planning to head towards Corphish, but was too weak to do so. It fell on the ground defeated. Corphish has won. The gang cheered for it and ran towards Corphish to congratulate it.

"That was so fucking awesome Corphish," said Ash as he hugged Corphish. Corphish was so happy that it actually beat its rival.

"Corphish!" it said happily.

"Pika!" congratulated Pikachu.

"Now I really want you as a Pokemon," congratulated Brendan.

"That was awesome," congratulated Dawn.

"You are one of the coolest Pokemon I have ever seen," congratulated May. Suddenly, the place began to rumble. The battle had really shaken up the whole place.

"I say that we get out of here," suggested Brendan.

"Agreed," said Ash as they ran for the exit. Corphish went back and got Sharpedo and the group put on their breathing devices. The got out of the stadium and they saw it crumble to the ground. They got to the surface and saw that it was already sunset. Sharpedo woke up and went back into the water. It then came out with a very apologetic face on.

"Sharpedo," Sharpedo apologized for it cheating and it destroying the stadium. Corphish only smiled at its apology.

"Corphish," said Corphish as if it was saying that that was now in the past so it shouldn't worry about it. Sharpedo smiled and they both waved goodbye to each other as Sharpedo left. The group smiled as they saw two rivals becoming friends in the end. A thought crossed Ash's mind as he thought that that exact same thing might happen to Gary and him, but he just brushed it off from his mind. He then noticed Corphish looking at the water with a very sad expression on its face. Ash sat down next to it.

"You're sad about seeing that place that you loved so much crumble down?" asked Ash.

"Corphish," said Corphish as it was saying yes.

"Well don't be," said Ash, "It doesn't matter that that place was destroyed. That place pretty much leaves bad memories in your head. Right now, it's important to know that that was the past and that this is now. As long as you remember that victory, it won't matter." Ash then raised his hand and waited for Corphish to do a brofist with him. Corphish then thought for a minute and smiled.

"Corphish!" it said happily as it did a brofist with Ash, showing their new friendship with each other.

* * *

Ash and his friends were walking down the road with Ash in the front. They finally had their clothes on and were heading for their next place.

"I can't believe you let us go on a wild adventure just to get a Corphish," said Dawn as she was really annoyed, "You didn't even take the Corphish. You let it go."

"I couldn't take it," said Ash, "I know that it wants to get stronger, so I let it stay so that it could get stronger by itself. Maybe next time I might catch it."

"I would've caught it in a heartbeat," said Brendan, "Did you even see how powerful it was against that Sharpedo? That must've been the strongest Corphish I have ever seen." Ash stared back at Brendan.

"You have no freaking heart," he said. Ash and Brendan then began to argue some more, until May noticed something.

"Ash look," she said, "I see Corphish."

"May, I thought I told you…" said Ash

"No, really look," said May as Corphish was really running down the path. It jumped into Ash's arms and tripped him over.

"Corphish, why are you doing here?" said Ash as he got off the floor and bent down towards Corphish.

"Corphish!" said Corphish happily. Ash was confused at first, but he then smiled.

"Are you telling me that you want to travel with me?" said Ash happily, "I thought you said that you wanted to train alone. You changed you mind?" Corphish then nodded, making Ash smile even more.

"Well, it's yours now," said Dawn, "At least we got something from that wacked out adventure. Catch it before Brendan here gets jealous." In fact, Brendan was showing a jealous expression. He would've stepped in and caught Corphish, but Dawn was pushing him back.

"I've changed my mind," he said as he was trying to get past Dawn. Ash then got a Pokeball out of his Pokeball and tapped it on Corphish's head. It went into the Pokeball and shook a few times, but it then stopped. Ash was so full of happiness that he was able to "catch" his first Pokemon. He just "got" Pikachu since it didn't want to get into its Pokeball when he first got it. He then ran towards Brendan and started to rub the Pokeball in his face.

"I got the Pokemon first," said Ash, "I win. Who's the big guy now?" Brendan was just annoyed and jealous with Ash's ranting.

"Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu at his new friend and partner. Brendan then took out his map.

"Let's just continue to Floaroma City," said Brendan as he tried to get Ash off his back, but he just couldn't help to feel jealous sometimes. They continued to walk as May stayed in the back of the group. She looked at Ash as he was ranting, with his smile. She also felt happy when Ash was happy. It made her blush a little bit. She then smiled.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:**Team Rocket has sent out a special agent so that he could retrieve May for them, and he has never failed a mission. The group split into two groups, with Ash and May going one direction and Dawn and Brendan going another so that they could find a way to Floaroma City. With only Ash and May against the agent, will Ash be able to beat him, or will he finally get May? **Next time: The special agent attacks.**

* * *

**That's the chapter now. I really can't believe that I was able to get this far into the story without giving up. But I promise, once again, that I will not give up on this story until it's finished. There's really nothing else for me to tell you guys, but now I will be posting updates every Monday, starting the Monday after the weekend. I have finally found time for me to do my story on the weekend so it wouldn't be a problem. So check in every Monday for an update. One chapter per update.**

**Read and Review **

**(View: 1,682) **


	9. The Special Agent Attacks

**This is this chapter. I just want to inform you right now that Ash will not only be getting Hoenn Pokemon, but other Pokemon from other regions also. You can give me suggestions on what Pokemon you want him to have, but you don't have to since I already have some Pokemon in mind. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The group continued to walk down a path that would lead them to Floaroma City. Brendan was looking at the map and when he looked up, he saw that there was a fork in the road. There was one path that went left and another path that went right.

"What's the hold up?" asked Ash. Brendan turned back to him.

"There's a fork in the road," Brendan said, "I don't know which one we're supposed to take. This map doesn't really show routes that we're supposed to take in a forest."

"There has to be one of them that will let us go to Floaroma City," said May, "I really want to see the flowers there."

"Twinleaf Town has better flowers than that town," said Dawn. Brendan seemed to think for a while. He then smiled and looked back at the group.

"I have an idea," said Brendan, "I say that we split up."

**The Secret Agent Attacks**

* * *

"What do you mean that we split up," said Ash, "It would be easier to just make us go one way and when we see that we're going the wrong way, we turn back." Brendan then put his face up to Ash's face.

"Are you doubting my skills?" said Brendan. Ash then pushed his face back at Brendan.

"And what if I am?" said Ash. They then looked like they were about to get into a quarrel, so Dawn came in the middle of it and pushed their faces away from each other.

"I say that we go with Brendan's plan," said Dawn, "Going one way and then turning back to go to the next will just take too long. Besides, we won't be able to know if we're going the wrong way until we go to a town that's not on the map. That could take longer. We have to split up in two groups."

"Fine," said Ash defeated, "I say that the girls go together and the boys…" He wasn't able to finish because May jumped up and grabbed him.

"I go with Ash!" she said suddenly, but she noticed that she embarrassed herself and blushed, "I think it's a better idea if I go with Ash."

"Okay then," said Brendan as he put the map away, "It would be a good idea if I go with Dawn and Ash goes with May. Ash can protect May more than us anyway."

"_Should I be insulted?"_ thought Dawn at her boyfriend's remark.

"But how do we know then if we're going the right way?" said Ash. Brendan thought for a minute and then came up with an idea.

"We have to shoot a single in the air so that we can tell the other group that their going in the wrong direction," said Brendan, "The paths aren't really that long, so you can possibly see it. If you don't see it, then it's your problem."

"_That's like telling me to go on a suicidal mission," _thought Ash at Brendan other remark, "We should get going now. I want this to end as soon as possible. May and I will take the one on the left. You and Dawn take the one on the right."

"Okay" said Brendan as Dawn and him started down the path, "Be careful out there man."

"I will," said Ash as May and him started down their path, _"I'm just more worried about May's safety than myself right now."_

"Be careful May," said Dawn, "Don't let Ash do something to you, okay?"

"Okay," answered May back.

"_Should I be insulted?" _thought Ash at Dawn's remark.

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu as he also wished his other friends good luck. They finally got farther away from each other and they walked down their own path.

* * *

Team Rocket flew their ship above the clouds so that people wouldn't see them. Giovanni sat on his throne as he thought of ways to get May. He then thought of a great idea.

"How come I didn't think of this before?" he said as he started to call someone and it rang for a while until it picked up.

"What do you want?" said the person on the other line.

"That's no way you're supposed to talk to your boss," said Giovanni, "I need you for a mission to retrieve the princess. She's guarded by a very powerful boy that is the son of Sir Aaron."

"The son of Aaron?" the person said back.

"Yes, the son of Aaron," Giovanni said, "I need you to take him out and his friends so that you can get the princess. So far, you have never failed a mission that I have given you. I know that you'll be able to get her, right?" The person seemed to think for a while and then he spoke again.

"I'll take that challenge," said the person, "I always wanted to fight with Aaron. I never got the chance since that guy is dead right now."

"Good," said Giovanni happily, "I expect that you'll get back with the princess. Don't fail me."

"When have I ever failed you?" said the person as he hanged up the phone. Giovanni put down the phone and smiled devilishly.

"He can't possibly fail," said Giovanni, "Even Ketchum wouldn't be able to get past this." He then started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

The person hung up the phone and started his motorcycle as the clouds were over the sun. He had an evil smile on.

"Finally, I can have some fun," he said as he drove his motorcycle and used a tracker so that he could locate May, "I haven't been able to have a lot of fun since Aaron disappeared. The clouds got away from the sun and his face was shown. He was the Iron Masked Marauder (The protagonist of Pokemon movie 4ever. He works for Team Rocket in this story). He then started to laugh maniacally as well as he drove into the distance.

* * *

Ash and May were walking down their path as they passed by Pokemon like Caterpie and Dunsparce. They then began to pass by a waterfall.

"Can we rest here for a while Ash?" asked May.

"But I don't think that we're not too far away from the city," said Ash because he just wanted to get this over with.

"Please," said May as she was doing the cutest puppy dog face. Ash couldn't possibly say no.

"Fine," he said. They then put down their stuff and sat around the small pond that the waterfall was going into. May took off her sneakers and dipped her feet into the water. Ash sat on a rock and waited until May decided that they should get going. After a while, May then turned back to Ash.

"Come and sit here and put your feet in the water," said May, "It's not that cold in here."

"I don't want to put my feet in the damn water," said Ash.

"Come on," said May as she did her puppy dog face once again, "I'm feeling lonely over here." Ash couldn't believe that she was making the cutest face in the world and no one could deny it. It was almost impossible. He couldn't say no now.

"Okay," said Ash as he took off his sneakers and sat down next to May and put his feet into the water, "Pikachu, you stay there. You and water aren't really supposed to mix."

"Pika," said Pikachu as it lie on the ground and fell to sleep. Ash and May were in complete silence for a while until a Luvdisc popped out of the water. May was scared at first, but she then noticed that it was harmless. She bent down next to it and looked at it straight in the eyes.

"You are one cute Luvdisc, aren't you?" said May as she continued to look at it. Ash was surprised that the Luvdisc didn't swim away because May came too close to it. She must be really good with Pokemon.

"Hey Ash," said May, "I hear that if two people are near a Luvdisc, it will mean that…" But May wasn't able to finish because a big motorcycle popped out from the trees and landed near the pond with someone on it. May jumped up from the pool and held on tightly to Ash and Ash held on to her too. Pikachu woke up and ran towards Ash and May while the Luvdisc swam away. The man on the motorcycle then started to laugh.

"Hey, watch where you are going you ass," yelled Ash as he let go of May and started to walk towards the Masked Marauder, "You could've killed somebody. If you did, I would've…" But Ash didn't finish because the Masked Marauder got out of his motorcycle and punched Ash to the side. Ash then fell on the ground.

"Ash!" yelled May, "He was just yelling at you. You really didn't have to punch him!"

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu also. The man then started to walk towards May, which scared her.

"Don't come any closer," said May as she started to walk back. Pikachu then shot a thunderbolt towards the man, but he just deflected it with his iron armor. He then kicked Pikachu to the side. Ash woke up and tried to stand up. He then tried to punch the masked man from the back, but the man saw it coming and elbowed Ash.

"And they say that you're the son of Aaron," the marauder said, "Don't make me laugh. You don't even have that type of power." Ash heard that and blue flashed in his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad like that!" yelled Ash as he threw a right hook to the man, but he grabbed Ash's hand and twisted it, making Ash yell in pain. He then kicked Ash away, and Ash hit a tree and fell on the floor again.

"Stop hurting him!" yelled May again. The man then turned back at May and May saw that he had the letters TR on his shirt. Ash saw it too.

"Team Rocket again?" said Ash really annoyed, "I wish that they would just leave us alone."

"No can do kid," said the Masked Marauder to Ash, "I got a reputation to uphold. I have never failed a mission once. Not even once. I could've been able to kill your father if he didn't die already. I was expecting more of a fight with you, but I guess that won't be possible."

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Ash as he ran towards the marauder again.

"I'm getting really annoyed with you," said the marauder as he was about to take out a knife from his pocket, but Pikachu came and bit him on the hand, "What the fuck! How dare you bite me like that! You're so going to get it now!" Pikachu then tried to shock him, but the thunderbolt wasn't effective.

"I got metal all around me," he said, "I couldn't possibly have been shocked by you." He then threw Pikachu towards Ash. They both collided and fell on the ground. The man then grabbed May and put her over his shoulder.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me!" yelled May as she struggled to break free, but the man was too strong, "Ash, get me off of this basterd!"

"Don't you think that I'm trying to do that already," said Ash as he stood up again. He had to do something to save May. He then got an idea.

"Pikachu can't shock him, which means that he's not good enough against this guy," said Ash, "So that means I'm forced to bring another Pokemon out. Go Corphish!" He then released Corphish from its Pokeball.

"Cor!" yelled out Corphish to Ash because he woke him up from his sleep.

"I know that you were sleeping," said Ash, "But I need you to fight this basterd for me. Use Crabhammer on that man!" Corphish then jumped up and punched the marauder on the face, he then fell towards the bushes and let go of May. Ash caught May before she fell on the ground. The Masked Marauder then got out of the bushes and walked towards Corphish angrily. Corphish tried to use another crabhammer on the man, but he grabbed its head.

"Don't you dare do that again!" he said before he activated a shocking device in his glove and shocked Corphish.

"Corphish!" yelled Ash as the man finished shocking Corphish, who has now fainted, and threw him towards Ash. Ash then returned it to its Pokeball.

"_I can't seem to beat this guy,"_ thought Ash, _"The only strategy I have now is to fight myself or I could run away from this guy. He never once failed a mission. It's only a very slight chance that I'll be able to beat that record." _Ash then stood up and took May's hand.

"Pikachu, come over here," he said as Pikachu ran towards him, "I need you to distract that basterd with the most powerful Thunder you got. I know that it wouldn't be effective, but it could be a distraction. Can you do that buddy?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu. He then charged up a full powered Thunder and shot it towards the Masked Marauder. The marauder deflected it and started to laugh.

"How many more examples am I going to have to show you that thunder attacks don't really affect me?" he said, but he then saw Ash and May run away down the path again with Pikachu close behind them, "And where do you two think you're going?" He then started to run towards them, but Pikachu turned around and kept on doing thunderbolts at him, but he kept on deflecting it.

"I'm getting real tired of these thunderbolts," said the Masked Marauder who was very annoyed, but then Pikachu shot the ground by him, making him trip and fall. He looked up and saw that they were escaping.

"I didn't really want to do this," he said as he took out a gun like weapon from his pocket, "But you leave me with no other choice. I'm just going to have to turn you into stone. Don't worry, I'll break you later on." He then took a shot and missed, but he hit May's foot by accident. May then fell over, but her right foot was turned into stone.

"May, are you okay?" said Ash as he stopped and bent over to see if May was hurt.

"Ash, I can't feel my leg at all," said May worriedly. The Masked Marauder then got up and walked towards them.

"I accidently hit the princess," he said sarcastically, "Too bad. That will just let my job be a whole lot easier." Ash heard that and picked up May in a bridal styled way, which made May blush red.

"Pikachu, hit those three trees to block his path," said Ash, "Don't worry. I don't see any Pokemon on them. It's totally safe."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu as he hit the trees and they fell down in front of Ash and May. The Masked Marauder was now pissed.

"I'm getting freaking sick of your tricks kid," he said angrily and took out a Pokeball, which released Tyranitar, "Use Shadow Ball on that damn tree!" The Tyranitar shot the trees out of the way with a shadow ball. When it finally cleared up, he didn't see Ash and May.

"Where the hell did those kids go?" he said angrily, "I'm getting sick of that basterd getting in my way. He's not tough, but he is very sneaky. Next time I meet that basterd, I swear that I'm going to kill him!" He then returned Tyranitar and got on his motorcycle. He then drove off to find Ash and May.

* * *

Brendan and Dawn were walking down their own path and saw many Pokemon everywhere. They saw Beautiflies, Butterfrees, and lots of Luvdiscs everywhere. Brendan tried to ignore them, but Dawn was going crazy on how cute they were. She bent down and hugged a Zigzagoon that was on the ground.

"All of these Pokemon are so cute!" she said, "I want to catch every single one of them!" She then started to rub her cheek against the Pokémon's face.

"I say that we keep on moving," said Brendan, "because Ash and May might have already finished. The trees are too high, so we can't see if they do a signal or not." Dawn then let go of the Zigzagoon and walked towards Brendan.

"I already miss those two," said Dawn, "Especially when you and Ash kept on getting into fights with each other."

"He really gets into fights with me exactly," said Brendan.

"You both start it," said Dawn as she gave Brendan a peck on the cheek, "Let's walk faster so that we can beat them there." She then started to run forwards.

"He starts it all of the time," said Brendan as he started to run to catch up with Dawn, "And I'm not changing my mind about it." They then continued on down the path.

* * *

The Masked Marauder still drove his motorcycle down the path so that he could be able to find Ash and kill him, while he was cursing out loud.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" he kept on yelling, "Where the hell did those kids go! They couldn't have gone that far. They just dropped a tree. If they didn't go down this path, which could only mean that…" He then figured out something. He turned his motorcycle around and went back down the path.

"I should've known!" he said, "They must've gotten off track to trick me. Oh, once I find them, they will wish that they were never born." His intercom then started to ring. He saw the caller ID and saw that it was his boss Giovanni.

"What does that guy want now?" he said annoyed. He picked up the phone and Giovanni began to speak.

"Do you have the princess yet?" asked Giovanni, "I have been waiting for way too long. This is the first time that you are late when I assign you a mission."

"I'll get her, I'll get her," said the marauder, "They just tricked me for a second. But I'll get her to you soon enough."

"Good," said Giovanni, "You better have her at my feet by an hour. You know what happens when my servants fail me." He then shut off his phone. The Masked Marauder got mad and broke his intercom. He drove faster and was even angrier.

"I will get that girl," he said angrily, "Even if I have to kill that boy first."

* * *

Ash and May did go off track and went by a river. Ash kept on examining May's leg to make sure that her leg wouldn't be solid forever.

"Can you still feel your leg under all of this rock?" asked Ash as she put May by a tree and started to rub her foot.

"Yes, but it fells so numb," said May, "Do you know how to fix it?"

"No," said Ash, "Next time I see that guy, I'll have to beat the crap out of him so that I can find a way to cure your leg." May smiled because she now knew that Ash was going to do whatever he can do so that he'll be able to fix her leg. He even knows that that man beat the crap out of him, but he was still going to try.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, which made Ash blush. He didn't really know why he was blushing anyway. He was going to say something, but a shadow ball was shot right in front of him.

"When will Team Rocket ever leave us alone," said Ash as he tried to look for the source of the blast. He looked up and saw the Masked Marauder was on top of a cliff with a Tyranitar by him. He then got off the cliff and landed right in front of Ash.

"No one has ever tricked me like that and lived to tell the story," he said as he started to walk towards Ash, "I'm going to break all of the bones in your body and then burn them up so that no one will be able to keep your remains." Ash took a step back every time he got closer.

"May, stay on that tree no matter what," he said.

"How cute," the Masked Marauder said sarcastically, "You're trying to protect her even though you know that you'll be dead in the end. This is going to be so fucking fun. Tyranitar, use Metal Claw." The Tyranitar then went up to Ash so that it could cut him, but Pikachu came and used Iron Tail on its face. It then landed in front of Ash.

"You can't beat me and Pikachu together you basterd!" said Ash, "Pikachu use Thunder on that Tyranitar."

"Tyranitar, use Shadow Pulse on that damn Pikachu," ordered the Masked Marauder. The two attacks hit each other and a cloud of smoke was formed.

"Tyranitar, find that Pikachu and use Shadow Claw on it!" ordered the marauder again. The Tyranitar then started to look for the scent of Pikachu. Pikachu then came up from its back and tried to use iron tail on it, but Tyranitar dodged it and used shadow claw on it, scratching it. The smoke cleared up. Ash saw that Pikachu was on the ground with its back scratched. It then stood up, wanting to continue fighting.

"That's the spirit Pikachu," said Ash, "Let's show them what it really means to battle. Use that new move that I taught you. Use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu then started running towards Tyranitar in full speed. Tyranitar saw the attack coming and sidestepped to the side, making Pikachu miss its target. It then slammed Pikachu to the ground. Tyranitar then was crushing Pikachu's head with its right foot.

"Get off Pikachu you basterd!" yelled Ash.

"Ignore him Tyranitar," said the Masked Marauder as he started to chuckle, "Use Shadow Ball on its face and finish it off."

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu in pain as the Tyranitar used a shadow ball on its face. It then kicked Pikachu towards Ash. It then struggled to get up so that it could keep on fighting, but it fell down again. Ash bent over it and patted it.

"You don't have to fight anymore Pikachu," said Ash as he stood up and faced the Masked Marauder, "I'll take care of this basterd."

"You really think that you can actually fight a grown up like me," said the Masked Marauder as he returned Tyranitar and started to crack his knuckles, "This is so going to be fun."

"Ash, be careful," May said worriedly, "Don't get hurt too much. I hate it when I see you get hurt."

"I'll try," said Ash as he then ran towards the marauder and threw a left hook, but the marauder kneed him in the face before he could actually do that. He then pushed Ash to the ground and kicked him towards a tree. Ash stood up again and was still determined to fight.

"Be careful kid," said the Masked Marauder to Ash, "Just because you're a kid doesn't mean that I won't go easy on you."

"I don't fucking care!" yelled Ash as he ran towards the marauder again. The Masked Marauder tried to punch Ash, but Ash ducked and uppercut him on the chin. The marauder then moved a few steps back and held on to his mouth.

"Lucky shot," he said angrily, "But next time won't be so lucky." He then ran towards Ash and punched him in the gut, making Ash dazed at the attack. He then grabbed Ash and threw him towards a rock. Ash hit it and slid down it. Ash's impact with the rock was so powerful that the rock had some cracks on it. The Masked Marauder then walked up to him and started to kick Ash continuously. Ash kept on screaming in pain at how hard the man was kicking him. Every time Ash screamed, it made May want to cry. She put Ash in this situation, so it wasn't fair that he was getting beaten up because of her.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu as it tried to stand up and save Ash, but it was too weak, so it just fell back down. May knows now that she had to do something. She knows that Ash told her to sit by the tree to not get her into trouble, but she wasn't going to stand by and see Ash get pummeled. She stood up and hopped over to the Masked Marauder and grabbed his left arm so that he wouldn't hurt Ash anymore. The Masked Marauder then tried to shake her off his arm.

"Get off of me you little twerp!" yelled the Marauder, but May still held on. Ash looked up and saw her trying to save him.

"I said get the fuck off of me!" yelled the marauder as he got May off of his arm and punched her in the face. Ash's eyes grew wide when he saw that. He punched her. He dared to punch her. He felt anger build up inside of him.

"_Call upon me," _said the beast in his mind, _"Call upon me and we can kill that basterd together!"_ Ash's eyes turned blue and his hands and feet began to get filled with flames of aura.

"_How many times do I have to tell you dammit!" _thought Ash to the beast, _"I don't need your power, but I'll be the one to kill this basterd!" _His eyes turned back to normal, but his hands and feet were still covered with aura. The Masked Marauder then turned back to Ash.

"Now that she's out of the way," he said, "I can kill you now." He then kicked Ash again, but Ash grabbed it and pushed it back.

"What the hell?" said the Masked Marauder at Ash's strength. Ash then began to stand up with his hands and feet blazing with aura.

"I'll make sure that that punch that you just gave to May will be the last punch you'll ever do!" yelled Ash as he punched the Marauder in the face. It pushed him back a few feet. He was amazed at how powerful Ash had just gotten in just a second. Ash then jumped up and kicked him in the face and punched him in the face. The Masked Marauder tried to kick Ash, but he grabbed it and twisted it, making the Masked Marauder yell in pain. He then fell to the ground.

"I have never lost to anyone for years," screamed the Masked Marauder, "And I'm not going to start today!" He then got up and ran towards Ash with his right hand up.

"Looks like I have just stopped that record then," said Ash as he sidestepped, making the Masked Marauder miss him. He then kneed the marauder in the face, cracking his helmet. He was then dazed and moved a few feet back, right near the river. He dropped a gun like thing from his pocket. Ash then started to walk towards the marauder and stepped on the gun, breaking it. The gun was the gun that made May's foot turn to stone. Breaking it would turn everything it turned into stone back to normal.

"My foot's back!" yelled May in joy as she hugged it, "I'll never take you for granted again!" Ash then got near the Marauder.

"If you ever see Giovanni," said Ash, "Tell him that every time he sends someone out to kill us, it'll just come back broken." He then punched him in the face and he fell into the river and went upstream. Ash's hands and feet turned back to normal and he took a deep breath and released it. It was finally over. He was even more amazed at the fact that he was able to use aura again. One day, he'll learn to control it so that he could use it every time someone tries to hurt May. He then walked over to May and saw her hugging her foot. She then looked back happily at Ash.

"Ash look," she said happily, "My foot's back."

"Wow, that's amazing," said Ash sarcastically since he was so tired from all that running and fighting, "Let's just get going before Dawn and Brendan get more ahead of us. They could be lost and it could take forever for them to catch up with us. I know that we're going the right way." He then picked up Pikachu and started to walk back onto the path, but May came up from behind him and hugged him.

"Thank you Ash," she said sweetly, "He would've caught me if you weren't there." Ash blushed a dark red because of this. He really didn't know why he always blushes every time she made contact with him.

"That's not a problem," said Ash, "Let's just get going now."

"Okay," said May, but then she began to trip over every time she stepped with her right foot, "Ash, my leg feels so numb from being made of stone for a long time. I can't walk at all. You have to carry me." Ash was pissed that she just ordered him, but he didn't want to show it.

"Fine," he said as he went back and gave May a piggy-back ride and picked up Pikachu and let it sleep in his backpack. He put the backpack in front of him before May could squash Pikachu if his backpack was on his back. He then continued walking down the path to catch up with Dawn and Brendan.

* * *

Ash and May were now walking up a mountain. May was worried that Ash did take the wrong path.

"Ash, I think you took the wrong path," said May worriedly, "I don't think that Floaroma City is close to a mountain."

"I know that we're going the right way," said a determined Ash, "I can feel it in my gut." May was surprised at how much enthusiasm Ash had. It reminded her of Sir Aaron. But she was still curious about what happened to that man.

"Ash, can I ask you something?" asked May.

"Go ahead," said Ash. It took a few seconds for May to say it, but she finally blurted it out.

"Do you know what happened to your father," asked May. She could see that Ash was hesitant to answer, but he was trying not to show it.

"I don't know," said Ash, "All I know is that he went somewhere on an aura guardian mission and he never came back home. He was considered dead and my mother and I were very sad. But I don't believe that he's dead. He wouldn't leave my mother and I alone like that. I know that he's out there, but he's in trouble. I can feel it every day. My mom says that that's just my father's spirit watching over me, but I know that he's out there."

"_At least you still believe that your dad's alive," _thought May sadly, _"I can't possibly think that my father being alive. I saw what happened to mine." _Before May could say something else to Ash, a hyper beam shot to the sky to the east of them. Ash and May looked at it for a while until Ash knew what it meant.

"We did go the wrong way," said Ash, "Now we have to go back? Dammit!" May then saw that there was a shortcut to get to a forest that led to Floaroma City, but they first had to go through a small lake.

"Why don't we just swim there?" said May, "It's faster and it won't take that long. Only about fifteen minutes." Ash thought for a minute and found out that that was a great plan.

"Fine," said Ash, "Get off my back and we could swim there." But May stayed on his back and Pikachu got out of Ash's backpack and went on his head.

"But my leg is still numb," whined May, "And I don't feel like getting wet right now. I'll just stay on your back and you swim me and Pikachu there and don't get me wet."

"Hell no!" said Ash, but then May did her unbeatable puppy dog face, "Fine I'll do it." He then jumped in the water and swam towards Floaroma City, while trying to not get May wet.

* * *

Ash and May got to the other side. It took longer since May was on his back and it was already sunset. They continued to walk and they saw Dawn and Brendan resting in a clearing. May then got off Ash's back and ran towards Dawn.

"_I thought her leg didn't feel good," _thought Ash as he saw May say hello to Dawn and giving her hugs, _"She must've tricked me!" _Brendan then walked up to Ash.

"Hey Ashy boy," said Brendan, "I see that you survived. Why are you all wet?" Ash then tried to ignore the question.

"Let's just get going to Floaroma City," said Ash, "I really want to rest in the Pokemon Center."

"But Floaroma City is two days away," said Brendan, "We rested here and waited for you guys, but you got here really early." Ash then grew pissed.

"I thought you said that Floaroma City was after the path that we had to go on," Ash hissed.

"I never said that" said Brendan, "I said that Floaroma City was beyond the paths. Or did I say that? Must've forgotten to say that." Ash just felt like fainting when he said that.

* * *

The Masked Marauder woke up and saw that he was in a tank. He saw Team Rocket scientists all around his tank and saw Giovanni looking at him.

"Why am I in here?" asked the marauder, "I'm not finished with that kid yet!" Giovanni then smiled evilly.

"You have failed your mission marauder," he said, "You know what happens to failed experiments." The Masked Marauder then got surprised when he heard that and started to bang on the tank.

"I don't deserve this!" he yelled, "Give me one more chance! Give me one more chance!"

"Bye, bye" said Giovanni. He then pressed a button and the Masked Marauder got shocked with electricity. His body then turned into ash and was thrown away. Giovanni smiled even more when he saw it go away.

"Don't worry old friend," he said as he clicked a button that showed storage of Masked Marauders that were robots, "There's more of you, you defect!" He then started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Ash and his friend then came to a cliff and saw Floaroma City far out into the distance during a sunset. The only thing that they had to do now was to go through a large forest to get there.

"I say that we rest here," said Brendan. May then went against a tree and decided that she would sleep there and fell asleep in seconds.

"What happened that made you both so tired?" asked Dawn.

"Long story," said Ash. He then uncontrollably went against the same tree as May and also fell asleep in seconds also. They were both sleeping together under the shade during a sunset, making Dawn think that that was romantic.

"They look so cute together," she said as she prepared to sleep.

"I know," said Brendan as he also prepared to sleep. In about a few minutes, they were all asleep.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** While Ash and his friends get into the forest to get into Floaroma City and May gets lost. As the team starts looking for her, a boy shows up and guides May and helps her try to find her friends, and he has green hair and a Roselia. Will May be able to find her friends again with the help of this boy? **Next time: Drew.**

* * *

**This was this chapter and next chapter Drew will be appearing. Let me just tell you right now that Drew will not be a love rival with Ash for May. Instead, Ash and he will have a history together. I don't really hate Drew, I just think that May and he doesn't really go together. In fact, he is a great Pokemon trainer. Another thing is that you must already know what Ash means when he says that he can actually feel his father (coughauracough). I don't know if I already told you but every Monday I will be posting one new chapter, from 3:00-8:00, so check in to see it. That's pretty much it, so thank you for reading my story on its ninth chapter.**

**Read and Review **

**(Views: 1,967) **


	10. Drew

**This is the tenth chapter of Pokemon Heroes. I just want to tell you that Ash, Brendan, and Gary are eleven years old and May, Dawn, and Drew are ten years old. I also want to tell you that Drew's nicer and carefree than he is in the anime in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

A boy walked through the forest that would take him to Floaroma City during a sunset. He had green hair and he also flicked his hair sometimes while he walked.

"I can't wait to get into Floaroma City," said the boy, "Thank Arceus that I went this way. If I went the other way, then I would've been attacked by wild Pokemon. Sorry to the suckers that did go the other way." He then saw a beam of white light head towards the sky. He knew that it was a hyper beam.

"Must be a signal or something," said the boy.

"Dammit!" he heard someone say. It scared him for a second because it just came out of nowhere. It sounded like it came from the mountains to the west of him.

"What the hell was that?" he said, "People these days don't know that they shouldn't say curses like that. There might be children." He then continued walking. What he didn't know was that that hyper beam was a signal from Dawn and Brendan and the person that just yelled was Ash, who was with the girl that this boy was going to meet.

**Drew**

* * *

The group has woken up all refreshed. They had all gotten into the forest that would take them to Floaroma City. They decided to take a shortcut so that they could get into town much faster. After a few hours, they decided to take a break.

"I'm getting really sick of walking all day long," said Ash as he sat on a log exhausted. Brendan was still looking at his map and saw something that really shocked him.

"Hey guys," said Brendan, "I think that the shortcut that we just took was listed as dangerous for a reason. There are a lot of wild Pokemon in this side of the forest, and they are not friendly."

"What!" yelled Dawn as she slumped down onto the floor, "How many times are we going to get into trouble in this damn forest?"

"I wish that we should have taken the other way," said May, "But some people wanted to see some different kinds of Pokemon."

"It's not our fault that we are interested in Pokemon!" said Brendan back.

"Yeah," said Ash, "Can we just get a move on before any Pokemon comes after us?"

"Fine, but I want to use the bathroom first," demanded Dawn.

"I want to go too," also demanded May.

"Fine," said Ash, "Just go into the bushes." Dawn got off from the floor and headed into the forest, but May stayed where she was.

"Are you going?" asked Ash.

"I'm scared to use the bathroom with a bunch of wild Pokemon running around out there," said May, "One of you has to come with me first or else I'm not moving from this spot."

"Not it," said Brendan quickly.

"Damn you Brendan," said Ash, "I'll go, but I'm not going to watch you go." Ash then got off his log and walked with May into the forest. They finally got into a quiet place. May walked over to some bushes.

"I'm going in," said May as she tried to go through the bushes so that she could go to a place so that Ash couldn't see, but she then turned back to Ash, "Don't peek." Ash's face then turned red in an instant and he looked away. May then went into the bushes.

"_Why the hell am I even here," _thought Ash, _"And I thought I told her not to boss me around. I wonder what kind of wild Pokemon are here. I don't see any at the moment. Maybe Brendan was just trying to scare us. That fucking piece of sh…" _Ash wasn't able to finish because May ran out of the bushes and grabbed Ash. When Ash looked at her, he saw that she was frightened for some reason.

"Ash, let's get the fuck out of here!" said May as she grabbed Ash's hand and started to run. Ash was so confused that he was totally speechless. He looked back to see what May was talking about and saw a bunch of angry Ariadoses right behind them.

"What the hell did you do?" yelled Ash.

"I thought that one of them was a Pikachu," said May.

"That Pokemon is nowhere close to looking like a Pikachu," said Ash.

"It was too dark!" said May back, "I couldn't see anything at all!" They ran back to Brendan and Dawn, who had finished going to the bathroom herself.

"What the hell?" Brendan said when she saw the Ariadoses coming out of the bushes, "You guys go for only a few seconds and you already cause some trouble. I can't leave you guys alone for anything." An Ariados then shot a string shot towards Brendan, but he then jumped back and took out a Pokeball, which released Mudkip.

"It wasn't my fault," said Ash as Pikachu stood in front of him, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on those Ariadoses!" Pikachu shot the Ariadoses and defeated half of them.

"Mudkip, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Brendan. Mudkip then shot the other half of the Ariadoses and in the end, all of the Ariadoses were fainted on the forest floor. Brendan returned Mudkip and Pikachu went onto Ash's shoulder.

"That really wasn't that much of a challenge," said Brendan, "And they say that this forest is dangerous. Fucking false advertisement."

"I'm never going to use the bathroom in a forest ever again," said May as she sat down on the log that Ash sat on before. What everyone didn't notice was that there was an Ariados coming up from behind May. It then used a string shot to May and wrapped her around a web and carried her away. The first to notice that May was gone was Dawn.

"Where did May go?" asked Dawn. Ash then looked to the corner and saw that an Ariados was carrying something that was wiggling. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu as it pointed to the wiggling thing. Ash looked back and saw the thing too.

"May!" yelled Ash. The group then started to run towards the Ariados. The Ariados started to go from tree to tree. It then started to go deeper into the forest. Then, out of nowhere, two Ariadoses popped out of the trees.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" yelled Ash as he and the group were stopped and he saw the Ariados with May get further away. Brendan then released Aggron and Dawn released Piplup from their Pokeballs.

"Aggron, use Hyper Beam/Piplup use Hydro Pump!" ordered Brendan and Dawn. It shot the two Ariadoses away, but more appeared from the trees.

"Ash, go and get May," said Brendan, "Dawn and I will take care of these Ariadoses!"

"Yeah," said Dawn. Ash then found an opening and Pikachu and he ran faster towards May.

"Give back May!" said Ash, but the Ariados kept on running away, "That's it. I warned you! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the thread of the web." Pikachu shot his thunderbolt at the thread, but Ariados was near a cliff, and May fell off and rolled to the side of the cliff. Ash tried to run quickly towards May.

"May, stay where you are!" said Ash as he ran even faster. Before Ash could grab May, the side of the cliff broke off, and May fell off, but Ash was able to get there in time and grabbed one side of the sack. He was on the side of the cliff and he was hanging on, making it very difficult for Ash.

"Ash, don't let go," pleaded May.

"Don't worry," said Ash, "I'll never let go." The part of the sack that Ash was holding onto began to break since it was made by the Ariados' web. It then broke off and May fell.

"May, no!" yelled Ash as he saw May fall in the forest that was under the cliff. His body just froze as he thought of many ways May was hurt. Pikachu walked next to him and was also surprised that May actually fell that it also didn't know what to say. Dawn and Brendan then walked up to Ash.

"Ash, where's May?" asked Dawn as she looked around for May, but she then saw Ash looking over the cliff stunned, "Ash? Did May fall?" But Ash said nothing. He then stood up.

"I'm going down there!" he said angrily, "She can't be hurt! It's my responsibility to have her, so I have to save her!" Ash was about to jump off the cliff edge, but Brendan grabbed onto him.

"I don't think that that will be a good idea," said Brendan, "The place that she fell on is the safe path. I also agree that we should go down there. But jumping down there is just suicide. We have to take the path down. Don't worry. I know that she'll be okay." It took Ash awhile for him to think of this, but he had to get down there as fast as he can.

"Let's go!" said Ash. Pikachu went on his shoulder and Brendan and Dawn followed him as they ran to find the path down.

* * *

May fell down from the cliff, but luckily, she was able to land softly because she landed on a very soft bush. May was able to get out of the sack by the rip that Ash created.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world," said May, "That's twice that I was able to survive a fall that high." She then looked around and noticed that Ash wasn't with her, which made her worried.

"Nice," said May sarcastically, "He lost me again. He isn't good at watching over me." She then started to walk through the forest to find her friends, but the more she walked, the more worried she got. She then started to run. She kept on going and going, but she still couldn't see Ash. She then went against a tree and slid down, making her sit. She then started to tear up. She put her head in-between her legs and sobbed. She stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Not another Ariados," said May. The thing that was in the bushes came out, and a boy stood by May.

"Hey, are you okay?" said the boy, "I saw you falling from a cliff. Why are you crying? Did something happen?" May analyzed the boy as he kept on asking questions. He had green hair and clothing that didn't make him look bad (Hoenn clothes).

"Who are you?" said May.

"I'm Drew," said Drew, "I'm on my way to Floaroma City. This path is pretty much the safest path to get there. Any other path could be filled with dangerous wild Pokemon. Might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm May," said May, "I'm a princess and I'm supposed to be with a boy and my friends. We went on that dangerous path and we were attacked by some Ariadoses. It must've dropped me from a cliff and now I'm here."

"What's this boy's name?" said Drew.

"Ash," answered May. Drew seemed to be surprised at that name.

"What's his last name?" asked Drew slowly with some desperation in his voice. May began to think for a minute. After all this time, she never really remembered Ash's last name, even though she always heard him say it to other people. She only remembered that he only told it to her directly once.

"Excuse me," said Drew, "I asked for his name."

"Ke-Ke-Ketchup," stuttered May.

"What?" said Drew, "Are you sure it's Ketchup? Is it something else?"

"No, that's not it," said May, "Kettup? Kuckster? Kan? I can't remember it." Drew seemed to be upset, but it disappeared after a while.

"I can help you find him," said Drew, "I bet that he headed towards Floaroma City. It'll be easy if you go into the Pokemon Center."

"But I think that Ash is looking for me in the forest," said May, "I'm scared that he'll never find me."

"Trust me," said Drew, "He'll find you in the Pokemon Center. If he isn't there, then I'll stay with you and go into the forest to find him myself." He then took May's hand and helped her up.

"Okay," said May happily. They then both started to walk down the safe path so that they could be able to find Ash.

* * *

Ash and his friends found a shortcut so that they could find get down the mountain. They all ran to the spot that May should've fell on since it was directly under the mountain. They found the spot and saw that there was a very soft bush and the web sack that May was inside of.

"May's not in this," said Brendan as he looked inside of the sack and looked around the bush to see if May must've fallen outside of the sack, "She must've gotten out of the sack and went out to look for us."

"What the hell!" said Ash, "She had to run off. Now it'll be harder to be able to find her."

"How do we know what direction she went on?" asked Dawn, "There are so many possibilities on what way May went."

"I guess that we are going to have to split…" said Brendan, but was stopped by Ash.

"No!" said Ash, "No splitting up. I'm never going to go through that hell again."

"Hell?" said Dawn, "What hell? Something did happen while you were with May. Now you have to tell me." Before Ash could argue with Dawn, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and started to smell the ground. It then picked up a scent and pointed in the direction of May.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. Everyone stopped and looked towards Pikachu and saw him pointing in the north direction.

"Hey Pikachu," said Ash as he knelt down next to Pikachu, "What are you pointing at?"

"Pikachu!" explained Pikachu, "Pika Pikachu!" Ash smiled.

"That's great!" exclaimed Ash and he turned to Dawn and Brendan, "Pikachu found May! He said that he smelled her in that direction. Let's go!" Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and the group started to run while Pikachu guided them.

* * *

May and Drew were walking on the safe path and were walking in silence.

"So," said Drew as he started to bring up a conversation, "Do you remember this Ash guy's last name yet?"

"No," said May, "Why do you care about it? Do you know him?"

"Maybe," said Drew, "There are a lot of Ash's out there, so I can't assume that the one I know is your friend."

"It would be great if he knew you," said May, "What happened between you and Ash that you know?" Drew didn't answer that. He just kept on walking and ignored her question. May felt like asking him again, but she knew that she shouldn't bother someone that didn't want to talk. They finally got out of the forest and were now on a clear path with no trees. They kept on walking until Drew noticed something.

"Is that a pack of Poochyenas?" said Drew, "I think that it would be a great idea if we went another way and don't disturb that pack. I think that…" But he then saw that May wasn't even next to him and saw that she must've ran towards the group of Poochyenas.

"May!" said Drew, "What the hell! I thought that I just said that we shouldn't bother them."

"I couldn't help it," said May as she started to cuddle two Poochyenas in her arms, "They look so cute!" Drew saw that the Poochyenas started to growl.

"May, put them down before they…" said Drew, but he didn't say it in time because the Poochyenas started to howl.

"What's wrong?" asked May, "Are you hurt?" Suddenly, a pack of Mightyenas ran down the path.

"Dammit," said Drew and he grabbed May and they both started to run away, but the Mightyenas kept on trying to chase them. They started to use shadow balls towards them, but Drew and May were able to dodge every single one of them. A shadow ball hit the ground near both of their feet and they both fell down.

"That's it," said Drew as he stood up, "I'm not going to be treated like this. Go Roselia!" Drew then sent out his Roselia and it stood in a fighting stance.

"May, stay back," said Drew, "This is about to get messy."

"Already ahead of you," said May as she was farther away.

"Now it's safe," said Drew, "Roselia, use Leaf Storm!" Roselia then hit all of the Mightyenas that were in front of him. It was about fifteen against one. The Mightyenas stood back up and acted like that they weren't affected by the attack at all.

"These guys are not giving up," said Drew, "How the hell am I supposed to beat them? The Mightyenas then unleashed their shadow balls at once and it all hit Roselia.

"Roselia, no!" yelled Drew, but Roselia stood back up, "Good. Now I want you to use Solarbeam on these guys!" Roselia shot a full powered solar beam at the Mightyenas, but they all stood back up and were totally unaffected.

"What!" exclaimed Drew. The Mightyenas once again shot their shadow balls and they once again hit Roselia.

"Hey May," said Drew, "Do you have any Pokemon that could help us beat these guys?"

"I don't want my Eevee to fight these guys," whined May, "I'll never cuddle a Poochyena in my life, no matter how cute they are."

"Great," said Drew sarcastically, "I'm just going to have to bring another Pokemon out here. Go Masquerain!" His Masquerain came out of its Pokeball.

"Okay Masquerain," said Drew, "Help Roselia out by hitting these guys with…" But Drew didn't finish because the Mightyenas shot a barrage of shadow pulses at Masquerain and it fell down onto the ground. Drew was really surprised at that.

"What the hell!" yelled Drew, "I can't beat these guys at all." Drew saw that a Mightyena step out of the group and went towards one of its baby Poochyena. It rubbed its cheek against the Poochyena and it was trying to let it go to sleep. That gave Drew an idea.

"I have an idea," said Drew, "Roselia, I need you to do one more thing for me. Can you do that buddy?" Roselia tried to stand up with all its might and it gave Drew a confident smile.

"That's the spirit," said Drew, "Use Solarbeam on the ground near them to create a cloud of smoke." Roselia did what Drew said and it created a black smoke around everyone. They started to shoot shadow balls and shadow pulses everywhere, but none of them hit Roselia.

"Okay, now that we blinded them, they can't attack you before we do an attack," said Drew, "Now use a very powerful Sleep Powder on those guys." Roselia spread the sleep powder stuff all around, and the attacks began to slow down. It soon stopped completely.

"Use Gust to knock all of the smoke away," ordered Drew. Roselia did what it was told and Drew saw that all of the Mightyenas were fast asleep, even the Poochyenas.

"Finally it's over," said Drew as he took out his Pokeball, "Return Roselia. You did well." Roselia went back to its Pokeball and Drew looked back to May.

"May, I finished," said Drew, "We can go now." But May wasn't behind her hiding spot.

"May, where are you?" asked Drew. When he looked towards the Poochyenas' direction. He saw May there, cuddling the sleeping Poochyenas. She was asleep also, meaning that she must've gone towards the Poochyenas while the black smoke was up. He sighed and walked towards her.

"Hey May, wake up," said Drew as he started to shake her awake. She woke up and rubbed her eyes and looked at Drew.

"What happened?" she said, "Did we win?"

"Yes, I did," said Drew, with a big emphasis on I, "I thought you said that you wouldn't cuddle anymore Poochyenas, no matter how cute they are."

"I couldn't help it," said May embarrassed.

"Come on," said Drew, "Let's get a move on," May stood up and they both continued to walk towards Floaroma City.

* * *

Ash and his friends were now walking on the same path that Drew and May took. They both figured out that May went towards town, but were confused that Mightyenas were sleeping and scattered all over the ground.

"Did May do this?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know," said Ash, "We should keep on heading towards Floaroma City. She has to be there."

"Then let's keep on going," said Brendan. They all first tiptoed past the sleeping Mightyenas and ran towards the city.

* * *

Drew and May have finally made it into town. It took a long time for Drew to bring May to the Pokemon Center because she kept on getting distracted by the flowers that were all over the city. He made May get some lunch by bringing her to a ramen restaurant. After eating, they started to walk towards the Pokemon Center until May noticed the field of flowers.

"Oh Drew, can we go there?" asked May.

"I think that it would be a good idea if we go to the Pokemon Center," said Drew, "I think that your friends could already be there since we were in the restaurant for a long time, since you ate a lot"

"Okay," said May sadly, "When Ash gets here, we could all go there."

"Okay," said Drew. What they didn't know was that Ash and his friends have already been to the city while they were in the restaurant. While they were walking, a man went towards May (Looks like Byron, the sixth gym leader in Sinnoh).

"Hey girly," said the man, "I think that a boy was asking for you. You fit the description. The red clothes and the biking shorts. I said to him that you might be in the Pokemon Center, so I think that you should go there." May smiled.

"Did the boy have blue clothes and a Pikachu on his shoulder?" asked May.

"Yes," said the man. That made May smile even bigger.

"Thank you!" exclaimed May, "Come on Drew." She grabbed Drew's arm and they both ran towards the Pokemon Center. They got inside the Pokemon Center and didn't see Ash.

"They're not here," said May, "That man better have not lied to me!"

"I guess that they aren't here yet," said Drew, "You have to wait here. They'll get here soon." May ran towards the center couch and sat on it.

"We can wait together," said May, "Come over here and sit with me."

"Sorry May," said Drew with his voice all guilty, "That time it took for us to fight those Mightyenas was pretty long and I have to get to somewhere else before the sun goes down. I have to go now. How about you sit here and wait for them. They're in the city, so you're safe now. I'll leave and maybe we'll be able to see each other later on, okay?" May put on a sad face, but she then smiled again.

"Okay," said May, "I'll see you some other time. Be careful out there."

"Okay," said Drew as he started to walk outside of the center, "See ya May." He waved goodbye and got farther away.

"Bye," said May until she noticed something, "What's his name again? I really am not good with remembering names." She then sat down on the couch and waited for a long time. Then, suddenly, Ash came running inside of the Pokemon Center, with Dawn and Brendan right behind him.

"Ash!" exclaimed May as she jumped off the couch.

"May!" exclaimed Ash as he ran towards her and hugged her, which made her blush. Dawn and Brendan came next to them.

"May, you had us worried sick," sighed Dawn.

"Yeah," said Brendan. Ash let go of May.

"Hey May, how did you beat all of those Mightyenas all by yourself?" asked Ash.

"Oh, that wasn't me," said May, "It was someone else that helped me get out of the forest to get here."

"Where is he now?" asked Brendan.

"He left to go somewhere else," said May.

"What's his name?" asked Ash. May thought for a while.

"I don't remember," said May, "But he said that we'll see each other some other day. You'll see him again soon. He said that he might know you."

"Really?" said Ash, "I haven't really seen anyone that I haven't met for a long time. I can't wait to meet him. Are you hungry? I'll take you to this ramen place. I'll pay for it." May knew that she already went to that place, but that place had fucking good food that she couldn't possibly refuse that offer.

"Yes," said May as they all ran towards the ramen restaurant.

* * *

Drew got out of the city and was pondering on what Ash's last name was.

"Man, if only that boy's last name was Ketchum," said Drew, "I would be so happy if it was. The princess didn't know, so I can't say anything to that." He then grabbed a photo from his pocket and smiled. He put it back and kept on walking.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends stay in the city so that they could be able to see the beautiful field of flowers, but May has found a Torchic and she really wants it. What she doesn't know about this Torchic is that it is very troublesome in town and it burns up flowers and is planning to burn the field of flowers. Will May be able to stop and catch Torchic? **Next time: How to Catch a Torchic.**

* * *

**That was this chapter now. The photo that Drew had in his pocket will be shown in future chapters, so you guys will know about that soon. Ash and Drew will meet each other in future chapters and their history with each other will be revealed soon. Next chapter will be next week, and I might change the time from 3:00-5:00 (Doesn't really make a difference.) See you next week.**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,352) **


	11. How to Catch a Torchic

**This is the eleventh chapter of Pokémon Heroes. This is pretty much a chapter that shows May trying to catch a Torchic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was a nice day in Floaroma City. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. The scent of the flowers in the city filled the air. It was a brand new day. May sat up from her bed in the Pokémon Center and looked out the window. Her friends were sleeping in the room with her. There were two bunk beds. In the first bunk bed was Dawn on top and Brendan on the bottom. The bunk bed that May slept on was Ash on the top and she was on the bottom. She looked out her window and saw the beautiful flowers. She went up to Ash's bed and shook him.

"What the hell May," said Ash as he quickly sat up on his bed, "I was just dreaming of me being a pig at a fair. I was almost won by a little girl, but you had to wake me up!"

"I want you to come with me to the flower garden," said May as if she just ignored Ash's ranting.

"No," said Ash as he lay down back onto his bed.

"Please," said May with her adorable puppy dog face. Ash couldn't say no anymore.

"Fine," he said as he put the pillow on his head.

"Yeah!" said May as she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, "I'll go and get breakfast."

"_And I thought that I would take a day off today,"_ thought Ash as he went back to sleep, at least getting a little rest before he has to go.

**How to Catch a Torchic**

* * *

Ash and his friends have woken up from their sleep and went down to the Pokemon Center cafeteria. When they got there, May was already eating her food like a monster. Ash joined her and started to eat his food like a monster also. People started to watch as they ate their food within seconds, and went up to get seconds. Dawn and Brendan were embarrassed to sit with them at first, but they decided to do it anyway.

"Why can't you two eat normally?" said Dawn.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" asked Ash/May simultaneously.

"Never mind," said Dawn.

"Ash and I are going to see the flower garden," said May, "Are you two coming?"

"Sorry May," said Brendan, "Dawn and I are going out, but we're going to see it later on. During the sunset."

"_So I have to go alone," _thought Ash.

"Okay," said May as she finished her soup of ramen and stood up, "Come on Ash. We have to get there before it gets late."

"It's only ten o' clock," said Ash as he was about to take a bite from his cheeseburger, "and I haven't finish my food yet."

"I don't care," said May as she got Ash and forced him out of the center.

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu.

"Don't worry Pikachu," said Brendan, "He'll live through it. He's a man."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dawn as she finished her breakfast and stood up from her seat, "We should get going also. We can't miss that movie."

"Okay, but I'm bringing Pikachu with me," said Brendan as he also sat up from his seat and put Pikachu on his shoulder, "Let's get going."

"Pika?" asked Pikachu when they got out of the Pokemon Center and walked towards the movie theater.

"I'm not going to that girly girl movie alone man," whispered Brendan, "I need a man with me. Since Ash isn't here, you're my second option." Pikachu just shrugged its shoulders and just went along with it.

* * *

Ash and May walked down the busy city streets, searching for the flower garden.

"You seriously don't know where it is," said May.

"Well you were the one who just grabbed me and forced me out of the Pokemon Center," said Ash, "I didn't even have time to get a map." They continued to walk, until they walked by a candy store. May rushed to the window and started to look at the different candies that were on window display.

"This looks so good," said May, "I've never seen this much candy in my life." Ash was suddenly beside her.

"Oh my Arceus," said Ash, "I so want it too, but too bad that I'm broke." May continued to look at the many different candies, until she spotted something.

"Hey Ash look," said May, "That type of candy is shaped like a Torchic." Ash also looked at it and saw that there was a Torchic in the window display.

"May, that's real," said Ash.

"How cruel," said May, "Keeping Pokemon as something that is on sale. We should sue."

"I don't fucking care," said Ash as he wasn't paying attention, "I still want that Torchic." May looked away from the window and looked at Ash, slapped him on the face, and walked inside. Ash stayed outside, just in case May does something in there that could get him in trouble. He would be able to get a ten second head start. But instead, the store owner came looking at the Torchic that was on the window display and Ash saw that he started to yell angrily. The Torchic seemed to laugh and it used ember on the man, and ran to the door and ran away. The man ran outside, followed by May.

"Get back over here and pay for my candy you rotten little bitch," said the store owner (looks like the trader in Pokemon that always tricks James into buying stuff that isn't valuable).

"What happened?" asked Ash to May.

"I just told him that he was keeping a Torchic hostage to be sold and then this," said May. The store owner sighed and walked back into his store.

"Was that your Torchic?" asked Ash to the store owner before he went back into his store.

"No," said the store owner, "It was that rotten Torchic that has been causing trouble all over town. It steals people's food, burns flowers, and always steals my candy."

"_There goes a perfectly good Torchic," _thought Ash.

"That poor little thing would do nothing like that," said May, "Have you seen its cute little face?"

"Oh it does," said the store owner, "People are trying to catch it so that they could maybe release it back into it habitat in the forest, but so far, no one has succeeded." That gave May an idea.

"Why don't I try and catch it?" asked May, "I could maybe stop it from being like that. And maybe except for releasing it, I could keep it for myself."

"I thought that we were going to the flower garden?" asked Ash.

"Maybe later," said May, "It could be fun."

"_The only fun that you're going to have is getting your ass burned," _thought Ash as he started to walk away, "Well good luck with that. I'll go and see what Brendan and Dawn are doing and maybe…" May grabbed him by the hood.

"No way," said May, "You're coming with me." She then started to drag Ash away so that they could find that Torchic. The store owner looked as they walked away and shrugged his shoulders. He then went into his store.

"I should really quit the candy business and start my own store where people by wasteful stuff and I get more money."

* * *

May looked around the city so that she could try to find that Torchic as Ash just followed along.

"Where could it have gone?" said May, "I could swear that I saw it go into this direction."

"I have an idea," said Ash, "How about we just go back into that forest and catch another Torchic for you? That guy said that it came from the forest. So let's just go and get another one and forget about this so that I can go back to sleep."

"I can't get another one," said May, "I know that Torchic is very special to me. If I get another one, then it wouldn't feel the same." Before Ash could say another thing, a woman screamed and started to hit the Torchic, and it was wandering around so that it wouldn't get hit, with a string of sausage in its mouth.

"Torchic!" yelled May as she ran towards the Torchic and hugged it so that it wouldn't get hit. The woman had her eyes closed, so she didn't notice that May came in front of her blow. Ash noticed this and tried to push May out of the way, but he accidently went in front of the woman's broom, getting hit with it himself. He fell to the ground and the woman (You imagine what she looks like) opened her eyes. May didn't even know what happened.

"Ash, what are you doing on the ground?" asked May.

"I'm so sorry dear," said the woman, "But that Torchic tried to steal my groceries. I figured that I could knock it out and then put it in the wild."

"I think that this could be solved in a gentler manner," said May as she let go of the Torchic and knelt down next to it, "Hey Torchic, you're bothering the people and I think that you should stop, okay?" They both stared at each other for a long time after May said that. Ash stood up and saw their stare down.

"_Impossible," _thought Ash, _"She can't have been able to tame it by just talking to it." _But Ash was mistaken. The Torchic shot an ember to May's face and ran away laughing, with the string of sausage in its mouth. Ash sighed and walked over to May, who was lying on the ground, holding her face in pain.

"Do you give up yet," asked Ash, "I don't think that you'll be able to catch it." May stood up and put her fist in the air.

"I won't give up until I catch it," said May. She then ran towards its direction. Ash was about to just give up and walk away, but he couldn't let May go alone in catching such a dangerous Pokemon. He walked towards May's direction and saw there was a bowl of Pokemon food on the ground, with a box hanging over it, with a stick that was holding the box up.

"Ash," Ash heard someone whisper to him. Ash looked around and saw May hiding behind a rock. She was motioning for him to come to her. Ash walked over to her, and she pulled him behind the rock.

"We have to be very quiet," said May, "I know that this one will definitely work."

"And how do you know that?" asked Ash, "That plan is like the oldest one in the book."

"I know that it's going to work," said May, "I can feel it in my gut." After a few minutes, Torchic came walking down the streets. It took a look at the Pokemon food and it looked like it was about to fall into May's trap.

"I knew it," whispered May. The Torchic then shot an ember to the box, burning it up, and making it clear so that it could get some food.

"What the fuck!" screamed May as she hopped over her hiding spot and ran towards the Torchic. The Torchic finished its food and kicked the plastic Pokémon plate towards May's face, knocking her down. It then laughed and hopped away. May sat up, but was very pissed. Ash walked up from behind her.

"I think that it would be impossible for you to catch that thing," said Ash. May stood up and ran towards its direction again.

"Shut it Ash," she yelled as she got further away. Ash sighed.

"Here we go again," said Ash and he followed May.

* * *

Brendan ran through the theater doors and breathed heavily. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and lied exhausted on the ground. Dawn came out of the theater doors and checked her Pokewatch.

"Come on you guys," said Dawn, "That movie wasn't that girly."

"Yes it was," said Brendan in-between breathes, "Why did that guy have to take off his shirt every time he talks? Every five minutes those two kissed."

"Pika," agreed Pikachu.

"Oh don't be such a baby," teased Dawn before she checked he Pokewatch again, "Oh Arceus. We're going to miss part two."

"There's a second part?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah," answered Dawn, "It came out a few days ago. Now come on." She went back into the theater so that she could get some tickets. Brendan took his last deep breathes and walked towards the doors, but he stopped and realized that something was missing. He looked around and saw Pikachu trying to hide in the bushes. He grabbed Pikachu in his hands while Pikachu struggled to get free.

"I'm not going in there alone man," said Brendan, "Three more hours of that movie could kill me if I was alone."

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu as if it was saying sucks to be you. He used a thunderbolt, but it didn't affect Brendan. He then saw that he was wearing rubber gloves.

"I came prepared," said Brendan.

"Pikachu?" yelled Pikachu as if it was saying where in the world did Brendan get gloves out of nowhere.

"You don't know everything about me," said Brendan as he forced Pikachu back into the theater, while Pikachu did failed attempts to get free.

* * *

May tried everything. She tried to trap the Torchic with a net, but it just ended up burning up the net. She tried to use Ash as a human shield so that she could get close enough to the Torchic without getting burned. She also tried using a paper Torchic that looked like a male one, but Torchic accidently burned it up, and was probably traumatized, and ran away.

"How many more attempts are you going to take just to catch that Torchic," said Ash as he wiped away the burn marks on his clothes, "I don't even care about catching that thing for myself anymore. I just want to go to the Pokemon Center and sleep."

"Maybe the human shield will work if we do it again?" said May to herself, paying no attention to Ash.

"No way," said Ash.

"There's only one way then," said May, "Ash, I need you to battle it for me."

"I don't have Pikachu," said Ash. There was a long silence for a while.

"You… don't… have Pikachu?" asked May slowly.

"How am I supposed to have it if you pulled me away from the Pokemon Center by force," said Ash, "I bet that burger is still there, all by itself. I bet that someone else's Pokemon just walked by and ate it. Or Dawn threw it away. And how come you never noticed Pikachu wasn't here?"

"What about Corphish?" asked May.

"He's at the Pokemon Center," said Ash. Once again, there was silence.

"No Corphish," said May finally. She began to think for a while, and she snapped her fingers, meaning that she had just thought of an idea.

"Do you know any Pokemon moves?" asked May.

"What the fuck?" said Ash, "Is that supposed to be a joke question? This catching a Torchic thing has really screwed up your mind." May then saw that the Torchic was walking by.

"Ash, use some kind of attack," ordered May. Ash just stayed in his spot, but May then turned back to him, and Ash saw the fire in her eyes. He knew that if he said no, then he would have the full force of what it really means to be kicked in the balls. Ash walked towards Torchic, but before he could do something, Torchic jumped towards him and started using peck. For its finishing blow, it used flamethrower at Ash, knocking him out.

"If you were ever a Pokemon," said May, "you would be so weak." May then looked up and saw that Torchic must've escaped.

"Dammit," said May, "It escaped again." A woman came up to May (Who looked like May, who is Gary's sister in Pokemon Adventures).

"I've heard that you have been trying to catch that Torchic for a long time," said the woman.

"Yes I have," said May, _"You better not be hoping to catch it for yourself bitch. It's mine!"_

"Well I have some terrible news for you," said the woman, "I have heard that that Torchic has been burning up flowers more than ever. I've also heard that it has been trying to get into the flower garden for a long time now. We are scared that that Torchic is planning on destroying our flower garden." May was surprised to hear this. That small Torchic wants to burn up something that is very special to these people. She can't let that happen. She started to run towards the flower garden.

"I'll go and stop it," said May.

"Be careful out there," said the woman. May then turned back and ran to the woman.

"Do you know where the flower garden is?" asked May.

"It's right down this road if you walk down it," answered the woman.

"Thank you," said May, and she ran to the direction the woman pointed towards. The woman then started to walk away, but she noticed that Ash was still lying on the floor.

"Is she going to come back for him?" she said to herself. She then shrugged her shoulders and walked away, leaving an unconscious Ash on the ground.

* * *

Dawn and Brendan finally finished the movie that they were both watching and were now walking back to the Pokemon Center.

"That movie was great, wasn't it?" said Dawn. Brendan knew that it was going to take days for all of that to get out of his mind.

"Yeah," said Brendan sluggishly, "it was the greatest movie that I have seen so far."

"I knew that you were going to like it," said Dawn, but she noticed that something was missing, "Where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, he's in my backpack," said Brendan. The truth was that Pikachu got so sick on watching the movie that it actually fainted. Brendan put it in his backpack so that people wouldn't think that he fainted his own Pokemon, which it was not basically his.

"Oh okay," said Dawn, "I bet that Ash and May have already went to the flower garden. I guess that they both went to the Pokémon Center. Want to go there now? By the time we get there, it'll already be sundown." Brendan's sick face became alive again and he took Dawn's hand.

"Let's go," said Brendan as he ran, bringing Dawn along with him.

* * *

The Torchic walked through the city, eating up a sandwich that it stole from an old man. It passed by the flower garden, and saw that it wasn't that guarded like it used to be every time it was in town. It snickered and went through the fence and walked across the beautiful flowers. It snickered again and took a deep breathe in, getting prepared to unleash a very powerful flamethrower.

"Stop," yelled May as she popped out from the bed of flowers, "I knew that you would come here, so I came here and told the guards to leave so that you would come in here easily. Now that you're here, I'm the one that's going to stop you from destroying all of these beautiful flowers. Now Ash, bring out Pikachu and beat Torchic's butt." May waited for a while, but she then noticed that Ash wasn't behind her.

"Oh fuck," said May, "I accidentally left Ash back in the city. I also forgot that he left his Pikachu and Corphish. Hey Torchic, can you stay here while I just run back quickly to my friend so that…" But she didn't finish because Torchic walked slowly towards her. It looked like it was tired of being chased around all day. What could May do in this type of situation? Suddenly, Eevee popped out of its Pokeball and stood in a fighting stance.

"Eevee, how many times do I have to tell you to stay in your Pokeball?" asked May, but May then saw that Eevee was standing in Torchic's way, "Are you planning to fight?"

"Eevee!" said a determined Eevee.

"But I don't want you to get hurt," said May, but Eevee stayed where it was, "Fine you win. But please be careful." She took out a Pokedex from her fanny pack and pulled out her Pokedex, in which Ash bought for her (Pokedexes are sold in stores in this story). She scanned for Eevee's moves, and then put it away.

"Okay Eevee, use Scratch," ordered May. Eevee jumped towards Torchic and scratched it, but Torchic was unaffected. Torchic used ember towards it.

"Use Light Screen now," ordered May. Eevee deflected its attack, but Torchic came up towards it and used uppercut. Eevee fell towards May's side. People began to watch as they saw a little girl battling a Torchic that has been causing havoc all over the city. May bent down next to Eevee.

"Eevee, are you okay?" asked May.

"Eevee," said Eevee. It wasn't going to give up until it has beaten Torchic. That made May smile. It reminded her of that time when Ash kept on fighting the Masked Marauder so that he could save her.

"Eevee, use Head Butt," said May. Eevee ran towards Torchic and head-butted it. Torchic moved back, but stood right back up. It then used a flamethrower at Eevee, pushing it back. It then came up quickly and used uppercut. Eevee went on the ground. It tried to stand up, but it didn't have the strength anymore to fight.

"Eevee, please stand up," pleaded May. The Torchic then came running towards it, looking like it was going to be attacked by another uppercut. It had to fight. It had to stand up. It had to use the last bit of strength it had and beat Torchic, for May. It stood up and created a shadow ball while the Torchic was right next to it. It shot the Torchic back, making Torchic receive a lot of damage.

"A shadow ball?" questioned May, but she then realized that she was still in a battle, "Eevee, use Scratch while it is on the ground." Eevee then ran towards Torchic and scratched it, but the Torchic used uppercut again on Eevee. It kept on doing uppercuts over and over again. May knew that if Torchic keeps on doing that, then Eevee will faint, so she had to time this just right. She then found her opportunity.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball," ordered May. Before Torchic could use another uppercut, Eevee used the shadow ball in its face, causing an explosion. The smoke began to clear up, and Eevee and Torchic were both still standing. Torchic ran towards Eevee, preparing to hit it with peck, but it fell down and was fainted. May and Eevee had won.

"Yeah," screamed May as she took Eevee in her arms and spun it around, "You had your first battle and you won. I'm so proud of you." Eevee then tapped May's hand and pointed at Torchic.

"What?" asked May and she looked at Torchic and remembered something, "Oh yeah. I have to catch it. I totally forgot. Silly me." She then threw her Pokeball, and it bounced off Torchic and went into her Pokeball. It shook a few times, and the beeping seized.

"I caught the Torchic," screamed May. She then grabbed Eevee and sat down. Dawn and Brendan came by and saw May there. It was already sunset.

"May, have you been here since this morning?" asked Dawn.

"No," said May, "To make a long story short, there was this really troublesome, but cute, Torchic that was causing trouble in town. I decided to catch it and I did. And Eevee helped me out. It finally had its first battle and won. Ash will be so jealous."

"That's great," said Dawn as she sat down next to May.

"How was your date with Brendan?" asked May.

"It was great," said Dawn, "We watched this really great movie and Brendan really loved it." May knew that Dawn must've taken him to see a really girly movie and Brendan must've been tortured. Pikachu got out of Brendan backpack and went on Brendan's shoulder.

"Pika," it said sluggishly.

"There you are Pikachu," said May, "Eevee won its first battle."

"Pi," said Pikachu again as if it was saying that's great sarcastically. It went on the ground and Eevee went got out of May's arms and cuddled next to Pikachu, making Pikachu blush. Ash then came up to them, with a very blank expression on his face.

"Hey, Ash," said Brendan, "Where have you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ash.

"Hey Ash, I caught Torchic," said May, "Oh, and thanks for ditching me back there. I could've gotten hurt."

"I ditched you?" said Ash, "I ditched you! Well let me tell you something May…" But he wasn't able to finish because a group of people came up to May. The group could tell that they were very happy.

"Thank you young girl for making our city safer," said a man (You can imagine what he looks like), "Now we don't have to be in fear of coming across that troublesome Torchic."

"It wasn't that troubling," said May, "It just wanted to have fun. Now that it's with me, it'll have tons of fun." She then took out her Pokeball and released Torchic. Everyone stood back, afraid that they would get hurt from its ember.

"Hey Torchic," said May, "If you come with me, will you promise to stop being bad. I don't want you to cause trouble around my friends." Torchic shook its head, saying no. Instead of being angry, May only smiled and hugged Torchic.

"You're just too cute!" squealed May. Ash looked closely at Torchic. It looked angry, but its face converted a happy smile. It then started to nod its head, meaning that it promised to not cause trouble anymore. First Pikachu and now Torchic. May befriended Pokemon so fast. Even if they hated her, it would still love her in the end. It was amazing. May then put Torchic up to Ash's face.

"Look how cute it is," said May, "Isn't it cute?" Before Ash could say something, Torchic used flamethrower and burned Ash. Ash then fell back onto the ground. Everybody then started to laugh.

"_Next time when she asks me to come along with her, I will say fuck no," _thought Ash. He looked at May and saw that she wasn't laughing. She was smiling. It made Ash smile also.

"_But this time, it was worth it," _thought Ash as he saw May's beautiful smile.

* * *

A boy walked down the street so that he could enter Floaroma City. He was busy training his Pokemon and catching some more. He then saw Floaroma City in the distance.

"If I keep on going at this rate," said the boy, "I'll be able to get into that city by tomorrow morning." It was Gary, and he was nearing Floaroma City, in which Ash and his friends were in right now.

"One step closer to that old man," said Gary as he kept on walking.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Gary has come into the city, causing some rival tension between Ash and him. Ash is going to prove to Gary that he has become stronger, but Gary also has some tricks up his sleeve, involving his evolved Pokemon that Ash and Pikachu have met before. Will Ash be able to beat Gary, or is he still not powerful enough to battle his rival? **Next time: I'll prove that I'm ready.**

* * *

**That was this chapter now. Let me tell you guys that I've found some more time in doing this story during the weekend, so I have decided that there are going to be two chapters each Monday, regular time. Ash will learn how to control his aura very soon. Team Rocket will come back soon, they won't be gone forever. Thank you guys for reading my story and I'll post two new chapters next Monday.**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,724) **


	12. I'll prove that I'm ready

**This is the twelfth chapter (I do that every chapter to make sure that I don't put the wrong chapter up). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Gary had finally made it into the city entrance, and he was as tired as hell. He had a hard time trying to get through the forest, due to the excessive amount of wild Pokémon that attacked him. He had to go through the dangerous path, did he? He was pretty much happy that he got out of there alive. He walked through the center doors, but was stopped by a sudden surprise: Ash was here.

"I'm going out for a walk," said Ash as he walked out of the Pokémon center cafeteria and started for the door.

"I'm coming with you," said May as she also got out of the cafeteria and ran by Ash's side.

"Fine, but don't ask me for anything," said Ash.

"No promises," said May. Gary was so tired that he didn't want to pick a fight with Ash. Or more precisely, he didn't want Ash to pick a fight with him. He stood at the corner and watched Ash as he walked past with May and down the city streets, not noticing a thing. He then walked into the center and lay on the couch.

"Finally," he said. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Dawn and Brendan walking outside, in which he considered they were going to follow Ash. He drifted off to sleep.

**I'll prove that I'm ready**

* * *

Ash and May were walking down the busy city streets, and Dawn and Brendan caught up to them.

"I thought that I said that I wanted to walk alone," said Ash, "Go figure that you would follow me Brendan."

"What was that Ketchum?" said Brendan rhetorically.

"Why can't one day that we can all walk without you two arguing," asked Dawn.

"Dawn, you know that that will never happen," said May. Ash and Brendan then started to argue again, but they then started to talk about who can eat the most chili dogs, and then started to talk about who's Pokémon was cuter randomly.

"I don't see any point in this argument anymore," said Dawn again. Ash and Brendan suddenly stopped their argument and stepped out of the group. In fear of them fighting, Dawn and May followed them, only to see that they were watching a Pokémon battle.

"I thought that we were going out to get ice cream," said May.

"I said to you that you don't ask me for anything," said Ash.

"And I said no promises," said May. Ash knew that there was no point in getting into an argument with May about ice cream, so the group stepped out from the battle and looked for an ice cream place, in which Ash was buying.

* * *

Gary finished his nap and decided that he would take a walk to find a place to eat. He stood up and headed outside so that he could find a place to eat. He walked down the busy streets and looked around for a good place to eat.

* * *

Ash and his friends were all walking down the busy city streets. Both girls had two ice cream cones in their hands each. Ash already finished his, and Brendan didn't want any.

"I love the DP berry swirl," said Dawn, "It's the best."

"I love the BW rocky road more," said May. Ash was just looking at his wallet, which had a very few amount of money in it. It looked like he was going to have to ask his mom for more money. Suddenly, May came up from behind him and put his hood over his head. Ash took it off, but May just put it back on again.

"Stop that," said Ash.

"I just wanted to see you with your hood on," said May innocently. Ash knew that she was really doing that to piss him off. Then he saw something familiar from the corner of his eye. He looked around him so that he could catch it again.

"What are you looking for?" asked Brendan, "I didn't see you drop anything while we were walking."

"It's nothing," said Ash, "I just thought I saw something familiar." Ash then bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall down.

"Watch where you're going you asshole," said the person, who was standing up and preparing to walk away.

"Who are you calling an asshole?" said Ash as he stood up and was going to start an argument with the person. What Ash saw was Gary, who was standing right in front of him. Gary was trying to walk away, but Ash ran right in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere until I have my rematch," said Ash. Gary just looked at him annoyed. He was planning to go and not encounter Ash until after he ate. He sighed.

"What do you want Ketchum?" said Gary rhetorically, even though he knew what Ash wanted.

"A want to kick your ass," said Ash, "What else?" Before Ash could punch, Brendan came in the way and grabbed Ash by the hood.

"You really don't need to fight every person you see Ash," said Brendan.

"What are you talking about?" said Ash, "I have a score to settle with that basterd."

"Just because he bumped into you?" said Brendan, "I never knew you could be that violent Ash. What if that was an old person?"

"Oh shut up," said Ash. Gary was then walking away again while Ash and Brendan were talking.

"Who was that guy anyway?" asked Dawn.

"He's Gary," said Ash, "The person that I hate the most in the world." May didn't really need an explanation about who Gary was. May saw him before when he came to the castle. The same day she met Ash.

"Hey, get back over here Gary!" said Ash, "We are not finished yet!" He was able to break free from Brendan's grip and ran towards Gary.

"I don't have time for you right now Ash," said Gary, "Maybe later I'll kick your ass, but not now."

"You kicking my ass?" said Ash, "Today, I kick your ass." Gary sighed once more and thought for some time. He then just gave in. He knew that Ash would just keep on pissing him off forever until Gary kicks his ass.

"Fine," said Gary, "I'll fight with you. But it has to be a Pokemon battle first."

"Deal," said Ash.

"But Ash," said May, "You left all of your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, including Pikachu."

"Oh yeah," said Ash, "I forgot." That gave Gary an opportunity to fight Ash after he eats.

"Since you don't have your Pokemon with you at the moment," said Gary as he walked past Ash, "I'm just going to have to battle you after you get them. Maybe tomorrow so you can train your Pokemon. By the way, how many Pokemon do you have now?"

"Two!" Ash boasted, "How about that? Who can catch Pokemon now you basterd!" Gary wasn't impressed at all.

"Two?" said Gary, "I've already caught six and you mean to say that you only caught two?" Ash was surprised at that statement. After all this time, he only caught two. How embarrassing.

"It doesn't really matter," said Ash, "Both of my Pokemon are way stronger than yours."

"We'll see about that," said Gary to himself. He then walked away.

"Now we have another thing added to our things to do list," said Dawn, "He has six. How are you going to beat him with just Pikachu and Corphish?"

"It doesn't matter," said Ash, "I'm going to beat that basterd either way. The only thing left to do now is to go to the Pokemon Center and train my Pokemon. I'll see you guys later." Ash then ran in the direction of the Pokemon Center, with May close behind.

"Ash wait for me," said May, "You know that I hate running." Brendan and Dawn looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed Ash and May.

* * *

The phone was ringing as Ash waited for the other person on the other line to pick up. Finally the phone was picked up and his mother was at the other end.

"Ash, I haven't heard from you in a long time," said Delia, "You had me worried. How was your journey so far? Did you meet any friends yet?"

"It's been going good," said Ash, "Hey mom, I called to ask you if I could get more money from you?"

"Did you spend all your money already?" asked Delia, "Don't tell me that you spent it all?"

"I didn't spend it all intentionally," said Ash, "There was a reason for it." As Ash was talking to his mother, May was walking behind him. She stopped and looked at who Ash was calling.

"Really?" asked Delia, "What happened?" Before Ash could tell his mom the story, May pushed him aside and went in front of the screen to see who was calling Ash.

"Hey Ash, who's this?" asked May. Ash went behind May and took her off the seat and sat in it himself.

"Mind your own business May," said Ash. May came back and stared at the screen.

"Hello," said May.

"Oh why hello there," said Delia, "I could see that you are one of Ash's friends."

"Yeah, I'm May and I'm a princess," said May. Ash then pushed May away from the screen and took the phone back.

"I didn't know that you were hanging out with a princess Ash," said Delia rather surprised, "I say that you go out with her. She's pretty." Ash only blushed at what his mom said. Thank Arceus that May didn't hear that.

"It's surprising to me too," said Ash, "I'll explain it to you in more details later. Can you just send me a few more amount of money?"

"Why of course dear," said Delia, "Now that I know what you use it for, you can call me for money anytime you want." Ash once again blushed at his mother's comment.

"Bye mom," said Ash as he closed the phone. He stood up and looked towards May.

"Your mom looks pretty," said May. Ash just sighed and walked away, going to get his Pokemon for his upcoming battle with Gary.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Ash was training with Pikachu and Corphish for his battle with Gary the next day. It was about ten o' clock, so Dawn and Brendan went inside, but May was sitting right beside Ash as he trained his Pokemon. Pikachu and Corphish didn't want to sleep. They knew how important this is to Ash, so they trained very hard. But they did both have their own reasons also. Corphish heard about Gary's Pokemon, and it wanted a challenge. Pikachu was hoping that it could get a rematch with Elekid (Spelled it right this time).

"Great job guys," said Ash, "With this kind of training, we'll be able to beat Gary in no time flat."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu energetically as sparks came out of its cheeks.

"Corphish," said Corphish.

"Then let's keep on going then," said Ash. He then kept on ordering his Pokemon as they combined pretty good moves together and May sat there and watched the whole thing.

"Hey Ash, when are you going to be done?" asked May.

"I didn't tell you to come over here in the first place," said Ash. May then thought for a moment. Why did Ash hate Gary so much? She didn't see anything about Gary that would piss Ash off.

"Ash, why do you hate Gary?" asked May, "Did he do something to you that got you angry?" Ash seemed to pretend that he didn't hear May say anything. He didn't talk for a while. He then scratched the back of his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said plainly. May was able to tell that he was sad for some reason. She knew that she shouldn't bother Ash about it anymore, but she had to say something in order for his energetic sprit to come back.

"I know that you can beat him Ash," said May, "You're one of the strongest people that I know." Ash looked back and saw a smile across May's face, which brought him back the spirit that he needed.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ash energetically, "I'll kick that guy's ass and make sure that he never messes with me again." He then started to train his Pokemon again.

"_That's the Ash I know," _thought May as she watched Ash continue to train until he felt like going to sleep.

* * *

Ash and his friends were all standing in an open space near the Pokemon Center. Ash was waiting on Gary, hoping that he didn't ditch their agreement.

"That basterd," said Ash, "If he ditches, I am so going to kill him."

"Be patient Ash," said Brendan, "He'll be here any minute." Later, Gary was coming towards them. He stood in front of Ash and stretched.

"Finally," said Ash, "Do you know how long I've been waiting on you basterd."

"Wow," said Gary sarcastically, "I didn't know waiting for about five minutes after our agreed time would be so long." He then stood a few feet back and turned towards Ash and took out a Pokeball.

"This will be a two-on-two battle Ash," said Gary, "It ends when both of our Pokemon has fainted, you got me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Ash as he also took out a Pokeball, "I'm so going to enjoy this." They both then released their respective Pokemon, with Corphish with Ash and Growlithe with Gary.

"Let's do this," said Ash, "Since I have a type advantage, this'll end very quickly. Corphish, use Water Gun." Corphish shot out a blast of a full powered water gun at Growlithe.

"Growlithe, dodge it," ordered Gary, "Then use Fire Spin." Growlithe used its fire spin on Corphish, but Corphish wasn't affected by it at all.

"That's what you get for sending out a Pokemon that has no chance of winning against mine," boasted Ash, "Now Corphish, use Crabhammer." Corphish then ran towards Growlithe and punched it towards the sky.

"Now Corphish use…" said Ash, but he didn't finish because he saw Corphish was somehow in pain, "Corphish, what's wrong?"

"Ash, that Fire Spin left Corphish burned," said Brendan, "Corphish will keep on getting hurt after a few turns."

"Say what?" said Ash surprised, "If only I had my burn potion with me right now?"

"Well sucks to be you," said Gary, "Now Growlithe, use Flamethrower on Corphish while it is defenseless." Growlithe attacked Corphish with a flamethrower from the sky. Since Corphish was defenseless, it did get hurt.

"Now attack it again with Headbutt," said Gary. Growlithe landed on the ground with all fours and headbutted Corphish away.

"We're not finished yet," said Ash, "Now Corphish, use Hydro Pump."

"Growlithe, counter it with Flamethrower," ordered Gary. The two attacks hit each other. It was a struggle, but then suddenly, Corphish felt burn again, and it lost its focus. The flamethrower overcame Corphish's hydro pump and hit Corphish, causing a black smoke to appear.

"Don't give up now Corphish," said Ash, "Use that special move that you know." Because of the smoke, Growlithe didn't see the attack that Corphish was going to use. Then Corphish came from behind Growlithe and used the attack that he used on Sharpedo during the sea tournament to finish it off. It launched Growlithe out of the smoke, and it had fainted. The smoke cleared and Corphish was still standing.

"Very impressive," said Gary, "But that wasn't too powerful. Time to bring out the big guns." He then took out another Pokeball and released Electibuzz.

"Electibuzz!" it roared. Corphish was frightened by its roar. It then suddenly fell to the ground fainted. Ash ran to its side.

"Corphish, are you okay?" asked Ash worried, "Don't tell me that you got a heart attack because you were too scared."

"Don't worry Ash," said Brendan, "Corphish fainted because of the burn it had. It didn't die." Ash sighed and returned it to its Pokeball.

"You did good buddy," said Ash. Corphish returned to its Pokeball and Ash looked at Pikachu and it looked at him. They nodded to each other.

"You're ready for this buddy?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu as sparks came out of its cheeks. Pikachu then stood in front of Ash.

"I can see that that Elekid that you had evolved to an Electibuzz," said Ash, "Doesn't matter because Pikachu and I are going to win. Pikachu, use Thunder." Pikachu used thunder on Electibuzz, but Electibuzz only absorbed the attack.

"What the hell?" said Ash.

"Thanks for the energy," said Gary, "Now Electibuzz, use Thunderpunch. Electibuzz built up a lot of electricity in its hand and punched Pikachu, launching him away.

"Pikachu, don't give up yet," said Ash, "Use that new move Volt Tackle!" Pikachu came back running at full speed and it crashed into Electibuzz, sending it back.

"That was pretty good, but not powerful," mocked Gary, "Use Thunderpunch again!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail," ordered Ash. Both attacks hit and it was a struggle. Both sides won't give up.

"I'm going to make this battle end quickly," said Gary, "Use Hyper Fang." Electibuzz bit Pikachu making it lose its focus, blasting it away with its Thunderpunch, but Pikachu still stood.

"It's not over until I say that it's over," said Ash, "Pikachu use Thunder." Pikachu used a full powered Thunder, blasting Electibuzz away. It was actually injured.

"Time to end this," said Gary, "Electibuzz, use Thunder." Electibuzz used a full powered Thunder and it struck Pikachu. Pikachu tried to absorb the electricity like Electibuzz did before.

"You can do it Pikachu," said Ash. Pikachu absorbed the blast, but because of the huge amount of electricity in its body, it tired out and fainted. Ash was shocked that his Pokemon actually lost. Gary won again. Gary then returned Electibuzz.

"That was pretty easy," said Gary.

"We're not done yet you asshole," said Ash as he ran towards Gary and punched him, but Gary deflected it with his fist. He then kicked Ash to the side, but Ash quickly stood up and ran towards Gary again. Gary kneed him in the stomach, and punched Ash in the face.

"You'll never be able to beat me," said Gary as he punched Ash in the stomach and Ash fell to the ground, "In hand to hand combat or a Pokemon battle." He then started to walk away. Ash sat up and was about to run towards Gary again, but Brendan held him back. Ash looked at him and Brendan shook his head. The two girls walked by Ash's side, with Pikachu in May's hands. Ash thought for a minute and smiled. He stood up.

"I'll beat you one day Gary," said Ash, "I don't care when but I'll beat you. Just you wait." Gary walked away into the distance and the group walked back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash at on the couch, thinking of new ways on how to beat his rival as Pikachu and Corphish were being healed up. Dawn and Brendan went out. May sat by Ash.

"You okay Ash?" asked May.

"I'm fine," said Ash calmly, "I'll beat that basterd one day. And I'll keep on training until I do."

"I know you can," said May. Ash smiled at May's encouragement.

"We're going to another place after my Pokemon are done," said Ash, "I just need to get my backpack." He stood up, but his body hurt.

"I'll go and get it for you," offered May, "You just stay here and wait." Ash sat back down and May ran to their room. She saw Ash's backpack and it was opened. She was about to close it until she noticed that something was in it. She got too curious and put her hand in. It must've been a photo. She grabbed it the wrong way and bent it on one side. Ash wouldn't notice.

"What's this?" asked May. It surprised her when she saw an Ash that was about seven years old, with Gary, who was about the same age. They were together, smiling, being friends. May was surprised that they were once friends. There was a third person in the photo on the bent side, but May remembered that Ash was waiting for her, so she threw it back into the backpack and carried it to Ash, not being able to see the third person in that photo.

* * *

The group was exiting the city, and they were prepared to move on.

"Let's go guys," said Ash, "Gary might get further than us."

"We know, we know," said Dawn, "Just wait up."

"Yeah, we're not that energetic as you," said Brendan.

"You know that I hate running," said May.

"Don't be a baby" said Ash and he started to run. The group sighed and followed him. What they didn't notice though was that there was a sneaky Mightyena right behind them, growling, angry, and was following them. It was looking at Brendan.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** The groups are on their way to the next town or city, and they meet a girl named Green. Green is being chased by Team Rocket and they want something from her, and the team has to protect her. Will they be able to save Green, or will Team Rocket get their hands on the secret data files of the legendary Pokemon Mew. **Next time: Mew.**

* * *

**This was this chapter. Green will be coming in the next chapter, plus Team Rocket. Mew will be the second legendary Pokemon to show up in this story. Let me just tell you that Green will act the same way she acts in the manga (spoiler). Next chapter will be short because I'm pretty much rushing through these chapters now. I have to keep my promise of making new chapters every Monday.**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,061) **


	13. Mew

**This is chapter thirteen. This chapter may be short because I'm pretty busy now, but next chapter will be long enough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The group was walking down the path so that they could get to the next place that was on the map.

"Hey Ash," said Brendan, "How come we haven't gotten to any important place yet? I feel like that we're just walking around pointlessly.

"I don't know," said Ash, "You're the one who has the map."

"How am I supposed to find out if I just asked the question?" said Brendan.

"Maybe it's because you're being stupid," said Ash. Before they could start an argument with each other, a girl jumped out from the bushes and was running towards them. She jumped over Ash and continued to run away.

"Hey watch out," said Ash, "I could've seen your underwear for Pete's sake." Suddenly, a bunch of Beedrills came out of the bush the girl got out of.

"More trouble for us," said Brendan as he took out a Pokeball.

"Dammit," said Ash as Pikachu came off his shoulder and went on the ground. The girl was looking behind a tree at the battle Ash and his friends were having.

"I think I just found my bodyguard," said the girl as she was looking directly at Ash.

**Mew**

* * *

The entire group of Beedrills fell to the ground fainted because of the beat down from Pikachu and Aggron. They all flew back up and flew away.

"Yeah, don't even think about messing with us ever again," yelled Dawn as she returned her Piplup. Brendan returned Aggron and Pikachu went onto Ash's shoulder.

"Where did that girl go?" said Brendan, "She could've at least thanked us for taking care of her business."

"Doesn't matter," said May, "Could we all just get going now?"

"Fine," said Ash and the group started to walk again. The girl was hiding behind trees, and she was following Ash. After a while, Pikachu began to smell a smell that wasn't a part of the group, and it started to sniff the air.

"Hey Pikachu," said Ash, "Are you getting something? What is it?" Pikachu then jumped out of Ash's shoulder and started to sniff some more, getting closer to the girl. The girl saw Pikachu coming, so she had to think of something. But she was too late. Pikachu shot a thunderbolt in her direction, but it missed. Because of the sudden shock, the girl shrieked, and Ash and the others heard her.

"Who is there?" said Brendan. The group started to walk towards the tree. The girl had to do something now. She quickly thought of something.

"It's either you come out or we're coming there," said Ash.

"How will that make that person get out voluntarily?" said May.

"It was worth a shot," said Ash. The girl then stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards Ash and his friends. She acted like she was hurt and was in pain.

"Ash!" yelled Dawn, "You see what you did? You could've hurt her!"

"What are you talking about?" said Ash, "I didn't even touch her" The girl then fell down by Ash.

"You've got to help me," she said, "I'm-I'm being chased by some thugs that want my money and stuff and they hurt me really bad."

"What kind of thugs were they?" asked Brendan. That was the question that the girl was hoping for them not to ask. She had to think of something.

"I don't know," said the girl, "They looked like what thugs could look like."

"That sounds pretty legit," said Ash nodding his head.

"Quite, quite," said Brendan, also nodding his head. Dawn and May just shook their heads at the boys' dumbness.

"What's your name?" asked Dawn.

"My name's Green (Kanto/Johto clothes)," said Green, and she just stood up, and acted like she wasn't hurt at all, forgetting that she was talking to strangers.

"What were those thugs after you for?" asked Ash.

"What do you think?" said May, "They were after her because their thugs. What else could thugs want?"

"They weren't just after me for no reason though," said Green as she took out a disk from her pocket and shoved it into Ash's face, "They were after this baby." Ash didn't seem impressed at all.

"Whoa, it's a disk," said Ash sarcastically, "I want one of those. They sell them in stores you know. Are you sure those thugs weren't just a band of hobos."

"You idiot," said Green, "This disk holds something really special that any person on this planet would want. It's data about a legendary Pokemon." Ash's eyes widened at that statement.

"Hand it over," he blurted out. May went by him and slapped him across the face.

"What legendary Pokemon is in that disk?" asked Brendan.

"It's the hardest Pokemon to get," said Green, "It's the legendary Pokémon Mew." Now Brendan's eyes widened. He was about to say hand it over also, but he knew that May or Dawn would come by him and slap him on the face, so he kept his mouth shut.

"No wonder people wanted to get that disk from you," said May, "I'm sure that I've never seen a Mew in my life."

"Me too," said Dawn, "My life would be complete if I ever saw Mew. By the way, how did you get files about a Pokemon like Mew?" That was another question that Green hated.

"Um…" said Green, "I got it from my uncle. He's a scientist that works in a lab at some place. He left this at my house when he came over and he asked me to bring it over."

"Good luck with that," said Ash as he started to walk away, "Come on guys. Let's try to get as much distance as we can before sundown."

"Ash, she could be in trouble," said May, "I say that we stay by her side until she delivers that disk." Green knew that wouldn't be a good idea. If they do that, then they would know the real reason of how she got that disk.

"You don't have to stay by my side until I deliver this," said Green, "All you have to do is make sure that those thugs don't harm me. Just teach them a lesson and that's it."

"Why would I care if a bunch of thugs are after you?" said Ash, "I don't even know who these thugs are?"

"Did I mention that they had the initials TR on their shirts," said Green. Ash stopped and went back to Green.

"We're definitely going to help her," said Ash.

"Now that's the spirit," said Green, "Let's get going." They all then started to follow Green.

"_Ha, ha, ha,"_ thought Green in her mind, _"Suckers."_

* * *

The Beedrills were all flying through the forest. They got to an opening, where there were three Team Rocket grunts. A Beedrill landed on one of the grunt's arms.

"Where's the girl?" said the grunt. The Beedrill seemed embarrassed, and the grunt knew what that meant.

"You're useless," said the grunt and he returned his Beedrill to its Pokeball. He then started to dial a number on his Pokewatch. It rang for a while, and then someone on the other line finally picked up.

"I told you to call me when you've gotten the girl," said Giovanni, who was on the other line.

"I'm sorry boss," said the grunt, "But she must've outsmarted us. She's somewhere in the forest though. We'll get her in no time flat."

"No," said Giovanni, "You guys are failures. I'll tell my children to deal with her, and also some reinforcements. You three better not show your face in Team Rocket ever again!" He then shut the phone off.

"We are so dead," said the second grunt.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," said the third grunt.

"Agreed," said the first grunt and they all then ran into the forest terrified.

* * *

Giovanni was on his chair, thinking on ways that he could be able to get the disk from Green. There were no other options but to send out Jesse, James, and Meowth. He spoke into the microphone that made his voice go all over the ship.

"Jesse, James, Meowth," he ordered, "Get in here immediately!" A few minutes later, Jesse, James, and Meowth rushed into the doors that led them into Giovanni's office and saluted him.

"I need you all to go out and get the disk from that girl who stole it," said Giovanni, "I don't care what you do to her. Just go and get the disk. Bring as much reinforcements as you want."

"Yes father," said Jesse and James.

"Yes sir," said Meowth. They all then ran out of the room. Giovanni turned on a hologram and it showed a Pokemon inside of a tank. It was only half fixed and it looked a lot like Mew.

"Don't worry Mewtwo," said Giovanni, "You'll be fixed up in no time."

* * *

Ash and his friends were all walking down the path. Green put the disk in her pocket so that Ash wouldn't get his hands on it.

"How much farther is your uncle's place?" said Ash.

"Um, I think that it's very close from here," said Green, "I don't really know how far it is from here."

"Then why are you traveling with us again?" said Brendan.

"To protect me," said Green, "What else?"

"Or maybe it's because you're a hitchhiker," said Ash to himself. May looked up in the sky and saw a helicopter fly by. She then saw another one and another. Green also looked up and saw the three helicopters.

"Okay, I think that we should walk faster," said Green as she grabbed Ash's arm and started to run. The others followed.

"Why should we?" said Ash, "It's just a bunch of damn helicopters." Suddenly, the helicopters turned back. During that few seconds when it turned, Ash saw the initials TR on the side of them. Before he could say something, a hyper beam shot out from one of the helicopters and shot the ground right next to them. The explosion made the group fall to the ground. All three helicopters landed right near them and stepped out Jesse, James, Meowth, and some Team Rocket grunts.

"Oh it's you again," said Jesse as she looked at Ash. Ash and Brendan stood up from the ground, with Pokeballs in each of their hands. Pikachu went on the ground in an offensive stance.

"If you're thinking on getting May, you got another thing coming," said Ash.

"Don't go all crazy yet," said James, "We're not here for the princess. That's not our mission at the moment."

"Yeah," said Meowth as he pointed right at Green, "we're here for that other girl right beside you." Ash looked back and saw that they were pointing at Green.

"What do you want with her?" asked Ash as if he didn't know anything about the disk that Team Rocket wanted.

"Don't play dumb with us," said Jesse, "We need the disk that she has."

"We're not letting you get it," said Dawn as she stood up and also had a Pokeball in her hand, "She needs to bring that to her uncle."

"Uncle?" said Meowth, "What the fuck are you talking about her uncle? That disk was from us. She stole it from us when she broke into Team Rocket's laboratory. We want it back. We are going through some very important research with it."

"What?" said Ash and he looked back at Green again, "What are they talking about Green?" Green was really stuck now. There was no way out from this point. She had to do something that could get her out of this shit business. She stood up.

"Um…" said Green, "Do some protecting, will ya?" She then took Ash and pushed him towards Team Rocket, but it really was just a light shove to Ash. Ash then looked back at Green furiously.

"What the hell was that?" said Ash, "You know that you could've just…" But he didn't finish because Green wasn't there. She ran away towards the edge of the path that was filled with grass.

"That traitorous bitch," said Brendan.

"We can't let her get away," said Meowth, "Grunts, take care of these twerps while we take care of that girl."

"You're not going anywhere," said Ash, but was stopped by a hyper beam.

"You're not going anywhere buster," said a grunt that had an Alakazam by his side.

"You're so going to get it now," said Ash as Pikachu went in front of him, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

"Alakazam, use Psybeam," said the grunt and both attacks collided with each other. Brendan sent out Aggron and Dawn sent out her Piplup to fight also. May sent out her Eevee, but it easily got wiped out by another Psybeam. Jesse, James, and Meowth followed Green into the grass and looked for her.

"Come out you little brat," said James. Suddenly, a water gun went straight towards James, but he dodged it.

"Dammit, why don't you hold still?" said Green, who was with her Wartortle.

"I wouldn't bet on that girly," said Jesse, who sent out her Dustox and James sent out his Wheezing.

"Bring it," said Green, "Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" Wartortle used its hydro pump on Dustox, but both Pokemon dodged it.

"Dustox, use Psybeam/Wheezing use Sludge Bomb," said Jesse and James. Both attacks hit Wartortle, leaving it heavily damaged.

"Dammit," said Green, "Use Bubble Beam on them then."

"Not so fast," said Jesse, "Dustox, use Magical Leaf," Dustox attacked Wartortle before it could attack. Wartortle was now fainted.

"Now Wheezing, use Smokescreen," said James. Wheezing made a cloud of smoke all over the place, preventing Green to see anything. She coughed at the smoke.

"When will you guys just give up?" said Green through the smoke.

"Not until we get that disk," said Meowth, who appeared out of nowhere through the smoke, "Now hand it over girly." Meowth used scratch on Green, scratching her arm. She accidentally let go of the disk and Meowth took the disk. Meowth then kicked Green out of the way and the smoke uplifted.

"Give that back," said Green as she was about to stand up, but her arm was in pain, so she went back down.

"No way," said Meowth, "We could finally complete our creation once we have this disk." He then started to laugh. But suddenly, Pikachu came out of nowhere and used Iron Tail on Meowth, launching him away. The disk was in the air, and Ash caught it. He then stood in front of Green. He was all dirty, due to the battle that he just had.

"What are you doing here?" said Jesse, "You are supposed to be fighting the grunts."

"Yeah, but we kicked their asses in no time flat," said Ash. Dawn, Brendan, and May came by Ash, with their Pokemon by their sides.

"Give me back that disk," said Green. Ash looked back at her and threw the disk back to her. Green was surprised that he gave it up without a fight.

"But, I thought you would be angry," said Green.

"Why would I?" asked Ash, "You know that you could've just told us that you stole that disk from Team Rocket. We would've been able to understand. We have some beef with Team Rocket ourselves." Green smiled. She never thought that the ones she ditched would come and protect her in an instant.

"Get out of our way kid or else you will get hurt," said James.

"Make me," said Ash, "Pikachu use Thunder on Dustox. Pikachu then gained tons of energy and shot it towards Dustox, knocking it out on contact.

"What the hell?" said Jesse.

"I'll take care of this," said James, "Wheezing, use Sludge Bomb on that twerp's Pokemon.

"Aggron, step in front of Pikachu and use Iron Defense," ordered Brendan. Aggron stood in front of Pikachu and took the hit, only to not get hurt at all.

"Now Piplup, jump over Aggron and use Whirlpool," ordered Dawn. Piplup did what it was told and hit Wheezing with Whirlpool, knocking it out.

"How the hell are we getting beaten up so fast?" said James.

"Come on you guys," said Meowth, "You know that we can't lose to a bunch of twerps." May came up from behind it and bopped it on the head, knocking Meowth out.

"I won't let you treat us like that," said James and he ran towards Ash. He punched but Ash ducked and punched him in the stomach. For a second, Ash's hand was blue. James stepped back, dazed at the attack. He then regained himself and ran towards Ash again, but this time he kicked the disk out of Ash's hand and it flew up to the sky. James tried to get it, but Ash got him and put him down. Then Jesse reached for it, but Piplup, jumped up and hit it with its beak, sending it back to the sky. Then Green jumped on Jesse's head and jumped towards the disk, but Meowth, who came back, threw a small rock at it, sending it down to May. May caught it.

"Give us that disk!" yelled Jesse, James, and Meowth as they all jumped towards May, making her shriek. But suddenly, a psychic caught them all in midair and threw them aside. It then took the disk out of May's hand and the disk was now floating in the sky.

"What's that?" asked Ash. Then suddenly, Mew came out from the grass and went by the disk.

"It's Mew!" squealed Dawn. Mew looked towards Jesse, James, and Meowth and used psychic.

"I think it's mad," said James.

"Why does this always happen to us?" said Jesse.

"Looks like we're going to blast off again," said Meowth. Mew then threw them towards the sky, and the trio disappeared. It then looked at Green, making Green scared. It then looked at Ash. It stared at Ash for a while and Ash stared at it back. It was telling him something, but Ash didn't know what. It then crumbled up the disk and flew away. Green looked at the last remains of the disk.

"All that hard work for nothing," she whined.

"It would be okay if I died right now," said Dawn, "It looked so beautiful."

"That's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen," said May.

"What's your first?" said Brendan. Ash then went by Green and bandaged her arm. He could see that she was sad. The others noticed it too.

"You don't have to be sad," said Brendan, "At least we actually saw it. Many people don't get that chance."

"Yeah," said Ash, "You'll see it again one day. I have a feeling that I will." Green suddenly started to chuckle. She then showed a camera that was in her hand.

"I don't need that damn disk anymore," she said, "I have photos of one of the most legendary Pokemon in the world. I could sell this to get big bucks."

"Where the hell did you get the camera from?" asked Ash. Green then stood up.

"I have to go," said Green, "Got to get to a pawn shop before someone else brings photos of Mew. Thank you guys for protecting me. I really appreciate it." She then gave Ash a peck on the nose and ran away, waving goodbye to the others. Ash blushed at the sudden kiss, but May was absolutely furious. Ash then turned back to the others.

"I say that we keep on going," said Ash, "I still want to get as much distance as I can."

"That was fast," said Brendan as they all started to follow Ash back onto the path. Ash saw that May was for some reason angry.

"Hey May, what's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Nothing," said May and the group now continued their adventure.

* * *

Giovanni sat on his chair, waiting for news about Mew. A grunt then came in and bowed to him.

"Sir, I've just been informed that the mission failed due to Ketchum and his friends," said the grunt. Giovanni thought for a while and then smiled.

"I don't need that disk anymore," said Giovanni, "I've just thought of something way better. I'll tell you guys when the time comes. Now get out of my office.

"Yes sir," said the grunt. He then ran out of the room. Giovanni then put up a hologram of Ash when he was being controlled by the Aura Beast.

"Aura," said Giovanni, "I just need aura." He then started to laugh maniacally.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends come across a tree that houses a bunch of Treekos, and Ash wants this one special Treeko. It won't leave the tree because it swears to protect it, but then a group of Vigoroths attack the tree, and it's up to Treeko to save it. Will Ash and Treeko be able to protect the tree, or will the Vigoroths blow up something very special to these Treekos? **Next time: The Treeko Tree.**

* * *

**That was this chapter. You must've noticed that this chapter takes some scenes from Pokemon Adventures when Red and Green meet. Next two chapters will be up on Monday. I also noticed that I didn't really rush through this chapter. It has a considerable amount of words in it. See you next Monday.**

**Read and Review **

**(Views: 3,061)**


	14. The Treeko Tree

**This is the fourteenth chapter. This kind of takes some scenes from Pokémon, only it doesn't involve Treeko refusing to leave the tree. The tree is all healthy in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash and his friends were now walking the path that would lead them to the next place that was on the map. They were now entering a forest.

"Where are we?" asked Dawn.

"Right now we're in the Eterna Forest," answered Brendan, "After this, we get to Eterna City."

"I hate going through forests," said Ash, "We always have trouble in there." They began to get deeper inside of the forest. The trees were now all together, so it was hard to see the sun. Suddenly, a Razor Leaf landed right near Ash's feet.

"What the fuck," said Ash, "Who's the wise guy that thought that would be funny, huh?" They then saw something hop from tree to tree, getting away from them.

"You're not going anywhere you basterd," said Ash. He then started to chase the moving thing, and then they stopped at a clearing. Ash's eyes grew wide at the sight. It was an enormous tree, so big and healthy. It had a bunch of Treekos in it.

"Fucking cool," said Ash.

**The Treeko Tree**

* * *

The group looked at the beautiful tree for what seemed like hours, but then suddenly, another Razor Leaf landed right near Ash again.

"There you are," said Ash as he looked in the direction of where the razor leaf was thrown, and Ash saw that it was a Treeko. It had a wheat stem in its mouth and its back was against the tree.

"Whoa," said Ash, "It's a Treeko."

"No shit Sherlock," said Brendan, "I knew it was a Treeko while it was jumping through the trees. You should've really paid attention in Pokémon School Ash." Ash then glared back at Brendan and looked back at the Treeko.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea to stay here for too long," said May when she saw a Treeko glaring at her, "This place looks special to the Treeko."

"What are a pack of Treekos going to do to me?" said Ash, "I'm just here to teach that Treeko to not ever threaten me again."

"Threaten you?" said Dawn, "What the fuck are you talking about? That Treeko did not threaten you. It was trying to protect its tree form intruders."

"I still want to teach it a lesson," said Ash, "Hey Treeko, get down here and fight me!" Treeko climbed down the tree and stood right in front of Ash.

"Let's kick some butt Pikachu," said Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu and it got off Ash's shoulder and stood right in front of Treeko. Before Ash could even say an attack, Treeko used leer on Pikachu, paralyzing it. Treeko then ran up to Pikachu and used all the attacks it knew. It hit Pikachu with bullet seed, razor leaf, pound, and scratch. Pikachu immediately lost to it. Ash was very surprised at how powerful that Treeko was.

"That was pretty interesting," said Brendan as he walked up to Ash, "Hey, can we just go now before we get any of the other Treekos pissed at us?"

"No way," said Ash, totally ignoring Brendan, "I want that Treeko." The Treeko then climbed back to its shelter inside of the tree.

"That was fast," said Dawn, "Does that mean that every Pokèmon that kicks your butt is a Pokèmon that you want to catch?"

"Hell yeah it does," said Ash as he went up to Pikachu and let it have a hyper potion. Pikachu then stood up, all healed up and it ran up Ash's shoulder.

"We'll just stay out of the Treekos' way until I catch it," said Ash, "How easy will that get?"

"I don't know," said Dawn, "How about we ask May? Hey May what do you…" But she didn't finish because a couple of Treekos had May and were throwing her in the air and catching her. May looked like she was having fun.

"How did that happen?" asked Brendan, "She was with us a second ago?"

"See," said Ash, "May likes that idea. Now I have a Pokèmon that I have to catch." Ash then climbed the tree and was on his way to catch Treeko. Brendan and Dawn just sighed.

"I say that we just get May and wait for Ash," said Dawn.

"Hey guys," said May, "I think they made me their queen." When they looked back, they saw May wearing a tiara that was made from flowers and grass and the Treekos were carrying her away.

"This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder," said Brendan.

"Let's follow those Treekos to make sure nothing happens to May," said Dawn. The two then followed the Treekos and May into the forest.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were on the branches of the tree, searching for the Treeko that beat them earlier. The tree was so fucking huge. Some places on the long, thick branches sometimes held shelter built out of mud, and some were large enough to hold Treeko families in them. But they were as big as two adults crouching on their knees. Ash was worried that he could get lost inside the tree.

"I could swear that I saw that Treeko come this way," said Ash. They both then found another shelter and they looked inside of it. He saw the Treeko that he was looking for. He didn't even know how he was able to recognize the Treeko by just looking at it. It must've been resting because its eyes were closed. Ash decided that he could just sit in there and wait for it to wake up. Pikachu and he went down on all fours and went in. Later, the Treeko opened its eyes.

"Hey," said Ash, "I just dropped by to say hi and all that." Treeko just kept looking back at Ash with cold eyes. Ash began to get worried and had to think of some kind of excuse.

"Yeah," said Ash as he scratched the back of his head, "So do you want to get out of here and come with me?" Pikachu just shook its head in disappointment at Ash's stupid response. It got out of the shelter before something else happens.

"_Thanks for sticking with me until the end buddy," _thought Ash. Treeko then put its hand up and its claws went up.

"_Shit," _thought Ash again. Pikachu was just waiting outside, and then it heard a ruckus going on in the shelter. Ash was screaming and begging for mercy. Pikachu then sighed at the ruckus. Later on, Ash just popped out of the shelter and was all beaten up.

"Oh my Arceus," said Ash, "What the fuck. That was not necessary you know." Treeko then got out of its shelter and kicked Ash off the tree. Pikachu and Treeko looked at each other and Pikachu knew what it had to do. It then jumped out of the tree and landed on Ash's stomach.

"This is so hard," said Ash as he got off the floor and looked up the tree and started to climb up it, "Yo Pikachu, get up and help me."

"Pika," said Pikachu annoyed. It then stood up and followed Ash back up the tree. They both then finally got up the tree again and had to look for the Treeko's shelter again because Ash forgot where the Pokémon's hideout was. They found it again, only Ash had to find a way to get in it without Treeko scratching his face or it attacking him. He found an apple right near him and took it off its branches.

"Maybe the only way to get it is by making some sort of peace offering," said Ash.

"Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu, shaking its head.

"I do know how to catch Pokémon," said Ash back to it, "How do you think I was able to catch you?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu again.

"You didn't come with me on your own will willfully," said Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Don't bring Corphish into this," said Ash as he got another apple from its branches and gave it to Pikachu, "Now stay out here while I take care of Treeko." Pikachu took the apple happily, and except for staying right near the Treeko's shelter, it took a few steps back away from it, just in case Ash has another problem with inside. Ash went through the opening again, only he found that Treeko wasn't inside.

"What the fuck," said Ash, "I'll just wait here for it." Ash then sat inside and waited for the Treeko to come back. He then got so hungry that he then took a bite out of the apple, then another, and another. He then finished it and he didn't have any other apples. But he didn't even notice because he was trying very hard to wait for the Treeko to come back. Finally, the Treeko came back, and it was surprised that Ash got into its place.

"Hey," greeted Ash, "So I got you this apple so that we can make some sort of peace offering." He held out his hand, but there was no apple in it. The Treeko looked at him as if his eyes were saying is this a joke.

"_Shit," _thought Ash before Treeko kicked him out of the tree and he fell to the ground, but landed in a bush to break his fall. Pikachu then came by later.

"I've never encountered a Pokémon that was this persistent," said Ash, "There has to be a reason for it to refuse coming with me. It must have a family or its trying to protect something. Let's find out." Ash and Pikachu then ran to find the Treeko again, only this time, Ash knew where its place was, so they got there quicker. But once again, Treeko wasn't there.

"Where is it going?" questioned Ash, "Hey Pikachu, can you find where Treeko is?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu as if it was saying of course I can. It then sniffed the ground and Ash followed it. They got to the end of a branch and Pikachu looked down.

"Pika!" said Pikachu. Ash looked down and saw that Treeko was fighting against two Vigoroths. It used bullet seed on both of them, but they both used headbutt on it. It fell to the ground, only it just stood back up.

"Treeko's getting beaten up down there," said Ash, "I say we help it."

"Pika," said Pikachu. They both climbed down the tree and Ash released Corphish from its Pokeball. Treeko was still fighting the Vigoroths and it was using moves like pound and bullet seed, but the Vigoroths were still beating it up.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt while Corphish use Hydro Pump," ordered Ash. Pikachu and Corphish used their respective moves and they pushed the Vigoroths away.

"Don't you dare hurt Treeko anymore dammit," said Ash, "Now Pikachu use Thunder while Corphish use Crabhammer." Both attacks slammed into the two Vigoroths, and they both flew away. Ash returned Corphish and Pikachu got on his shoulder. He turned back and walked towards Treeko. It stood up and was wiping the dirt off its body.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ash. Treeko looked at him scornfully and went back up the tree, "Hey I was just asking. You could at least thank me for saving your butt." Ash then went up the tree and went by Treeko's place. He knew that he shouldn't bother it too much. It did get embarrassed that it got beaten up by a couple of Vigoroths. He also knew that he has been up this damn tree about four times today. At about sunset, Treeko finally got out of its place. It just walked past Ash and went down the tree.

"Again?" said Ash as he sighed, "Pikachu, I want you to stay right here. I know that you're tired of walking around." Pikachu got off his shoulder and Ash went down the tree. He saw Treeko walking into the forest. He sneakily walked behind it. He saw it go by a tree and take off a giant leaf from it. He went by a stream and put some water in the leaf and was walking back in the direction of the tree. Ash followed it again and saw it struggle to pour water next to the tree. That made Ash realize something.

"Wait a minute," he said, "It wanted to protect this tree from those Vigoroths. It comes down here and gets water from the stream and pours it on the tree. It doesn't want to go with me because it wants to stay at this tree." Those last words made him realize something else.

"Dammit, it'll never come with me then," said Ash, but he then saw Treeko struggling even more at carrying the leaf with about a ton of water in it, "I can't let it hurt itself. Looks like it's time to do the right thing." Ash got out from behind a bush and went towards Treeko and helped it hold the leaf. Treeko looked at him sternly.

"Hey, I'm here to help," said Ash, "I know that this tree is very special to you." They both poured all of the water out.

"I guess that we should get more water," said Ash, "This big of a tree needs more than that much." Treeko nodded its head and Ash and it walked back to the stream. Ash got his own leaf so that they could get the job done quicker. Pikachu got down later on and also helped by getting a smaller leaf. Ash released Corphish and it helped out too. After a while, they all finished. Ash returned Corphish and they all went back up the tree. They all sat together, watching the sunset.

"That was a lot of work," said Ash, _"I'm never doing that ever again!" _Treeko shook its head and held out its hand, and Ash shook it. They finally had their first handshake.

* * *

The two Vigoroths went back into their cave and hid inside their cave. There was a lot other Vigoroths there also, but there was a Slaking as their leader.

"Slaking?" said the Slaking. The two Vigoroths seemed to be embarrassed.

"Vigo-Vigoroth," said one Vigoroth, ashamed that it failed its mission.

"Vigoroth," said the other one, putting its hands near its face, just in case of a blow from its master.

"Slaking!" yelled Slaking. Every single Vigoroth in that cave stopped what they're doing at the shock of the yell. Slaking seemed to think for a minute, and it then smiled.

"Slaking," said Slaking as it got off the floor and walked towards the entrance of the cave (A/N: It can walk in this, only because I don't really know if it could walk or not), "Slaking, Slaking Slak. Slak, Slak, Slaking. Slaking!" Every single Vigoroth in that cave started to cheer and follow the Slaking outside of the cave.

"Slaking, Slaking, Slak," said Slaking to itself as the group was going in the direction of the tree.

* * *

Dawn and Brendan followed May and the other Treekos to a clearing in the forest. They made her a throne that was made entirely of grass and had a mango in her hand, with a straw sticking out. They were all bowing to her and cheering for her every time she took a sip from her drink. Dawn and Brendan were just amazed at how fast May was able to let the Treekos do this for her.

"Jealous?" teased May as she took another sip from her drink. A female Treeko then went by May with a baby Treeko in her hands.

"Treeko," it said to May as it held the baby right near May.

"You want me to hold it?" asked May. She then saw the baby Treeko wake up from its slumber and was laughing. May grabbed it and cuddled it in her arms.

"This must be the cutest, most adorable, baby Treeko I've ever seen," said May as she continued to cuddle and it kept on doing its baby laugh in May's arms.

"Treeko!" cheered all of the Treekos.

"I really want to get out of here before another weird thing happens," said Dawn, "What's next? Aliens?"

"Where's Ash?" asked Brendan, "I thought that he would've already given up on that Treeko by now."

"I don't know," said Dawn, "He might be dead. But that doesn't matter at this point. I'm just wondering on how we're going to get May out of there without upsetting the Treekos." Suddenly, a loud yell was heard throughout the forest. All of the Treekos heard it and Dawn and Brendan were surprised.

"What was that?" asked Dawn, "It better not be an alien."

"It couldn't have," said Brendan, "It sounded like a Pokemon." Suddenly, all of the Treekos were scattering around and was heading towards the tree. A couple grabbed May and carried her towards the tree.

"Guys, what's going on?" said May as she was carried away. Dawn and Brendan looked at each other and nodded to each other. They then followed May back to the tree.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, and Treeko also heard the yell.

"What the hell was that?" said Ash. Treeko jumped down the tree and landed on the ground. Ash and Pikachu followed later and they both saw a lot of Vigoroths, with Slaking right in front of the group. The other Treekos came by later on, with May being carried by them. Dawn and Brendan came right next to them.

"Ash, what the fuck did you do?" asked May.

"How come I'm the first to blame?" said Ash, "I think the Vigoroths that came here before were trying to destroy this tree, and they brought back reinforcements."

"Slaking Slak," said Slaking, "Slaking Slak Slaking."

"Treeko, Treeko!" yelled the Treeko near Ash, "Treeko!"

"Slaking," said Slaking. A Treeko right near May turned back to her.

"Treeko?" it asked. May didn't know what it meant or what was going on.

"I think it's asking if they can go and fight or should they make peace," said Brendan, "I say that we make peace or-" But Brendan didn't even finish.

"Attack!" yelled May. The Treekos brought her to a safe place above the tree and they all stood in an offensive stance.

"Really?" said Ash, "she had to make them fight, did she?"

"Slaking!" yelled the Slaking and both groups charged at each other. It was like an all-out war. The Treeko near Ash jumped into the battle, and Ash didn't even notice it since he was being amazed about standing right in the middle of a Pokemon war. It was like a dream come true.

"Cool," said Ash. He didn't notice that a Treeko kicked a Vigoroth in his direction, but Brendan grabbed Ash before he could get squashed. The three hid behind a big rock to avoid the fight.

"I don't think that we should get into the middle of this shit," said Brendan, "Let's just go and mind our own business."

"Let's get May and get out of here," agreed Dawn.

"Where's May anyway?" asked Ash.

"She's up there," said Dawn and Ash saw that she was cheering the Treekos on. He then saw that she was on the tree. The tree that these Treekos loved so much. It would be stupid if he left now and ditched the Treekos.

"No," said Ash, "I can't leave these Treekos to care for themselves. They love that tree more than anything in the world. I won't let them lose their happiness. I'm going to fight too. Let's go Pikachu."

"Pika!" said Pikachu and it got on Ash's shoulder and Ash ran into the battlefield. He saw a Treeko slam against the ground and a Vigoroth was coming in fast.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt," said Ash as Pikachu used its attack. It shot the Vigoroth away. Ash kept on going so that he could find Treeko and stop that Slaking. He didn't notice that there was a Vigoroth right behind him. Pikachu noticed though.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu as it jumped off Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu?" said Ash at his partner's sudden jump. It charged up an iron tail so that it could stop the Vigoroth, but the Vigoroth slammed Pikachu to the side and headed straight towards Ash. It struck, but Ash went to the side and grabbed its arm. It lifted its arm and slammed Ash to the ground. It then charged up a Hyper Fang. Before it could bite Ash, Aggron slammed right into the Vigoroth and blew it away.

"This better be worth it bro," said Brendan as he got down from Aggron's back. Dawn also got down and released Piplup and Pachirisu.

"Go and help that Treeko of yours Ash," said Dawn. Ash nodded and Pikachu went back onto his shoulder and they both ran to find Treeko. A couple of Treekos took off a Moonstone strapped to their necks and they evolved into Grovyles.

"Grovyle!" yelled a Grovyle and they all stepped back into battle, giving them more of an advantage. Slaking was on the outskirts so that it could watch the battle. It was laughing as it saw his side winning.

"Treeko," said Treeko as it stood right in front of Slaking.

"Slak Slaking?" said Slaking at the Pokémon's foolishness, "Slaking."

"Tree," said Treeko as it stood in an offensive stance against Slaking. Slaking stood up and was also ready to fight.

"Slaking!" yelled Slaking. Treeko then jumped towards it and used pound, but Slaking blocked it and threw him towards the ground. Slaking jumped towards it and used punishment on Treeko, slamming it away. It then used hammer fist. It pushed Treeko further into the ground, creating a hole in the ground, with Treeko in it.

"Treeko," said Treeko weakly as it tried to stand up. Slaking just kept on laughing at Treeko's misery. Treeko stood up, but it kept on tripping. It stood up again, but was about to fall, until Ash caught it.

"It's okay Treeko," said Ash, "You don't need to fight someone that you know is stronger than you. But you do have to know that with friends, you'll be able to do anything. So, can I help out?" Treeko nodded and Pikachu got down from Ash's shoulder and Ash pulled on his gloves.

"Slaking Slak Slaking," said Slaking.

"Of course we'll be able to beat you," said Ash, "We just have to try."

"Treeko," agreed Treeko.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Slaking," said Slaking as if it was saying bring it on.

"Okay Pikachu, I need you to use any attack you want to use," said Ash.

"Pikachu," agreed Pikachu.

"Let's go," said Ash. They all charged towards Slaking and they all climbed into its hairy body. Slaking started to shake so that it could get the others off him. Ash and Pikachu made it to the head, but Treeko was shaken off. Pikachu used thunderbolt on Slaking and Ash punched the top of his head, but that hurt his hand since Slaking's head was rock solid. Even Pikachu's thunderbolt didn't affect it. Slaking laughed and then shook Ash and Pikachu off. When they both landed on the ground, Slaking slammed them onto the ground with the palm of its hand. Treeko then ran towards it and used bullet seed towards its eyes, releasing Ash and Pikachu.

"We're not giving up yet," said Ash as he struggled to stand up from the ground. He then ran towards Slaking again, and Slaking swiped his hand towards Ash, but he ducked and Slaking missed. Ash was able to grab onto its hand and held on. Slaking tried to shake him off, but Ash won't budge.

"Pika/Tree" said Pikachu and Treeko as they both used a thunderbolt and a bullet seed. It hit Slaking, but he shook it off and then started to slam Ash to the ground until Ash lets go, but Ash won't budge. He still held on.

"I'm not letting go," said Ash, "I'll be able to beat you anytime soon."

"Slaking!" yelled Slaking as it slammed Ash to the ground again, but harder, letting Ash yell in pain. Pikachu was getting angrier and angrier every time Ash was yelling.

"Pikachu!" it yelled as it jumped up and used an iron tail, but Slaking slapped it towards the ground, creating a crack. Ash began to lose his grip and started to slip, giving Slaking a chance. It threw Ash towards Pikachu, and they both slammed into each other. Pikachu and Ash tried to stand up, but they couldn't.

"Tree," said Treeko as it stood right by them, asking if they were okay.

"I'm okay Treeko," said Ash, "You have to beat Slaking. I know you can." Treeko nodded and faced Slaking.

"Treeko," said Treeko, knowing that it was going to win this fight.

"Slak," said Slaking. Treeko then ran towards Slaking, but Slaking slapped it to the side. It then started to laugh again. Treeko was weak. It couldn't do it. Slaking was going to win and they were going to destroy its tree. Slaking then ran towards Treeko, and was going to hit it with a full powered hammer fist. Treeko stood up. It had to win. It wasn't going to give up just yet. Slaking jumped towards it and was about to use hammer fist.

"Treeko/Pika!" yelled Ash/Pikachu at their friend. Treeko then it put its head up and used a full powered energy ball right into Slaking's face. Slaking went back and it held its face in pain.

"Energy Ball?" said a surprised Ash, "With that move, Treeko's so going to win. Go and kick its ass Treeko. Slaking let go of its face and stared at Treeko furiously. It charged towards it. Treeko made another energy ball, but it made it bigger and bigger and bigger. Even Slaking was scared to even come any closer that it stopped. Every single Pokemon then look towards them and saw the energy ball.

"Tree-ko!" said Treeko as it threw the energy ball towards Slaking, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared up, Treeko was standing on the Slaking's stomach, with its fist raised high.

"Treeko," said Treeko as if it was saying to all the Vigoroths to get out of here, or else they will face the same fate as their leader. All of the Vigoroths jumped in fear and ran away, back into the forest. Treeko got off Slaking and Slaking ran towards its teammates.

"Slaking!" yelled Slaking as it tried to convince its kind to stay and fight, but they all won't listen. It gave up and looked back at Treeko.

"Slaking!" yelled Slaking as it ran straight towards Treeko for second round. Treeko tried to stand, but it was too weak. Slaking was going to hit, but May stood right in the middle of them, stopping Slaking in its tracks.

"May?" asked Ash, "When did you get down that tree?" But May didn't answer. She was staring at Slaking with very stern eyes and Slaking looked like it was scared. It was like that for a while.

"Go," said May, and Slaking ran away, frightened and screaming like a girl.

"Treeko!" cheered all of the Treekos because of the fact that they finally won and the tree was safe. Treeko, Ash and Pikachu all gave a relieved sigh and they all rested on the ground since the battle was over.

"Hey May, how were you able to do that with Slaking?" asked Dawn as Brendan and she walked towards May.

"Oh, that's easy," said May, "Aren't you always supposed to just stand your ground and face an ape in the eyes when it's charging towards you?"

"Wow, I never really thought of that," said Dawn.

"Well finally that's over," said Brendan, "I don't think that Slaking and those Vigoroths will be wanting to come to this tree anytime soon."

"Yeah," agreed May.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Dawn and Brendan were all ready to leave and go on to Eterna City. They waved the entire Treekos goodbye and started to leave.

"Hey May, how were you able to get away from being the queen of those Treekos?" asked Ash.

"I passed the reign to another Treeko," said May, "It was a baby Treeko that I hugged and cuddled yesterday."

"_How come I feel that those Treekos are going to have dark days because they have a baby ruling over them," _thought Ash. As they all were walking down the path, Treeko ran towards them.

"Hey Treeko," said Ash, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be there helping out in protecting that tree?"

"Treeko," said Treeko as it let out its hand.

"Ash, I think that Treeko wants to come with you," said Brendan.

"Fuck yeah!" exclaimed Ash, "I finally have you." He took out a Pokeball and was about to capture Treeko, but he remembered when Pikachu and he were arguing about him catching Pokemon.

"Wait a minute," said Ash, "I want to have a Pokemon battle before I catch you."

"Don't you usually catch them no matter what?" said Dawn.

"That's none of your business," said Ash, "So Treeko, what do you say?" Treeko sighed and nodded its head. Pikachu got off his shoulder and was ready to fight.

"Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," ordered Ash. Pikachu used thunderbolt on Treeko, but it dodged it and used pound on Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail Pikachu," ordered Ash again and Pikachu used its iron tail on Treeko, pushing it away against a tree.

"Now use Volt Tackle Pikachu," ordered Ash again. Pikachu charged towards Treeko and slammed right into it, causing a cloud of smoke. Treeko got out of the smoke and charged up an energy ball, but it was interrupted because it got affected from paralyze due to Pikachu's volt tackle.

"All right," said Ash, "Now use a full powered Thunder and finish it off." Pikachu used a powerful thunder on Treeko, since it couldn't move, and made it faint. Ash took his Pokeball again and threw it towards Treeko. The Pokeball shook a few times, and it stopped. Ash took the Pokeball and smiled.

"_One step closer Gary," _said Ash, _"One step closer."_ He then turned and Pikachu went on his shoulder.

"Come on guys," said Ash, "I say that we get to Eterna City before sundown. It's not that far from here."

"You're right," said Brendan as he looked at the map.

"Okay," said May.

"At least we can get out of this forest before something weirder happens," said Dawn.

"Let's go," said Ash and the group walked on the path. But once again, that mysterious Mightyena showed up behind a tree and was looking at Brendan again.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** The group makes it into Eterna City and hears rumors about Sir Aaron's aura staff on Mt. Coronet. Ash goes to find it and Team Rocket captures May once again, and Giovanni tells her that he knows what really happened to her father, and also Ash's. Will Ash and the others save May, and will he also be able to learn how to use the power of aura? **Next time: Something That Belongs to Father Part 1.**

* * *

**Pokemon Heroes Movie preview:** Ash and his friends are all going to Hearthome City so that they could continue their adventure. But a trio that Ash and May have met before are back, and this time, they are poisoned with the power of darkness from Team Rocket, and they plan on killing Ash, May, and the world. It's going to take all the power that Ash has in order to beat them. Will they succeed, or will the world actually fall into darkness. **Pokemon Heroes Movie: The Darkness Within. (February 18, 2013)**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter may be able to shed a little light on the mystery of what happened to both Ash and May's father, but not a lot. Also, that movie that's up there isn't going to literally come on that day (maybe). I'm just planning to make the movie come out after this is done, which will be sometime in February. May come after or it may come later, but it doesn't really matter. It's not made yet, so this is pretty much the idea for it. **

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,496)**


	15. Something That Belongs To Father Part 1

**This is the fourteenth chapter of this story. This chapter holds the secret of what happens to Ash and May's father when they were young. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

They finally got into the entrance of Eterna City and saw the beautiful landscape. There were a lot of trainers on the streets with a lot of grass Pokemon by their side. But the group wasn't even amazed at the sight of the city. They were way too exhausted to be enjoying the view.

"Finally," said Dawn, "I thought we were never going to get here."

"That's Ash's fault for getting some Donphans all pissed at us," said Brendan.

"Hey, that was their fault for running over me," said Ash, "What's up with that mating season anyway?"

"I see a Pokemon Center!" exclaimed May as she ran straight for the doors, "Bed, here I come!" The group followed her and they ordered a room. May fell asleep right away, while the others went straight for the cafeteria to eat. They went up and picked out their food, but Ash was paying after he lost at a game of rock paper scissors with Brendan.

"Did you hear about what is on Mt. Coronet?" asked a lady that was eating her food right behind Ash (Looks like the Eterna City gym leader). Ash, for some reason, had the intention to eavesdrop on them.

"No," said another women right across form her (You can imagine her), "What's up there?"

"Well, I hear that there is an aura staff up there," said the first lady, "It's been up there for a while now and I was just wondering if you heard." Ash was now really interested in what they were talking about.

"_I thought that my dad was the last aura guardian," _thought Ash in his mind, _"They must be making rumors."_

"No, I haven't," said the second lady, "Do you know who that staff belongs to?"

"It's rumored that that staff belongs to the greatest aura guardian around," said the first lady, "Sir Aaron." Ash then became frozen. Did they just say his dad?

"Dad?" said Ash at the thought of his dad's staff right under his nose.

**Something That Belongs To Father Part 1**

* * *

Ash put his tray down and ran straight towards the two ladies' table. He went right by it and slammed his hands right on the table, shocking the two ladies.

"Is that staff seriously Sir Aaron's?" hissed Ash. The two ladies didn't answer at first at the sudden shock. They were also scared to answer by the way Ash asked that question.

"I guess so," finally responded the first lady, "I just heard the rumor kid. I really don't know if it's true or not. I also heard that it's in the snowy part of the mountain. I also heard that anyone who touches it gets some sort of static shock from it."

"Yeah," said the second lady, "Why do you want to know anyway?" Ash glared at her, shocking her once again. He then got away from the table and started to run out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks," he said thankfully to the two ladies and he ran out of the cafeteria and the two ladies gave a breath of relief. Brendan and Dawn saw Ash run out of the room, which increased their suspicions.

"Want to go figure out what's wrong with him?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah, I really have nothing to do right now anyway," said Dawn, and they also put away their trays and followed Ash outside.

* * *

Ash ran outside of the Pokemon Center and ran through the city streets. He was looking for a map of Mt. Coronet so that he would know where he was going.

"Pika," said Pikachu as it was running along his side.

"Hey Pikachu," said Ash, "Sorry that I didn't notice you there. Hop on." Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Ash continued to look for the map. He went into every single map store to find it. Finally, at one store, he found a perfectly detailed map of Mt. Coronet.

"Found you," said Ash and he paid for it and went out to look for a jacket store so that he could go onto the mountain, since he forgot his jacket at his house. He found the right one for Pikachu and him (Looks like the jacket that the male version of the Platinum game wears, only Ash keeps his hat. Pikachu just has a smaller version on it, without the hat). He went back to the Pokemon Center to get his backpack. He went into the room and took his backpack, but he then saw May sleeping in her bed. Ash put his hand on her head.

"I'll be back," whispered Ash, "Don't cause any trouble." He then ran out of the room and put his jacket on. He then saw Brendan and Dawn at the entrance.

"Whoa Ash," said Brendan, "Where are you going? You look like you're in a sugar high."

"Whoopsie," said Ash, "I forgot to tell you guys that I heard that my dad's aura staff was up on Mt. Coronet. I need to go up there and see if it's true. Pikachu and my other Pokemon are coming along also."

"But what if it wasn't true?" asked Dawn.

"I'm just going to have to check on it," said Ash, "Take care of May while I'm gone. Make sure that she doesn't start any trouble. I'll be back very soon."

"Why can't we come along?" asked Brendan.

"I don't want you guys to come on some wild goose chase for nothing," said Ash.

"Okay, be careful man," said Brendan, "People get hurt on that mountain."

"I know," said Ash, "I'll be fine. I promise." Ash then ran down the road towards the mountain, and Dawn and Brendan watched him go.

"Doesn't it take about two weeks to go up and down that mountain?" asked Dawn.

"I know," said Brendan, "But knowing Ash, he'll be back down here within a week." They then went back inside of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

May woke up and went outside of the room. She found the other two sitting on a couch. She looked around and was hoping that she would be able to see Ash, but she didn't. She then walked over to Dawn and Brendan.

"Where's Ash?" she asked.

"Ash went out to Mt. Coronet to find something that belonged to his dad," answered Brendan,

"He went out without me?" asked May, rather sad.

"Don't worry," said Dawn, "He'll be back very soon. We just have to be patient. He won't get into any trouble out there."

"Okay," said May and she walked over to the cafeteria. She took her food and sat at a table. She began to eat it, but slower than she usually eats it.

"_He's only been gone for about an hour and I already miss him," _thought May to herself.

* * *

Giovanni, who was aboard the Team Rocket ship, and was thinking on another plan in order to catch May. Every single thing that he sends out is always destroyed by Ash and his friends. There had to be a way. But that wasn't his one true goal at the moment. He needed aura in order to finish his masterpiece. The one true thing that will bring the whole world to its knees. He needed Ash to come over here and give him the aura. But he also knew that Ash wouldn't do that intentionally. So he had to have some bait: The princess. But he knew that Ash was just going to stop him.

"_I didn't want to do this," _thought Giovanni, _"But Ketchum leaves me no choice. I need to bring out my most powerful Team Rocket member, second to me of course: Cyrus _(Spelled his name right. He was in the opening song, but his name was Cyran. Sorry.) Giovanni then went by his speakerphone.

"Cyrus, come to my office," said Giovanni, "I have a special mission for you." Cyrus then came into his office later on (DP clothing, but the initial TR is on his shirt) and bowed.

"Is there anything that you need master?" asked Cyrus.

"Yes, I need you to fetch the princess for me," said Giovanni, "I would send out the others, but they are all stupid when it comes to getting the princess. You won't fail me, will you?"

"No master," said Cyrus and he straightened up, "I'll be back very soon." Cyrus then walked out.

"_Almost there," _thought Giovanni.

* * *

It's already been about three days since Ash had gone up the mountain. He had already been able to achieve the goal of making it to the snowy part of Mt. Coronet. It was hard because he hadn't had a good sleep for days. He went and had about an hour of sleep, then continuing up the mountain. He didn't want to torture Pikachu so that it couldn't sleep, so occasionally he let it sleep in his backpack while he goes up this mountain. He did have some trouble with Pokemon, but he made it. He was now searching for the staff that is rumored to be up here.

"I know it's here somewhere," said Ash, "That lady couldn't have lied. I've come all this way for nothing."

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu, trying to calm its trainer.

"I can't give up," said Ash, "Not yet." He continued to search, but he couldn't find it. He got worried and was getting tired. The snow was getting heavier, so it became harder to see. He began to give up. He just wanted to see the thing that once belonged to his dad.

"_Dad," _thought Ash, _"I'll find it. How did it even get up here in the first place?"_ After about three hours, Ash began to give up. Suddenly, he saw an object in the distance, through the falling snow. He went closer and closer. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the staff! It was put in the snow and had some snow over it. Thank Arceus that it wasn't buried.

"The staff!" exclaimed Ash. He ran over to it and was about to take it, but he stopped and remembered that the lady told him that it gave a static shock.

"_I don't care," _thought Ash, _"I have to get it. No matter what!" _He grabbed it and took it out from its spot and he noticed that it didn't shock him.

"_Must be because I have some aura inside of me," _thought Ash. He was happy. He had the thing that he remembered that his father had the whole time. He looked around it and looked at its features. He then held it out like his father does all the time. Suddenly, it started to shake.

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"I don't know!" said Ash, "Please don't tell me that I broke it." Then, out of nowhere, a Pokemon popped out of the staff. Ash didn't see it for a minute because of the sudden light. His vision begun to be clear, and he saw a Pokemon was bowing. He didn't know if it was human or not. It was certainly a Pokemon, but what? He saw it finally, and it was certainly a Pokemon.

"Oh—my—Arceus," said Ash surprised. The Pokemon stood and Ash took out his Pokedex and pointed it towards the Pokemon. It said that it was a Lucario. For some reason, the Pokemon looked familiar.

"Where am I?" said Lucario.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ash, "You can talk? You must be using Telepathy or something." The Lucario looked right at Ash, surprised that someone was there with it.

"Who are you?" said Lucario sternly and it went into an offensive stance, which surprised Ash.

"Come down there buddy," said Ash, "I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I'm Ask Ketchum and this here is Pikachu. Say hi buddy."

"Pikachu," greeted Pikachu.

"I'm here because I heard that my dad's aura staff is here," said Ash, "And by the looks of it, it seems true. But why were you inside this staff." Lucario seemed to think for a while, but then, it saw Ash's face clearer. The same, young face of a young child that he knew.

"Ash?" said Lucario as he straightened up and gave a smile, "That's you? You have grown."

"What?" asked Ash, "You know me? When the hell did this happen?"

"You don't remember?" asked Lucario, "I was Aaron's Lucario. The one that you always wanted to play with when you were a little kid. I always said no because I was too busy training." Ash thought for a while, and remembered.

"That was you!" exclaimed Ash, "I thought that you were just my dad's friend that painted his body blue and had those ears that I always loved to touch. Who knew? "By the way, do you know where and what happened to my dad and how you even got up here." Lucario thought.

"I don't remember," it said slowly, "All I remember was fighting someone. I don't remember who it was though. And I also remembered that something did happen to Aaron."

"Really?" said Ash disappointed, "I thought that you would at least be a lead. Whatevs. Want you to come with me? We can catch up on things along the way. Lucario smiled and nodded and Ash and he went on their way to get down the mountain.

* * *

Dawn, May, and Brendan were walking along the streets, while they were all trying to do some fun things until Ash got back. May seemed glum throughout it, but she didn't want to show it.

"How about we go to the city carnival that's in today?" said Dawn, "It could be fun."

"I second that," said Brendan.

"Okay," said May. They then started to walk towards it, but suddenly, Cyrus landed right in front of them from the sky. The two girls held each other while Brendan stood in front of them.

"Yo dude," said Brendan, "Next time when you fall from the sky, give out a warning. You could've hurt someone dammit!" People began to watch at what was happening. Cyrus then stood up and looked at the three. He saw May and smiled his devilish smile.

"Found you," said Cyrus. Brendan saw his shirt and saw the initials TR on it.

"_Dammit," _thought Brendan.

"Give me the princess and no one gets hurt," said Cyrus peacefully.

"Kiss my ass!" said Brendan and he ran up to him and swung his right leg to Cyrus's face, but Cyrus stopped it with his arm.

"Warned you," said Cyrus as he put on a devilish, crazy face that seemed to scare Brendan. Cyrus then punched Brendan in the stomach and grabbed his face. Cyrus slammed him to the ground, which made a crack on the ground. Brendan yelled in pain at how powerful Cyrus was. Cyrus then cupped his hands together and slammed it on Brendan's stomach, knocking him out.

"Brendan!" yelled Dawn, "You're going to pay for that. Once my friend gets here, he'll rip you apart." Cyrus walked over to Dawn and May, while they took steps back.

"Stay back," said Dawn, but Cyrus didn't listen, Dawn then ran up to him and punched him in the face, but it didn't hurt at all for Cyrus. He then kicked Dawn to the side, and it was so powerful that Dawn's hat fell off, and Dawn was now knocked out. May was frightened. She was scared.

"Come princess," said Cyrus as he held out his hand.

"No!" screamed May as she slapped his hand away. Cyrus then devilishly smiled again and grabbed her and disappeared. The people did not know what happened.

"Someone, call the police and get Nurse Joy," said a women in the crowd, "People are hurt here." The cops came and took Dawn and Brendan to the hospital.

* * *

Later on, Dawn woke up and found herself in a hospital bed. She saw that Brendan was right near her, and he must've been sleeping because she heard him snore. She was thinking on what just happened to her. She then remembered May and Cyrus.

"May!" screamed Dawn as she sat up from her hospital bed in shock. Brendan woke up and turned back to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Brendan, "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Brendan, wake up!" said Dawn as she sat up from her bed, "We have to go get May! She's in trouble." Brendan thought for a minute and remembered what happened also.

"Oh Arceus Ash is going to kill me!" said Brendan as he also sat up and got out of his bed. Dawn saw that she had a bandage strapped around her head. She also saw that Brendan also had a bandage strapped around his head and a bandage strapped throughout both his arms.

"Let's get out of here and find her before Ash gets back!" said Brendan as he struggled to walk, but had a hard time, but he was able to finally walk.

"Let's hurry," said Dawn and they both checked out of the hospital, ignored the doctors and nurses to stay and heal up more, and went out to the city to find May. They didn't know that Ash was walking down the path to the city at that moment.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario had finally made it into the city. Ash had taken off his jacket and wore his normal clothes. They were both talking about the good old days and Lucario told about the amazing adventures Sir Aaron and he had.

"So why do aura guardians need this staff anyway?" asked Ash.

"They have it because it focuses their aura," said Lucario, "It helps them control it and makes their aura more powerful."

"So that mean having this will help me be an aura guardian?" asked Ash.

"Certainly!" said Lucario.

"Cool," said Ash, "I can't wait to tell my friends about—" But Ash didn't finish because Brendan came running by him.

"Shit," said Brendan.

"Hey Brendan," said Ash, "I told you I would be back. Hey, why are you all bandaged up?" Brendan didn't answer though. Dawn then came running towards them.

"Hey Brendan, did you find—" said Dawn until she saw Ash, "Oh Arceus Ash is here. Who's that guy next to you?"

"This is Lucario," said Ash, "He's a Pokemon, not a human. He once belonged to my dad. Now can you both tell me why you're all bandaged up?" Brendan and Dawn hesitated, but they finally gave in.

"May's—gone," said Brendan, which made Ash's eyes grow wide and also Lucario for some reason, "She was taken by some very strong Team Rocket dude and he took May. We're trying to find her so that you won't worry when you come back."

"Team Rocket," said Ash, "Those basterds are really pissing me off."

"Why is Princess May out of her castle?" asked Lucario.

"I'll tell you later," said Ash, "Let's go find May."

"We think that he took her out of the city because we searched everywhere," said Dawn.

"I can maybe sense her energy and I could teleport us to her," said Lucario as he closed his eyes and started to find her.

"Thanks Lucario," said Ash, "I don't know what I would do without you. Wait a minute. How do you even know May? And what kind of energy can you sense in her? You told me that you can only sense aura."

"I'll tell you later," said Lucario, "Found her. Hold on." He then used teleport and they all teleported into the Team Rocket ship that Ash has been in before.

"I remember this place," said Ash, "Brings back damn memories."

"Let's go," said Lucario, "I can still feel her." Everyone nodded and followed it to where May was.

* * *

May was thrown into the room where Giovanni sat. Giovanni just sat there, smiling evilly at her. May looked away and crossed her arms, with a very unhappy expression on her face.

"Nice to see you again princess," said Giovanni, "It's been a while."

"Oh shut up," said May, "I don't even want to see your face you asshole. Now get me out of here and fuck yourself."

"Oh princess," said Giovanni, "That's no way to talk to someone like me, especially someone with this." Giovanni took out a handkerchief from his pocket (Looks like Misty's handkerchief). May saw it and her eyes grew wide. She knew what that handkerchief was.

"Give that to me now!" yelled May as she tried to run up to Giovanni, but the chain at her leg stopped her.

"I can't give this to you at the moment," said Giovanni, "But I do remember that this belonged to you father, didn't it? I'm surprised that you remember it at first sight."

"What did you do with him?" hissed May.

"Oh don't worry," said Giovanni, "He's safe and sound. He's still alive." That made May surprised. She thought her father was dead. She even saw it happen.

"_My dad is still alive?" _thought a very surprised May.

"And also Ketchum's," said Giovanni.

"Where are both of them?" said May again, "Tell me right now!"

"I can't tell you right now," said Giovanni, "But you'll learn in due time. I just have to wait till Ketchum gets here and then you'll all die. Take her away and put her in the dungeon." Some grunts then came in and grabbed May.

"No!' said May as she tried to not let them take her, "I can't leave yet!" They took her and carried her away. May saw Giovanni laughing, and she was crying.

* * *

Ash and the others kept on trying to find May, and also avoid being seen by Team Rocket. Lucario led them to the dungeon.

"Are you sure that May's here?" asked Brendan.

"I'm sure of it," said Lucario. They kept on running until they passed by a cell. Ash saw something inside and looked back inside it. It was May, and she was crying. She had her face in-between her legs.

"Guys, May's in here," said Ash. The others went back and saw her. She heard them and looked up and Ash still saw tears going down her face. Lucario use focus punch and broke the cell cage. Ash went in and went by May.

"Thank Arceus," said a relieved Dawn.

"Pika," said Pikachu happily.

"May, are you okay?" asked Ash, "Why are you crying? Did they do something to you?" Brendan looked back and saw something, which made him freeze. Before May could say anything, Brendan finally spoke up.

"Hey guys, we got company," said Brendan. Everyone looked and saw that Cyrus was standing right there." Ash stood up and held the staff by his side and Pikachu went by him.

"Get away from the princess," said Cyrus.

"No fucking way," said Ash, "I'm going to teach you guys to back off when it comes to May."

"Ash, be careful with this guy," said Brendan, "He's crazy strong." Lucario watched as Cyrus walked towards them, slowly and evilly. A memory flashed in his head. He was at Mt. Coronet, with Sir Aaron. Someone was walking towards them, the same way Cyrus was. He couldn't see the person with all the snow. He saw Aaron's lips move and he was telling it something. The memory left. Lucario wanted more. The only way was to consult the boss itself. But he first needed the others to get out of harm's way.

"Bring it!" said Ash and he ran towards Cyrus and Cyrus ran towards him. They were ready to punch each other, but suddenly, Ash found himself in a grassy field. It was raining. He looked around and saw the others too.

"What happened?" asked Brendan.

"I needed you guys to get off that ship," said Lucario, "I'll be back. I have something to do." Lucario then teleported out of there.

"Lucario, what the hell!" said Ash, "I wasn't done with that guy yet!"

"Let's all just be happy that we got out of there," said a relieved Dawn. May looked around her and saw that she wasn't on the ship. But she needed answers. It was the only way to know what really happened to her dad. But it was too late. She started to walk on the path again. The others watched her. They were confused as to why she was sad, but Ash knew that it had something to do with Team Rocket.

* * *

Cyrus came into Giovanni's office and bowed down to him.

"Is Ketchum here yet?" asked Giovanni.

"He was," said Cyrus, "But it seems that he teleported out of the ship, along with the princess." Giovanni then slammed the table that he was sitting on.

"Dammit!" he yelled, "I thought for sure that plan would work!"

"Should I go after her?" asked Cyrus.

"No," said Giovanni, "He'll be back. He wouldn't just leave without knowing the reason his friend was crying. I know the Ketchums, Cyrus. I know them very well." He then started to snicker in a crazy way.

* * *

Lucario ran through the ship's corridors in order to find Giovanni's office. He had to have answers.

"_I'll remember Aaron," _thought Lucario, _"I'll remember."_

* * *

Ash, Brendan, and Dawn were sitting under the leaves of a tree in order to help them not get wet from the rain. May had gone to a lake that was near them for some reason.

"I hope that May's okay," said Dawn, "She seemed glum the whole time. Do think that Team Rocket did something to her?"

"If they did, I would never forgive them," said Brendan. Ash then stood up and walked to see what was happening to May. He saw her by the lake, and she was looking into the waters. Ash sat by her and watched their reflection in it. They stayed like that for a while.

"Hey May," asked Ash, "Are you okay? I swear, if Team Rocket did something to you that—"

"Ash," May interrupted, "They know what happened to my dad."

"What?" asked Ash.

"I think they have him," said May as she began to sob up, "I know that I saw him get killed by them, but he says that he's still alive. I'm scared. I don't know what they are doing to him right now, so I'm scared." Her tears then began to fall into the lake. Ash felt so sorry that he was speechless. He actually knew how she felt. He looked at the staff in his hand. He felt the same way she was feeling when he heard that his father was dead. He was like that for days. He didn't want that to happen to May. No person deserved that sadness, especially May. He put the staff down and brought her closer to him.

"Don't worry May," said Ash, "I swear that I'll be able to get your dad back, no matter what the cost. Just don't be sad anymore." May held on to his shirt and continued to cry in it. Even he felt like crying. He held on to her tighter.

"_Giovanni,"_ thought Ash to himself as his eyes turned blue, _"You are dead to me."_

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends plan to go back to the ship and try to find answers on to what happened to May's father. They also find out that Lucario is also on board, and Giovanni prepares to take his last step into creating Mewtwo, and someone's life will be taken away. Will Ash stop Giovanni without the aura beast, or will his anger get the best of him? **Next time: Something That Belonged to Father Part 2.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The ending was kind of rushed due to the fact that I was kind of busy during the weekend. The next chapter will be up next Monday, of course, with two chapters. I'm also beginning to work on the storyline of the movie. See you next week.**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,496) **


	16. Something That Belongs To Father Part 2

**This is the fifteenth chapter. This chapter is pretty much the continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash was with the others as the rain continued to beat down on the tree that they were all under. May fell asleep after she finished crying. Ash told the others about what May said to him.

"That's awful," said Dawn, "No wonder she was all sad when we got out of that ship.

"Team Rocket is just plain cruel," said Brendan, "Just wait until I get my hands on them." Ash was just looking at the rainy sky. He looked like he was waiting for something, and he was. When was Team Rocket going to fly by when you needed it?

"Hey guys," said Ash, "I say that we go back onto that ship and find May's dad." There was silence as soon as Ash said that. The others thought that Ash must've just been joking, but he wasn't.

"Are you crazy?" said Brendan, "We can't just barge in there and get ourselves killed. Who knows if Giovanni or that blue haired freak might try to kill us again?"

"It would be worth it," said Ash, "We have to. If we don't then May would be sad forever, especially when her dad is still out there."

"But what if we're going to get killed?" asked Dawn.

"We're just going to have to try," was Ash's only answer. There was silence once again. Dawn and Brendan looked into each other's eyes and they both gave out a defeated sigh. Brendan looked back at Ash.

"Okay Ketchum," said Brendan, "What's the plan?" Ash then smiled, knowing that his friends are by his side.

**Something That Belonged to Father Part 2**

* * *

Lucario was still looking in every corner of the base in order to find Giovanni's office and also get some answers from him. At first, it was hiding so that it couldn't be found by the grunts. But later on, it got tired of waiting around and started to go on a rampage around the place.

"Team Rocket," said a man on the speakers, "There's a rouge Lucario in the carrier. It is very dangerous and must be stopped. Giovanni has ordered for it to be captured dead or alive."

"Stupid criminals," said Lucario, "You people can't even hurt me." Suddenly, a group of Team Rocket grunts surrounded Lucario, and they were armed. They started to shoot, but Lucario deflected it by surrounding itself with a barrier of aura, leaving the grunts surprised.

"I want answers dammit!" yelled Lucario as it created two aura spheres in both hands. It then threw them at all of the grunts, causing an explosion, which let him have room to keep on going.

* * *

Jesse, James, and Meowth all went into Giovanni's room. They scurried to close the door behind them. When they all looked back, they saw Giovanni, on his chair with his Persian on his laps. Cyrus was standing next to him.

"What's the status report?" asked Giovanni. The three then bowed down to him.

"The Lucario is still at large," said Meowth.

"We have reasons to believe that it is coming here to this room father," said James.

"It would be wise to evacuate this ship before it comes here," said Jesse.

"No," said Giovanni, "I dare that Lucario to even set foot into this room."

"Should I prevent it sir?" asked Cyrus.

"No," answered Giovanni, "I actually want it to come here. That thing might actually be the key to letting us achieve our goal to make Mewtwo. Now go out and lead that thing in here." Those words brought chills down the trio's back. They stood up.

"Yes," stuttered the three and they all walked out of the room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?" asked Cyrus.

"Yes," said Giovanni, "It certainly is."

* * *

Ash and the others were all together, discussing ways that they could be able to get into the Team Rocket ship and find May's father.

"How the hell are we even going to get on that thing?" asked Dawn.

"I don't actually know," answered Ash, "But I do know that they just fly around, looking for May. I'm just hoping that Lucario might come back and at least teleport us there. It never really told us where it was going anyway."

"So we just pretty much wait for Lucario to come back?" asked Brendan.

"I guess so," answered Ash.

"_Well that gives me another day to live," _thought Brendan, "How about I make something for us all to eat or something? I'm starving."

"What do you have?" asked Ash. Brendan started to look for something in his backpack, but he only found cup noodles.

"What the fuck?" said Brendan, "How the hell did a bunch of cup noodles get into my backpack?" Dawn then remembered that when they were in Eterna City, she saw May putting something into someone's backpack in the middle of the night. She was way too tired and just thought that May was just putting something inside of Ash's backpack, so she went back to sleep. That explained the noodles. May did mention that she loved noodles.

"I don't know," answered Dawn sheepishly, "I guess that someone must've tried to pull a prank on you."

"Well, whatever we have is what we eat," said Brendan, "I'll go and get some firewood for us. Let's just hope the rain doesn't wash it down."

"I'll come with you," said Dawn as she also stood up and went into the forest with Brendan to get firewood. Ash then started to wait for the others to come back. He took some rocks so that the soon-to-be fire wouldn't burn the forest. He then grabbed a cup noddle and opened it. Suddenly, May sat up instantly from her slumber and looked at the noodle cup in Ash's hand. She then jumped for it and tried to get the noodle cup out from Ash's hand.

"Give that to me," said May, surprising Ash.

"What the hell?" said Ash, "This thing isn't even cooked yet. How can you smell it from all the way over there?"

"Where's the fire?" asked May.

"The fire is on its way," said Ash, "We're just going to have to wait for it." May then sat down and waited for the fire to come, and it looked like she wasn't patient at all. Ash smiled at her. She was just sad about a few hours ago, and now she looked as though she just put all of that behind her, or maybe she just forgot.

"Hey May," said Ash, "Do you mind if we can go back onto that Team Rocket ship again?"

"No fucking way," answered May back.

"Why not?" asked Ash. May just put her head down and made no eye contact with Ash.

"Why do we even have to go on that thing again anyway?" asked May.

"Because a promise is a promise," said Ash, "I have to go back on that thing to find your dad May. I know that Giovanni knows a lot of things that none of us know about. The only way to find the answers is to be able to talk to the boss himself. Don't worry. I'll try to not cause enough trouble to get us killed." May thought for a while. Only she didn't want Ash to go on the same fate as her father, but she didn't want him to go berserk again. But she knew that Ash would never break his promises. She looked back into Ash's eyes and smiled. She then nodded her head. Ash also smiled, not just because he was happy that May agreed, but also because he didn't have to get into a fight with May for it. Dawn and Brendan then came later with the firewood and they started to eat their cup ramen.

* * *

Giovanni was beginning to get impatient. He waited for Ash's arrival for way too long. It looked like that the only way to finish his creation is to be able to get Ash himself. He then grabbed the microphone so that he could call the pilot. It rang, and then the pilot finally picked up.

"Is there anything you need sir?" answered the pilot.

"I need you to find Ketchum," said Giovanni, "I'm tired of waiting."

"But sir," said the pilot, "Didn't you say that we should just wait for him to come to us?"

"Are you questioning my plan!" yelled Giovanni, "Whatever I tell you to do, you do, you got me!"

"Y—Yes sir," stuttered the pilot and Giovanni then shut the phone off. He felt that the ship had changed its direction and he assumed that it was heading towards Ash. Suddenly, his doors burst open. He saw that Lucario was standing there. He had a grunt under his foot and a grunt in his hand. He threw the grunt towards Giovanni's feet and started to walk towards him.

"Long times no see Lucario," said Giovanni, "We haven't seen each other for so long."

"I don't need to hear your crappy voice," said Lucario, "I want answers right here, right now."

"And what is that?" asked Giovanni.

"Where's Aaron?" said Lucario, "I feel that you have some connection with his disappearance."

"Fine," said Giovanni, "I'll tell you, but you'd already be dead at that time." Persian then jumped from Giovanni lap towards Lucario. Lucario just slammed it aside with a brick break and it slammed against the wall.

"You're being resistant, are you?" said Lucario. Giovanni then stood up from his chair and walked over to Lucario.

"You will die!" yelled Giovanni and he ran towards Lucario. He punched, but Lucario deflected it. Lucario then jumped over Giovanni and punched him in the back. Giovanni quickly recovered and turned to punch Lucario back. Lucario was slammed against the wall. Lucario stood back up and wiped some blood that was going down his lips.

"You have gotten stronger," said Lucario, "You weren't this strong the last time we fought."

"I will achieve my goal," said Giovanni, "and I will not be stopped by a Pokemon!'

"Correction," said Lucario as it made an aura sphere in its hand, "You're not just messing with a Pokemon. You're messing with Aaron's Pokemon." It then threw the ball of aura towards Giovanni, who jumped out of the way. The ball hit the wall, which left a big hole in the wall. Persian then stood up and launched a shadow ball towards Lucario. Lucario was then launched inside of the hole. It stood up and saw a container. Inside it held a Pokemon that was just half fixed.

"What the hell?" said a surprised Lucario.

"That's Mewtwo," said Giovanni as he came into the room also, with Persian by his side. Lucario looked back at Giovanni.

"Isn't it just splendid?" said Giovanni, "Once that Pokemon is completed, the whole world will tremble at the name Giovanni." Lucario then stood up.

"You're trying to create a Pokemon?" said Lucario, "You're just sick and twisted Giovanni. Sick and twisted."

"I'm not just crazy," said Giovanni as Persian created a shadow ball in its mouth, "I'm also a mad crazy genius. Now get out of this room!" Persian then launched the ball towards Lucario blasting it out of Mewtwo's room, and Giovanni and Persian followed.

* * *

Ash and the others have finished their food and were just waiting for Lucario and also waited for the rain to die down. They then suddenly heard a noise above the gray clouds, and they all knew who it was.

"_Dammit," _thought Brendan, _"Looks like I'm going to have to be lucky to get out of that thing alive. I bet that Ash is going to just forget about Lucario and go on that ship."_

"Hey guys," said Ash as he stood up, "There's that ship. Now we need to get on board. Forget about Lucario. It might never come back."

"_I knew it," _thought Brendan and they all stood up.

"How are we even going to get up there?" asked Dawn, "It's so high up." Ash began to think for a while. He actually didn't have any idea as to how to even get up there. Guess that he didn't even think that far.

"Yo Ash," said Brendan, "Don't hurt yourself by thinking for too long bro." Then, a group of Skarmorys flew into the air by the sound of the ship, which gave Ash an idea.

"Got it," said Ash, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on at least two of those Skarmorys." Pikachu obeyed and shot down two Skarmorys. They both landed right near the others. They both then stood up and was about to attack the group. May then went by both of them.

"May you please help us get up there?" asked May, "Pretty please with whatever you like on top." The two Skarmorys looked at each other and nodded. The others then went on both of the Skarmorys. Ash, May, and Pikachu were on one and Brendan and Dawn were on another. They all flew straight towards the ship. They dropped them off by a door and they flew away.

"Thank you," said May as she saw them fly away.

"Let's get inside of this damn place," said Ash and he opened the door and the five went inside.

* * *

Giovanni and Lucario were both still continuing their fight with each other. Lucario was able to get Persain out of the way so that it stopped hitting it with shadow balls.

"I see that you're all beaten up Lucario," said Giovanni, and really, Lucario was all beaten down. It had scratches all over its body and had a gash on its right arm, which was pretty much useless now. The surprising part was that Giovanni wasn't hurt at all.

"I won't give up until after I win," said Lucario and it ran towards Giovanni, ready to punch Giovanni. Giovanni then grabbed his punch and kneed Lucario in its face. Giovanni then slammed it towards the ground. He then put his foot on Lucario's face.

"I just don't understand about you aura holders," said Giovanni as he started to push his foot down harder. "I will certainly kill you so that you won't get in my way." Lucario then blasted Giovanni with an aura sphere to the face, pushing him back.

"I won't give up until after I have defeated you basterd!" yelled Lucario and it then ran towards Giovanni. Suddenly, a psybeam hit Lucario and launched it away. Giovanni looked towards the direction of the blast and smiled. There stood Jesse, James, and Meowth, with Dustox by Jesse's side.

"Don't you even think about hurting our father without the consent of us," said Jesse.

"I'm proud," said Giovanni as he took out a pair of gloves from his pocket and put it on (Looks like the glove that Sir Aaron wears in the movie, only it's yellow than blue), "Now let me take care of this." He then walked over towards the fallen Lucario, who was almost half unconscious. Giovanni was about to put the glove on Lucario's face.

"What—is—that?" asked Lucario.

"Don't worry," said Giovanni, "This will end really soon." Before it could make contact with Lucario's face, a grunt came into the room, and he was all burned up.

"Sir, Ash Ketchum is on board," said the grunt, "He's destroying the place, trying to look for you." Giovanni then stopped and stood up. He then took the gloves off his hands and started to walk out of the room. He had a devilish smile on his face.

"I knew that that boy would come back," said Giovanni, "Jesse, James Meowth, make sure that this Pokemon stays in this room until I get back. I just need to have a little chat with Ketchum."

"Yes father," said Jesse and James.

"Yes sir," said Meowth. The three then walked towards Lucario while Giovanni walked out. Meowth then bent down next to Lucario.

"Ash," said Lucario weakly as it tried to sit up, but just fell back down. It began to lose its consciousness.

"Don't worry," said Meowth, "This will be over very soon. Then, everything went black.

* * *

A group of grunts tried to shoot Ash, who was running down the halls with the aura staff in his hand, with Pikachu by his side. They dodged every shot. Ash then went by one and slapped the gun out of the man's hand. He then jumped up and kicked the man right on the face, knocking him out. Pikachu went by one and hit it with iron tail, knocking him out. It then sent thunderbolts around itself, attacking the other grunts, knocking them out as well.

"Nice," said Ash, "Lucario was telling the truth when he said that this staff enhances my aura powers. I feel great." The others then came by him. Dawn had Piplup with her, Brendan had Aggron with him, and May had Torchic with her.

"Let's get a move on before more grunts start rolling in," said Brendan and they continued to run. They saw a bunch of other grunts as well, but they were all easily defeated. They then came to an open space. Suddenly, a bunch of grunts surrounded them.

"You guys want a piece of this," said Ash. Before the grunts could shoot, Giovanni walked in.

"Stand down boys," said Giovanni. The grunts stopped and saluted to Giovanni.

"There you are you basterd," said Ash.

"I know I'm here," said Giovanni, "Mind telling me why you came barging into my ship and start destroying my stuff."

"Don't play dumb with me," said Ash, "I want answers right now!'

"You too?" said Giovanni sarcastically, "First it was that dog and now you?"

"Dog?" said Ash, "Are you talking about Lucario? What have you done to him?" Ash's eyes then started to turn blue.

"Oh, it just came into my office and we both just had an argument," said Giovanni, "It's okay now. As long as it doesn't try to piss me off, nothing will happen to it."

"Where's Lucario and May's dad?" asked Brendan.

"I hate it when you people just want to find answers all of the time," said Giovanni, "I'm getting sick of you guys. Fine, I'll tell you. But I would already be in hell by that time." Suddenly, Ash came right in front of him and threw a right hook, but Giovanni blocked it. Giovanni then saw the blue in Ash's eyes, and smiled to it.

"You can't beat me," said Giovanni, "No matter how many times you try." He then pushed Ash's punch away and head-butted Ash on the face. He then grabbed Ash's leg and threw him towards the ground. He then started to walk towards Ash.

"I fucking hate you," said Ash as he tried to stand up.

"I know," said Giovanni, "I know." Giovanni then took out his gloves from his pocket and put it on.

"Use Head Butt on that basterd Aggron," ordered Brendan. Aggron came towards Giovanni to attack it with head butt, but Giovanni blocked it and punched it away, right on Brendan and it was knocked out by one hit.

"Piplup, stop him with Whirlpool," ordered Dawn. Piplup then used whirlpool and threw it towards Giovanni. Giovanni just stopped it with his hand and threw it back towards the two, hitting them both. Piplup was then knocked out.

"Torchic, use Ember," ordered May. Torchic used ember on Giovanni, but it didn't affect him at all. Giovanni, who was now annoyed by the distractions, was now annoyed at the weak attacks. He glared at Torchic. Torchic then suddenly was also knocked out.

"How did that happen?" said a surprised May. The three then returned their respective Pokemon.

"Now, time to get down to business," said Giovanni and he then walked towards Ash again. Ash just got angrier and angrier every time he walked closer.

"_Anger," _said the aura beast in Ash's head, _"You really need me this time. You just have to let me come out and take care of the rest for you."_

"_No," _said Ash in his head, _"I don't need you. I don't know what you are or what you want but stop following me."_

"_But I'm the only one who can help you," _said the aura beast, _"I can help you kill this guy. He'll kill all of your friends if you don't let me help you. Do you really want that? If you say yes, then you'll become the most powerful person in the whole damn world!" _Ash's body then began to get covered by blue. His teeth began to get sharper and he went on all fours.

"Yes," said Ash and the aura beast engulfed his whole body. Ash was now covered with blue and had one tail (Just like before). Giovanni smiled once again, while the others were shocked at Ash's sudden transformation.

"What the hell happened to Ash?" said Brendan, "I don't remember that happening to him before."

"May, what happened to Ash?" asked Dawn. May just sat there, remembering the last time Ash was like this.

"Not again," said May to herself.

* * *

Lucario opened its eyes, sensing the enormous amount of aura.

"The aura beast has awakened," said Lucario and it quickly stood up. It saw that it was all healed up and it smiled. It also saw that Jesse, James, and Meowth had left the room. At least that gave him time to escape. But then, the three came back in, with a bag of Doritos in their hands.

"How the hell were you able to heal up that fast?" asked James, "We just went down the hall to get some snacks at the vending machine.

"People that have aura in their bodies heal up quicker you know you assholes," said Lucario. It the created an aura sphere in its hands and threw it towards the trio's feet, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Cheap move," said Meowth as they coughed in the smoke.

"Life isn't fair," said Lucario as it got out of the room and started running towards Ash and the others by sensing Ash's aura. The trio got out of the smoke and saw Lucario running away.

"You're not going anywhere bub," said Jesse and the three started to chase him.

"_Please that it's not that beast," _thought Lucario to itself.

* * *

Ash was still engulfed by the aura beast. He stood right in front of Giovanni, ready to attack.

"Let's do this," said Giovanni and he ran towards Ash. Ash ran towards Giovanni also. Giovanni kicked Ash to the sky, but Ash then punched Giovanni in the face. He then went on the ground and made his tail throw Giovanni to the sky. Ash then jumped up and took Giovanni's foot with his tail and threw him hard towards the wall, breaking it and it all landed on top of Giovanni. Giovanni then broke through the rocks and a stream of blood was going down his face.

"You're stronger than I thought," said Giovanni. The grunts then brought their weapons up and started to shoot Ash, but Ash then deflected it with a barrier of aura. He then gave out a roar, blasting all of the grunts away, even his friends.

"Pika!" said Pikachu when it stood up and it tried to tell its trainer to stop.

"Alright, this has to stop," said Brendan as he started to run towards Ash.

"No stop," said May, "If you go, he'll rip you to pieces."

"Then how are we going to stop him then?" asked Brendan as he stopped. May thought for a while, but then just put her head down.

"I—don't—know," said May. Suddenly, Giovanni clasped his hands together.

"I will get your aura and control this world Ketchum," he said, "I know I will." He then put his hands apart, creating a ball of yellow energy in his hand. It then got bigger and bigger, until it started to pull Ash in. Ash put his claws in the ground to keep him still. He then created an aura sphere in his mouth. It then started to get bigger and bigger.

"If that hits, this place will explode," said Dawn as she held on tight to May.

"I'm scared," said May. Brendan and Pikachu stood in front of the girls so that they wouldn't get hurt by whatever was going to happen.

"Yes, hit this ball with your power and then I'll be powerful," said Giovanni, and then he started to laugh maniacally. Ash was about to throw his ball, but Lucario then went right in front of Ash and tapped him on the head. Suddenly, the aura sphere disappeared and Ash was back to normal.

"Lucario?" said Ash.

"The aura beast," said Lucario, "Your father never thought that it would be able to get control over you when he put it in you."

"My dad?" said Ash, "Why would he even put that kind of thing in me in the first place?"

"He thought that you would be able to control it," said Lucario.

"Where did this thing even come from?" asked Ash. Jesse, James, and Meowth then came right near them.

"Father," said James, "The Lucario has escaped. We didn't know that it would be able to heal itself."

"I can see that," said Giovanni. Lucario then looked back at Ash.

"There's no time for that," said Lucario, "Ash, I know what that guy wants and what he's trying to create. He's trying to make Mewtwo, a copy of Mew. He wants your power in order to do that, but you can't go now. You have to live on, or else Giovanni will kill us all. I'll see you another day Ash Ketchum."

"What," said a confused Ash. Lucario then turned back and jumped towards the yellow ball.

"Lucario!" yelled Ash as he tried to stand up, but almost fell. May came by his side so that he wouldn't fall. The others came by Ash too.

"_Aaron," _thought Lucario to itself before it went inside of the ball, _"I'm doing this so that your son may live on. I know that he'll be able to save everyone." _It then went inside and the ball started to shake.

"It's finally completed!" rejoiced Giovanni. Ash stood up. Ash then ran towards the ball and jumped onto it. Since the ball already had what it wanted, it didn't suck Ash in.

"What the hell are you doing boy?" said an annoyed Giovanni, "It's over."

"No it's not!" yelled Ash, "I will not let Lucario sacrifice itself for nothing! I'm getting it back!" Ash then dug his hand into the ball so that he could get Lucario. It started to prevent him by shocking him. It pushed Ash back and he fell on the ground. He instantly stood back up and ran towards the ball again. He dug his hand in again and looked for Lucario, ignoring the shock.

"You idiot!" said Giovanni, "You're just going to get yourself killed!" Ash didn't listen. His friends watched him suffer so that he could get his friend back. May then stood up and ran towards Ash, holding him so that she could help. Brendan came next and held May, and Dawn held Brendan. The ball then started to shake violently.

"I got him!" said Ash, "I'll get you out of there Lucario. I promise!"

* * *

Lucario was in a dark abyss. He couldn't see anything or hear anything. His body looked like it was getting enveloped by the darkness.

"Lucario!" Lucario heard Ash say.

"Ash?" said Lucario. He then had another memory. He was in the same place with Aaron and a man walking towards them. Lucario began to see the man, but only his hair. It went down to his shoulder and his back and it was silvery white. Lucario could see that Aaron wasn't talking to it, but it was talking to the man. He also had a surprised look on his face. Lucario then got out of the vision and saw a light.

"Lucario!" Lucario heard Ash say again. He saw a hand come out from the light and grab it. Lucario then was beginning to escape from the darkness and was heading towards the light.

* * *

Ash pulled Lucario out of the ball. The group fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" said a very weak Lucario as it saw that it was still alive. It then saw Ash and the others were all on the ground unconscious. It then looked back and saw Giovanni holding the ball, which was still there.

"You're too late," said Giovanni, "I have enough aura to still complete my ultimate creation." The ball then came off his hands and it went on the ground. It then disappeared and there stood Mewtwo. Everyone was just amazed at it actually coming to life.

"Welcome Mewtwo," said Giovanni, "I've been expecting you." Mewtwo looked back at Giovanni and bowed.

"Now," said Giovanni, "Finish those kids off so that they may not ruin my future plans." Mewtwo then stood up and made a shadow ball in its hand. Lucario then stood up and put its hands together.

"The only thing that your creation doesn't have is true aura," said Lucario. Mewtwo then shot the ball and it made an explosion. When the dust cleared up, Ash and the others weren't there.

"Come back now," said Giovanni. He then took a master ball in his pocket and returned Mewtwo. Jesse, James, and Meowth came by him.

"Sir," said Meowth, "Now that we've killed those twerps, how are we going to extract power from the princess now?"

"Oh no," said Giovanni, "They're all still alive. That Pokemon teleported them all out of here before the ball made contact. But don't worry, those kids won't stand a chance against Team Rocket now that I have Mewtwo."

* * *

Ash was on top of a tree. He had bandages on his head due to the shock of that ball. He had the aura staff strapped on his back. The rain had cleared up, and Lucario had told them that Giovanni had finally completed his creation. But he wasn't upset about that. He held up his right hand.

"So that's the reason," said Ash, "All those times, they hated me because of this beast inside of me." May was coming up the tree and she saw Ash.

"There you are," said May, "I've been looking for you. Why are you all sad?" She then sat next to him.

"Hey May, are you scared of me?" asked Ash. May at first didn't understand the question, but then she remembered that Lucario told Ash about the beast that was inside him.

"No," said May, "Why would I? It doesn't really matter anyway. It's not like you intentionally let that thing out. In fact, we all think it's pretty cool, as long as you don't go berserk with it." Ash smiled. At least his friends didn't hate him, unlike the ones in Pallet Town.

"Yo Ash," said Brendan from under the tree, "Isn't it time for us to go?"

"Coming," said Ash and May and they went down the tree. They joined Dawn, Brendan, Pikachu and Lucario. Pikachu went on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Ash," said Lucario, "I need to tell you something. I will not be traveling with you at the moment."

"What?" said Ash, "Why not?"

"I feel that Aaron is out there somewhere," said Lucario, "I don't want to misguide you from your current journey, so I decided that I'll be going out to find him myself. I'll still be watching over you, since I can sense your aura."

"Okay," said Ash, "I understand. Just don't get yourself into trouble."

"Don't worry," said Lucario, "I won't." After saying goodbye, Lucario left to go on its own journey.

"Let's get going," said Ash to his friends.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. They then started to continue their journey, knowing that one day, they will be able to beat Team Rocket, and get May's father back.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends have gotten into a small village, where the girls encounter the Mightyena that has been following them. It wants something, but the others don't know what it is, and it involves Brendan, and the worst part was that Brendan wasn't with them at the moment! Will they be able to outrun the Mightyena until they can find Brendan? **Next time: The Mysterious Mightyena.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I was actually planning on letting Lucario die in this chapter, but I know that will upset all you Lucario lovers, so I didn't (GO LUCARIO!). Ending of this was pretty much rushed because, once again, I'm busy. Next chapter will finally tell us why that Mightyena has been following the group. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,938) **


	17. The Mysterious Mightyena

**This is the sixteenth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The group had entered an entrance that had now led them into a small village. They decided that they should rest there, since they had a bunch of trouble that happened on that day. Luckily, there was a Pokemon Center. They went in and ordered a room for them to sleep in.

"Finally," said Dawn as went on her bed on the bottom bunk. The others went on their own beds (The order that they always sleep in), except for Brendan.

"Yo, Brendan," said Ash, "Are you coming to sleep or what?"

"Oh," said Brendan, "I just feel like I'm being watched. I've been feeling this for the past three weeks really."

"Maybe that's just in your head," said Ash, "Are maybe you're stupid."

"Watch it Ketchum," said Brendan. The three fell asleep instantly. Before Brendan went to sleep, he thought that he saw something go by outside the window.

"_Must be a Pokemon," _thought Brendan. He then went straight to sleep. In fact, it was a Pokemon. It was that mysterious Mightyena that had been following them for such a long time. It growled at the sight of Brendan.

**The Mysterious Mightyena**

* * *

It was the morning, and the group decided that they would just walk around the village and see what's up. The village didn't really have a specific name, but it was pretty much a place for trainers to rest while they were on their journeys. Brendan was really amazed at how much stuff they had, and the different kinds of Pokeballs they had also.

"This place is amazing," said an amazed Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu, agreeing with its trainer. As they walked they saw a store full of Pokeballs. Right near the store was a man on a ladder, and a Pokeball was on display.

"Do I remember that guy?" said May. In fact, it was a guy that they met before. It was that guy that was the owner of the candy shop back in Floaroma City.

"May, I don't think it's that guy," said Ash, "If there can be a bunch of Nurse Joys everywhere, then there can be a copy of the same guy."

"It looks like he's displaying something," said Dawn, "There's a bunch of people by him." There were people crowded all around him. He took out a microphone from his pocket and was about to speak into it. The group walked through the crowd and saw that there was a master ball on display.

"Step up, step up folks," said the man, "This here is a very special Master Ball. Might as well call it a Mega Ball. It was made by Kurt, the ball maker himself. This is the only copy that he made, and I'm selling it for the highest bid, starting in about thirty minutes.

"A Mega Ball?" said May, "I've never actually heard of something called that. I feel that this is some sort of scam."

"Who cares!" said Brendan, "I want it!"

"Not until I get it first," said a man right next to Brendan. It then started an uproar of people declaring that they were going to get the ball.

"Calm down folks and be patient," said the man.

"I'm not getting into this shit," said Ash.

"Me either," said Dawn.

"You guys can go on ahead without me," said Brendan, "I'll stay here and wait until the bidding starts. Then I can rub it in your faces."

"What was that?" asked Dawn.

"Nothing," said Brendan.

"Well, we'll see you later," said May. The others then walked away so that they wouldn't get into that sort of scam.

"Is Brendan really going to go into that?" asked Ash, looking back, just in case Brendan comes running back.

"I don't know," said Dawn, "Let's just enjoy the town and hope that he doesn't waste all of our money."

"Wait," said Ash, "That basterd stole my wallet!" They continued to look around town. What they didn't notice was that Mightyena was following them. It must've not seen that Brendan had left the group to get that Mega Ball. Dawn bought May and her some ice cream because she must've made sure that Brendan didn't take her wallet. They then went into the park and sat down on a bench.

"This village is pretty relaxing," complemented Dawn.

"It sure is," agreed May. Ash and Pikachu were standing up. Ash looked to his side and saw a Mightyena standing right there in front of him.

"It's a Mightyena!" said Ash, "I'm so going to catch it right now."

"Do you even know if that thing already has a trainer?" said Dawn.

"Who cares," said Ash, "Its trainer should've paid more attention to it than wander someplace else."

"Go ahead," said Dawn annoyed. Pikachu then went down Ash's shoulder and went on the ground.

"Let's do this," said Ash, "Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on that Mightyena!" Pikachu obeyed and launched a thunderbolt towards Mightyena. Mightyena dodged it and shot a shadow ball from its mouth. It hit Pikachu and Pikachu landed right near Ash.

"That Mightyena must be in a high level if it can hurt Pikachu that hard," said Ash, "It looks like we're just going to have to hit it harder then. Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu then stood up and ran towards Mightyena. Mightyena just stood there. Pikachu made contact with its head, but it didn't deal any damage.

"What the hell?" said a surprised Ash. The Mightyena then opened its mouth again and hit Pikachu with a shadow ball. It blasted Pikachu away, but Ash caught it. Ash then saw that Pikachu had fainted.

"Whoa," said Ash. Ash looked back at Mightyena and saw that it was staring ferociously at him.

"Okay, you win," said Ash as he took steps back, and the Mightyena took steps closer to him.

"You see what happens when you piss off a Mightyena!" yelled Dawn. The Mightyena then shot a shadow ball at the group, but they ducked.

"Let's get out of this place before that Mightyena tears us apart," said May.

"I agree," said Ash. They then started to run away, but the Mightyena started to follow them.

"I have an idea," said Ash. He then took the girls and they all went into a store. They looked outside and saw that the Mightyena looked around, and started to continue trying to find them. They gave a sigh of relief and got out of the store.

"That'll teach me to never piss off a Mightyena," said Ash, "Now let's go back to the Pokemon Center to heal up Pikachu. They then walked in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Thirty minutes have finally passed, and the bidding started. People wrote what they were going to pay on a whiteboard. Brendan looked inside of all the wallets that he stole and saw that was enough to actually beat these others losers. He wrote down about $500 (This story uses American currency).

"$250, $250," said the man, "is there anything higher than that?" Before Brendan thought of putting his sign up, he remembered that was the amount of money that he got from his friends. Was wasting it on just a Pokeball worth it?

"_Hell yeah it is!" _thought Brendan. He then stood up and held his sign up.

"$500!" he yelled, "How are you going to top that bitches?" Suddenly, a man held up a $1,000 sign.

"I see a $1,000, a $1,000!" said the man. Brendan sat back down in his seat and sulked at the fact that he wasn't getting the Pokeball. He must've forgotten that he was also messing with adults too.

"_Dammit," _he thought.

* * *

Ash and the others got out of the Pokemon Center. Ash decided to leave all of his Pokemon there so that they could at least take a break from battling.

"Are you sure about that?" asked May, "What if that Mightyena comes back for us?"

"It was just a random Mightyena that just came into the village," said Ash, "Nothing will happen."

"Well I'm keeping my Pokemon just in case," said Dawn.

"Me also," said May. They then walked down the village path.

"I say that we go back to where Brendan is so that I can get my wallet back," said Ash, "I want something to eat. You guys didn't buy me an ice cream cone."

"That's because I didn't have enough money," said Dawn, "If you want to get your wallet back, be my guest." They then started to walk towards the auction place again. Suddenly, a Diglet appeared right next to Ash.

"Why is a Diglet doing here?" asked May.

"I hear that there's rumors that there are a bunch of Diglets living under the village," said Dawn, "Sometimes, the Diglet bring some people down there if they're just standing still in the streets."

"Is that some sort of kidnapping?" said Ash. Suddenly, the Diglet went back down its hole.

"Hey, I wasn't going to do anything to you," said Ash.

"I don't think that it left because of you Ash," said May. She then pointed in the direction of the Mightyena that was standing right in front of them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Ash. The Mightyena then shot a shadow ball, but Ash dodged it. He then grabbed Dawn and May and ran away and the Mightyena followed them.

"I told you that you should've kept your Pokemon," said May, "You see what happens when you don't listen to me."

"Fine, you win," said Ash, "Why don't you two just bring out your Pokémon? I think that would help us at this time."

"Are you joking?" said Dawn, "My Pokemon isn't getting hurt by that Pokemon. Did you even see that it kicked Pikachu's ass?"

"Yeah Ash," said May, "You should really learn that caring for your Pokemon comes before battling with them."

"_Yeah right," _thought Ash, _"You girls just don't want to battle with your Pokemon because you're just scared of losing."_ They continued to run, until May began to get tired.

"I—can't—run—anymore," said May in-between breathes. She then began to slow down. Ash and Dawn then turned back to her.

"This isn't the right moment to run out of breathe May," said Ash. He then ran back to May and grabbed her over his shoulder.

"It isn't my fault that I don't run a lot because there's really no point into doing it," said May. They continued to run, but then the Mightyena started to shoot shadow balls towards them, and they all tried to dodge every blow. They then began to pass by the auction that Brendan was in.

"I want my wallet back," said Ash suddenly. He then turned and ran towards the auction.

"Ash, what the fuck are you doing?" yelled Dawn. She turned and ran towards Ash. They didn't see that Mightyena was taking aim and it shot a shadow ball towards them, launching them towards the sky. Mightyena then saw where they were headed and went in that direction, forgetting that Brendan was right near it. The group was flying through the air, until Ash landed on a big, leafy bush.

"Whew," said Ash, thanking that he didn't land flat on the ground. He then saw the girls flying through the air. They both landed right on his stomach.

"Thank Arceus that Ash broke our fall," said May. They then all stood up.

"I was this close into getting my wallet back," said Ash.

"Who fucking cares about your wallet," said Dawn, "At least we got away from that Mightyena. I think that it's beginning to hunt us down. I don't even know what it wants."

"How about the next time we see it we ask," said May. Ash then stood up.

"I don't want to ask it some questions," said Ash, "I say that we get Brendan, force him to give my wallet back, get something to eat, and leave the village."

"Why do you want to include food?" asked May. Before Ash could answer back, Mightyena came up right in front of them.

"Oh my Arceus," said Ash, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'll ask," said May. She then walked right in front of it.

"Excuse me," said May, "But—" May didn't finish because Mightyena shot a shadow ball right at her. Ash took her and they all started to run again.

"I swear, if that Mightyena keeps on pissing me off, I'm so going to have a fight with it," said Ash.

"How about you do that now so that you could be able to distract it while Dawn and I run away?" said May.

"That would be a good idea," agreed Dawn.

"Are you girls going nuts?" said Ash, "I'm not going to get killed just for you guys!"

"Well we're going to die anyway if we don't get this Mightyena off our tail soon," said Dawn.

* * *

Brendan continued to sulk as he heard much bigger bids than his. Right now, he was hearing bids that went over $2,000. He didn't even know why he was still hanging around there for.

"I might as well leave," said Brendan. As soon as he stood up, a random man went into the crowd.

"Hey guys," said the man, "Let's ditch this thing and go over to the auction that is trying to sell a talking Pichu." Everyone started to go crazy and they ditched their whiteboards and left. It was now only Brendan and the man.

"What?" said the man, "Looks like I'm just going to have to throw this thing away." He then walked down his ladder. That gave Brendan an idea. He walked over to the man.

"Hey, I didn't leave," said Brendan, "That means that I win by default." The man sighed.

"Fine," said the man, "But I'm not giving it away for free. How much did you put on your whiteboard?" Brendan thought for a second and then erased the amount on the board and wrote something else.

"$5," said Brendan with a big grin on his face.

* * *

The others were still running away from the Mightyena, who was now shooting shadow balls at them.

"I'm done with this," said May and she got out of Ash's grip and went by the Mightyena.

"Can you please tell us what you want so that we can give it to you?" said May. The Mightyena howled in May's face.

"Well," said Dawn, "What does it want?"

"It says that it wants its baby Poochyena back," said May.

"What the hell?' said Ash, "We don't have a Poochyena with us!" The Mightyena then shot a shadow ball at them and they continued to run away. They then got into an alley in-between two building and were now cornered. The Mightyena walked closer and closer to them.

"That it," said Ash, "I'm done with this shit. If you want a piece of me, then bring it on!" The Mightyena then jumped on Ash. May and Dawn held their mouths open so that the Mightyena was actually beating Ash up. After a few seconds, Ash was knocked out.

"Are you serious?" said May. The Mightyena then started to walk towards them.

"I'm also tired of this," said Dawn, "It's either we fight or we get hurt." They both held a Pokeball in each of their hands.

"Go Pachirisu/Go Torchic!" said Dawn/May and they threw out their respective Pokemon.

"Pachirisu use Spark/Torchic use Flamethrower!" Pachirisu and Torchic each used their respective moves and it hit Mightyena, but Mightyena wasn't hurt at all. It then ran towards both of the small Pokemon and hit them both with headbutts. They were smashed against the wall, but they stood right back up.

"Keep on fighting!" said Dawn, "Now Pachirisu, use Quick Attack!" Pachirisu ran towards Mightyena and hit it with Quick Attack, but it had no effect.

"Torchic, use Sky Uppercut!" ordered May. Torchic then ran up to Mightyena and used sky uppercut, but Mightyena just slammed it right back on the ground. It then gained power in its mouth and shot it towards the two Pokemon. The Pokemon were sent flying and they both landed in their trainer's hands.

"Thanks Torchic," said May as she put Torchic back in its Pokeball, "You did well."

"You too Pachirisu," said Dawn and she put Pachirisu in its Pokeball, "Now what are we going to do now?" Mightyena then started to walk towards them. The two girls held on to each other.

"Before I die Dawn, I always wanted to tell you that you've been a great friend," said May.

"You too," said Dawn. Mightyena then jumped towards them, and the girls let out a shriek.

* * *

About one minute before the girls shrieked, Brendan was walking down the path, sulking with the Mega Ball in his hand.

"I wasted five bucks for no reason," said Brendan, "This Mega Ball is just an ordinary Pokeball painted to look like a Master Ball. I don't want to ever see that dealer again." He then walked past the alleyway the girls were in and he heard their shriek. He looked inside and saw May and Dawn holding on to each other, a Mightyena jumping towards them, and an unconscious Ash on the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled. The girls looked at him and the Mightyena stopped and went back on the ground.

"Brendan!" both girls screamed and they ran towards him. They both hid right behind his back.

"Brendan, that Mightyena has been chasing us all day," said Dawn, "It's been chasing us so that it could take its baby Poochyena back. But we don't even have a Poochyena with us."

"And Ash is unconscious," added May. Brendan seemed to think as if he was remembering something as Mightyena got closer. It stared at Brendan more furiously than the others.

"A baby Poochyena?" said Brendan and the Mightyena got closer and closer. Brendan then snapped his fingers and remembered something. He then took out a Pokeball.

"Do you mean this one?" said Brendan. The girls had their mouths open again not because they were surprised, but how did Brendan even get a Poochyena in the first place.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Dawn.

"I got it on the day when we lost May in the forest," said Brendan, "The place where we saw a bunch of sleeping Mightyenas and Poochyenas."

"Ash and I were with you the whole time," said Dawn, "How did you catch one without us seeing it?"

"Funny story actually," said Brendan, "Well, while we were walking past them, a bunch of Sunfloras and Bellossums ambushed us and used sleeppowder on Ash and you. I noticed them and covered my nose. I battled them and I was able to scare them off. Before I could wake you guys up, a baby Poochyena came up to me. I told it to go back to its mother, but it didn't. Then more Sunfloras and Bellossums attacked us. We then went on a crazy adventure. In the end, I defeated them all. I came back to you two. The Poochyena was still following me, and I could see that it liked me. I then thought that maybe its mother ditched it, so I caught it. I woke you two up, and we immediately went into the city, so I thought that maybe you guys had amnesia or something." The girls still had their mouths open.

"Mind telling me why you didn't tell us about it?" asked May.

"Well that's easy," said Brendan, "I just forgot." Both girls then face-palmed their faces.

"Well, I think it's time to return Poochyena," said Brendan. He then released Poochyena from its Pokeball. Poochyena then went up to Brendan and started to wag its tail. Brendan then went down to it.

"Hey Poochyena," said Brendan softly, "Your mother has been very worried about you. I think that it's time to say goodbye so that you can go back to it." Poochyena then started to whine.

"It's okay," said Brendan, "My adventures are always going to be dangerous anyway, so you can go so that you can be protected more by your mother." Poochyena thought for a while, and then it gave up and walked back to Mightyena. Mightyena rubbed its cheek against the Poochyena.

"You're welcome," said Brendan. Mightyena began to think for a while. It then gave a sigh and put Poochyena back by Brendan's side.

"You're giving it back to me?" asked Brendan, and the Mightyena nodded its head. Brendan then hugged Poochyena and it licked his cheek.

"Thanks Mightyena," said Brendan, "You're awesome."

* * *

Brendan, Dawn and May watched as Mightyena walked away to go back to its pack. Brendan was able to keep Poochyena and they waved goodbye to Mightyena.

"Well that was crazy," said Dawn, "I really don't want that to ever happen to me ever again."

"Agreed," said May, "So Brendan, were you able to get that Mega Ball?"

"Yeah," said Brendan as he gave back the wallets and took out the fake Mega Ball, "It was really a Pokeball that was painted on. I wasted five bucks for nothing. I'm never going to an auction again." He then threw the Pokeball on the ground and crushed it with his foot. Dawn then looked around and noticed something.

"Where's Ash?" she asked.

"He ditched us again," said May, "Where does he even go when he's gone?"

"I don't know," said Brendan, "Let's go and look for him." They then set out to look for Ash, in which they really left in that alleyway.

* * *

Ash woke up and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark cave like place.

"Where am I?' said Ash. He then saw a Diglet pop out from the ground, and then another, and then another. He then remembered that Dawn told him about Diglets taking people who were lying on the path alone.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends are in a random city and its Christmas, and they plan to buy each other gifts, and Ash is trying real hard to not get captured under the mistletoe this year. But when May finds a poor little boy who needs to buy his mom shoes, Ash and his friends learn the true meaning Christmas. Will they be able to gain enough money to help the boy buy some Christmas shoes? **Next time: Pokemon Heroes Christmas Special.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will be next week on Christmas Eve, so that's why I'm making a Christmas special. The special doesn't really fit into the storyline. But I just decided to make it. Also, I got the idea from a song I heard (You must've already knew). I also wanted to know a thing that I've been thinking about for a while. After the Pokemon anime is over, what will happen to all of the shippers of Pokemon? Will we just be like "It's over, I'm done being a shipper." Tell me in the comment section (Please be honest. Nothing that you would say would make me ditch this story) See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,938) **


	18. Pokemon Heroes Christmas Special

**This is the seventeenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter doesn't really fit into the story, but I'm doing it because I'm in a Christmassy mood. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was night and it was snowing in the town of Littleroot. The streets were filled with colorful lights and festivities. Today was Christmas Eve. People were walking down the streets, with smiles on their faces, but there was one little boy that was not smiling at all. He had on a dark green hat, and had on a matching heavy coat. The coat was all torn up. It was so big that it went down to his ankles. He had on some white, torn Sketchers sneakers. He was white. He was sitting by a building's wall, sneezing occasionally. Every time when someone went by, he would hold the small bucket in his hand and ask for change.

"Change sir?" asked the boy as a man walked by with some friends (You may imagine what he looks like). The man looked at his friends and smiles.

"Sorry kid," said the man, "I don't have money with me now." His group continued to walk away, and they were laughing. The boy sneezed again. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and saw May with her pink jacket, looking down on him. She bent down to look the boy in the eyes.

"Change?" asked the boy as he put the bucket up to May's face. May looked at the bucket and gave a big smile.

**Pokemon Heroes Christmas Special**

* * *

Inside of the Pokemon Center were the same colorful lights that were outside in the city. People were talking and laughing together. Ash walked through the crowd (He has the same coat he had when he made his trip up Mt. Coronet.) He was looking for May, who somehow just disappeared.

"Okay May come out," said Ash annoyed, _"Why does it always has to be me to find her when she gets lost?" _Ash continued to look around the place, searching for May. When he went by a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Yo," said Brendan (He's wearing a jacket that looks like his original clothes.)

"Watch where you're going asshole," mumbled Ash.

"Merry Christmas to you too," said Brendan. Dawn was then walking down the hallway towards the two boys. She was wearing her Platinum clothes.

"Hey guys," said Dawn as she walked Brendan and they gave each other a kiss, "Where's May?"

"I don't know," said Ash, "I was just sleeping on the couch for a minute and then she goes off and disappears."

"How does sleeping on the couch mean that you're watching over her?" asked Brendan.

"Oh shut up," said Ash, "Have you two at least saw where she went?"

"Nope," said the two simultaneously.

"You guys are no help at all," said Ash and he started to continue looking.

"Hey Ash, when you do find May," called out Dawn, "Tell her to come to the Pokemon Center lounge." Ash kept on looking more and he started to give up looking inside of the Pokemon Center. He decided now that he should look around town for her, just in case she caused some trouble for herself.

"Pika," said Pikachu as it scurried across the floor and jumped onto its trainer's shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu," said Ash, "You must be done with your nap. I'm going to go find May in town. Are you coming along?"

"Pika," agreed Pikachu and they started for the door. As soon as Ash got near the entrance, the doors opened up and May was standing right in front of him.

"Hey," said May.

"Where the fuck were you?" asked Ash.

"I was going out to look at the colorful lights," said May, "I remember telling you that. You just told me to do what I want and you went back to sleep."

"May, one thing that you should remember is that you should never listen to me when I'm sleeping," said Ash, "Anyway, Dawn told me to tell you that we should head to the lounge."

"'Kay," said May and she walked inside. While she was walking inside, Ash saw that she was dragging a little boy with her. Ash rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming, but the boy was in fact real. Ash grabbed him and held him up (The boy is about 6-7 years old).

"Who's this?" asked Ash.

"It's a boy I found," said May.

"A boy you found where?" asked Ash.

"I found him in the streets," answered May again.

"You do know that this counts as kidnapping," said Ash and he started to walk for the door, "We're putting this kid back to the place that you found him May." May stopped Ash and took the boy out from his grip. The boy ran behind May.

"We can't do that," said May, "I found this boy out in the streets alone and it would be terrible if we just left him in the streets to care for himself. I think that he's homeless, so I brought him inside."

"Change sir?" asked the boy. Ash took out his wallet and put a dollar inside of the boy's bucket.

"What will you do then if his mother comes in and gets pissed at you?" asked Ash.

"Then that's your problem, of course" said May, "I say that we bring this boy to the cafeteria so that he could at least eat something." She looked behind her and saw that the boy was gone. She looked around and saw that the Pokemon Center doors just closed.

"He ran away," said May, "You should've been less scary around him Ash."

"If he went back into the streets, he went into the streets," said Ash, "That's not my fault. Now let's get into the lounge and see what Dawn wants to tell us." The two walked into the lounge of the Pokemon Center and they both saw Dawn and Brendan sitting at the couch. They went towards them and sat on the couch with them.

"Finally you two are here," said Dawn, "I just had the greatest idea when I was combing my hair. How about this Christmas, we get each other gifts?"

"At such short notice?" said Ash, "Tomorrow is Christmas for Pete's sake."

"Well that's your problem," said Dawn, "We have been with each other for a long time, we should at least know what the other person would want."

"That would be awesome," said May, "But how are we going to decide who to give presents to? Do we just pick out of a hat, like some sort of secret Santa?" Dawn thought for a minute and thought of an easy idea.

"That's easy," said Dawn, "I'll get a gift for Brendan and Brendan gets a gift for me. You give a gift to Ash and Ash gives a gift to you."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Sorry for forgetting you Pikachu," said Dawn, "Ash, get a gift for Pikachu too."

"Why do I have to be a part of this?" groaned Ash.

"Because tomorrow Christmas you dumbass," said Brendan, "Besides, it'll be fun."

"Wasting money isn't fun," said Ash. He then stood up from the couch and headed towards the cafeteria. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up to the ceiling. He saw the thing that he hated most in the world: the mistletoe.

"Fuck no," said Ash, "I see what you make people do on T.V dammit. I haven't been put under the mistletoe for eleven years, and it's not going to happen today." Ash then ran towards the opposite direction out of the lounge. The others stood from the couch and walked towards the mistletoe.

"Ash is scared of that," said Brendan happily, "This gives me the chance to scare him every day with that thing."

"What's wrong about being under a mistletoe?" asked May.

"You don't know what a mistletoe is?" asked Dawn.

"I've seen it every time around Christmas back at the castle," said May, "I just thought that maybe it was just a plant that was hanging on the ceiling every Christmas. I just thought it was good luck or an ornament."

"A mistletoe really is something that's put on the ceiling because people will walk by it and they have to kiss each other," said Dawn.

"Why?" asked May.

"I don't know," said Dawn, "I don't make the rules, I just follow them." May then walked under the mistletoe.

"I don't see the problem of standing under here," said May, "Hey Dawn, come under here with me."

"_Is she missing the whole concept here?"_ thought Dawn as she cocked her head to the side and gave a weak smile.

* * *

It was Christmas morning. People were giving each other gifts back and forth. They were saying Merry Christmas to each other. The group's family even sent them something. May got a gift card that was worth about $700. Dawn got the special stickers that let your Pokemon glisten every time it's let out. Ash and Brendan got a whole pack of Ultra Balls. Dawn told the others that they could exchange gifts at seven o' clock. Ash decided that he should at least buy something now just to get this over with. He walked by stores to see what he could get her.

"What does a princess that can get anything that she wants want from a boy like me?" said Ash to Pikachu, "This is so fucking impossible." He went from store to store over and over again. He began to give up.

"Maybe I should just give her some new shorts," said Ash, "That one that she has shows off her ass for Arceus sake." He then stopped and saw the same boy and he was up against the wall asking the passing people for change. Ash walked over to him and bent down.

"Hey kid," said Ash, "You should go back home. I think that it wouldn't be a good idea by just standing around here. Someone could hurt you."

"I can't," said the boy, "I have to gain enough money so that I can buy my mother a gift. I really need to get her something before it's too late."

"I know," said Ash, "But today is already Christmas. I think that it would be too late if you gave her a gift now." The boy then put the bucket up to Ash's face.

"Do you have change?" asked the boy.

"I see that you're persistent," said Ash, "I already gave you money yesterday. How about I just buy what your mother wants." The boy pointed to a window display and saw a pair of shoes that were so sparkly (Looks like Cinderella's glass slippers). Ash saw the price and saw that it cost $1,000. Ash's mouth opened with shock.

"How about we join our money together?" asked Ash, "I have $100 with me. How much do you have?" The boy showed Ash his bucket and it only contained $5. Ash sighed with annoyance. He then thought of another idea.

"How about my friends and I help you?" asked Ash, "We could be able to gain money to help you buy a gift. What do you say to that?" The little boy nodded his head and they headed towards the Pokemon Center.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Ash.

"Tim," said Tim.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu," introduced Ash. They walked into the Pokemon Center and found the other three.

"Hey Tim," said May as she jumped up and hugged the boy, "I haven't seen you since Ash scared you off."

"Ash, what are you doing with a little boy?" asked Brendan, "Don't tell me that you kidnapped him."

"No," said Ash, "I found him on the streets and he needs money so that he could buy his mother a gift for Christmas, some shoes that cost about $1,000. So I decided that we should at least help this kid gain enough money. We do have all day, so we should be able to buy him something for his mom. What do you say?"

"Okay," said Brendan, "I wouldn't turn down helping a little boy."

"It's Christmas anyway," said Dawn.

"I'll help too," said May. They then all walked outside and decided that they would first try doing the boy's strategy. They all split up, with Ash, May, and Tim on one team, and Brendan and Dawn in another. They would go around town asking people for money, seeing that if they have more people they would be able to gain more money. They just had to stretch the truth a little bit.

"Hey buddy," said Ash, as a man walked right past the three, "We're collecting money so that we could help a local orphanage. Pay about two dollars so that we can help it."

"Fuck no," said the man, "I'm taking care of myself."

"So you're being selfish that you don't want to even help an orphanage?" asked Ash.

"I'm not giving money to a bunch of fucking kids that have no life," said the man as he walked away and started to laugh. Ash, with anger, threw the bucket he had in his hand towards the back of the man's head. He then grabbed May and the boy and started to run away.

"See ya sucker!" said Ash, and the man followed them. After a while of chasing, Ash's group managed to get away and they met the other two. Turned out that the two also had problems gaining money. Brendan even got into a fight with an old lady just so that he could get some money out of her, and the old lady won.

"I don't think getting money like this is a good idea," said Dawn, "How about we try another method." They thought for a while and then Ash got an idea.

"Just leave this one to me," said Ash. He left, but then came back with a tank that had a Gyarados in it.

"Why do you have a Gyarados?" asked Dawn.

"It's for entertainment," said Ash, "People have to pay to watch me fight a Gyarados. It's just going to be it and I. Mono y mono. By the way, I got it from that clown who works at the carnival in town." The others thought for a minute.

"Okay," they all said simultaneously. After a few minutes, people were watching and screaming at the fight that was about to start. The others collected money.

"Rip his head off Gyarados!" yelled a man in the crowd.

"Thanks for your encouragement," said Ash sarcastically. He kept his coat on so that he wouldn't freeze to death.

"At this rate, we'll be able to gain enough money in no time," said Dawn, "Ash, start the fight already."

"Okay," said Ash. He then jumped in the water. The crowd roared with excitement, but not for Ash. Ash was getting creamed out there. Gyarados was kicking Ash's ass like there was no tomorrow.

"Does he need any help?" asked May.

"Nope," said Dawn, "He specifically said that no one is allowed to help him." Ash kept on getting beaten up and the crowd kept on cheering. Ash was then launched from the water and landed on the ground. Gyarados came up from the waters and charged up a hyper beam to finish Ash off.

"Okay, now he needs help," said Dawn, "Brendan."

"On it," said Brendan and he released Aggron from its Pokeball, "Aggron, use Hyper Beam on Gyarados." Aggron shot Gyarados down and it fainted by just one blow. The crowd then started to yell in disapproval.

"I came here to see a kid get ripped to shreds by Gyarados," said a man, "I'm taking my money back."

"Me too!" yelled a women.

"Me three," yelled an old lady. They then attacked the three and took all of their money back.

"They took all of the money that we just owned," said Brendan, "We're back to square one. I thought that you had a plan Ash."

"I thought that it would be cool," said Ash, with swirls in his eyes.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Dawn.

"I have an idea," said May. After a few minutes, she came back with a box full of mistletoes.

"Get those away from me!" yelled Ash.

"They're not for you," said May, "How about we sell them so that we can gain money. I see a lot of couples in this town."

"That's a great idea," said Dawn, "But where did you even get those anyway?"

"I bought them with the money that my mom gave to me," said May, "It was for a worthy cause."

"May, you are such a good hearted person," said Dawn, "Let's start selling." It was really a good business. They were able to gain a lot of money. The only person who couldn't stand it was Ash. He watched the box with tense eyes just in case they tried to trick him or something. Every time he saw something get sold, he would be freaked out as the person walked by him. The more and more people, he got more pissed off.

"_I can't take it anymore," _thought Ash. He then took the box and kicked it towards the sky. It flew so high into the sky that it disappeared within seconds.

"To tell the truth," said Brendan, "I saw that coming. I just never thought that Ash would last for so long."

"Me too," said Dawn.

"But luckily, that box was already empty," said May, "Now we just have to get some more." They looked around and saw that all the stores were closing so it was pretty much too late to get another box. It was getting dark and it started to snow again. The town's lights were back on again.

"We're just going to have to find another strategy," said Ash, "Hey Tim—" Ash didn't finish because Tim wasn't behind him. Once again, the boy disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked May, "He was just here a second ago."

"Maybe we should just go after him," said Dawn. The snow winds started to get harder, so it probably wasn't a good idea trying to find Tim.

"If that kid is able to go around town asking strangers for money, he can know when to find shelter in this snow," said Brendan, "Let's head back to the Pokemon Center."

"Yeah," said Dawn. They all then ran back to the Pokemon Center. When they got in, it was already seven o' clock, which means that it was time to exchange gifts. They all sat on the couch with presents in their hands while Ash was looking out the window. Brendan decided to go first.

"This is for you Dawn," said Brendan. It was a very small box. Dawn opened it and it was a beautiful necklace. It had a Piplup in the middle of it, and it was made out of diamonds.

"This is so cute Brendan," said Dawn as she put it on and handed Brendan his gift. It was a gigantic box. Brendan jumped on it and ripped it open. He opened the lid.

"I bet that this is a car," said Brendan excitedly. He then saw a bunch of cotton in it. He then jumped in to look for his gift.

"I just pulled the big box, small present trick," said Dawn, "How much more awesome can I get?" Brendan finally got out of the box and he had a smaller box in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Brendan as he started to open it.

"I named something after you," said Dawn.

"Really?" said Brendan, "How much did it cost you?"

"$200," said Dawn, "But it was easy since I used your allowance." Brendan opened up the box and saw that a bush was named after him. A bush. But he was still happy.

"_Even though she used up all of my money and a crappy bush is named after me," _thought Brendan, _"I'm still happy that I have something that's named after me." _

"Now it your turn May," said Dawn, "Give Ash your gift."

"Okay," said May. She then stood up and walked towards Ash, who wasn't even paying attention to anything but looking outside. May tapped him on the back and he turned around.

"Merry Christmas Ash," said May as she held her gift right in front of him. Ash was very surprised, but now because of the gift.

"We-We're exchanging gifts?" Ash stuttered.

"No shit," said Brendan, "What do you even think that we're doing? A bush is named after me basterd. You must be so jealous of me right now." Ash took the box and saw that it was as big as his hand.

"_Shit!" _thought Ash, _"I didn't get her a gift! I was so caught up in helping Tim that I forgot all about her! How the hell did the others get gifts though?" _

"Open it," said May. Ash hesitated, but then he opened it up. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, right in front of him, was a Master Ball. He held it up with amazement.

"How—the—hell—did—you—get—this?" said Ash slowly.

"That's easy," said May, "I got it from—" But she didn't finish due to crying that they all heard. They followed the source of it and saw Tim, sitting on the lounge's couch, with tears running down his face.

"There you are," said Brendan. Dawn took the cash out from her pocket. She counted it.

"We don't have enough," said Dawn sadly, "We only have $300. Even with all of our money combined, we'll still not have enough."

"Sorry Tim," said May, "Maybe tomorrow we could continue getting money. It could be a belated gift."

"No," said Tim, "I can't get it tomorrow." Ash went by him.

"Why not?" asked Ash.

"Because," said Tim, "my daddy said that we don't have that much time. My mom has been sick for a while. I want to buy her those shoes to make her smile. I want her to look beautiful, when she meets Jesus tonight." The four's eyes just grew wide at this statement. They were so shocked that they didn't even know what to say. Ash looked at the boy. He was only so young and he was going to experience so much pain if he doesn't get his mom some shoes. Ash looked at the Master Ball in his hand. He thought for a while, but he had to do it. He knelt down by the boy and took his hand out. He placed the ball in the boy's hand.

"I want you to go to that shop and sell it," said Ash, "This thing must cost about $600, so it would be enough to buy your mom the shoes with the money that we collected also."

"But," said Tim, "this is yours."

"I don't need it," said Ash, "It belongs to you now." The boy held it for a while. Then gave a big smile and hugged Ash.

"Thank you Ash," said Tim. He ran out of the Pokemon Center and went towards the shop where the shoes were. The group watched as he came out of the store with the pair of shoes in his hand. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you!" said Tim. He then ran down the path, back to the place that he lived. Ash just sighed.

"And it is done," said Ash. He then walked away, with Pikachu following right behind him. He went outside and put his back on the Pokemon Center wall. May came outside also.

"Pikachu," said May, "Where did Ash go?"

"Pika," said Pikachu as he pointed in Ash's direction.

"Thanks," thanked May and she went and found Ash. She put her back against the wall as well.

"That was a really nice thing that you did back there Ash," said May. Ash sighed and showed a disappointed face.

"I really wanted that Pokeball," said Ash, "But I had to give it to Tim. He would be so sad if his mother died." Ash then thought of something else.

"Where did you get that Master Ball anyway?" asked Ash.

"I found it on the streets," said May, "I just thought that maybe it was real and I decided to give it to you."

"Dammit," said Ash, _"I just thought that maybe she had references or something. She is a princess after all." _May smiled and looked up at the moon. She also noticed something else right above her. She tapped Ash on the shoulder and gestured him to look up. Ash looked up and his face went all pale. It was a mistletoe! A fucking mistletoe! His record was now broken. He looked at May.

"_At least I'm doing this with someone I like," _thought Ash. He grabbed May so that they were looking at each other face to face. He came in closer. May didn't even know what he was doing though. She just had a very confused look on her face. Ash came in closer and closer to her lips. Suddenly, Brendan came out.

"Yo Ash!" yelled Brendan, "The Pokemon Center is holding some kind of Christmas feast! It's all you can eat bro! Come in already!" Ash heard this and looked towards Brendan's direction, who went back into the Pokemon Center. He looked back at May and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush.

"That's your Christmas present," said Ash and he started to run back inside, "Come on already. I'm starving." He went inside and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"I know I didn't get you something," said Ash, "How about I just treat you to some food?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed happily. May stood there for about a minute as she touched the spot that Ash kissed. She was blushing and she smiled.

"_Now I understand what the mistletoe does," _thought May, but then she realized something, "Hey! Does that mean you didn't get me a gift in the first place?" She then ran back inside and the group started to eat the food that the Pokemon Center was giving for free.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends are entering Rustboro City, and May encounters Drew once again. This time, Drew and Ash meet face to face, and the secret of the picture that Drew has is finally revealed. What is the relation between the two boys, and is it good, or bad? **Next time: The Fated Reunion.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Pretty cute chapter if you ask me. Too bad Brendan ruined the moment. Next chapter will finally reveal the truth that's hidden in that photo that Drew had in the tenth chapter. See you in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,279) **


	19. The Fated Reunion

**This is the eighteenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is finally the chapter in which you finally find out the relation between Drew and Ash. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash was running in a grassy field. He kept on running and running and he went by a cliff. Under the cliff was a bunch of food everywhere. Ash smiled and jumped from the cliff and onto the food. Ash kept on eating and eating more and more. He felt like he was paradise.

"Ash," Ash heard May say. He looked around and saw a small May on top of some steak.

"What do you want?" asked Ash.

"Wake up," said the small May.

"What?" asked Ash, "I'm already awake."

"Wake up," said May once again. Ash closed his eyes and opened them. He saw May's face right above his. It was a dream. A very awesome, amazing, delicious dream. And she ruined it.

"What?" asked Ash.

"We're heading towards Rustboro City and I hear that there is this amazing mall there," said May, "Can you come with me?"

"You ask me that now?" asked Ash, "We're not even in Rustboro City." Ash closed his eyes.

"Come on," said May, "Please." She kept on asking Ash over and over again. Ash just groaned at the persistence.

**The Fated Reunion**

* * *

The group was all on their way into Rustboro City, the big city that held a lot of people in it. The group decided that they were all going to spend a day there. May wanted to go shopping, and she kept on asking and bugging Ash, telling him to go with her. Dawn was going to go to the spa there and have some fun. Brendan was going to train his Pokemon in the gym that was located in the city, and Ash was just going to sleep.

"But it will be so boring if you're not there carrying all of my bags," said May.

"That's the reason I don't want to even go there in the first place," said Ash, "Why would I even want to walk around with a bunch of bags that would weigh about a ton."

"I'll buy you something," said May.

"We should be able to get into the city at any rate now," said Brendan, with his face buried in the map, "This map says that it's up ahead." Brendan then slammed against a pole. He fell down onto the ground.

"What's the big idea?" asked Brendan as he stood up. He looked up and saw that the pole was just a supporter so that could hold the big entrance sign that welcomed people into Rustboro City.

"Wow," said Brendan, "Now that was quick. Let's go inside and find a Pokemon Center that we can rest in." They went in and May kept on bugging Ash more and more about going to the mall.

"The mall's right over there," said May, "It'll only be a quick stop."

"I see the mall," said Ash, "But when I go in there, I won't be able to come out alive." They walked as people were all walking down the streets. The streets were all so busy that the others had to keep a sharp eye on each other so that they wouldn't get lost.

"I bet that I'll stay in there for only five hours," said May.

"Five hours is way too long," said Ash.

"That's as far as a girl like me can get," said May, "How about—" But she didn't finish, because right from the corner of her eye, she saw Drew walk the opposite direction. He was so close that she didn't even know how he didn't see them. Maybe it was because the crowd was too big.

"Drew?" she said. She then got out from the group and ran towards Drew's direction. Dawn and Brendan noticed and ran in the same direction. The only person who didn't notice was Ash, who kept on walking in his own direction. He noticed that May wasn't talking anymore and looked behind him. He saw that May wasn't there.

"She really got herself lost?" said Ash and he turned around, "Hey Brendan, did you see—" But he didn't even see Brendan there either, or Dawn.

"I got myself lost," said Ash, "Now I have to find the others. What's next? Aliens?" Ash then ran in the opposite direction to find the others.

* * *

Drew kept on walking on his direction. He was having a normal day with no troubles this time. He has been in the city for about a week now, since he was too lazy to keep on going. Today he was going to continue after he got more supplies.

"Drew!" yelled May right behind him. He recognized that voice and turned around.

"May?" said Drew. It was in fact May and she was running in his direction. She stopped and gave Drew a hug.

"It's been so long," said May.

"We haven't seen each other for only two weeks," said Drew as he tried to get away from May's grip.

"May," said Brendan from right behind the two, "It's bad to just hug the nearest person that you see. Who knows if their holding a weapon."

"I know him," said May, "He was the one that helped me get out of that dangerous forest the day that I got lost. His name is Drew. Now I remember his name."

"You forgot my name?" said Drew.

"So this was the guy that beat that whole bunch of Mightyenas?" asked Brendan, "Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get my Poochyena."

"You stole a Poochyena," said Dawn, "My name's Dawn and this is my boyfriend Brendan. We had someone else, but I guess that he got himself lost again."

"Is that person Ash?" asked Drew.

"Yeah," said May, "I finally remember his last name also. It's—"

"What the hell was that for?" said Ash as he was able to actually find the others. He was all burned up.

"What happened to you?" asked Brendan.

"I just got into a fight with a Charizard," said Ash, "You guys ditched me."

"We didn't ditch you," said Dawn, "You just got yourself lost. It's logic Ash."

"I don't care about logic," said Ash until he noticed Drew, "Who the hell is that dude?" They stared at each other for a minute. Memories seemed to be filling both boys' heads. They analyzed each other's face and hair. Until them both got something.

"Do I know you?" asked them both simultaneously. Turns out that they didn't really catch on to something right away.

"Ash, this is Drew," said May, "He was the one that helped me get out of that dangerous forest the day that I got lost from you guys. Drew, this is Ash Ketchum, my friend." That's when the memories started to flood in again. Drew began to recognize Ash and Ash began to recognize Drew.

"Drew/Ash?" said Ash/Drew simultaneously.

"You guys know each other?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah," said Ash, "I know Drew. He used to live in Pallet Town when we were both young. We were both friends until he had to move away. We haven't seen or spoken to each other since."

"It's a small world, isn't it?" said Drew as he walked up to Ash and threw his arm over Ash's shoulder, "Let's go and get something to eat. That's when we can be able to catch up with each other."

"Okay, but you're buying," said Ash as they both began to walk away.

"Every time I buy food for you, you waste all of my money," said Drew.

"And I still do," said Ash. The others were just confused as to how fast that reunion was.

"What just happened?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know," said May, "Let's follow those two before they get lost. They're both walking in the wrong direction. The nearest food place is in the opposite direction."

"Yeah," said Dawn. They all then followed Ash and Drew to tell them that their going in the wrong direction.

* * *

The group was in a restaurant. Ash and May both ordered a lot of food while the others were just embarrassed. The two just kept on asking for more food over and over again. Drew was beginning to get annoyed that his money was losing fast.

"Why did you move in the first place?" asked Brendan.

"My dad got a job in LaRousse City," said Drew, "so I had to go. I had no other choice."

"How long were you two friends anyway?" asked Dawn.

"Since we were little kids," said Drew as he gave Dawn a photo from his pocket. The picture showed Ash, Gary, and Drew as little kids. They were all standing right next to each other, smiling, and being friends.

"Whoa," said Brendan, "My mind just got blown. When were Ash and Gary friends? I thought Ash hated that guy's guts." Ash and Drew didn't answer to it. They just ate their food. Dawn elbowed Brendan in the ribcage. May took the photo from Dawn's hand and looked at it for a minute. She bent Drew out of the photo and saw just Ash and Gary.

"I remember this," said May, "I found this in Ash's backpack before."

"You went snooping inside of my backpack?" asked Ash.

"It was an accident," said May.

"Are we going to meet more of Ash's friends?" asked Dawn. May could've sworn that she saw Ash's eyes were sad for a second. Drew just scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see," said Drew, "That's a bit personal." Ash saw the Pokeballs on Drew's belt and thought of a way to get himself out of this awkward situation.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" asked Ash. Drew looked into his belt and counted them.

"Four," said Drew.

"_That's one more than me," _thought Ash, "How about I challenge you to a Pokemon battle? I bet my Pokemon are better than yours." Drew laughed.

"Ha, ha," said Drew, "very funny. You know that I'm better than you in every way." They looked at each other. The others could see that there were tension in-between the two's eyes.

"I bet that I can beat you within three seconds," said Ash.

"I can beat you in just one second," said Drew.

"Want to bet on that?" said Ash as he pushed his face against Drew's and Drew's against his.

"You're on!" said Drew. They then paid for the bill of the food and they both went outside. The others followed as well so that they can watch. They both went into the Pokemon Center and went into the Pokemon Center battle arenas. They stood on opposite sides of the field. Drew released Roselia as Pikachu went on the ground.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle," said Ash. Pikachu did what it was told and charged straight towards Roselia.

"Roselia, dodge it and use Magical Leaf on Pikachu," said Drew. Roselia dodged Pikachu's volt tackle and attacked it with magical leaf. Pikachu was pushed back, but it straightened up.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," said Ash and Pikachu gained electricity in its cheeks and shot it towards Roselia, knocking it back as well.

"We're not done yet," said Drew, "Roselia, attack Pikachu with Sleeppowder."

"That's not fair," said Ash.

"Nothing is fair in a Pokemon battle," said Drew. Roselia then attacked Pikachu and powders of Sleeppowder rained down on it. Pikachu began to grow weary and it tried to stand up.

"Don't give in now Pikachu," said Ash, "Just do the plan that I taught you every time someone uses Sleeppowder on you." Pikachu then fell onto the ground and it was beginning to fall asleep.

"Hell yeah," said Drew, "Now it's time for my finishing move. Roselia, use Solarbeam." Roselia gained some sun power in its leafy hands and shot it towards Pikachu. Pikachu then suddenly woke up and dodged the Solarbeam.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail," ordered Ash. Pikachu then ran towards Roselia and hit it straight on with iron tail, knocking it down.

"How the hell did it wake up so fast?" asked Drew.

"It wasn't asleep at all," said Ash, "It was faking so that your Pokemon would be off guard. I taught it that."

"Roselia, finish Pikachu off with Energy Ball," said Drew.

"Pikachu, use Thunder," ordered Ash. Both Pokemon launched their respective attacks at each other and they were both hit. They both fell to the ground and were both fainted. Drew put Roselia in its Pokeball and Ash picked up Pikachu from the ground.

"I almost had you," said Drew, "I just held back a little so that I wouldn't break your feelings."

"Shut up," said Ash, "I was so going to win that. I need to bring Pikachu to Nurse Joy. I'll catch you guys later." Ash and Drew gave each other a high five and Ash started to leave.

"By the way," said Drew, "Why isn't Pikachu in its Pokeball?"

"I can't get it into a Pokeball," said Ash, "It must not like Pokeballs. It's better off walking beside me anyway." May went by Ash and started to follow him.

"You had an almost win," said May, "Let's celebrate and go to the mall."

"Are you fucking serious?" said Ash.

"Dead serious," said May and they both walked away. Drew watched them both and smiled.

"I want to battle next," said Brendan, "If you're Pokemon is as strong as Pikachu, that means that if I beat you, I'll be able to beat him. I know I'm stronger than him already. Just trying to make sure."

"Do you guys want to really know what happened to Ash's friends back in Pallet?" asked Drew.

"You're going to tell us," said Dawn, "Because I really want to know."

"To tell the truth," said Drew, "Ash really didn't have any friends back in Pallet. Everyone hated him. Everyone always teased and called him names. The only friends that he really had was Gary and I. But there was a reason why everyone hated him though."

"Was it because of that beast that's inside of Ash?" said Brendan.

"You know about that?" asked Drew.

"We saw it really," said Dawn, "We still don't know what it is though."

"I can't believe that it's actually out now," said Drew, "I don't really know what it is either. Ash's father once told us because he knew that we were Ash's friends, but he didn't give details. But even after that, Gary and I stood by Ash's side. I felt terrible when I had to move, especially since Ash was in great pain at that time. It was when Gary went bonkers, his dad is supposedly dead, and the kids kept bullying him. I thought that maybe if I saw Ash one day, he would be a part of some motorcycle gang or something. But he still acts the same way he used to act. I'm also glad that he has some new friends as well."

"When you say that Gary went bonkers," asked Brendan, "does that have any connection as to why Ash hates Gary so much?"

"I'm not ready to answer that yet," said Drew, "In the future, Ash might tell you guys, not me. Right now, I just feel bad for him that he's getting bothered by a girl. I thought that I'll never see the day. That's why I don't travel with girls."

"_Is that supposed to be sexist?"_ thought Dawn in her mind.

* * *

Ash gave Nurse Joy his Pikachu and started to wait for it to be all healed up. May kept on bugging him, asking him to go to the mall over and over again. He started to get annoyed.

"It won't be any fun if you're not there," said May. Ash finally turned to May and looked her in the eyes.

"I said no," said Ash, "I don't want to go to a fucking mall and waste my whole day dammit." May just put on a disappointed face.

"Okay," she said sadly. She then walked away. Finally Ash was able to get her off his back. He did feel kind of bad, but it was totally worth it. He then walked away.

* * *

Later on, Drew came outside and saw Ash standing outside of the Pokemon Center.

"There you are," said Drew, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you just standing out here alone?"

"I don't know," said Ash, "I just felt like standing here for some reason." But that wasn't the real reason as to why he was standing all alone. He was just crazy guilty about getting May sad. Drew stood by him.

"Hey Ash," said Drew, "How's Gary doing now? Is he still the same as he was before I left."

"Fuck yes," said Ash, "That basterd just pisses me off every day. He's out doing some kind of mission that the king told him to do."

"Really," said Drew, "Does that mean that you still see him lately?"

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Sorry about leaving you back there," said Drew suddenly, "I would've been able to help you through those times."

"Don't worry," said Ash, "I was able to take care of myself. I lived this far, didn't I?"

"Yeah," said Drew, "At least we're able to see each other again. We can finally be bros again."

"Your right," said Ash, bringing a smile on his face. Drew held out his fist and Ash and he did a fist bump.

"By the way," said Drew, "What are you even doing with a princess?"

"She followed me," said Ash. Drew thought for a minute.

"Do you like her?" asked Drew. Ash just blushed and turned away so that Drew wouldn't see his blush. Thank Arceus that it was beginning to get dark.

"No," Ash lied, "She would be bugging me every day if I ever liked her. Do you like her?" Drew thought for a while and just smiled.

"Yep," said Drew, making Ash turn back towards him, "I'm being honest with you bro. It was pretty much love at first sight."

"Why don't you tell her then?" asked Ash, "I bet that she'll like you back. You're a very likable guy."

"You really think I have a chance with her?" asked Drew.

"Of course," said Ash.

"Thanks buddy," said Drew and he went back inside. Ash just gave a deep breathe in, and let it out. He was both sad and happy. Happy because at least his friend can find love, and sad because he couldn't let May go. Deep down, he actually felt attracted to her.

* * *

Drew walked up to May's room. The Pokemon Center was so big that it was big enough for people to have their own rooms. He hesitated to knock on the door for a minute because he actually felt nervous. He took some deep breathes and let them out and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked May from inside.

"Drew," said Drew.

"Come in," said May. When Drew opened the door, he saw May sitting on her bed with her head in her legs while she was holding her legs. Drew could infer that she was sad for some reason.

"Why are you sad?" asked Drew.

"Ash won't go to the mall with me," said May.

"Why do you even need him to go to the mall with you anyway?" asked Drew. May didn't answer for a minute, but then she put her head up.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked May.

"Of course," said Drew.

"I like Ash," said May. Drew just felt like the whole world just stopped. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I wanted to spend time with him today," said May, "but he won't come with me." Drew didn't answer for a minute, but then he walked by May.

"I'll help you," said Drew, "Maybe I can make him go to the mall with you."

"Really?" asked May.

"Really," said Drew.

"Thanks Drew," said May. Drew then walked out from May's room. He had on a sad expression on his face. He walked out from the Pokemon Center and saw Ash still standing there.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Ash. Drew went by Ash's side and put his back against the wall as well.

"I hesitated," Drew lied, "I just couldn't say it."

"Are you serious?" asked Ash, "You shouldn't give in to hesitation." Drew didn't say anything for a minute, but he then looked at Ash.

"Ash," said Drew, "no matter what happens promise me that you'll always stay by May's side. Take care of her and make her happy."

"What?" said a confused Ash.

"Just promise me," said Drew.

"Okay," said Ash, "I guess so." Drew then smiled.

"_As long as my best friend is happy, I'll be happy," _thought Drew, _"There are a ton of other hot babes out there anyway." _

"Let's get inside now," said Drew, "We can't stay out here forever."

"Okay," said Ash.

* * *

"May, May wake up," May heard Ash say. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ash standing right near her bed. She must've slept since it was the morning.

"What?" asked May.

"You said that you wanted to go to the mall," said Ash, "So get up and let's go." May sat up and smiled.

"Really?" said May.

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Thank you," said May and she got out of bed. Later on, they both went to the Rustboro City mall and May brought a lot of stuff, to Ash's displeasure. After about seven hours, they were finally finished and May decided to send the clothes back to her castle since it didn't all fit inside of Ash's backpack. Ash just sat on the chair, resting his aching arms. Drew then went by him.

"Had fun?" he mocked.

"Oh shut up," said Ash.

* * *

In the afternoon, the group decided that they should get a move on, but Drew decided that he would continue journeying alone.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel with us?" asked Brendan, "We have room."

"No thanks," said Drew, "I'm better off on my own anyway."

"We'll miss you though," said Dawn.

"We'll see each other again," said Drew, "We'll always do." May came up to Drew and hugged him.

"Bye Drew," May said.

"Bye May," said Drew as he got May off of him.

"Be careful out there," said Ash, "You got me?"

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"I'm always careful," said Drew, "Except for you. You're never careful." They gave each other a high five and Drew walked away while they all waved goodbye to him. Ash watched him walk away and remembered the good times he had with Drew and Gary back in Pallet Town.

"_Gary," _thought Ash, _"If only you were more like Drew." _And they all then went back into the city to prepare for the journey that lies ahead.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Green has gotten herself into a really sticky situation with Team Rocket that now they have sent out their ultimate weapon, Cyrus. She meets Red and Ash's group and they all must beat Cyrus before he kills them all, but it's impossible since he's the strongest member of Team Rocket. Will Ash and his friends be able to beat a monster like Cyrus, or will he just wipe them all out? **Next time: Cyrus: The Strongest of Team Rocket Part 1.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. This chapter shows that you should really put what's more important ahead of you than to think about yourself. I will never make Drew and Ash love rivals for May, so I made them longtime friends. It's getting closer and closer to the final battle of this story, so keep an eye out. See you next week and have a very Merry Christmas!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,279) **


	20. Cyrus The Strongest of Team Rocket Part1

**This is the nineteenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter starts the epic battle between Cyrus and Ash and friends. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The sun was shining as the trees glistened in the sun's rays. It was a normal and happy day, except for one girl: Green. She was running through the forest. She was running away from something. Suddenly, a tree was thrown from one end of the forest to Green's area, but she saw it coming and dodged it. She jumped over a fallen tree, but as soon after that, the tree was obliterated.

"What the fuck man," said Green, "Calm down and go get a life!" She shrieked and jumped to the side, and a man came from the sky and landed right on that spot. Green fell to the floor and saw the man's face. The cold, evil face of Cyrus, the strongest of Team Rocket.

"You're coming with me," said Cyrus as he tried to grab Green.

"Don't touch a lady without her consent!" said Green and she sprang up and kicked Cyrus in the face. She landed on the ground and continued to run. Cyrus just cracked his neck and chased her.

"I really got myself into trouble this time," said Green to herself. Cyrus then stopped and took a tree from its roots like it was a feather and threw it at Green. Green jumped to the side once again, but a branch cut her left arm.

"You'll never be able to run away from Team Rocket," said Cyrus, "Never."

"Where's someone to save me when you need them?" said Green.

**Cyrus: The Strongest of Team Rocket Part 1**

* * *

Red was just sitting by a lake in the forest. He had a super rod in his hands and he was fishing for some food. He was starving. He waited for hours. He had his Bulbasaur by his side.

"Dammit," said Red, "I've been sitting here for hours. I'm getting really pissed off."

"Bulba?" said Bulbasaur.

"No, I don't need your help," said Red, "I'm a man." Suddenly, he heard a girl scream and saw Green come out of the bushes. She slammed onto him and they both fell into the pond. Bulbasaur was just very confused on what just happened. It then saw Cyrus land right next to it. They both stared at each other, and then Cyrus gave it a cold look, making it scared. He then ran off to someplace else. Finally, Red and Green came out of the water.

"What the fuck was that for girly!" yelled Red. Green looked around and saw that Cyrus was gone. She came out of the water.

"Thank Arceus," said Green as she got out of the water, "I would've been killed if you didn't show up, Ash." She then took a closer look at Red and saw that it wasn't Ash.

"You're not Ash," said Green, "What are you supposed to be? An imposter?"

"What?" said Red, "I'm not Ash. And the name's Red. I don't even look like him! And how do you know Ash anyway?"

"Um, I met him before," said Green, "Aren't you supposed to just get that answer when I said that you were Ash? I guess you're a dumbass."

"Okay, piss me off one more time and I'll—," said Red

"You'll do what?" teased Green.

"Bulba!" yelled Bulbasaur to get its trainer's attention, "Bulba Bulbasaur!"

"Why?" asked Red.

"What did it just say?" asked Green.

"It just said that we should get the hell out of here," said Red.

"Must be because of that crazy basterd that's been chasing me," said Green, "He's a Team Rocket member. That organization is just filled with crazy people."

"Team Rocket?" asked Red. Before he could say something else, Cyrus came down by Green. Green stood up and was about to run, but Cyrus grabbed her arm and put both arms behind her back so that she wouldn't go anywhere. Red then got out of the water.

"Hey!" said Red, "Are you trying to rape her? Well listen basterd, you got another thing coming!" Red then ran towards Cyrus to punch him in the face, but Cyrus elbowed him without turning and took Red by the collar. He then threw Red across the ground. Cyrus then grabbed a big rock and was about to throw it at Red, but Bulbasaur used vine whip and grabbed his hand. Cyrus, with ease, took the vine and pulled it into the sky, launching Bulbasaur into the air. He then slammed it on the ground right by Red, knocking it out. Red returned it to its Pokeball.

"Stay out of this kid," said Cyrus, "I only fight what I am after and I don't hurt anybody else. So go now before you piss me off."

"Fuck you!" said Red. Green then was able to break free from Cyrus while Cyrus was busy with Red and kicked him into the water. She then grabbed Red and started to run.

"What did you even do to Team Rocket anyway?" asked Red.

"None of your business," said Green. Cyrus then got out of the water and cocked his head to the side, and he had that crazy smile on his face.

"I warned you," said Cyrus and he ran after the two.

* * *

Ash and the others were now just walking down the path to the next place that they had to go, and their day was going well. They weren't attacked by wild Pokemon and Ash and Brendan didn't get into their usual everyday fight.

"When's the next place?" asked Dawn.

"It's very far," said Brendan, "It might take us a long time to even get there."

"I wanted to get there as fast as possible," said Ash, "Looks like that's going to have to wait." Suddenly, Red and Green were both skidding down the hill that was right above the group.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Red, but he was too late, and both Green and he slammed right into Ash. Because of the impact, Ash's aura staff came off its strap on Ash's back and it fell on the floor. Green stood up and saw it and grabbed it to look at its features.

"This is quite pretty," said Green, "It would sell for a lot of money." Ash then stood and took it from her hand.

"Not for sale," said Ash.

"Ash," said Green, "Nice to see you. Hey, how about you stay right in this spot while I go in that direction?"

"What?" asked Ash, "Why?"

"Ash, Red is on the ground," said May, "Where did you come from?"

"What?" said Red and he sat up and saw Green running away, "What the fuck! I thought we were in this together."

"You snooze you lose buster," said Green.

"What are you two even running away from?" asked Brendan.

"That bitch over there—" said Red, but he didn't finish when he saw Cyrus standing on top of the hill that they were just on, "We're running away from that." Cyrus then jumped from the hill and landed right near the group. They saw that he had the TR on his shirt and they immediately noticed that he was a Team Rocket member. Pikachu got on the ground and Ash took out his staff.

"It's that crazy guy," said Brendan, "I bet that Green pissed Team Rocket again."

"Where's the girl?" asked Cyrus.

"And what do you expect from that question?" said Ash, "Just go and kiss my ass asshole." The ground around Cyrus suddenly then cracked and made a hole on the ground.

"Whoa," said Ash, "How come I can't do that?"

"Shut up and run," said Red as he took Ash by the hood and they all started to run again. They were able to catch up to Green.

"What the hell?" said Green, "I thought I told you to stay in that spot."

"How much more of a bitch can you get?" said Red. Cyrus then took a tree from its roots once again and threw it and the tree landed right in front of the group's way.

"You must have problems dude," said Brendan.

"Hand over the girl," said Cyrus, "She has gotten too many of Team Rocket's secrets. I have been sent out to exterminate her before she spreads them."

"I don't really give a shit about that," said Ash, "How about you just take a hike." Cyrus just breathed in and out and showed the others his crazy face.

"I warned you all," said Cyrus and he then he ran up to Ash and used the side of his arm to throw him aside, which made him land in the bushes.

"You're really pissing me off dammit!" said Brendan and he took Dawn and May and took them away just in case Cyrus was planning to hurt them next. Pikachu jumped in the air and used iron tail on Cyrus's face. Cyrus just grabbed its tail and threw it away. Red then came and tried kicking Cyrus in the balls, but it pretty much felt like iron. Red jumped up and down while holding his foot.

"What is wrong with your balls?" said Red, "Do you take some sort of exercise program to get them that strong?" Cyrus just ignored his question and slammed his head against Red's, knocking Red to the ground.

"That must be all of them," said Cyrus, "Now I can continue my mission." Then Brendan came up from right behind him and elbowed him in the back, where his weak spot was. Cyrus then began to stagger forward.

"Should've looked out for the others basterd," said Brendan. Cyrus then looked back at Brendan and let out a yell so strong, that it started to push Brendan away. The trees' leaves started to waver by the shockwave.

"What the hell are you?" said Brendan as he tried to stand his ground, but it was too strong that it pushed him away. Brendan was then slammed against a tree and he fell onto the ground.

"Fucking kids!" said Cyrus, "You guys have to learn that you should better mind your own business!" When he turned towards Green's direction, Green was climbing over the fallen tree. She got to the other side and started to run. Cyrus just put his hand on the tree and it just shattered. The pieces of the tree went everywhere, and some cut Green and she fell to the ground.

"This will only be for a second child," said Cyrus, and he started walking towards Green. Green saw him coming and tried to stand up, but she was too weak. Ash then came out of the bushes and faced Cyrus.

"You basterd!" said Ash and Cyrus turned to him, "You forgot me!" Ash then took his aura staff from its strap. Ash felt the aura in his body get stronger and more powerful. He then ran straight towards Cyrus. He jumped and did a side kick, but Cyrus blocked it with his arm and threw a right hook towards Ash's stomach. Ash landed perfectly on the ground and punched Cyrus in the stomach. Cyrus quickly recovered from the blow and took both of Ash's two hands and brought him over his head, and slammed him on the ground behind him. Ash stood up and looked towards Green.

"Green, take everyone and get the hell out of here!" said Ash.

"You said so," said Green and she stood up to get the others. Cyrus then came up to Ash while he was busy and kicked him towards the sky. He then jumped up and kneed Ash in the stomach and cupped his hands together and punched Ash straight towards the ground.

"I see that your bones aren't breaking because you have aura," said Cyrus, "It'll be so much fun while I kill you."

"That's why?" said Ash, "I just thought that I was lucky." Green was able to wake up Brendan and had a hard time trying to get Red off the floor.

"I was chased all day and was hurt tons of times and I can still stand," said Green as she tried to get Red up, "You guys just got beaten in minutes and you can't even stand? You must really be weak."

"I'm hurt because of your stupid antics," said Brendan as he stood by a tree to give him support. Green then took the fallen Red on the ground and pushed it with her foot towards Brendan.

"You carry him," said Green. Brendan just groaned and took Red and put him on his back. Green looked around and didn't see May or Dawn.

"Where's the girls?" asked Green, "I saw you take them." Before Brendan could answer, Ash went flying towards Brendan's tree. He slid upside down and his head hit the ground.

"Hey Ash," said Brenda sarcastically, "How's the weather down there?"

"Shut up," said Ash. Cyrus then came running towards them. Suddenly, a rock hit Cyrus's forehead. Cyrus stopped and looked up and saw that Dawn and May was on top of that same tree. May was the one that threw the tock towards Cyrus.

"It's so cowardly to attack a man while he's down," said May, "How about waiting for him to stand up, will ya?" Cyrus just got annoyed and jumped towards the tree. The others got out of the way, except for Ash, who was trying to get up. He kicked the tree and it broke in half. The girls tried to stay still on the tree. Ash saw this and held on to the tree before it fell. He struggled to keep it up so that the girls wouldn't get hurt.

"Your aura lets you become stronger," said Cyrus, "But that aura isn't powerful enough to beat me."

"Oh shut up and stop talking like your some sort of wise guy you wacko," said Ash, "How about you girls get off that tree because I can't hold on much longer." The girls jumped off the tree and both went by Brendan. Ash then let go of the tree and it fell to the ground. Ash gave a sigh of relief and saw a hole was in the tree. He saw that it was a nest. Four Rattatas then came by Cyrus. Two were little children and the other two were parents. The male Rattata started to scold Cyrus. Cyrus just got annoyed and kicked the male one to a tree. It then just slammed the female one across the floor. He then looked towards the frightened children ones. Ash saw what he was doing.

"Stop it!" yelled Ash and he tried kicking Cyrus, but Cyrus dodged it and punched Ash in the stomach.

"I'm getting really annoyed with you aura guardian," said Cyrus and he took Ash's legs and spun him around. He then let go and launched Ash away into the sky.

"Ash!" yelled May.

"We should get out of here," said Brendan, "We'll find Ash along the way."

"Yeah," said Dawn. They then took the fainted Pikachu and they started to run. Cyrus saw them running and just growled.

"I'm getting tired of running all day," said Cyrus. Before he started to run after them, he looked back at the children Rattatas. He put a small ball like object near them and started to walk away. The Rattatas went towards the ball. It then just turned on and started to beep. Within seconds, that whole area exploded. Cyrus just smiled and started to run.

* * *

The group started to run and they were trying to avoid Cyrus, who kept on chasing after them. The trees behind them were just knocked down.

"What did you do to Team Rocket that made them send out that crazy guy?" asked Dawn.

"I just broke into their land base and stole some data from their database," said Green, "I really don't see what's so important about it. They're just being so dramatic."

"What did you take?" asked May.

"It was—" said Green, but suddenly, a shockwave blasted down all of the trees. It pushed them all down. When they all looked up, they saw that the trees were all destroyed all around them. It was now just a barren waste field of no trees for about a mile. Cyrus then came out and had a Pokeball in his hand.

"I had to make my Magnezone use Explosion so that I wouldn't lose you guys in-between all the trees," said Cyrus. The others just watched the land around them. All the Pokemon and wildlife in that area were dead.

"What is wrong with you?" said Brendan as he put Red on the ground and took out a Pokeball, "Those innocent Pokemon did nothing to you and you decided to kill them. I'm stopping you right now." Brendan then released Aggron from its Pokeball.

"Don't even try it kid," said Cyrus as he took out another Pokeball and released Probopass, "Not even you can defeat the almighty power of my Pokemon. Probopass, use Zap Cannon!" Probopass then gained electricity and shot it towards Aggron. Aggron was pushed back, but it just stood its ground.

"Aggron, hit it hard with Zen Headbutt!" said Brendan and Aggron ran towards Probopass. It slammed right against it and pushed it back, but Probopass stood there like he wasn't even hurt.

"Use Headbutt," ordered Cyrus. Probopass then slammed itself against Aggron, and it slammed on the ground.

"Now Magnet Bomb," said Cyrus and Probopass hit Aggron with its attack. Aggron tried really hard so that it could stay up.

"Don't give up on me now Aggron," said Brendan. Aggron was about to give up, until Piplup stood right in front of it.

"I'll help too," said Dawn, "We just have to kick his Pokemon's and his ass."

"I am beginning to get pissed at you kids," said Cyrus as he took out another Pokeball and released Crobat, "I just wanted the girl and you kids just keep on getting in the way of that. Do you really want to die that badly? Probopass, use Zap Cannon on Piplup while Crobat, use Wing Attack on Aggron." Both Pokemon did what they were told and it hit both Pokemon. It dealt a lot of damage to Piplup especially, since it was weak against thunder.

"Shit," said Dawn, "Piplup, use Water Gun!"

"Aggron, use Hyper Beam," ordered Brendan. Both attacks launched, but they didn't even affect both Pokemon.

"I see that you kids are persistent," said Cyrus, "But that persistence will only lead to your downfall. Probopass, use Hyper Beam and Crobat, use Psybeam." Both attacks launched out and fused together. The fused attack attacked both Pokemon and they were now fainted. Both trainers returned both of their Pokemon.

"I'll just take out another one," said Brendan. He tried to take out a Pokeball, but Cyrus suddenly appeared behind him and took his hand and twisted it around, making Brendan yell in pain. He then punched Brendan in the mouth and threw him on the ground.

"Brendan!" screamed Dawn. Cyrus then came up to her and did a low spin kick, knocking Dawn over back first in midair. He then came up quickly and kneed Dawn on the back. Dawn then went on the ground knocked out.

"I got two down," said Cyrus. He then turned towards Green, who was just standing there frightened.

"You must regret messing with Team Rocket now, huh?" mocked Cyrus. He then started to walk towards her as she took steps back. May, who was by her, stepped back as well.

"How about we make a compromise princess?" said Cyrus, "I don't hurt your friends and also you if you just get away from the girl and leave." May was so frightened that she didn't know how to respond. She just stared into the cold eyes of a ruthless man.

"Not answering?" said Cyrus and he smiled, "I'm just going to have to end this you bitch!" Cyrus then jumped towards the two girls, making them shriek. Suddenly, a weak Pikachu, who was in May's arms, jumped up and hit Cyrus across the face with its iron tail.

"Pikachu?" said May, "You're too weak to even be fighting."

"Pika," said Pikachu as if it was saying that it didn't care.

"Don't even try it," said Cyrus, "Fighting me is pretty much a death wish." Pikachu then ran towards Cyrus and was about to hit him with volt tackle, but was hit with a sharpened rock and was thrown onto the ground. Probopass, who wasn't returned to its Pokeball, used rock edge on Pikachu to protect its master.

"I told you that you have no chance of beating me," said Cyrus, "No one can." Pikachu looked back up and it had a big cut on its forehead, and blood was coming down his face.

"Pikachu stop," said May, "You're just going to get yourself hurt."

"Pika!" said Pikachu, showing that it wasn't going to give up even for a second.

"Go to hell," said Cyrus, "Probopass, use Zap Cannon and Crobat, use Psybeam." Both Pokemon launched their own attacks and they fused once again and it hit Pikachu. The shockwave of the blast was so powerful that it even pushed back May and Green towards the ground. Pikachu was just launched into the air as a tear went down one eye.

"Pika!" was its final words, saying that it was sorry for letting it's trainer down, before it fainted.

* * *

"Pika!" Ash heard Pikachu say in his mind. He suddenly woke up and saw that he was still in the part of the forest where everything wasn't destroyed yet. He sat up and saw that he was still alive. He remembered that he was up against Cyrus, but he was thrown from one end of the forest to another. He still had the staff in his hand, which explained how he was still alive. He struggled to stand up.

"That basterd," said Ash, "Thinking that would stop me. I'll show him." He then saw that there was smoke rising into the sky, and he knew that was where he needed to go.

"If my friends are hurt, then me and him are going to have a problem," said Ash, and he started to run towards that direction.

* * *

Everyone was down. The only two remaining were May and Green.

"You see what happens when you let other people get in the way," said Cyrus, "I could've killed them. If you don't want the princess to get hurt, I would suggest that I kill you now." Green was just pissed. She never expected him to hurt everyone. This started with him and her, so it had to end with him and her. She then stood up.

"Don't tell me that you plan to fight," said Cyrus.

"I'm tired of running dammit," said Green and she took out two Pokeballs. She released Wartortle and Jigglypuff.

"I've defeated all of the others," said Cyrus, "What do you think that two small weak Pokemon are going to do? Probopass, use Zap Cannon and Crobat, use Shadow Ball." The two Pokemon charged up their attacks. Before they could release them, a Hydro Pump hit the both of them. Cyrus looked in the direction of the blast and saw Red, with Poliwhirl, a Pikachu, and a Snorlax.

"Are you fucking kidding me," said Cyrus.

"You can't bring me down ass," said Red, "I may not be at full strength yet, but I'm going to stop you here."

"Me too," said Green, "May, stay back or else you would get hurt."

"Fine then," said Cyrus, "That just gives me more fun, doesn't it?"

* * *

Giovanni sat on his chair, tapping the desk. He was beginning to grow impatient that his best man, Cyrus, was taking so long. A grunt came into his office and bowed.

"Where's Cyrus?" asked Giovanni.

"He's still out on his mission sir," said the grunt, "He won't answer our calls, so we guess that he's still busy. We can still track him, so he's still alive."

"I want you to send out some troops to watch him," said Giovanni, "I have a feeling that he's having some difficulties. I also feel that Ketchum is also involved. Don't engage in combat at all. Just watch him, just in case he fails. You know what to do if that happens."

"Yes sir," said the grunt and he left the office. Giovanni then took out the Master Ball that held Mewtwo.

"_Maybe I should bring in plan B," _thought Giovanni, _"That girl should never release the secret."_

* * *

In just a few minutes, the whole area around them was torn apart. Cyrus, Probopass, and Crobat were all working together, slamming each Pokemon, and also their trainers, down. Green was slammed against a rock, and Cyrus was coming in fast.

"Damn you!" said Red, "Pikachu, stop him with thunderbolt!" Red's Pikachu then jumped up and was about to release a thunderbolt, but it was headbutted by Probopass, slamming it by Red. It then charged up a Zap Cannon, and it launched towards the both of them, shocking them. Cyrus was still going up towards Green, but Jigglypuff came in the way and bloated itself. When Cyrus delivered the punch, Jigglypuff's soft body just deflected the punch. Cyrus was pushed back, but he used his other hand to slam Jigglypuff to the ground.

"Jigglypuff!" said Green. Cyrus then kicked her with his right leg back towards the rock, and the kick was so hard, the rock broke and Green flew through it and went on the ground.

"Your done for now," said Cyrus and he jumped up and was about to deliver the final punch on Green, but Poliwhirl and Wartortle came by Green and used Hydro Pump on Cyrus, pushing him back.

"Damn Pokemon!" said Cyrus, "Crobat, use Sludge Bomb!" Crobat then came by and attacked both Pokemon with sludge bomb, but they both stood strong.

"No weak Pokemon will ever beat me!" said Cyrus, "No one!" Cyrus then came up to both Pokemon and cupped his hands together. Poliwhirl leaped away, but Wartortle was too frightened to even move. Cyrus then slammed his hands onto it, bringing it further into the ground, knocking it out. Poliwhirl then leaped and tried to hit Cyrus with brick break, but Cyrus deflected it and punched it in the swirly part of its stomach. Cyrus then grabbed its arm and threw it towards the ground.

"Crobat, use Psybeam!" ordered Cyrus, and Crobat did what it was told and launched a psybeam at Cyrus, knocking it out. Red was having his own problems. He and his two Pokemon had to fight Cyrus's Probopass, who was crazy strong. It flew around them and Red couldn't get a perfect shot.

"Use Thunderbolt now Pikachu," said Red, but his Pikachu's thunderbolt didn't make contact.

"Stop moving dammit," said Red. He then saw Green on the ground and Cyrus was coming towards her.

"This guy is crazy," said Red, "Snorlax, go and stop that wacko. Pikachu and I will take care of this Pokemon." Snorlax then got up and started to run towards Cyrus. Probopass saw it running and used zap cannon, but then Red's Pikachu used thunderbolt on it while it was distracted, and it finally made contact and it started to then fall towards the ground.

"Take that asshole," said Red, "Let's go and help Green, Pikachu.

"Pika!" said Pikachu. They started to run towards Green, but Probopass, who was on the ground, wasn't going to give up without a fight. It charged up an explosion. When Red and Pikachu passed by, it was going to blow. Red noticed this and saw that May was not that far from it. If he saved her, Pikachu and he would get hurt. If he didn't, then May, with her fragile body, would be seriously hurt.

"_Damn me for being good," _thought Red and he took a different path towards May, and Pikachu followed. Probopass saw that he wasn't going to pass him, so it decided that it should blow now.

"Pika!" said Red's Pikachu, warning him about the blow.

"May!" said Red. May heard him and looked towards him. He then saw that it was already too late to push May out of the way. He grabbed onto her the second Probopass blew.

BOOM

After the smoke cleared up, May got out of the fallen Red's grip. She noticed then that Red protected her from a blow that would've hurt her. His Pikachu was also down. When May looked towards Red, she saw that his hat must've flown away. Blood was going down his face, and his red jacket was torn.

"Red," said May, "Please tell me that you're still alive." She went down so that she could check Red's heartbeat. She heard his heartbeat, so he was still alive. She felt terrible. She knew that it wasn't her fault this time, but she just hated how cruel Team Rocket was. She looked towards Green's direction and saw that she was still on the ground and Cyrus was walking towards her. Snorlax finally caught up to him and used hyper beam on Cyrus. When it hit, it didn't even damage Cyrus at all. Crobat then came up to Snorlax and bit it by using poison fang. Snorlax began to grow weary and dizzy. Cyrus then came up to it and punched it in the stomach, sending it back far away. The poison finished the job. She looked everywhere and saw that everyone was down now. There were no more defenses. She saw Cyrus get closer and closer to Green. She just had to do something. She wasn't much, but she knew that Ash must've seen the explosions, so he should get here quite soon. Cyrus finally got to Green and grabbed her head. He then brought her up, while holding the top of her head.

"I can now complete my mission and leave," said Cyrus. He then started to crush her head. Green started to yell in pain. Cyrus started to laugh. Suddenly, a light push was felt on his back. He stopped crushing Green's head and looked behind him. He saw May. She really punched him in the back, but it was so light that he hardly noticed. They stared at each other for about a minute. May began to grow scared as she watched Cyrus's tense, evil eyes. He then dropped Green onto the ground, and she fell back first. Cyrus then turned and went up to May, and May moved back. He then punched her in the face and she fell down.

"Maybe I should just knock you out," said Cyrus, "Then I would bring back two prizes." He then kicked May up. He grabbed her by the collar and punched her in the stomach. He then threw her towards the ground. May had blood going down her lip. He then put his foot on May's head.

"Sleep now," said Cyrus. Before he could crush her, he felt a shockwave that pushed him just a little. He looked back and saw Ash. His eyes were blue and Cyrus could feel his aura.

"Get away from her," said Ash, "She's off-limits." Cyrus just pressed his foot harder.

"And if I don't?" teased Cyrus as he put on a malicious smile.

"Then I'll kill you," said Ash. Cyrus just kept on pressing harder and May let out a small yelp. That was when Ash got fully pissed. With staff in hand, he jumped towards Cyrus and punched him on the face, pushing Cyrus back farther. Cyrus looked back and saw that he now had a bruise on his cheek. He smiled maliciously again.

"Finally," said Cyrus excitedly, "I can have some fun." Ash then growled and grew angrier. His teeth began to sharpen.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and Cyrus start their battle with each other, and Ash has to have the help of all his Pokemon to beat him. But with Cyrus getting stronger and stronger, Ash is just going to have to rely on the aura beast's power in order to protect his friends. Will Ash beat Cyrus, or will Cyrus just crush him like the others? **Next time: Cyrus: The Strongest of Team Rocket Part 2.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I was really planning on letting the fight continue on this chapter, but it would be too long, so I decided to break it up into two chapters. I have finally got the plot of the movie, so I may have to bring this back to only one chapter per week. The movie won't be that long, but I'm beginning to get all kinds of busy again. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,627) **


	21. Cyrus The Strongest of Team Rocket Part2

**This is the twentieth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is when Ash dukes it out with Cyrus. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash and Cyrus stared at each other. Ash's teeth began to grow sharp every second he looked at Cyrus. May, who was behind Ash, sat up to see if it was really him.

"Ash?" said May. Ash heard her and his teeth went back to normal and his eyes turned back to normal. He turned back to her.

"May, I need you to stay far from the both of us," said Ash, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore." May nodded her head and Ash turned back to Cyrus.

"Aww," mocked Cyrus, "Where's that fiery ambition you had before? You were going to be so much fun to play with then."

"I don't need it," said Ash, "I can kick your ass better without it." Cyrus then began to chuckle.

"Fine," said Cyrus, "All I want to hear is the bones breaking in your body."

"Bring it," said Ash.

**Cyrus: The Strongest of Team Rocket Part 2**

* * *

Ash put the aura staff in the strap on his back and went into an offensive stance.

"Don't you need that thing in order to beat me?" asked Cyrus.

"Yeah," said Ash, "But as long as it's on me, then I'm able to use it. Get your facts rights." Ash then felt his aura get stronger. Ash then ran straight towards Cyrus and threw a left hook, but Cyrus blocked it and kneed Ash in the stomach. Ash quickly recovered and went on the ground and did a low kick. He tripped over Cyrus, but Cyrus just did a cartwheel before he fell on the ground and stood right back up.

"I see that you're stronger than the others," said Cyrus, "I can finally have fun. Your friends were the weakest group of people that I've ever faced."

"Shut up!" yelled Ash and he ran straight towards Cyrus. He delivered a punch, but Cyrus blocked it once again. He kicked, but Cyrus just blocked it. He tried all types of attacks, but Cyrus just blocked every single one of them.

"Stop blocking so I can punch you!" said Ash. He then went up to Cyrus and started to punch even more. Cyrus just kept on blocking every single attack. When Ash was open, Cyrus elbowed him on the shoulder, bringing him down.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Cyrus, "I expected more from an aura guardian." Ash's eyes flashed blue and he stood up immediately. He jumped and kicked towards Cyrus's side, but Cyrus blocked that with his arm. Ash went on the ground and tried tripping Cyrus, but Cyrus jumped up and slammed his feet on Ash's back. He then leaped and landed right behind Ash. He ran straight towards Ash, who was standing up, and kicked him, sending Ash flying. Ash landed far away.

"What the hell?" said Ash as he tried to stand up, "I see now how everyone else got hurt." While he was standing, he saw Pikachu, on the ground with blood going down its forehead. Ash just stared at it.

"Oh, is that yours?" mocked Cyrus, "Should've known. That Pokemon was as weak as you. It would be a miracle if it's still alive." Ash's teeth got sharper once again. He stood up and ran towards Cyrus and threw a right hook, but Cyrus just deflected it. He jumped and kneed him on the face, but Cyrus wasn't hurt at all. He then grabbed Ash's leg and slammed him on the floor. Cyrus then was about to crush Ash with his foot, but Ash rolled away before he got hurt. Ash saw that the spot Cyrus's leg went in contact with was all cracked up.

"You're a monster," said Ash.

"Look who's talking," said Cyrus. Ash then jumped up and tried to kick Cyrus, but Cyrus just blocked it. Ash then back-flipped away.

"I really don't have time for this," said Cyrus, "Maybe I'll fight with you another day. Let me just take the girl."

"No," said Ash, "You're just going to have to get past me first." Cyrus then started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" said Ash.

"Boy," said Cyrus, "I don't know if you noticed, but I haven't really done my true strength yet."

"Not yet?" said Ash, "You're lying."

"I'm certainly not lying," said Cyrus, "If I go all out on you right now, you'll die. Get out of the way if you want to live for another day."

"I dare you," said Ash.

"I warned you," said Cyrus and he charged towards Ash. He punched Ash in the gut, and Ash flew away. While Ash was in midair, Cyrus appeared right behind him. For that second, Ash saw the crazy face that Cyrus had on. Cyrus cupped his hands together and slammed Ash towards the sky. Ash then came down and before he could hit the ground, Cyrus kicked Ash away, and Ash landed right near May.

"You're getting creamed out there," said May.

"Shut it," said Ash and he stood back up, "I just need to kick that guy's ass. That's all."

"It's not that easy you know," said May.

"Oh shut up," said Ash, "Just stay here and don't get in the way, or else you'll get hurt." Ash started to run towards Cyrus again.

"Be careful," said May. Ash heard her, but he didn't turn back. He knows that he'll beat this guy, no matter what the cost.

"Back for more?" said Cyrus.

"Shut it," said Ash and he jumped towards Cyrus and was about to punch him, but Cyrus grabbed his arm and threw him towards the ground. He then put his foot on Ash's right arm.

"Maybe breaking one of your arms will make this easier for me," said Cyrus and he started to press his foot on Ash's arm. Ash tried punching his leg, but Cyrus didn't get hurt from that at all. Ash started to yell in pain.

"That's right," said Cyrus, "Keep on yelling. Feel the pain go through your body." May watched as Ash was getting hurt. She wanted to go over there and stop Cyrus by distracting him or something, but Ash told her to stay where she was and to not get even close to the fight. She then saw Pikachu behind Cyrus. She now knew how she could help. She checked in her fanny pack and found a hyper potion. She ran around the fight so that no one could notice her and she opened up the hyper potion and put drops inside of Pikachu's mouth. The cut on its head began to heal up, and Pikachu opened it eyes.

"Pikachu!" said May, and Pikachu looked towards her, "Ash is in trouble right now, so can you go and help him? He won't let me help him."

"Pika," said Pikachu and it jumped up and charged up an iron tail. Cyrus heard it, stopped, and looked behind him and saw Pikachu heading straight towards him and hit him across the face with iron tail. Because Cyrus was distracted, he wasn't able to guard himself, so he was pushed back.

"Pikachu?" said Ash, "I thought that you were knocked out."

"Pika," said Pikachu as it pointed towards May.

"_I thought I told her to stay still," _thought Ash. But he was pretty thankful that Pikachu came in time, or else Cyrus could've broken his arm. He stood and spun his arm around so that he could know if it was broken, but it luckily wasn't.

"If you want to bring your Pokemon into this, that's fine by me," said Cyrus as he took out two Pokeballs, "But this has to be fair." He then sent out Nosepass, Honchkrow, and Weavile.

"Fine then," said Ash, "Two can play at that game." He then took out two Pokeballs and sent out Treeko and Corphish.

"Okay guys, I want you to help me beat this guy," said Ash, "You can do whatever attack you want to use." All of Ash's Pokemon nodded each of their heads. They all then charged towards Cyrus, but Cyrus just laughed at their persistence.

"Idiot," said Cyrus, "They all think that they can beat me, even though I have defeated all of their other friends. Nosepass, take care of that Corphish. Weavile, kill that Treeko if you get the chance. Honchkrow, take care of Pikachu, and make sure that it dies this time. Crobat, stay with me to take care of that boy." His Pokemon obeyed and they all set out. Nosepass used headbutt to separate Corphish from the others. Weavile used fury swipes to get Treeko out of there, and Honchkrow used shadow ball to knock away Pikachu.

"What the hell?" said Ash as he stopped and looked back to see if his Pokemon were all okay. Suddenly, Cyrus came right behind Ash.

"You should really focus on your real enemy," said Cyrus and he kicked Ash away. Corphish was slammed against the floor, but it quickly recovered. It stood up and saw Nosepass.

"Corphish!" said Corphish and it jumped towards Nosepass to use crabhammer, but Nosepass moved to the side so that it wouldn't get hurt. Corphish landed on the ground and turned back to use crabhammer again, but Nosepass swept to the side again.

"Cor!" yelled Corphish, telling Nosepass to stay still.

"Nosepass," said Nosepass and it used rock throw and threw a rock towards Corphish, launching it back. Corphish was able to regain itself, but Nosepass came in too quick and used headbutt on Corphish knocking it down. It then came back to use another headbutt on Corphish, but Corphish dodged it and used water gun, and it threw Nosepass away. Corphish began to jump up and down, happy that it actually got a hit. It didn't notice that Nosepass came back and hit it with zen headbutt, slamming Corphish towards the ground. During that fight, Treeko was having its own troubles with Weavile, whose stealth and agility was too much for it to handle.

"Weavile?" said Weavile as it went up towards the weak Treeko, as if it was saying if Treeko was about to give up. Treeko stood up with pride.

"Treeko!" said Treeko and it jumped up and was about to hit Weavile with pound, but Weavile jumped out of the way. Weavile then landed on the ground and ran towards Treeko and attacked it with fury swipes. Treeko was pushed back and went on the ground again, but it stood up.

"Tree," said Treeko, demanding for Weavile to come at it. Weavile smiled and jumped towards Treeko and used shadow ball right next to Treeko, damaging Treeko very much. Treeko then stood up and created an energy ball and launched it towards Weavile, but Weavile dodged it again. Treeko then went up to it and used bullet seed, but Weavile was able to dodge it once again. Weavile then came up to Treeko and used Fury Swipes on it once again, and it then elbowed Treeko towards the ground and it put its foot on its head. It then laughed at Treeko's weakness. During Pikachu's battle, Pikachu was trying to attack Honchkrow while it was in the air, but it missed all of the time. Honchkrow then uses shadow ball on it. Pikachu wasn't able to get a perfect shot.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it shot a thunderbolt towards Honchkrow, but Honchkrow dodged it and used shadow ball. Honchkrow started to laugh.

"Honchkrow!" laughed Honchkrow. Pikachu stood up and continued to use thunderbolt, but Honchkrow just dodged it most of the time. Honchkrow then flew down towards Pikachu and slammed right onto it on the forehead. Pikachu fell down, and Honchkrow charged up a shadow ball and threw it towards Pikachu, damaging it even more. Pikachu, still with hope that it could beat Honchkrow, jumped towards it and used iron tail while it was distracted laughing. It then slammed towards the ground, giving Pikachu the opportunity to used thunder on it, making a strong bolt strike Honchkrow. Honchkrow stood up and looked furiously towards Pikachu. Pikachu smirked.

"Pika," mocked Pikachu.

"Honchkrow!" yelled Honchkrow and it spread its wings and flew towards Pikachu and used wing attack, but Pikachu jumped and grabbed onto its wing. Honchkrow tried to get Pikachu off, but Pikachu held on. Pikachu then used thunderbolt on Honchkrow in midair and jumped off. Honchkrow fell towards the ground, but it recovered before it hit the ground. The two Pokemon stared at each other and Pikachu used volt tackle while Honchkrow used brave bird. They hit each other, creating a cloud of smoke. The cloud went towards Ash's fight, who really wasn't having any luck like the others. He was beaten up, due to Cyrus saying that he's going all out on him now.

"Ha," said Cyrus as he saw the cloud heading towards the both of them while Ash was on the ground, "Time that I start beating you even when you can't see me." As soon as the smoke went over them both, Cyrus disappeared. Ash stood up.

"Where are you?" said Ash. Suddenly, a shadow ball hit him on the back. He looked towards the direction of the blast, but he saw nothing.

"You can't see me," said Cyrus, "But I can easily see you. Crobat, use Shadow Ball!" Ash looked in the direction of the voice, but a shadow ball hit him once again.

"Letting your Pokemon do your work?" said Ash, "How much cowardly can you get?" Another shadow ball hit Ash, and Ash started to get pissed off. His eyes began to turn blue. He heard Cyrus laugh.

"Shadow Ball!" ordered Cyrus, and Ash was being hit by a barrage of shadow balls.

"That's it!" yelled Ash and he saw a shadow move. He moved there and saw the shadow again.

"Shadow Ball," ordered Cyrus, and Ash saw Crobat behind him.

"Gotcha!" said Ash and he created a fist and turned right behind him. He made contact with Crobat and slammed it on the ground. Because of Ash's aura beast strength, he was able to knock out Crobat. The smoke then finally cleared up and Ash saw Cyrus. He was wearing some goggles that let him see through smoke. He took it off and returned Crobat to its Pokeball. Ash's eyes turned black again.

"Impressive," said Cyrus, "But are you able to use that strength against me?" Back at the Pokémon's battle, the smoke was able to let them regroup again. Cyrus's Pokemon also regrouped. Pikachu thought of an idea.

"Pika," said Pikachu as it informed the others about its plan. When it was finished, Pikachu used a powerful thunderbolt, Corphish used hydro pump, and Treeko used energy ball. All three attacks fused together, with the water gun and the thunderbolt's electricity swirling all around the energy ball. Suddenly, both Weavile and Honchkrow used shadow ball, and Nosepass used rock throw, and they all fused together. The two balls went together, making an even bigger shadow ball, and the rock throw just made rocks swirl around the ball. Ash's Pokemon were very surprised at what they saw, as if they knew their plan. Their ball was bigger than theirs, so their ball was beginning to wear out. If their ball did wear out, then they would faint if the ball hit them. Suddenly, another shadow ball came and it fused with the energy ball, and also a flamethrower wrapped itself around their ball also. They looked to see who was helping them, and they saw May, with Eevee and Torchic. Cyrus's Pokémon's ball wasn't a match for the newly created ball, and it wore out and Ash's Pokémon's ball hit Cyrus's Pokemon. When the smoke cleared, Cyrus's Pokemon were all down and fainted. They cheered that they won.

"I knew you guys were going to win," said May. Ash saw what happened and smirked.

"Ha," said Ash, "Who's got the stronger Pokemon now?" Cyrus just took out his three Pokeballs and returned his fallen Pokemon. He then took out the fourth one and dropped them all on the ground. He then crushed all four Pokeballs, with the Pokemon inside them (A/N: Pokemon can die if their inside their Pokeballs when the Pokeballs get crushed into pieces in this story).

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Ash, "They tried their best."

"Doesn't matter," said Cyrus as he took out a small ball from his pocket and threw it towards May's direction, "I'm getting really tired of you kids bothering me! I don't need the girl or the princess anymore! I just want you all to die!" The small ball landed right by May and Ash's Pokemon. It then opened up and started to beep.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

BOOM!

Ash couldn't believe what he just saw. He started to think that this was just a dream, but it wasn't. It was reality. He looked towards Cyrus and his eyes were dark blue.

"You fucking basterd!" yelled Ash, "If she's hurt, I swear that I'll—"

"You'll what?" said Cyrus. Ash just felt anger build up inside him. He really wanted to rip Cyrus to pieces now.

"_Tap into my power, and I'll help avenge that girl," _said the aura beast in Ash's mind. How could he refuse? Aura started to go all over his body, and his teeth began to grow sharper. He went on all fours and the aura finally engulfed him. Cyrus was smiling wide.

"Finally," said Cyrus, "I can have fun!" Ash opened his mouth and an aura sphere was made. When he shot it out, it was made into a blast of powerful aura. As the aura got closer to Cyrus, he smiled even more. It hit, and there was then an explosion. When the dust cleared, Cyrus was still standing. His top shirt was ripped off, showing his buff, muscular body. He was bleeding everywhere. He was still smiling.

"Let's dance!" said Cyrus and he charged towards Ash and Ash to him. Before Cyrus could make the first punch, Ash extended his aura and grabbed Cyrus's legs and threw him on the ground. Ash then went flying towards him and slammed his whole body on Cyrus, creating a big crater in the spot. Ash jumped away, and Cyrus stood up, bleeding even more, and smiling like he's a maniac.

"More!" yelled Cyrus, "More!" As Cyrus was fighting the aura beast cloaked Ash, The smoke was clearing up in May's side. Turns out that her Eevee has put up a yellow barrier around May and Ash's Pokemon. The force field then disappeared and Eevee fell to the ground weakened.

"Eevee!" screamed a worried May. She took it and put it inside of its Pokeball. She looked towards the other Pokemon and saw that they were all okay.

"Phew," said a relieved May, "Thank Arceus—" Cyrus then suddenly slammed right by them. May looked towards him and gasped in shock. He was bleeding all over and his shirt was ripped off. He just kept on smiling. May thought that this was a dream. She never saw someone even give him damage. She then heard a roar, and looked towards its direction, and she saw Ash in his aura beast form. It now made sense.

"We're not done yet basterd!" yelled Cyrus and he jumped towards Ash, but Ash extended his aura into a claw and slammed Cyrus on the ground. Ash then went on top of Cyrus and charged some aura in his mouth again.

"Ash!" yelled May. Ash heard her, and with the little control he had, looked over to her and saw that she was alive. She wasn't hurt at all.

"May?" said Ash, but then Cyrus saw the opportunity to attack and punched Ash in the face and was able to push him back. Ash quickly recovered and look towards May's direction again.

"_What are you doing!" _yelled the aura beast inside of Ash's mind, _"You're supposed to kill that man!" _Ash didn't listen. Suddenly, the aura began to disappear from his body.

"_Dammit!"_ thought the aura beast, _"Why won't you just take my power?"_

"_Because I don't want to be a monster like you!" _thought Ash. The rest of the aura disappeared from Ash's body, and he stood up. He usually fainted after he turned into a beast, but his aura was able to keep him up, but he was still weak and breathed heavily. Cyrus stood up, and his crazy face turned into a furious face.

"Turn back to the aura beast!" yelled Cyrus, "If you don't, then I'll kill every single person here!" Ash was really trying to stand up, but his body was being wobbly and he tried to get steady.

"Fuck—you," said Ash in-between breathes. Cyrus then screamed out in anger and jumped towards Ash.

"I'll kill you and then you're other friends!" yelled Cyrus. Ash saw him coming. In the corner of his eye, he saw May watching scared.

"_I'm not going to lose now!" _thought Ash in his mind as he got into a fighting stance, _"I will never lose to Team Rocket!" _Aura started to swirl around Ash. As Cyrus got closer, the aura got stronger. The aura started to focus on his fist. Cyrus then got close enough and he punched, but Ash ducked and punched Cyrus in the stomach. With the aura, it made his punch stronger. Cyrus began to yell in pain, and suddenly, Ash's punch began to form a ball. Ash was able to make an aura sphere, and it continued to attack Cyrus. Cyrus yelled even louder.

BOOM!

May tried to see through the smoke to see if Ash was okay. She saw something, and she saw Ash still standing, and Cyrus was on the ground. Cyrus's eyes were white. May ran towards Ash, who was wobbling even more. Ash saw something running towards him. His vision was too blurry.

"Ash!" yelled May.

"May?" said Ash and he started to fall down. May came right in time and caught Ash before he fell down. She laid him on the ground softly. He was still conscious, but he was too weak to move. May hugged him. She hated it when he went berserk, but at least Cyrus was finally gone. The smoke was finally able to clear up. The other Pokemon walked towards Ash.

"I'm tired," was all that escaped from Ash's mouth. May smiled. Before she could say something, they both heard Cyrus stand up. May looked back and saw Cyrus, whose eyes were still white, struggling to walk towards them. The Pokemon stood in front of the two to protect them. Ash tried to get out of May's grip, but he was still too weak.

"I—will—not—lose," said Cyrus weakly, "I—have—to—win. I must kill you!" Cyrus was about to attack, until he suddenly exploded. The two were confused. They saw that Cyrus's body was obliterated. Suddenly, Ash felt some great power and looked behind him and saw Mewtwo on top of a big rock. His hand was extended, explaining that it must've been the one who killed Cyrus. Ash looked into its eyes and saw that they were cruel. He actually felt fear by looking at it. It then disappeared and appeared right by Green. It took the knocked out Green by the head and it started to suck out something from her head. It then dropped Green down and disappeared again. May then heard a pebble fall and looked towards that direction and saw a Team Rocket grunt with his mouth open. He then closed his mouth and took out a walkie-talkie.

"Abandon this area," he said into the walkie-talkie, "Abandon the mission." A helicopter then came from the sky and came down. Other grunts came out of their hiding spot and went into the helicopter and flew away.

"What was that?" asked May. Ash still had the fear in his mind, but then he started to cough violently.

"Ash, are you okay?" said May. Ash's eyes started to close, and then everything went black.

* * *

After a few hours, the others woke up and found that May had tended to their wounds. Red found his hat and it was already dark. Ash wasn't awake yet. May told the others what happened while they were all knocked out.

"Thank Arceus," said Red, "I thought I'd never get away from him. To think today was normal until I met her."

"Anyone who meets me gets into some sort of trouble bub," said Green.

"By the way," said Brendan, "Why were they chasing you this time? Last time you just stole a disk." Green thought for a minute.

"I—don't—know," said Green, surprising everyone.

"How could you not remember?" asked Dawn.

"I really don't," said Green, "It just feels all blurry. I can only remember that I was in their base and I went into their database and something popped up about a man. It just told where the man was really." May wasn't really surprised at Green not remembering something that happened recently. She saw Mewtwo suck something out of her. Must've been her memories. But she was certainly curious about whom that man was that Green talked about, and why it was so important to Team Rocket that they had to kill her. Ash woke up when Green was talking. He didn't really show the others that he woke up. He was still thinking about Mewtwo. If Mewtwo could beat Cyrus in one shot, what would it do to him? He didn't even want to think about it. He just closed his eyes and just wanted to sleep.

* * *

The others woke up the next morning and were all ready to start continuing their journeys, but the only people who were still sleeping were Ash and Green. Red went over to Green to wake her up. When he pulled down her blanket, all he saw was all their backpacks in there.

"She ditched us," said Red, "I knew that we shouldn't have trusted her."

"We?" said Brendan, "I think the correct thing is that you trusted her. You just brought us into your shit."

"May, may you wake up Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Okay," said May and she walked over to where Ash was. He was under the blankets, so May just took the top of it and just threw it off. Ash saw the sun and yelled in pain. He opened his eyes and saw May.

"Come on, get up," said May. Ash struggled to get up, since he had bandages on him and felt some pain. He just ignored the pain and put his vest on. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, happy that its trainer was okay.

"Hey Pikachu," said Ash, "Where are my other Pokemon?"

"I put them back into their Pokeballs," said May as she handed Ash his Pokemon. Ash took them and put them on his belt. He took his aura staff from the ground and put it on his back. When the others were prepared, they decided that they should keep going. They were able to get out of the waste field and got into the forest. After traveling for a bit, they got into a fork in the road.

"Where are we going?" asked Ash.

"The right one leads us to Snowpoint City, in which we have to go to," said Brendan, "The left one leads you to Goldenrod City."

"Well, this is my stop," said Red, "I have to go to Goldenrod City. I'll see you guys later. And if you ever see Green, tell her that she's a bitch."

"Fine, but don't blame me if she kills you," said Ash. Red then went in his own direction. They bid farewell and they started to go to the right path. Ash started to struggle walking, since he was more injured than the others. He didn't want to show it, so he walked behind the group. He was still weak. He started to limp. Suddenly, he felt something get his hand. He looked and saw that it was May.

"Need help?" asked May. Ash wanted to swipe his hand away and say no, but he knew that he could fall any second now. Also, Dawn and Brendan were in front, so they wouldn't really notice.

"Yes," said Ash bluntly. May smiled and held his arm, walking with him so that he wouldn't fall.

* * *

Green walked in her own path. She didn't want the others to get into any more trouble, so she left them in the middle of the night.

"That's the last time I ever mess with Team Rocket," said Green. She was still pondering on what she saw in Team Rocket's base. Dawn was right. How could she forget? What she didn't know was that she saw the profile of Sir Aaron, and the whereabouts of him. Team Rocket wanted to kill her so she wouldn't tell it to Ash.

"Doesn't matter," said Green, "I have other places that have valuable information that people would give money to hear." She released Jigglypuff and it inflated itself. She grabbed its feet and they started to float away to wherever the wind took them.

* * *

Mewtwo appeared in Giovanni's room. It bowed down to its master.

"Did Cyrus fail?" asked Giovanni. Mewtwo nodded its head.

"Did you take care of him?" asked Giovanni with a devilish smile. Mewtwo nodded. He laughed and took out his Master Ball.

"Good job," said Giovanni, "Return to your Pokeball." Mewtwo went into its Pokeball, and Giovanni held the Master Ball and kept on smiling.

"Now I know that Mewtwo is stronger than Cyrus," said Giovanni, "Now it's time for Team Rocket to take the next step into world domination." He started to laugh again, but this time, with pure happiness.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** The group is in the forest and they find that a Starly, a Buneary, and a Nuzleaf are being bullied by an Exploud, and the group decides that they should help them stand up to it. The problem is that Starly's too scared, Nuzleaf doesn't care, and Buneary is in love with Ash's Pikachu to care about anything else! Will they be able to help them, or will each of their attitudes prevent that? **Next time: Stopping a Pokemon Bully.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. As you can see, it is getting closer to the final fight of this story (I think I already told you that). I'm extra busy now, so I'm changing the updating schedule to one chapter per week. Now I have to focus on my damn science project. See you next week and happy New Year!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,627) **


	22. Stopping a Pokemon Bully

**This is the twenty-first chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. I just got pretty bored and I just thought of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Brendan was looking at his map to see where the group's destination was to next.

"We're supposed to enter some grassland," said Brendan, "After that, we get into some type of snowstorm and then we get into Snowpoint City."

"How is that even possible?" asked May, "I don't see any snow clouds or anything."

"That's the Ransei region," said Ash, "Full of crazy weather and lots of damn forests." They then came across a hill, where they all skidded down, and they then got into the tall grass. The grass went up to their chest.

"Can people be attacked in the grasslands?" asked Dawn as she looked around herself to see if Pokemon were going to jump at her.

"Of course not," said Brendan, "How the hell can Pokemon even hide in these things. I know that I would see a Pokemon in this grass." A Shiftry then stood from the grass and Brendan bumped into it. The Shiftry looked back at Brendan and its eyes were furious.

"Shiftry!" yelled Shiftry.

"Hey, you were the one that just unexpectedly stood up," said Brendan. They eyed each other and then the Shiftry just pushed Brendan down and ran away. Brendan sat up.

"Come back here and fight like a man," said Brendan. He then saw a Starly, a Nuzleaf, and a Buneary right in front of him. They were holding their hands to their faces for some reason like they were scared. They put their hands down and saw Brendan. They then all scurried away.

"What's your problem with Pokemon today?" mocked Ash, and Brendan glared at him.

**Stopping a Pokemon Bully**

* * *

The group continued to walk in the tall grass, watching out for any other Pokemon that were going to just jump out of the grass unexpectedly.

"Is this the right way?" asked Ash, "I think that we're just walking into nowhere. You're not even holding the map."

"I'm looking for those three Pokemon," said Brendan, "I think something's wrong."

"That's Pokemon business," said Ash, "Or maybe you're just looking for that Shiftry that kicked your ass before."

"And that too," mumbled Brendan. May's fanny pack began to shake, making May shriek. She opened her fanny pack and saw Eevee's ball shaking. She then released Eevee. Eevee came towards the ground and started to stretch itself out. It then jumped into May's arms.

"How is it able to get out of its Pokeball anyway?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know," said May and she took out her Eevee's Pokeball and bopped it on Eevee's head, returning it to its Pokeball. It then came out of its Pokeball again instantly and went on top of May's head. May sighed and put Eevee's Pokeball away.

"Fine," said May, "It's dangerous out here now. Be careful." Suddenly, Brendan tripped over and fell into the grass.

"Brendan, are you okay?" asked Dawn as she looked inside of the grass.

"I'm okay," said Brendan as he started to stand up. He looked to find the object that he tripped over and he saw a Nuzleaf was on the ground trying to sleep. It then woke up and yawned and looked towards Brendan. It then stood up. It started to mumble and jumped out of the grass. It jumped on the bent over Ash's face and went back to the grass and disappeared.

"That hurt," said Ash as he rubbed his face. Brendan stood up.

"Let's follow it," said Brendan and he started to run after it. The others followed and they ran after the small Pokemon. They then got into a place full of trees and they found an open space where the grass was low. The Buneary and the Starly were also there, and they stood up when they saw the humans.

"I don't think that we're welcomed here," said Dawn.

"Is this some kind of hiding place?" asked Brendan. Suddenly, Shiftry came out from behind them and started to chuckle. The Pokemon looked like they were scared, except for Nuzleaf, who was standing in front of the others.

"And what do you want?" said Ash. Shiftry just walked past him and started to walk towards the Pokemon. It took Starly by the wing and started to spin it around to Starly's dismay. Buneary then went towards Nuzleaf and held its arm. Shiftry just laughed.

"Put it down," said Brendan. Shiftry then stopped spinning around and looked towards Brendan. Brendan held a Pokeball in his hand and stared defiantly at Shiftry. Shiftry just threw Starly on the ground and started to walk away. Brendan then looked towards the other Pokemon. He saw Buneary comforting Starly and Nuzleaf was just cross armed.

"That was so mean," said Dawn, "That Shiftry must be some kind of bully."

"It is," said Brendan as he walked over to the small Pokemon.

"Then why didn't they just fight back?" said Ash, "Every time I get bullied, I just punch them in the face."

"That's no way to handle a bully Ash," said May, "You're supposed to contact an adult."

"Is there any adults here?" said Ash, "I don't think so. So these guys have to take care of themselves."

"You're an idiot," said Dawn. Brendan then went down by the three.

"You guys okay?" asked Brendan, "That Shiftry must be a big bully to you guys, isn't it?" The Nuzleaf just grumbled and went up the tree. Dawn picked up Buneary.

"This Buneary is so cute," said Dawn. While Buneary was in her hands, it saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. It clasped its hands together and got out of Dawn's grip and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"What the fuck?" said Ash as Buneary went up to Pikachu and gave it a hug. Pikachu was able to break free from its grip and went on the other side of Ash's shoulder. Buneary jumped over to Ash's other shoulder and tried to hug Pikachu once again, but Pikachu jumped towards Ash's other shoulder again and they started to chase each other, jumping from shoulder to shoulder. They started to run faster and faster and Ash started to tell them to stop. Dawn then came and took Buneary.

"What was that for!" said Ash towards Buneary. Pikachu stayed in its spot behind Ash's head. Buneary started to struggle so that it could get towards Pikachu again, but Dawn put it on the ground. It wanted to jump up and head towards Pikachu again, but it was too scared of Ash, who was glaring at it.

"We can't just leave them here," said May, "We're the ones that showed that Shiftry where they were, so we have to do something."

"May's right," said Brendan.

"Let's just beat it up," said Ash, "That'll show that Shiftry that it should never show its face here ever again."

"No," said Brendan, "I could see that Nuzleaf wants to beat Shiftry up itself. We beating it up would just hurt its pride."

"You can know that by just looking at it?" said Ash.

"I know about Pokemon better than you," said Brendan.

"Beating up a bully is no way to settle it," said May.

"This is Pokemon we're talking about," said Brendan, "That Shiftry bullies these guys because it must be scared to battle something stronger."

"And how do you know that?" asked Dawn.

"Every time I stand up to it, it just walks away," said Brendan, "Imagine how it would feel if these guys were the ones to teach it being small doesn't make it weak."

"You want to train these Pokemon," said Ash, "That's a big waste of time. I say that it's easier to beat it up my way."

"Go ahead," said Brendan, "No one's stopping you."

"Hell yeah," said Ash, "Come on Pikachu, let's kick some leafy ass."

"Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu and they both disappeared into the forest. After a few minutes, they both came back all beaten up.

"How did your plan go?" asked May.

"Horrible," said Ash, "That Shiftry was crazy powerful. You're theory failed Brendan."

"I didn't say that it was weak itself," said Brendan, "It's just scared to battle someone that's stronger than it is. I bet that you just came charging in there like a maniac. It thought that you were weak and it started to kick your ass."

"I didn't charge in there," mumbled Ash while he blushed lightly, since what Brendan said was exactly what he did, "Why is that Shiftry scared anyway? Aren't Pokemon supposed to fight someone that's stronger than itself?"

"I don't know," said Brendan, "That's its biz. Now that your plan failed, I say that we move on to my plan." He then got off from the floor and looked up the tree the Nuzleaf went up.

"Hey Nuzleaf, how about I help you out, huh?" said Brendan, "I'll help you beat that Shiftry that's been bothering you and your friends. What do you say to that?" Brendan saw Nuzleaf just scratch its butt and put its hand up.

"I guess that means yes," said Brendan.

* * *

Brendan figured out that maybe training the Pokemon separately would help them get this over with quicker. They decided to pick sticks, excluding May, who didn't want to participate, to see who would go first in choosing their Pokemon they wanted to train. Brendan was going to train Nuzleaf. Dawn was going to train Buneary, and with the shortest stick, Ash was going to train Starly, since it was the only one left. They decided that they should split up and meet later on. Brendan was having a hard time trying to get Nuzleaf down from its tree.

"Hey, come down here," said Brendan, "How the hell am I supposed to train you if you're up in a damn tree." Nuzleaf just scratched its butt and just ignored Brendan.

"Fine," said Brendan, "If you won't come down from there, I'm just going to have to come up there myself." Brendan started to climb the tree and sat right by Nuzleaf on the thick branch.

"So," said Brendan, "What do you want to learn?" Nuzleaf stood up and looked Brendan in the eyes.

"Nuzleaf," said Nuzleaf slowly and it went down the tree.

"I hope you know that I can't speak Pokemon," said Brendan, "If you want to communicate, talk to Ash or May." Brendan also got down from the tree and walked towards Nuzleaf, who went back up the tree.

"Oh, so you want to play that game, huh?" said Brendan, "Let's play." He then went back up the tree, but Nuzleaf went down. He also went down, but Nuzleaf went back up. They went like that for some time. When Brendan got back up the tree, he thought of a plan. He broke a big branch from the tree and threw it towards the ground. The Nuzleaf would think that it was him and go back up the tree. It did, and Brendan caught it.

"Gotcha," said Brendan. Nuzleaf took Brendan's arms and then threw Brendan towards the ground. Because the tree wasn't that big, Brendan was able to land on his feet safely, only he felt a shock go throughout his body.

"Hey," stuttered Brendan, "This could be some sort of training." He then fell on the ground. The Nuzleaf looked towards him and just groaned. It lay down and started to scratch its butt again.

* * *

Dawn was busy trying to help Buneary, but it was being all sassy towards her that she wasn't able to get anything done. Pikachu was just walking around, since it had nothing to do while its trainer tried to train another Pokemon.

"What do you want from me?" asked Dawn, "I'll do whatever you want if you could just start training." It then spotted Pikachu walking around and hopped towards it. It jumped up and surprised Pikachu by trying to jump on it. Pikachu rolled out of the way.

"Bun Buneary!" said Buneary. Pikachu started to walk away, but Dawn picked it up.

"You want Pikachu?" asked Dawn. Buneary started to jump up and down happily while Pikachu looked towards Dawn.

"Pika!" said a surprised Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu," said Dawn, "It's for a good cause anyway." Pikachu just sighed in defeat. Dawn then put it back on the ground.

"Now chase Pikachu," said Dawn, "Pikachu, I want you to just run away from it and not let it catch you. You get a five second head start." Pikachu started to run, but Buneary ignored the five second head start and ran after it.

"Whoops," said Dawn, "I can't control that bunny. At least I'm finally making progress here."

"Pika," said Pikachu, saying that it really wished that it shouldn't have left its trainer and that this was torture. Suddenly, Eevee came by Dawn. It also left its trainer, who was also with Ash.

"Hey Eevee, how are you doing?" asked Dawn. Eevee then saw Buneary chasing around Pikachu and pouted with anger. It then ran in the middle of Pikachu and Buneary and they started to growl at each other. Pikachu stopped and turned back. It gave a sigh of relief, since Eevee stopped Buneary.

"Calm down," said Dawn, "There's enough Pikachu for everyone." Pikachu started to walk away, but Dawn caught it.

"You're not going anywhere buster," said Dawn, "You started this and now you have to fix it."

"Pika!" said a surprised Pikachu, since Dawn was the one that told Buneary to chase it around in the first place.

* * *

Ash was with Starly in another part of the grasslands that were filled with trees. He also had a hard time trying to train Starly because every time it started to fly, it just gets scared that it's going to get hit or something. May was with him, since she had nothing else better to do.

"Come one Starly," said Ash, "Just fly or something. You were able to fly before. Why not now?"

"Maybe it's because you made Pikachu shoot thunderbolts at it while it was trying to fly," said May, "Now it's scared that you might shoot it again."

"No one asked you May," said Ash, "Where is Pikachu anyway?"

"I told it to go out and play," said May, "I sent Eevee out there too."

"Okay then," said Ash as he looked towards Starly, "How about you follow this battle plan? When a Pokemon is just standing there, just charge right at it. Works every time."

"That doesn't work at all," said May, "Their ass will be kicked out there."

"It'll work," said Ash, "I know it will. Now fly straight for that tree over there and crack it open. Don't worry. Pikachu isn't going to shoot you. It's off someplace else now." Starly looked in its surroundings and was positioning to fly. Its feet got off the ground and it flew towards the tree at full speed.

"There you go," said Ash. Starly was so happy that it didn't notice that it had to focus on the tree. Its head slammed right against the tree and it fell down on the ground.

"That just needs a little bit more work," said Ash.

* * *

Later on, they all gathered to see if they had anything done. Sadly, nothing was done because all of the Pokemon didn't really progress that far. Nuzleaf got bored and went to sleep, Buneary didn't get anything done since it got into a fight with Eevee, only Pikachu got hurt trying to break them up, and Starly just kept on slamming its face against a tree.

"Well that was a total failure," said Ash, "We didn't even accomplish anything. I say that we pack up our bags and maybe move these Pokemon to someplace else. That'll keep them safe."

"We can't give up on them," said Brendan, who was on top of the tree, "It took me a very long time to train my Aron. Now look at it now, it's a strong Aggron. We just keep training them until they get stronger. Isn't that right Nuzleaf?" Nuzleaf woke up from its slumber and pushed Brendan off the tree. Brendan fell into some bushes.

"Thank Arceus there were some Brendans here," said Brendan as Dawn started to get him out of the Brendans. (Remember that Christmas special? A bush was seriously named after him). Suddenly, Shiftry came out of the bushes and started to chuckle. The three Pokemon gathered together, and Buneary and Starly stood right behind Nuzleaf. Ash stood up with Pikachu in his shoulder, but Brendan, put him back down.

"Let the Pokemon take care of it," said Brendan, "Come on guys. Teach Shiftry a lesson." Shiftry continued to chuckle as it got closer. Nuzleaf used razor leaf, but Shiftry just deflected it with its bushy hands. It came up to Nuzleaf and used faint attack, which slammed Nuzleaf towards a tree. It then looked towards Buneary and Starly. The stare of Shiftry was able to let the two Pokemon stay where they were. It then used razor wind, blowing the two Pokemon away. Nuzleaf came back and also tried to use faint attack, and it hit, but it didn't deal any damage to Shiftry. Shiftry used scary face on it, freezing Nuzleaf. It then grabbed its arm and threw it towards the two other Pokemon. It laughed again and walked towards them. It was then stopped by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Now can I drop in?" asked Ash. Brendan sighed, and Ash stood up. Shiftry stepped back when it saw Ash stand. It then waved its hand in annoyance and walked back into the grasslands. The others walked towards the beaten Pokemon.

"You guys could've been able to beat it if you just followed our training," said Brendan, "How about we go for another training session, but this time, will ya just at least listen to all of us?" Nuzleaf stood up. It didn't want pity from the humans, but if it could be able to beat Shiftry, then it couldn't refuse.

* * *

After a whole lot of training, the Pokemon were able to get stronger. They trained for the whole day, and this time, they actually listened to the trainers. Nuzleaf sparred with Aggron, being able to fight something that's bigger than itself. Starly trained with Pikachu, since it wanted to learn how to dodge attacks more. Buneary had fun by sparring with Dawn's Piplup. They had a goodnight's rest, and went back to training in the morning. During the afternoon, they decided that they were ready and they stayed in their hiding spot, waiting for Shiftry to show up. After a few hours of just talking about random stuff, Shiftry finally appeared.

"Okay guys," said Brendan, "I know that you can do this, just teach Shiftry to never come back to your hiding spot ever again." The three Pokemon then stood right in front of Shiftry, confusing it. It then started to laugh. It growled, but the Pokemon weren't scared at all.

"Shiftry?" said a confused Shiftry.

"Nuz," said Nuzleaf, "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf then attacked with a powerful razor leaf, pushing Shiftry back. Starly then flew up and used quick attack, attacking Shiftry. When Shiftry wasn't looking, Buneary used ice beam on the ground behind Shiftry. Nuzleaf and Starly kept on hitting it with razor leaf and quick attacks, making it step back. It then slipped on the ice and fell down back first. Buneary then jumped up and used jump kick, hitting it on the face, and jumped away. Shiftry stood up quickly, very surprised.

"The training actually paid off," said Brendan, "Now Shiftry is no match for them all." Shiftry then got angry and attacked using solarbeam, blowing the Pokemon away.

"Hey, I thought you said that Shiftry was too scared to fight powerful Pokemon," said Ash, "We only trained them to scare it away, but not make it faint. They're too low leveled for that."

"I know," said Brendan, "I guess that Shiftry must be thinking that this is some sort of trick. It's going all out on them now."

"Should we step in?" asked Ash.

"Hell no," said Brendan, "These Pokemon have to fight themselves. This is their battle, not ours." The three Pokemon went back on their feet. Nuzleaf used bullet seed so that it could distract it while the others do something. Starly flew up and used wing attack on Shiftry, while Buneary charged up another ice beam. It shot at it, freezing its legs. Shiftry started to pound on the ice so that it could break free. While it was slamming the ice, Nuzleaf came up to it and used faint attack. Shiftry then used bullet seed on all the Pokemon. It then shot seeds towards the ice, finally breaking it. It then used a shadow ball, hitting all of the small Pokemon. It then jumped up and slammed its foot on Nuzleaf's stomach.

"Shiftry," mocked Shiftry as Nuzleaf started to scream in pain. Buneary saw this and used jump kick towards Shiftry's face, pushing it back. Shiftry then used razor leaf, pushing Buneary towards the ground. Shiftry charged up a solarbeam, but Nuzleaf came in the way and used faint attack. Shiftry grabbed Nuzleaf and threw it aside. Shiftry once again started to charge up another solarbeam and shot it towards Buneary, but Nuzleaf stood in-between Buneary and it and got hurt itself. It fell to the ground weakened, and Buneary stood up to see if it was okay.

"Bun," said Buneary. The weak Nuzleaf looked towards it and smiled, making Buneary blush. It didn't see Shiftry charge up another solarbeam, and it hit Buneary this time, and it went to the ground badly hurt. Shiftry started to laugh.

"Dammit," said Brendan as he took out a Pokeball, "Looks like I'm just going to have to—" But he didn't finish because Ash stopped him this time.

"Hey, there's still one more player left," said Ash and he pointed towards the weak Starly that was behind Shiftry, but it was lying on the ground.

"Starly's hurt to even be battling Ash," said May.

"It can do it," said Ash. Starly looked towards Ash and remembered something that Ash taught it. It stood up and flew in the air. It saw Shiftry laughing while its friends were all down. Shiftry was just standing there. It then flew top speed towards Shiftry.

"Star!" yelled Starly, and Shiftry stopped laughing and looked back. Before it could even do something, Starly slammed its head right across Shiftry's face. Shiftry was knocked down. Starly, happy that it beat Shiftry, forgot that it was flying, and it fell towards the ground. The Pokemon won. The weak Shiftry stood up, and also the Pokemon. When Shiftry saw them, it ran straight in the grasslands, where it disappeared. The others were just surprised.

"I can't believe this," said Brendan, "It defeated Shiftry by charging at it. That actually worked."

"Yeah," bragged Ash, "You should really listen to me more."

"That's never going to happen," said Dawn. They then walked towards the weakened Pokemon and tended to their wounds, congratulating them for their victory.

"Told you that we could help," said Brendan as he was helping the beaten up Nuzleaf. He gave a smile, and Nuzleaf gave a smile also.

* * *

Now that they helped the Pokemon stand up to a bully, the group decided that they should really get going now. Brendan took the map again and they all started to go back on the path that led them out of the grasslands.

"I'm going to miss those guys," said Dawn, "They were all so adorable."

"We should just leave them in their own habitat," said Brendan, "Now that they know how to stand up for themselves, they won't need our help anymore. We should be able to get out of this grass soon." Brendan then suddenly tripped over.

"What is it now?" said Brendan and he checked, and he saw Nuzleaf.

"Why is Nuzleaf doing here?" asked May, "Is that some other one?"

"No," said Brendan, "This is Nuzleaf. It must've followed us." Buneary and Starly also came out of the grass.

"They all followed us," said Ash and Starly flew up and landed on his other shoulder, "I think they want to follow us."

"You really want to come with us?" asked Dawn. Buneary cheered happily. Buneary then got out of Dawn's hands and landed right by Eevee, who was walking by May's feet. It gave a smile and held its paw out. Eevee was a little suspicious, but it then shook hands with Buneary, knowing that their rivalry was already over for some reason.

"Okay then," said Brendan, "The more the merrier." They all caught each of their own respective Pokemon. Nuzleaf was with Brendan, Buneary went with Dawn, and Starly went with Ash.

"_At this rate, I'll be able to catch much more Pokemon than Drew and Gary,"_ thought Ash. They then were able to get out of the grassland and were now going to enter snowy territory as they continued their adventure to Snowpoint City.

* * *

Giovanni sat in his chair and he waited for news from his grunts. His intercom started to ring, and he picked it up.

"Sir, we're on route towards Snowpoint City," said the grunt on the other line of the intercom.

"Good," said Giovanni, "Make sure that we don't get into any distractions. I want to be able to get there in time."

"Yes sir," said the grunt and Giovanni hung up. He shook the wine in his wine glass and took a drink.

"It's about time something is beginning to go my way," said Giovanni and he gave a big devilish smile and then took another drink from his wine glass.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** While the group is trying to get out of the snowstorm that their stuck in, Gary has to stop Team Rocket from terrorizing a small village outside of Snowpoint City. Jesse, James, and Meowth are trying to find the Snowpoint City gym leader, who is supposed to be in the village, and Gary is the only one who can stop them. Will Gary save the village? **Next time: Gary and Team Rocket.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter is pretty much in Gary's point of view than Ash's group. I have to give the other characters a chance in the spotlight. Next chapter will be up next week, since I changed the updating schedule to only one chapter per week.**

**Read and Review please **

**(View: 5,042)**


	23. Gary and Team Rocket

**This is the twenty-second chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter really focuses on Gary's point of view rather than Ash's group. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The weather was beginning to get colder all of a sudden. The group could now see the snow clouds in the distance. Because it got colder, everyone decided that they should just wear some coats, or else they would just freeze to death (wearing the exact same clothing that they wore in the Christmas special). Ash was shivering.

"We haven't even gotten to the coldest part yet," said Brendan, "How come you're cold?"

"My coat isn't thick enough to be in this type of weather," said Ash.

"Then why didn't you get a bigger jacket?" asked May, "We did tell you a lot that we were going to get into some extreme weather." When they kept on walking, they finally got by a cave. The cave would lead them towards the snowy part of the mountain.

"Do we really have to go in there?" asked Ash.

"Come on," said Brendan, "Of course we have to." The three went into the cave. Ash hesitated to move. Pikachu put its paw against Ash's cheek to make him move.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Fine," said Ash. Ash then walked into the cave, ready to get the greatest coldness experience of his life.

**Gary and Team Rocket**

* * *

It was a sunny day. The flying Pokemon were flying in the sky. Gary came out of a smoothie store, with a shake in his hand. He had sunglasses and he was sipping his shake through a straw. He was in Celadon City, far from where Ash was. He pulled the sunglasses out form his eyes and looked around.

"I could just rest here for a day, than I would keep going," said Gary, "Now where's a good place to sleep? I don't want to even get near the Pokemon Center. I bet Ash would be there." He put his sunglasses against his eyes once again and started to walk. While he was walking, he saw an old lady rocking on her chair while knitting something. When Gary walked by, the old lady called towards him.

"Excuse me young man," said the old lady (You may imagine what she looks like), "Have you seen my granddaughter anywhere."

"Sorry lady," said Gary, "But I don't know what you're talking about."

"But she was supposed to be here yesterday," said the lady, "You see, she's all grown up now. She hasn't come yet. She lives in Snowpoint City, where it is very cold, so I'm knitting her a sweater."

"I don't know where your granddaughter is," said Gary again, "I'm a stranger. How am I supposed to know her?"

"Everyone around these parts are supposed to know her," said the old lady, "You see, she's a—" But she didn't finish because Gary started to walk away.

"Fine then," said the old lady, "Tell me if you see her please." Gary just ignored her. He then found a Pokemon Center and decided that he was just going to sleep there for a while. He threw away his drink and ordered a room.

* * *

Ash's group has now made it further into the snowy part of the mountain. It was a blizzard, so the group had to stay close together. Ash was shivering even more, and he started to sneeze now and then.

"Are you serious?" said Dawn, "How the hell did you even get that sick so fast?"

"How come you were able to get up Mt. Coronet with that coat?" asked Brendan, "You came back in perfect health."

"I didn't notice the cold," said Ash, "I was too busy trying to find the staff that I didn't care."

"How about you don't care now?" asked May, "Think about the sun or something." Ash tried it, but instead of feeling warm, he just felt as if he wanted the sun to come out so bad. He chuckled and fell down, face first, into the snow. Everyone stopped and looked back. Brendan sighed.

"This may take a while," said Brendan.

* * *

On the Team Rocket ship, Giovanni was organizing and planning as to what to do when Team Rocket actually gets into Snowpoint City. He didn't want any distractions. He needed to get the gym leader out of the way first. He pressed a button on his intercom and it started to ring. In seconds, a grunt picked up.

"Yes sir?" asked the grunt.

"I want you to tell me where the gym leader in Snowpoint City, Candice, is right now," said Giovanni.

"Yes sir," said the grunt. There was silence while the grunt looked into the Team Rocket computers to get information on Candice.

"Sir, because of grunts undercover in Snowpoint City," said the grunt, "I can see that they have sent in that Candice has left Snowpoint City. She left about three days ago. It's all clear."

"Do they know where she headed?" asked Giovanni.

"She has headed towards Celadon City," said the grunt, "She was supposed to get there already. She must've disappeared or something."

"I can't be too careful," said Giovanni, "I want you to send my children and their Meowth towards Celadon City and tell them to wait for Candice to get there. Once she gets there, kill her right away. Tell them that they can bring as many grunts as they like, and also any machine. Gym leaders are very high leveled trainers."

"Yes sir," said the grunt. Giovanni then shut the intercom off and stared out through the large glass window and looked at the sky.

"Good," said Giovanni, "Next: Ash Ketchum."

* * *

After about three hours, Gary woke up from his nap and went outside of the Pokemon Center. It was still early, so he decided that maybe he could just get out of the city now. He started to walk so that he could find the exit of the city. It was really hard for him to find the exit of every single city that he went to. He asked people, and they pointed him towards the direction, only that he figured that he still got lost. He looked around. He started to walk again, but he saw the same old lady that he met before. Looks like she was buying some fruit at a fruit stand. Gary didn't want to be bothered by her, so he started to walk away, but he was too late.

"It's you again," said the old lady, "Seems like you haven't gotten out of town yet. Good for you. Have you seen my granddaughter yet?" Gary just ignored her and started to walk away, but the old lady stared to still follow him. He thought that maybe he could sidetrack her to get her off his back. He went towards a man (The man looks white, somewhere in his thirties, and has a wavy haircut. He was holding a suitcase and was wearing a suit. He was wearing black shoes and black pants. He was wearing a black vest, with a white buttoned shirt under it and a white tie that had black dots all over it). Gary tapped the man on the shoulder.

"What do you want kid?" asked the man.

"Excuse me," said Gary, "but I think this old lady over here is talking to you."

"No I'm not," said the old lady, "I am talking to you young man." The man groaned.

"I have somewhere to be kid," said the man, "Get out of my way." The man then walked past Gary. Gary touched the bottom part of his sword on his back, as if he was about to pull it out, but he changed his mind and just let it go. He started to walk away once again.

"Young man," said the old lady "I have to know where she is. What if something happened to her?" Gary started to get annoyed and started to speed walk, but the old lady just still kept up. He then broke into a run. Surprisingly, the old lady stared to run as well. Now Gary was freaked out.

"_What the hell's wrong with this woman?" _thought Gary.

* * *

In a helicopter, that had the initials TR on the side of it, were the Team Rocket trio. They had a mission to get into Celadon City and make sure that Candice doesn't make it there. They didn't want her to see them coming, so they landed the helicopter on the outskirts of the city.

"Let's get this over with," said James, "I want to be there when Team Rocket gets into Snowpoint City."

"Well forget about it," said Meowth, "This is orders from the boss."

"But why did we have to go?" whined Jesse, "Fine, let's get this shit over with. Do you have the robot that we could use?"

"Of course," said Meowth as he pulled out a small box from his hand.

"Let's go," ordered Jesse to the other grunts. They all then put on disguises and walked towards the city. When they got into the city entrance, James stopped them all.

"Remember," ordered James, "If you see Candice, don't engage in combat. Contact the others. Just keep watching over her until the others get there."

"Yes sir," said all of the grunts, and they all then walked into the city, not knowing that Gary was already in there.

* * *

Ash's group was all still walking in the snowstorm. Ash was on Brendan's back, and Pikachu was on top of Brendan's head. It got colder. Ash seemed as though he must've passed out. Sometimes, he just blurted something random out.

"How long are we going to get there?" asked Dawn as she and May were holding on to each other, "I think that I'm beginning to get chills now."

"Me too," said May. Unlike the others, Brendan was acting normal. He wasn't shivering at all.

"How come you're not cold?" asked Dawn, "May wears a thicker coat than you, and even she's cold." Brendan's thought bubble burst of Dawn and him at the beach together. He turned back towards the girls and now he looked as though he was cold.

"I'm doing what May told Ash before," said Brendan, "I'm just thinking about stuff."

"That works?" asked May.

"I like to eat food," blurted Ash, "I hate it when food isn't cooked all the way through. Did I mention that I love to eat food?"

"Shut up," said Brendan, "Maybe if we all just talk about something else, it'll get our mind off of the cold."

"Okay," said Dawn, "What are we even going to talk about?"

"I hate Gary," blurted Ash out again.

"Shut the fuck up or else I'll drop you and leave you out here to die in the cold," said Brendan.

"I know this guy," said Ash, "He has white hair and his name's Brendan. Sometimes, he's just a total bitch."

"That's it!" said Brendan. He dropped Ash towards the ground and was about to attack him, but Dawn and May were able to hold him back. Pikachu just sighed and went by the dazed Ash's head.

"I think May's hot," said Ash in a very low voice, so that no one could hear him, except Pikachu.

* * *

Back in Celadon City, Gary was finally able to outrun the old lady. He breathed heavily and continued to look for the exit of the city. After a while, he finally found it.

"Finally!" said Gary, "I can get out of this shitty city." Before he got out, he saw someone walking down the street, but Gary couldn't see his face, since he was a wearing a long brown coat that covered his whole body and mouth. He was wearing a big hat, so Gary didn't see what kind of hair he had on. The man looked suspicious, but Gary didn't care. He just wanted to get the hell out of the city. Suddenly, an old man (You may imagine what he looks like) bumped into the suspicious man and dropped all of the grocery bags that he had in his hands. The suspicious man grabbed the old man by the collar and started to yell in the old man's face. He looked as though he was about to hurt the old man. Gary just sighed. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to see an old man get hurt. He took out his sword from its sheath and walked over to the two.

"Put the old man down," said Gary and he pointed the blade towards the man. The man let go of the old man and the old man fell towards the ground. The suspicious man then walked up to Gary, looking down on him.

"Did you just tell me what to do kid?" said the man, "Looks like you want to—" But he didn't finish because Gary jumped up and side-kicked the man in the face. The man flew towards the ground, and his coat and hat came off. It was a Team Rocket grunt. The kick knocked him out. Gary saw the initials TR on his shirt.

"Team Rocket?" said Gary, "Why the hell are they even doing here?" The old man stood up and grabbed all of his groceries.

"Thank you," said the old man and he started to run away. Gary continued to look at the initials.

"_I've heard of Team Rocket,"_ thought Gary _"But why the hell are they even doing here? Are there more of them? I can't be too careful and risked every single person in this town into getting hurt."_ Gary put his sword back into its sheath and ran back into the city, looking for more Team Rocket members.

* * *

Jesse, James, and Meowth were all walking together, looking for Candice. Meowth was holding some sort of tracker in his hand that makes him know whether Candice made it into town and one of the grunts actually fights with her. It had dots all over the screen, showing where the grunts are. When they disappeared, that means that their knocked out. A dot disappeared from Meowth's screen.

"What?" said a surprised Meowth.

"What is it?" asked Jesse as James and she looked at the screen also, and they all saw dots disappearing one by one.

"What the fuck!" said James, "Does that mean Candice is here? I thought I told those grunts not to engage in fighting!"

"Maybe," said Meowth, "At least one of them could've listened. The dots just keep on disappearing. That could mean Candice is here, or Ketchum is in town."

"Ketchum?" said James, "That boy always gets in our way. Whatever it is, they must be killed. Tell the remaining grunts to stop disguising and attack." Jesse pulled up her sleeve and there was a small intercom on her wrist.

"Attention all Team Rocket members," said Jesse, "Destroy the city. The gym leader or Ketchum is in town. Kill whichever is it on sight." Suddenly, all around the city, the grunts took off their disguises and took out their Pokemon and their guns. The grunts started to rampage all over the city. The trio also took off their own disguises and Jesse released Arbok and James released Cacturne from their Pokeballs. They also started to look for the source of the beating of the other Team Rocket members. They also caused havoc, and Meowth continued to look at the small device in his hand. Once again, the dots started to disappear. The screaming of the civilians started to calm down. After a few minutes, all of the dots were gone.

"What!" yelled Meowth, "Who the hell is doing this!" Suddenly, they felt as though someone was watching them. They felt it from behind them. When they looked back, they saw Gary staring at them. He had his sword in his hand. Right next to him was Electibuzz and Nidoking.

"Get out of our way kid," said James, "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"I won't move until you basterds stops torturing this city," said Gary as he pointed the sword towards the three, "I have already stopped all of your teammates. Looks like you guys are the last ones I need to finish off."

"You're the one that beat the others?" said a surprised Jesse, "You're just a kid! Wait. Are you with Ketchum and his group of twerps?"

"Ketchum?" said Gary, "You mean Ash? What does Ash have to do with you guys? I don't really need to ask that since I know that Ash always gets into trouble."

"Once again, get out of our way," said James, "We're just going to have to kill you if you don't move! Don't you dare try to act like Ketchum!" Gary seemed to be offended by that and stared at the trio more fiercely.

"Don't you ever, ever compare me to Ash Ketchum ever again," said Gary coldly and he took out two more Pokeballs and released Eevee and Arcanine.

"Bring it!" said Jesse as Arbok came by her side, and Cacturne came by James's side.

"Eevee, take care of that Meowth," said Gary, "Everyone else, make sure that you stay by me."

"Eevee," said Eevee excitedly.

"You think that you can just put me with a weak Pokemon like that!" yelled Meowth and he extended his claws, "Well you got another thing coming kid!" Meowth then tried to use scratch on Eevee, but Eevee just dodged every single hit. When Meowth was open Eevee opened its mouth and use shadow ball close ranged towards Meowth. It blew him away. When he stood up, he saw Eevee heading towards him again. This time, Eevee started using scratch. It scratched Meowth multiple times. When it stopped, Meowth was scratched all over. Meowth looked like it was going to fall towards the ground, but struggled to stand up. He was all woozy and is body wavered back and forth. Eevee than just blew and Meowth fell down. Gary then returned Eevee back to its Pokeball.

"One down," said Gary, "Two to go."

"Fuck you!" said James, "Cacturne, use Pin needle!" Cacturne used pin needle and shot a bunch of needles towards Gary, but Nidoking went in front of them all and blocked all of the hits.

"That's it?" said Gary, "I thought Team Rocket was supposed to be feared. Nidoking, use Hyper Fang!" Nidoking then turned back and used hyper fang on Cacturne and was able to slam Cacturne on the ground. It then put its foot on it so that it couldn't move.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Gary. Nidoking then opened its mouth and launched a hyper beam on Cacturne straight on. Cacturne fainted. Nidoking put its foot off of Cacturne and kicked it towards James. It slammed against James and he fell down. He was able to return Cacturne to its Pokeball. Gary returned Nidoking to its Pokeball as well.

"Shit," said James.

"Damn you kid," said Jesse, "Arbok, use Sludge Bomb!" Arbok shot a gooey sludge towards Gary.

"Electibuzz, use Thunderpunch on that thing," ordered Gary. Electibuzz charged up electricity in its hands and it just broke through the sludge bomb, destroying it, leaving Jesse surprised.

"Electibuzz, use Thunder and Arcanine, use Flamethrower on that Arbok!" ordered Gary. Both Pokemon used their own respective attacks at Arbok. Both attacks launched it towards the sky.

"Electibuzz, finish it off with Thunderpunch!" ordered Gary. Electibuzz jumped towards the sky and hit Arbok multiple times with thunderpunches. It then slammed Arbok back towards the ground right by Jesse. Jesse then returned Arbok to its Pokeball.

"How the hell are we even going to beat someone like this?" said Jesse. She then felt a tugging down at her shoes. She looked down and saw Meowth trying to get her attention. Meowth showed her a box.

"Jesse," said Meowth weakly, "This." Jesse took the box and smiled.

"Time to die kid," said Jesse. She then threw the box towards the ground and it popped open. Smoke appeared. When the smoke finally cleared up, Gary saw that the trio had somehow went inside of a big robot that was so big and it looked like a Bulbasaur.

"What the fuck?" said Gary.

"Never mess with Team Rocket kid," said Jesse. The robotic Bulbasaur then suddenly lashed a vine whip towards Gary. Gary jumped towards the side and dodged it with his two Pokemon.

"Electibuzz, use Thunder and Arcanine, use Flamethrower," said Gary. Both Pokemon attacked, but it seemed like it did no damage towards the robot. It lashed out another vine whip, and this time, it hit. When the dust cleared, Gary was still standing, but his other two Pokemon were now fainted. He returned them both.

"How do you like me now?" mocked Jesse, and the robot lashed out another vine whip. It attacked Gary again. Gary was now on the ground, badly beaten. The robot was about to attack with another vine whip, but the old lady that Gary met before suddenly showed up.

"Why the hell are you doing here?" said Gary, "Get out."

"I don't like seeing people get hurt," said the old lady and she looked towards Team Rocket, "How dare you even think about hurting poor innocent lives! What have we ever done to you?" Jesse groaned with annoyance.

"I'm tired of distractions," said Jesse, "Just die!" A vine whip was lashed out again. The old lady still stood right in front of Gary, standing her ground. Gary was too weak to stand up and get the old lady out of the way. Before the vine whip hit, something from the sky came out of nowhere and slammed on top of the vine whip, breaking it in half. When the dust cleared, Candice, the Snowpoint City gym leader, was there. She was on top of an Abomasnow. She looked really pissed.

"Who the fuck has been messing with my second favorite city?" said Candice. When she looked back, she saw Jesse, James, and Meowth.

"Team Rocket?" said Candice, "I should've known."

"You're Candice!" said James, "We have orders to kill you on sight! Surrender now or die!"

"I would've been able to get here earlier," said Candice, "If not I was attacked by a group of Abomasnows. I was able to fend them off, and I also got one as well." She looked back towards the fallen Gary, who still tried to get up.

"Don't worry," said Candice, "I can take it from here. Abomasnow, use Ice Beam on that big thing!" Abomasnow then faced the huge robotic Bulbasaur and launched a powerful ice beam and it was able to push the robot back. It froze the bottom of it, so the robot couldn't move.

"How dare you!" yelled Meowth, "Looks like you want a piece of this!" He pressed a button, and a huge cannon appeared from the bulb that was behind the robot's back. It opened up and it started to gain sun power. In seconds, it shot out a solarbeam towards the three.

"Abomasnow," said Candice, "Use a powerful Ice Beam again!" Abomasnow shot out another ice beam and it collided with the solarbeam. Suddenly, the solarbeam froze, and it just broke into pieces.

"Shit," said James.

"Now finish it off with Shear Cold!" said Candice. The Abomasnow then surrounded itself with frost and snow, and then it shot out a huge blast of frost towards the robot (I think that's how that move goes).

BOOM!

After the smoke cleared up, Jesse, James, and Meowth were able to get out of the rubble that was once their robot.

"I can't believe this," said Jesse, "We lost that quickly." The trio looked towards Candice, and they saw that she was staring angrily at them, giving them chills down their spines.

"Now get," said Candice, "Don't even think about coming here ever again!" The trio then pulled out a small box, which they opened, and out popped a jetpack. They put it on and flew towards the sky.

"Too late," said James, "Even if we didn't beat you, Team Rocket is still going towards Snowpoint City. After we get what we need, we'll destroy the city and finally get the final piece we need to make us more powerful. If you go now, you'll be too late."

"Shut up James!" said Meowth, "We weren't supposed to tell them that."

"Adios suckers," said Jesse. They then flew away. Gary finally was able to stand up. He heard what they said. He looked towards Candice.

"Finally," said Candice.

"Thank Arceus that you made it here Candice," said the old lady as she took Candice and pinched her cheeks, "You still look as beautiful as ever."

"Grandma, stop," said a flattered Candice as she got away from her grandma's pinches and blushed. Gary just looked at them, blushing with embarrassment.

"_What the hell," _thought Gary, _"Did she even here what Team Rocket said? She is that city's gym leader. Her family must be made out of crazy people."_

* * *

Ash's group was still trying to be able to get through the snowstorm that they still were in. Ash gained consciousness and was able to walk by himself now, but he was still shivering. Brendan was looking at the map.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ash.

"I don't know," said Brendan.

"What!" said Dawn, "Then why are you even holding that map?"

"This map doesn't show a route through here," said Brendan, "It just tells you that we have to go through here. I'm just distracting myself by looking at the places we have to go to."

"So we're just wandering until we find a way out?" said May.

"Yep," said Brendan.

"_Arceus, help me," _pleaded Ash in his mind.

* * *

After talking to her grandma for a few minutes, Candice finally put on a serious face.

"Sorry Grandma," said Candice, "But I have to go. Team Rocket said that they're going to destroy my city. My city! I'm going over there to kick their butts. I'll visit as soon as I'm done."

"_Now you noticed," _thought Gary. Candice then took out a Pokeball and returned Abomasnow. She pulled out another one and released Dodorio. She hopped on it. She then looked towards Gary.

"You coming?" asked Candice.

"Why?" said Gary, "This thing is not my problem. I have my own journey I have to go to lady."

"Okay," said Candice, "But you could come. You tried to protect this city from Team Rocket, maybe you could help me stop Team Rocket in Snowpoint City. Think about it. Dodorio, Fly!" Dodorio then flew up in the sky and headed towards the direction of Snowpoint City. Gary watched her go, and turned to walk away, but the old lady was there.

"Thank you for saving my city," said the old lady, "Please go with my granddaughter. There will be people's lives at stake." She then took out a blue sweater from her bag and gave it to Gary.

"If you're planning on going, please take this," said the old lady, "I forgot to give it to my granddaughter, but you look like you need it more." Gary took it. He now felt guilty for not going.

"_Damn you guilt," _thought Gary. Within seconds, he released Skarmory from its Pokemon and he flew away towards Candice's direction. The old lady watched him go.

"Good luck," said the old lady, "May Arceus bless us all."

* * *

Ash's group has made it into a cave, where they thought that they should rest for a few hours.

"Finally," said Ash, "Warmth." They continued to walk deeper in the cave, and it began to get less cold than it was outside. Suddenly, they saw light. When they went further, they came out of the cave, but they were not in the snowstorm. They were in Snowpoint City.

"That was convenient," said Brendan.

"We made it," said Ash, "I'm going to the Pokemon Center now!" Ash then broke into a run towards the Pokemon Center, with his other friends trying really hard to catch up.

* * *

Giovanni sat on his chair and waited for news about Candice. The doors slid open, and James, Jesse, and Meowth came in. Giovanni turned his chair to face them.

"What happened to Candice?" asked Giovanni.

"We're sorry father," said James, "but we failed. A boy around Ketchum's age and Candice stopped us."

"But we were able to stall them long enough for them not to make it to Snowpoint City in time," said Jesse, "By the time Candice gets there, the city will already be destroyed." Giovanni then turned his chair back towards the window.

"You're right," said Giovanni, "There will be no more distractions." Suddenly, his intercom rang, and he picked it up.

"What is it?" said Giovanni.

"Sir, we've made it into Snowpoint City," said the grunt. Suddenly, the ship broke through the clouds, and they saw Snowpoint City. Giovanni smiled.

"It's time," said Giovanni as he took out Mewtwo's Master Ball and threw it up and down in his hand, "Team Rocket will now rule the world. And no one will get in our way."

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Team Rocket has made an all-out attack on Snowpoint City so that they'll be able to release Regigigas so that they'll get more powerful, but Ash and his friends are going to stop them. They're going to have to give it all that they got in order to stop Team Rocket once and for all, leading up to the final fight between Ash and Giovanni. Will they save Snowpoint City, or will Team Rocket have their way? **Next time: The Final Fight Part 1**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will finally start the final fight with Team Rocket. I might make a poll or something, just for the fun of it, but I don't know what question I should be asking. Next chapter will be up next week, since I'm still busy. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 5,602) **


	24. The Final Fight Part 1

**This is the twenty-third chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter starts the final battle between Ash's friends and Team Rocket. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The city was having a cold breeze coming from the west. The sun was shining in the sky. It was the middle of the day, only a day after Ash and his friends arrived. Ash went straight to sleep, but the others went to see the city. After Ash was done having his little nap, he looked around for the others in the Pokemon Center. They have been gone for a long time.

"It takes them that long to search the city?" said Ash, "I bet those girls are torturing Brendan right now." He sat at the Pokemon Center couch, with his coat still on. It wasn't as cold as it was in the blizzard, so Ash didn't feel that cold. Everyone in town wore some kind of coat, even his friends.

"Ash Ketchum?" asked Nurse Joy at her counter, and Ash stood up and walked towards her, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He didn't remember giving Nurse Joy his Pokemon.

"Yeah?" said Ash, hoping that he didn't do anything wrong. Nurse Joy then pulled out a photo from her desk and looked at it and Ash. She then smiled. The photo was a picture of Ash, so Nurse Joy used it to make sure she didn't get the wrong person. She then ripped up the photo and threw it in the garbage. She opened her desk again and handed Ash an envelope.

"This is from someone that knows you," said Nurse Joy, "He said it's very important." Ash opened up the envelope and read the letter inside:

_Dear Ash,_

_You may not know me, but I know you. You were a little boy when we first met. A friend of mine told me about a boy that asked her a question about Sir Aaron's aura staff on the snowy part of Mt. Coronet. When she told me what that boy looked like, I just knew it was you. I see that your mother have finally sent you out on your journey now, so I see that you need help mastering you're aura. I'm a friend of your father that helped him learn how to control his aura, so I think that I should have the duty to help you. I'm located in Pastoria City, where you're supposed to go to since it's on the map that your father gave you. Come quickly if you want to be able to master aura._

_Sincerely, Lnoki_

Ash continued to look at the letter in awe. He then looked away.

"Whoa," said Ash.

**The Final Fight Part 1**

* * *

Ash sat at a table with Pikachu next to him. He looked at the map and tried to find Pastoria City. He saw that Pastoria City wasn't that far away from Snowpoint City.

"This man's right," said Ash, "I thought he was just some guy that was stalking me. Where are the others? I've been waiting for like forever."

"We've only been gone for an hour," said May, who just suddenly appeared right by Ash. The shocked Ash fell off his chair and onto the ground.

"Where the fuck did you come from!" said Ash.

"Well," said May as she pointed to the doors of the Pokemon Center, "I came through that door over there and sat by you. You do know that people come through there, right? What are you looking at?" She then took the letter and saw that some guy asked Ash to meet with him.

"Where's the others?" asked Ash as he got up and sat at his seat again.

"We took Brendan shopping with us," said May, "We took a lot of stuff, and so since you weren't there, we made Brendan carry the bags. When we got to the cashier, we saw that we didn't have that much money on us. We didn't want to buy some of them and come back for the others, so we just dropped them all down and came back. Brendan's exhausted, so Dawn's trying to bring him here. We're going back."

"And where are you going to get the money from?" asked Ash. May didn't say anything and she just started into Ash's eyes. Ash gave a sigh. Dawn came in with Brendan supporting himself on her shoulder. She just dropped Brendan on the couch and walked over to Ash. She had Brendan's wallet in her hand.

"Your turn," said Dawn.

* * *

A grunt came into Giovanni's office and bowed down to him. They were above Snowpoint City, preparing to strike. It was cloudy, so people couldn't see the ship, and the ship was on silent mode, so they couldn't hear them either.

"Sir, should we attack now?" asked the grunt, "We are prepared with all of the grunts and they know the plan of heading straight towards Regigigas's cave."

"You may attack when ready," said Giovanni, "I want you all to destroy everything. Make sure Snowpoint City isn't going to be on the map anymore. I want to get this over with."

"Yes sir," said the grunt and he left the room. Giovanni was still holding Mewtwo's ball.

"This time," said Giovanni, "No one will be able to get in my way."

* * *

Ash, May, and Dawn were all waiting in line so that they could buy the stuff that they wanted. It took a long time trying to find the stuff that they got before because some asshole had to walk along and give the bags to the employees, who put the stuff back to where they belonged. Ash was being tortured in the line, wishing that his pain would just end.

"How much farther is the cashier?" asked Ash.

"About twenty more people to go," said May, "This place must be packed today." Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from outside. They then heard screaming and shouting.

"Must be some kind of robbery," said Dawn. They then saw from a large window an explosion not that far from them. The two girls then held on to Ash. People in the store started to freak-out and they dropped everything and started to run away. Ash put the bags down.

"What is everyone so scared about?" asked Ash, "That must've been some kind of oil explosion outside or—" But he didn't finish when a bunch of Team Rocket grunts burst through the large windows with jetpacks, since it was on the fifth floor. The girls got behind Ash and the cashier put his hands up when the grunts pointed their guns towards them.

"Okay everybody," said the grunt, "This will be nice and slow. Get on the ground right now or else I'll shoot you!" Everyone got down, except Ash and Pikachu. Ash took out his staff.

"Yo kid, get on the ground," said the grunt, but Ash started to walk towards him.

"Thanks," said Ash, "One more second with those bags and I could've died."

"Get on the ground!" yelled the grunt again.

"Why should I?"

"Get the fuck on the ground or else I'll shoot!"

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"I said go ahead," said Ash, "Shoot me right now with your scary gun." The grunts started to get scared. They pointed all of their guns towards Ash, but they were too scared to shoot. Seeing Ash's eyes flash blue got them even more scared.

"I'm going to shoot right now," said the grunt.

"Okay," said Ash. The grunt tried to pull the trigger, but he started to get more scared of Ash. Ash then got right near him and smiled.

"Lost your chance," said Ash. Within seconds, all of the grunts were thrown out of the window of the mall. Ash looked down at them.

"Losers," said Ash, but when he looked up, he saw that the whole city was being destroyed. People screamed and there were more explosions. Ash looked up at the sky and saw the big Team Rocket ship.

"What the hell?" said Ash, "Why would Team Rocket go that far? I thought that was some kind of robbery." The two girls then walked by Ash and looked outside. They saw that the Pokemon Center was in flames.

"Brendan!" yelled Dawn, concerned about her boyfriend. Ash then took both girls' hands and started to run outside.

"What about the clothes?" asked May.

"Who the fuck cares about the clothes right now," said Ash, "We'll get them later." They ran outside, trying to make their way towards the Pokemon Center, hoping that Brendan was alive. Pikachu used his thunderbolts to hit grunts that were hurting people and to also attack grunts that got in their way. When they got to the Pokemon Center, it was already crumbled to the ground, with the Pokemon Center sign still okay in front.

"Shit," said Ash. Dawn began to get more worried, thinking that maybe while Brendan was passed out on the couch, he must've gotten killed by the fire. If not, then maybe the building fell on him. Ash started to look inside of the rubble to find Brendan. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared above their heads. The grunts were taking aim at Ash and the others, without them even knowing. But then the helicopter was struck by a hyper beam and it fell to the ground by the others. Luckily, it didn't explode, but the grunts inside were badly injured. Brendan then came by on top of Aggron.

"There you guys are," said Brendan, "I had to go all the way to the mall to see if you guys were okay. The grunts unconscious on the ground made me think that Ash already took care of it."

"Brendan!" yelled Dawn. She then jumped up to Brendan and hugged him, happy that he was okay.

"Thank Arceus you're alive," said Ash, "Who else would read the map if you were dead?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Brendan.

"Why is Team Rocket attacking Snowpoint City?" asked May.

"Oh, that's easy to find out," said Brendan. A grunt stood up and charged towards Brendan, but Brendan quickly turned around and kicked him in the balls. The grunt fell to the ground. Brendan took him by the collar.

"Okay buddy," said Brendan, "I want answers. Why is Team Rocket attacking Snowpoint City?"

"And what makes you think that I'm going to tell you that?" said the defiant grunt. Brendan then pulled out a metal spoon from his pocket and held it in a way that made him look like he was about to attack with it. The grunt shrieked.

"Fine," said the grunt, "I'll tell. I'll tell. Team Rocket's planning to capture Regigigas inside of its temple. If we're able to get it, Team Rocket will get even more powerful. We also just want to have fun and destroy Snowpoint City while we're at it. Now don't hurt me with that."

"Thanks," said Brendan. He then punched the grunt in the face, knocking him out. He stood up and put the spoon back in his backpack.

"Really?" said Ash, "A spoon?"

"Hey," said Brendan, "I had to have some fun while you guys were out shopping. Went out to eat, and I must've accidently took the spoon with me, but it's too late to give it back now."

"Back to the subject," said Dawn, "What about Team Rocket. Are we just going to stand here and watch Team Rocket kill innocent people?"

"Hell no," said Ash, "I love kicking their ass. We just have to get to that temple or something and keep them from getting in there."

"Sounds good," said Brendan. They all then ran towards the direction of the cave, still trying to get Team Rocket from hurting people. They finally got to the temple, but they saw Jesse, James, and Meowth holding a lady by the collar. The lady looked beaten up (Looks like Maria, the temple guardian of Snowpoint City in the D/P anime.)

"This is what happens when you get in our way," said James, who was holding Maria by the collar.

"Fuck you," said Maria, "I'll just keep on fighting until I stop you." James then threw the lady to the ground and released Cacturne from its Pokeball.

"Cacturne, Pin Needle," ordered James. Cacturne was about to strike, but suddenly, a thunderbolt has hit it. When the three looked towards the direction of the thunderbolt, they saw Ash and friends.

"Oh," said Jesse, "It's you. We don't have time for you. We just here to get Regigigas and then we'll be on our way."

"Don't let them," said Maria.

"Shut up lady," said Meowth and it extended it claws.

"I don't care about Regigigas," said Ash, "I just want to kick your ass. May, Dawn, get that lady out of the way. I'll take care of this."

"And what do you want me to do?" asked Brendan, annoyed that Ash didn't mention him.

"Just stand there and do nothing," said Ash.

"_He did not just tell me to do nothing," _thought Brendan. Jesse had Dustox by her side, and Meowth was positioning to fight.

"Pikachu, use Thunder," ordered Ash. Pikachu then attacked all three Pokemon with thunder, severely damaging them.

"Damn you!" said Jesse, "Dustox, use Gust!"

"Cacturne, use Pin Needle," ordered James. Both Pokemon released their own attacks, but they were blocked by Aggron, who appeared out of nowhere. Ash looked towards Brendan.

"Hey!" said Ash, "I thought I told you to stay out of this!"

"Screw you," said Brendan, "Aggron, use Metal Burst on all of them!" Aggron unleashed its attack, and it damaged them all again.

"Get the fuck out of here!" said Ash.

"No way," said Brendan. Meowth then jumped up towards the two, past their Pokemon, and extended its claws.

"To hell with you kids!" yelled Meowth.

"Shut the fuck up!" said Ash as he turned back to Meowth and punched it in the face when it got closer. He then took it and slammed it towards the ground, leaving a hole, knocking it out.

"Yeah!" said Brendan, "Don't interrupt someone when their talking."

"Damn kids," said Jesse, "We're beginning to get tired of you! Dustox, use Psybeam!"

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" said James and both Pokemon unleashed their attacks. They hit Pikachu and Aggron.

"Guys, get focused on the battle," said May, "Stop fighting!"

"Fine," said Ash, "But just so you know, I'm not doing this out of desperation."

"Agreed," said Brendan.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt/Aggron, use Hyper Beam!" ordered Ash/Brendan. Both Pokemon released their respective attacks and it hit the trio's Pokemon. After the dust cleared, both Pokemon were down. Jesse and James returned both of their Pokemon, and also Brendan. Pikachu went back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Don't think this is over," said James, and he pulled back his right sleeve, revealing a small intercom, "All units! Attack the temple! We have some trouble over here." Within seconds, they all felt rumbling on the ground. They looked back and they saw hundreds of grunts heading towards them.

"Shit," said Ash. The grunts surrounded everyone, with guns and Pokeballs in hand (I don't know if I told you already, but these guns aren't really bullet guns. Their pretty much somewhat lasers that makes it feel as if you got shot).

"Don't let them have their way," pleaded the weak Maria, "We can't risk Snowpoint City getting destroyed."

"Don't worry," said Ash, "We got this." He then pulled out two Pokeballs and threw out Starly and Treeko. Brendan also sent out Nuzleaf and Mudkip. Dawn released Buneary, and May released Eevee.

"Fine then!" said Jesse, "Try to be noble and brave. You'll just be dead in the end anyway. Kill them when ready!" The grunts were about to shoot them, but then, three beams of thunder, fire, and ice came from the sky and hit some of the grunts.

"What!" said Meowth, but when he looked up, he kind of got scared, "Are you fucking kidding me!" When the others looked up, they saw Candice on her Dodrio (spelled it wrong last time) and Gary on his Skarmory. They landed right in front of Ash and the others.

"I thought you couldn't get here in time!" said Jesse.

"Well you thought wrong," said Candice. Gary looked back towards Ash's friends and saw Ash.

"_Shit,"_ thought Gary.

"Why the hell are you doing here!" yelled Ash, making Gary pissed.

"I saved your ass and that's the thanks I get!" said Gary.

"I didn't need my ass to be saved by you!" yelled Ash. May tried to hold onto him, since he was trying to go towards Gary.

"We don't have time to be fighting with each other," said May, but she then noticed who Candice was.

"Oh my Arceus," said May, "You're Candice. You're this city's gym leader!"

"You look just as beautiful as they say you are," said Dawn. Candice blushed and turned away.

"Oh stop it," said a flattered Candice.

"_I seriously hate this girl," _thought Gary. Candice then put on a serious face.

"Right now, I have to beat these assholes for trying to mess with my city," said Candice, and she turned towards Gary, "You. I want you to help me. There are too much of them." She then looked towards Ash.

"You do nothing," said Candice.

"Ha!" said Brendan.

"You did not just tell me to do nothing," said Ash.

"Don't even think about it gym leader," said Meowth, "You can't beat a whole swarm of these guys."

"Try me," said Candice and she released Abomasnow from its Pokeball and Gary released Blastoise.

"Abomasnow, use Icy Wind and Dodrio use Tri Attack/Blastoise use Hydro Pump and Skarmory use Swift!" ordered Candice/Gary. All four Pokemon used their own respective attacks, and it blew half of the grunts away, shocking Team Rocket and Ash's group.

"Impossible!" yelled Jesse, "Attack now!" The grunts started to use their guns and Pokemon to attack them, but Gary and Candice flew towards the sky and started to attack in the air.

"Pikachu, use Thunder, Treeko, use Energy Ball, and Starly, use Aerial Ace!" ordered Ash to his Pokemon, and all of his Pokemon attacked the grunts also.

"Mudkip, use Hydro Pump and Nuzleaf, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Brendan, and his Pokemon also attacked.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam/Eevee, use Shadow Ball," ordered Dawn/May, and their Pokemon also attacked some grunts, blasting them away. One by one, the grunts just kept on getting beaten. Soon, all of the grunts were down.

"How is this even possible!" said Jesse. Ash and Gary were both standing in front of Jesse and James. They both wanted to pull out their Pokeballs, but they were scared of Ash, whose eyes flashed blue.

"These two are mine," said Ash.

"No fucking way," said Gary. They both then ran towards the trio quickly. Ash jump kicked, but the two stepped back, avoiding the hit. Gary then jumped over Ash's back and punched Jesse in the face, and Ash elbowed James in the stomach. They then jumped up and kneed them both, Ash kneeing Jesse, and Gary kneeing James, on opposite sides of their faces, which made them both slam their heads against each other and they both fell down.

"Losers," said Gary.

"Don't give up now," said Meowth and it extended its claws, "I'm going down swinging!" Pikachu was charging towards it from behind using volt tackle, and it made contact, pushing Meowth towards a rock. After it made contact with the rock, Meowth fell down to the ground defeated, with Pikachu standing triumphantly over it.

"I'm sorry boss," said Meowth.

"We're sorry dad," said Jesse and James. All of the grunts were now down. They all came together, and everyone returned their respective Pokemon, except for Candice's Dodrio and Gary's Skarmory.

"Thank Arceus we were able to stop them," said Candice, "But there is still grunts messing with the city. You kids should go into town and stop them. I'll take care of the boss." Candice looked up towards the big ship.

"Hell no," said Ash, "That guy and I have a score to settle. I'm the one that's going to kill him and rip his body to shreds." Candice looked into Ash's eyes and saw how serious he was. How could she even dare say no? She sighed.

"Fine," said Candice and she got off Dodrio and patted its back, "Get on. Get onto that ship and do something. Remember, once you get on, you won't be able to get out." Ash got on Dodrio.

"I know," said Ash, "I won't even need help." He then felt something holding him from his back. When he looked behind him, he saw May.

"I'm coming too," said May.

"Okay," said Ash, "Just don't get in my way too much."

"Dodrio, Fly," said Candice. Dodrio went to the sky, and flew towards the ship. Gary saw Ash leave.

"_That leaves me alone now," _thought Gary. He turned back to return Skarmory, only he didn't see it. He looked around, and then Candice tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the sky. When Gary looked up, he saw Brendan and Dawn on Skarmory, going after Ash.

"What the fuck!" yelled Gary, "How dare you even think that you should just steal my Pokemon like that! You better come back here right now asshole!" Candice just put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll come back," said Candice, "It's just bringing them up there anyway."

"But he stole it," said Gary.

"Doesn't matter," said Candice, "Now let's get back to Snowpoint City. Someone could die every minute we're just standing here. Come on." Gary just sighed and nodded his head. They both then ran towards Snowpoint City.

* * *

The two flying Pokemon were able to land Ash and his friends on the ship. They then flew back down to their trainers.

"Thanks guys," said Ash, "Now let's get in there." They group then busted into the ship, finding Giovanni.

* * *

Giovanni looked at the hologram that showed Ash and his friends. He also saw a hologram that showed grunts destroying Snowpoint City. He smiled crazily. He loved seeing the destruction. His children and their Meowth failed to get Regigigas, but he didn't care. He now wanted to kill Ash. If he was able to kill Ash, he would then be able to do whatever he wants. He waited excitedly.

"Come here Ketchum," said Giovanni, "It's time we finished this."

* * *

They group ran inside of the ship, searching for Giovanni's office, while bursting through grunts that were still on the ship. They then got into a fork in the road. Signs on the wall showed that the left one led towards Giovanni's room, and the right one led towards the control room.

"We finally found it," said Dawn, "Let's go."

"No," said Ash, "I want to face him alone. I want you three to go towards the control room and get the ship away from Snowpoint City. Grunts just keep on coming. If we get the ship away, then it might be easier for Candice and Gary."

"Are you nuts?" said Brendan, "That guy's crazy strong. Way stronger than that blue haired mental freak. That guy will screw you up."

"I still haven't gotten answers from him," said Ash, "I'll kill that guy as fast as possible. I swear." He saw May's worried eyes. Brendan was right. His ass was kicked by Giovanni lots of times already, and sometimes, the aura beast was there, so it didn't count. He wanted to fight Giovanni by himself this time.

"Don't worry," said Ash, "As soon as I'm finished, I'll meet you guys. Let's go Pikachu."

"Pika!" said Pikachu, and they both ran towards Giovanni's direction. As soon as Ash was out of sight, they ran towards the control room. Dawn saw the worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry May," said Dawn, "He'll be okay."

"I'm not worried about him getting beaten up," said May. The others then knew what May meant now: The aura beast.

* * *

Ash ran through the halls, heading towards Giovanni's room. He didn't want his coat to get in his way, so he took it off.

"_I want to know where May and my dads' are," _thought Ash, _"I'm tired of him trying to be suspenseful. I swear I'll get it out of his mouth."_ He then was in front of Giovanni's room.

"_For May," _thought Ash again, and he then kicked down the door. Giovanni was there, sitting in his chair. He was facing the window, away from Ash.

"You know you're going to have to buy me a new door," said Giovanni as he turned his chair back towards Ash.

"I don't care," said Ash, and Pikachu went on the ground, "How dare you even think about attacking these innocent people! I'm going to break your bones and make you beg for mercy."

"You're telling me that?" said Giovanni, "For one thing, I bow down to no one. Also, don't I recall beating you up every time we faced? You couldn't even put a scratch on me, except for the aura beast."

"Shut up," said Ash and he took the aura staff from his back and held it in his hand, "I'm not going to use the aura beast this time. I'm going to kick your ass myself."

"Are you sure?" said Giovanni.

"I'm fucking sure," said Ash.

"Very well then," said Giovanni, "Let the games begin." He then jumped up from his chair and kicked the desk towards Ash. Ash side-stepped and the desk burst through the wall.

"What?" said Ash. Giovanni then appeared behind Ash and cupped his hands together. He then slammed his fists on Ash side and Ash flew towards the wall. He broke through it and landed in another room, where Mewtwo used to be.

"Pika!" said Pikachu. Giovanni entered to room that Ash was in. Ash quickly stood up and ran towards Giovanni with his fist up, but Giovanni just grabbed it and kneed Ash in the stomach. He then elbowed Ash to the ground, but before Ash fell to the ground, he kicked Ash up again, and he punched Ash on the face, sending him flying.

"I thought you said that you could beat me?" said Giovanni, "Try harder." Ash tried hard to keep himself up, with eyes blue. He then shook his head, regaining himself and stood up. Pikachu then came from Giovanni's back and used iron tail, but Giovanni grabbed its tail and threw it towards Ash, but Ash caught it. Pikachu then went back on the ground.

"Yeah," said Ash, "How come I didn't think of this before?" He then took out his three Pokeballs and released Treeko, Starly, and Corphish.

"I need all of my Pokemon to beat you asshole," said Ash. Giovanni only chuckled.

"That hardly seems fair," said Giovanni and he also took out three Pokeballs, "I think I should bring out my Pokemon as well."

"Bring it," said Ash, "My Pokemon can take your Pokemon on anytime."

"Very well then," said Giovanni. He then threw them all towards the sky and out came Regice, Regirock, and Registeel, leaving Ash just totally shocked.

"What the fuck!" said Ash, "That's not fair! How did you even get those guys?"

"I just hunted each of them down," said Giovanni, "How do you think I'm going to be able to release Regigigas without them. Also, I remember you telling me that your Pokemon can take my Pokemon anytime."

"I did, didn't I," said Ash.

"Now feel the power of Team Rocket!" said Giovanni, "Regirock, use Rock Throw, Regice, use Ice Beam, and Registeel, use Hyper Beam!" All three charged up their attacks and they all shot it towards Ash.

"_Shit!" _thought Ash.

* * *

Gary continued to fight off Team Rocket grunts that were all still destroying the city. Candice and he decided to split up to get the job done quicker. Gary just used his sword to slice a grunt's gun open. He then punched him in the face, and he was pushed towards the wall, and was knocked out.

"They just keep on coming," said Gary, "Will Ash just hurry up?" Suddenly, a laser shot right past him. He looked towards the direction of the attack and saw a grunt holding a gun. He shot three more time. Gary dodged all three, but the grunt shot a fourth one, and it hit Gary's arm. Gary yelled in pain and fell to the ground. The grunt came closer.

"Go ahead and die kid," said the grunt. He was about to shoot again, until he noticed someone standing in front of them both. They couldn't see his face or body because he was covered in a cloak.

"Put that gun down now!" said the man in the cloak.

"Get away from here," said the grunt, "Or else you want to get shot also."

"I ask again," said the man, "Put the gun down."

"I warned you," said the grunt. He then turned around and pointed the gun towards the man. He was about to pull the trigger, but the person quickly put his hands together and created an aura sphere. He threw it towards the grunt, knocking that grunt away towards the wall. Once the grunt made contact with the wall, the aura sphere exploded. Gary just watched in amazement at how that person was able to beat the grunt that quickly. The person then walked towards Gary.

"Excuse me," said the person, "Do you know a boy named Ash Ketchum?"

"Why would you want to know?" said Gary.

"You see, I'm a friend of his," the man said. Gary knew that the man wasn't lying because he spoke so softly and honest. Gary just pointed his finger towards the Team Rocket ship. The man looked up.

"I should've known," said the man, "Thanks." He then put his hands together and disappeared. Gary was astonished, but he was too busy now to be amazed. He had to save people's lives. He stood up.

"Ash meets all kinds of weird people," said Gary. He covered up his arm and ran out to find more Team Rocket grunts. The only thing Gary was able to see from the man when he put his hands together and disappeared was that his skin was blue.

* * *

Ash fell towards the ground. He was all beaten up. His Pokemon were also severely damaged. Now that Giovanni brought out three powerful Pokemon, Ash didn't even know how he was going to able to beat him.

"Don't die now," said Giovanni, "I thought you said that this time you were going to beat me. Don't disappoint me!" Ash stood up, still weakened. His Pokemon also stood up and stood right by Ash.

"We're not going to give up yet," said Ash, "I will just keep in fighting until our bodies have been turned to dust!" Giovanni just got angry, but his face went back into a devilish smile.

"It looks like you won't give up," said Giovanni as he took out the three Regis' Pokeballs, "You're just going to keep fighting until you die. I was planning on finishing you off some other day, but it looks like I'm going to kill you today, but I wanted to kill you with my most powerful Pokemon." He returned all three Regis to their Pokeballs. He then took out Mewtwo's Master Ball and released Mewtwo.

"Are you kidding me!" said Ash.

"I'm dead serious Ketchum," said Giovanni, "Dead serious. Experience the full power of Team Rocket! Die just like your father did! Mewtwo, use Shadow Ball." Mewtwo formed a shadow ball in its hand and threw it towards Ash. It made contact. All of Ash's Pokemon were blown away. Ash flew towards the wall. His vest was ripped apart, only ripped cloth on his body. He didn't have his hat. He fell to the ground.

"That was my favorite vest!" said Ash. He touched the top of his head and he didn't feel his hat. He looked around and saw that his hat was blasted outside. Now it was flying through the sky. The ship quickly repaired itself so that things wouldn't be sucked outside.

"My hat!" said Ash, "My fucking hat!"

"Too bad," said Giovanni, "You won't even be needing hats once you're dead." Ash tried to stand up, but his body hurt too much. It was over. He couldn't win now.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise May," _thought Ash.

"Now die," said Giovanni, "Mewtwo, use Psycho Cut!" Mewtwo then appeared right next to Ash, with powerful psychic energy in its hand.

"Pika/Cor/Tree/Star!" yelled all of Ash's Pokemon. Within a split second, something just appeared right in front of Ash and blocked the psycho cut. That something was the same person that met Gary. The cut was so powerful that it ripped off its cloak. It then caused an explosion. Mewtwo disappeared and appeared right by Giovanni again.

"What!" said Giovanni, "I don't want any distractions!" The dust started to clear up. Ash tried to see through the smoke to see who saved him.

"Long time no see Ash," said the person, "It's nice to see you again." The dust cleared more, and Ash saw the person had blue skin, a human like body, and big ears. Ash's eyes widened.

"Lucario!" exclaimed a surprised Ash.

"In the flesh," said Lucario.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Now that Lucario's in the game, Ash now has an advantage while Lucario takes care of Mewtwo and Ash will continue his fight with Giovanni. Now that Lucario is fighting Mewtwo, Lucario tries to persuade it to stop being evil, and Giovanni starts to shed some light as to what happened to May's father. Will the two aura users beat Team Rocket, or will Team Rocket finally be able to rule the world? **Next time: The Final Fight Part 2.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. That was a pretty long chapter, and I think the other fight will be just as long as well. I brought Lucario back, just for you Lucario fans. Next chapter will be up next week, just as always. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 6,098) **


	25. The Final Fight Part 2

**This is the twenty-fourth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. I brought Lucario back just for you Lucario fans. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

As the dust cleared, Ash was able to see Lucario standing right in front of him. He at first thought that he was just dreaming out of him thinking that he really wanted help.

"Why are you even doing here?" asked Ash.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" asked Lucario, "Don't you even see how hurt you are right now? I was just walking through the city until I saw Team Rocket destroying the place. I just knew it had to be something involving you."

"Get out of here you irritating Pokemon!" said Giovanni, "I really don't have time to be bothered by you."

"Giovanni," said Lucario slowly, "I see that you're still up to no good. You also still have that monster you've made I see."

"Lucario, I can take care of this," said Ash and he forced himself to stand up.

"Just like your father," said Lucario, "I am sorry, but I'm not leaving your side until we stop this guy, whether you like it or not." Ash just gave a sigh of defeat. He knew that he didn't have time to argue. Also, he really needed help.

"Fine, but don't show me up too much," said Ash.

"Okay then," said Giovanni, "I can still beat both of you. This is better for me, since I get to kill two aura holders at once."

**The Final Fight Part 2**

* * *

Ash's other Pokemon also were able to get the strength in order to stand up and they all gathered around Ash, who was still struggling to stand up.

"Well, it obviously can't be a two-on-two fight," said Lucario, "How about we just do a one-on-one. I'll take care of that monster of a Pokemon, and you take care of Giovanni."

"What!" said Ash, "Come on Lucario! That's so not fair!"

"Would you rather fight Mewtwo?" said Lucario. When Ash looked into the cold-blooded eyes of Mewtwo, he knew that he better should not.

"Fine," said Ash. Lucario smiled and cracked its knuckles.

"I really wanted to fight Mewtwo," said Lucario excitedly, "I've been training hard just for this moment. Be careful. If you need my help, just call out to me. I can feel when you're in trouble."

"That sounded wrong," said Ash.

"Mewtwo," commanded Giovanni, "You may go with that blue dog. Show it no mercy and kill it as soon as you get the chance. But take it far from here. I want to kill Ketchum myself, nice and slow." Mewtwo nodded. And it just disappeared. Lucario put its hands together and it also disappeared. Now Ash and his Pokemon were alone with Giovanni.

"Good," said Giovanni, "Now we're not going to be disturbed for a while." He then took out two Pokeballs and threw them in the sky. Out of the two Pokeballs were Golem and Rhydon.

"Be prepared to die," said Giovanni, "Golem, use Rock Blast and Rhydon, use Body Slam!" Both Pokemon did their attacks, but Ash and his Pokemon were able to move out of the way.

"Okay guys," said Ash, "Do whatever you want. I'll take care of asshole. Try and beat those other two!" The Pokemon saluted yes. Treeko then ran towards Rhydon and used pound on its toe, letting it jump up and down in pain. Rhydon was then going to slam it with its foot, but Corphish came and used crabhammer to its face, pushing it away. Rhydon regained its posture and used mega horn, hitting Treeko and pushing it away. Pikachu then came and used iron tail, but Golem came in the way and blocked its attack with iron defense. It then used rock blast to launch Pikachu away. While Pikachu flying away, Starly came flying by and Pikachu grabbed its tiny feet. Starly then used wing attack to attack Golem, who used iron defense again. When it was done using its attack, it left its defense open for a minute. Pikachu quickly went on the ground, using volt tackle. It launched Golem towards Rhydon, and they both were pushed against the wall. Giovanni looked on, disappointed that his Pokemon were losing.

"Weaklings," said Giovanni. Ash ran towards him from his back and threw a punch, but Giovanni saw it coming and side-stepped, making Ash miss. He then kicked Ash away, towards Pikachu's direction. He landed by Pikachu. Giovanni then jumped up and was about to crush Ash, but Pikachu saw it coming and used thunderbolt, but Giovanni just deflected it away. Ash rolled to the side, and Giovanni missed.

"Foolish," said Giovanni, "No human or Pokemon will be able to beat me." Pikachu jumped up and used iron tail, but Giovanni moved out of the way. It then went on the ground and jumped up and again used quick attack, but Giovanni moved to the side once again. Giovanni then used the back of his hand to slap Pikachu away.

"Damn you!" said Ash, and he stood up and threw two punches, but Giovanni blocked them both with his arm. Ash then jumped up and kicked Giovanni across the face.

"My first hit!" said Ash proudly. Giovanni just looked back to Ash and cracked his neck. He then smiled.

"Good," said Giovanni, "But I still don't even have a scratch on my face." He then pointed at his cheek, and he was right. It looked as if it wasn't kicked at all. Giovanni then punched Ash on the face, and then he grabbed it. He then forcefully slammed Ash on the ground.

"Golem, use Roll Out!" ordered Giovanni. Golem then came by and was about to spin over Ash, but Corphish stepped in front and used crabhammer, launching it away. Rhydon then came by and used take down on Corphish, pushing it away. Rhydon then chased after Corphish. Pikachu stood by Ash's side.

"Thanks Pikachu," said Ash, "I really need all the help that I can get."

"Pika," said Pikachu. Giovanni just chuckled.

"Fools," said Giovanni, "No matter what you try to do, you will all die in the end."

* * *

Mewtwo and Lucario both appeared someplace else in the Team Rocket ship. They faced each other for a while, waiting for the other one to make the first move.

"You know," said Lucario, "I really didn't just want to fight you. I really wanted to be able to talk with you, making sure that you have the ability to have a mind of your own." Mewtwo raised its left eye, making Lucario infer that it must have some control over itself. Lucario smiled.

"Good," said Lucario, "That means that I can talk to you. Do you even know who you're even working for: a criminal. That criminal has killed many people, and he's just using you so that he can get whatever he wants."

"Shut up!" yelled Mewtwo, "My master knows what's best!"

"Whoa," said Lucario, "I see that you've been able to have to ability to talk now. Good for you." Mewtwo disappeared and appeared behind Lucario and used psycho cut, but Lucario saw it coming and jumped towards the sky. It then landed on the ground and used low kick, making Mewtwo lose it balance and was heading towards the ground back first. Lucario quickly stood up and used brick break, but Mewtwo disappeared. Lucario's attack missed, slamming through the ground. He struggled to be able to get his hand out. He looked behind him and saw Mewtwo looking at him.

"You should just face your enemy except for teleporting every time someone's about to hit you," said Lucario. Mewtwo then stood in a fighting stance, and Lucario smiled.

"That's more like it," said Lucario. He then pulled his hand out from the hole and also stood up in a fighting position. They both then ran towards each other quickly and they both used close combat. They threw punches rapidly and blocked every hit. Sometimes, one of them got lucky and was able to punch the other on the face. They then separated and landed a few feet away from each other. Lucario wiped off the drop of blood coming down from his mouth. He then formed an aura sphere in his hand. Mewtwo formed a shadow ball.

"To tell the truth," said Lucario, "This is actually very fun." They both then threw their balls, and it collided with each other. A cloud of smoke went in the air, and then out from that smoke, Lucario and Mewtwo found each other and threw a punch, with their fists coming into contact.

* * *

Ash and his Pokemon were still having trouble being able to beat Giovanni and his two powerful Pokemon. Ash and Pikachu tried to think of a way to beat him, but he just blocked and just deflected their every move.

"Corphish, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Ash, and Corphish used a hydro pump and it went towards Giovanni, but Giovanni once again slapped it away, making it go to the ceiling above Corphish. When it hit the ceiling, the rubble fell on Corphish, knocking it out. Ash returned it.

"Thanks Corphish," said Ash, "You did great." Ash then looked up and saw Giovanni with his two Pokemon. He was yawning out of boredom, offending Ash.

"Treeko, use Bullet Seed, Starly, use Wing Attack, and Pikachu, use Thunder!" ordered Ash and all three moves went towards the Pokemon.

"Rhydon, Iron Defense," ordered Giovanni. Rhydon then came in front and blocked the attack. Ash had to think of a way to get the other two Pokemon out of the way. Suddenly, all of his Pokemon ran towards Giovanni.

"Guys wait!" said Ash. But his Pokemon didn't listen. They continued to run towards Giovanni. Pikachu then activated his volt tackle and continued to run towards Giovanni while the other two stopped. Treeko made and energy ball and threw it towards Pikachu. The ball fused with Pikachu's volt tackle, and now Pikachu's volt tackle looked blue. Starly then used gust, and the winds fused with Pikachu's volt tackle also. Now Pikachu was covered with heavy winds while inside blue energy.

"Iron Defense Rhydon," said Giovanni. Rhydon again stood in front of Giovanni. Pikachu collided with Rhydon, and it actually dealt damage, shocking Giovanni. Pikachu was able to blow Rhydon away and was about to land on Giovanni, but Golem came in the way and Rhydon and Golem collided with each other and were crushed against the wall, knocking them both out. Giovanni returned them both.

"Ha," said Ash, "Whose Pokemon is more powerful now!" Suddenly, Ash could now feel the energy of Giovanni. He was being furious. The winds blew Ash's Pokemon away and they were thrown against the wall. Because of using almost all of their energy, Treeko and Starly were fainted, but not Pikachu. Now Ash was surprised.

"What were you saying?" said Giovanni. Now Ash knew that it just got harder now.

* * *

Lucario and Mewtwo were still fighting, each punch attacking the other. Punches just kept on coming. They separated, with even more blood coming from each of their mouths. Lucario created an aura sphere in its hand and threw it towards Mewtwo, but Mewtwo just deflected it away. It then came in fast and elbowed Lucario in the stomach, making him cough up blood. At close range, it then made a shadow ball, and it blasted Lucario away and he fell on the ground. He struggled to stand up.

"I can already see that you're way stronger than me," said Lucario, "But all I'm trying to do is let you know that you shouldn't even be on Team Rocket's side. Team Rocket has killed people and destroyed half of Snowpoint City. You're just going to have to choose sides. Is it going to be the side of pure evil, or the side of the people who fight against evil?" Mewtwo just got even more pissed off.

"Stop messing with me!" yelled Mewtwo. It then created two shadow balls in its hands and threw them both towards Lucario. It caused an explosion, but when the dust cleared, Lucario wasn't hurt at all, because it put up an aura field around it. The aura around it disappeared, making Mewtwo growl. Lucario stood up, but he felt weak.

"That was good," said Lucario, "I could've died if I didn't put that field around me." Lucario started to breathe harder. He felt weak. He came here to stop Mewtwo, not kill it. But he would soon begin to realize that it won't be convinced, and he would have to kill it. Mewtwo jumped up and threw a punch, but Lucario blocked it. Lucario wasn't prepared, so Mewtwo was able to break through his block and punched it on the face. Lucario was flung towards the wall, hit it, and fell to the ground. He saw Mewtwo chuckling. It forced itself to stand up and created an aura sphere and threw it towards Mewtwo, but it just deflected it to the side.

BOOM!

As the dust cleared, Lucario saw Mewtwo still standing. He growled.

* * *

Ash came running towards Giovanni and threw a punch, but Giovanni deflected it with his leg and kicked Ash to the side. Ash quickly stood up, but Giovanni came by so fast and used his foot to slam Ash's head back on the ground. Giovanni started to laugh, but Pikachu came and used thunderbolt, making Giovanni get his foot off Ash's head and jumped to the side. Ash stood up.

"Thanks Pikachu," said Ash, "Quick Attack!" Pikachu started to use quick attack and ran towards him, but Giovanni jumped in the sky to dodge it, but Ash came up and punched Giovanni right on the face. They both fell to the ground.

"I did it!" said Ash, "You have to get a bruise from that!" Giovanni stood up, and his face wasn't hurt at all.

"How is that even possible!" said Ash.

"You'll understand soon," said Giovanni, "But I don't think that'll be able to happen if you're dead." Giovanni was about to run towards Ash, but Pikachu came up from behind him and used iron tail, but Giovanni saw it coming and bent down so that Pikachu will be able to miss. He grabbed Pikachu's tail and looked Pikachu right in the eyes.

"That first time I saw you," said Giovanni, "I never thought you would be so much trouble." Before Pikachu was about to use thunderbolt, Giovanni swung it towards the ground so hard that it left cracks. Pikachu yelled in pain. Ash started to run towards both of them.

"Stop it basterd!" yelled Ash. Suddenly Giovanni just snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, a cage from the ceiling came down on Ash and trapped him inside.

"Where the fuck did this come from?" yelled Ash. Giovanni, still holding the weakened Pikachu by the tail, came towards Ash's cage.

"This is Team Rocket," said Giovanni, "A lot of things can happen. I think that now I should at least fill you in to some detail before you die."

"Die?" said Ash, "I'm just stuck in a cage that I'll break out of and kick your ass asshole!"

"This cage is filled with gases that could kill someone," said Giovanni, "I'm beginning to get bored of our little fight now."

"Oh shut up!" yelled Ash as he started to bang on the glass, "Once I get out of here, then I'm so going to kill you."

"Why?" asked Giovanni, "You kids were the ones that barged into my ship and sabotaged my place. You kids should just mind your own business."

"I can't!" said Ash, "After I know what happened to May and my dads', and I know that their both alive, I'm so going to kill you. I promised May that I would find her dad and bring him back."

"That's why," said Giovanni sarcastically, "Why didn't you just say so? I'll tell you, but only the princess's father of course."

"Why not my dad?" said Ash.

"That's something that I shouldn't be mentioning," said Giovanni, "How come you aren't even dead yet? I guess your aura is the only thing keeping you alive. To buy time, I'll tell you the whole story. You see, we decided that we should sabotage the king, Norman, because maybe we might be able to take him as hostage and bribe the Ransei region to let me be king so that I can be able to rule the region. We attacked them at their castle, about four years ago. We didn't just barge into their castle, we decided that we should sabotage him at his garden when he takes his afternoon stroll. We also knew that we should just bring one unit there, with me included to watch. The flaw to the plan was that he was taking a stroll with his daughter, which is the princess. We didn't want her, since she was about six years old back then, so she was no use. When we struck, I was the one that killed the king. That's how the princess and I know each other. We just left her there, crying. We figured that maybe just killing the king would be good, but the queen needed help with her side of the region, so she called up her father, a higher authority of being a king, so that's why that old man is sitting in that seat now. We wanted to kill him as well, but he's too clever."

"You killed May's dad?" said Ash sadly, _"How am I going to break this to May? I promised her."_

"Hell yeah I did," said Giovanni as he turned to look Ash right in the eyes. When Ash stared into his eyes, he saw something, something that showed that Giovanni was lying.

"_What?" _thought Ash, _"I know that he's lying now, but why can't he tell the truth? Something's going on here. Could May's dad still be alive?"_ Ash suddenly then started to cough violently. He slid to the ground, and continued to cough.

"The poison is starting to kick in," said Giovanni. Pikachu woke up, upside down since Giovanni was holding it by the tail. It saw its trainer coughing and gasping for air.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu. Giovanni heard it and looked down on it. He then threw it towards Ash's cage, Pikachu hit it, and then fell down onto the ground. It watched its trainer. It wanted to do something, but it was too weak now to do so. Ash saw it.

"_I can't give up,"_ thought Ash as he continued to cough, _"If May's dad is still out there, then I'm the one that's going to find him. I won't die until I do!"_

"_Yes," _said the aura beast, _"Tap into my power, for the princess."_ Ash's eyes both turned blue. He gave out a roar, and the whole cage just broke into pieces. Giovanni just watched in amazement. Ash stood up, with his eyes still blue.

"_If I'm going to do this," _thought Ash, _"then I'm the one that's going to take control."_ He started to walk, when he noticed Pikachu looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Pikachu," said Ash, retraining himself to go berserk, "I'll kill this guy before I go crazy. You just sit there and watch." Giovanni smiled.

"_This might get interesting," _thought Giovanni.

* * *

At the control room, some grunts were all standing in front of the door, just in case the intruders would come inside there. A couple of grunts were outside as well of the door. Suddenly, the grunts inside heard screaming and shooting. They pointed their guns towards the door. The noise then stopped. Then, the door broke open, and the big metallic door pushed most of the grunts away. Out from the door came Brendan with Aggron and Poochyena, Dawn with Pachirisu, and May with Torchic.

"Okay guys," said Brendan, "Put your hands up right now, and no one gets hurt."

"We're the ones holding the guns kid," chuckled a grunt.

"Okay," said Brendan, "I warned you. Aggron, use Hyper Beam on all these suckers." Aggron charged up a hyper beam. Before the grunts could attack, Dawn and May attacked them to keep them busy.

"Torchic, use Flamethrower/Piplup use Hydro Pump," ordered May/Dawn. The attacks hit some of the grunts as well. The grunts all got annoyed and pointed their guns towards the two girls, but they forgot about Brendan, whose Aggron completed its attack.

"Shit," said a grunt. Aggron let rip his attack, and all the grunts were blasted out of the ship through the wall. They started to fall towards the ground, but they then activated their hidden parachutes, letting them get down easily. The wall repaired itself.

"I seriously love this ship," said Brendan. May and Dawn stood by the door, just in case grunts decided to come in, since Brendan thought it would be a dramatic entrance to knock the door down.

"Brendan, hurry up," said Dawn, "Just fly this ship away from Snowpoint City."

"On it," said Brendan and he walked over to the control pad. He saw so many buttons that he began to get nervous. He looked back at the girls embarrassed (with a sweat drop going down his face anime-style).

"I don't know how to work this thing," said Brendan.

"I got this," said May. She then walked over to where Brendan was and found a keyhole with the key inside. She turned it, making the ship make a noise. Suddenly, some driving petals came up from the ground below the wheel. Brendan's mouth was just gaping open. May sat on the chair.

"You see," said May, "That simple." May then pressed her foot on the acceleration petal, and the ship started to move slowly.

"We did it," said Dawn, while Brendan just started to grumble in the corner.

* * *

Down at Snowpoint City, Gary and Candice met up with each other. It was already dawn.

"Grunts just keep on coming," said Candice, "It feels as though there is no end." Gary looked up at the ship and saw it beginning to move.

"It's moving," said Gary, "Finally. I thought that Ash and his friends died up there."

"Now that thing is out of the way," said Candice, "We just have to get rid of the remaining grunts. And here comes a new batch." Gary saw some grunts coming down in parachutes. They both threw out their Pokeball containing Dodrio and Skarmory. They got on their flying Pokémon.

"Fly!" ordered both Gary and Candice simultaneously. Both of their Pokemon then soared into the air.

* * *

Brendan and the others were all trying to steer the ship away from Snowpoint City. They have gotten out of the city, into a snowy part of a forest.

"I think that's far enough," said Brendan, "We can't get too far, or else we would be off track." They forgot that they should be watching the door. Three grunts came in, with guns in their hands. They came in quietly so that the three wouldn't be able to hear them. They set their guns to stun and pointed them towards the three. Pachirisu and Torchic noticed that someone was behind them, and when they looked back, they saw the grunts. Pachirisu shot a thunderbolt, and Torchic shot ember. Two of the grunts got out of the way, except one, who got hit with both attacks. He was flung towards the wall, and was unconscious. The three heard the commotion and looked back. As soon as they did, Pachirisu and Torchic were hit with the stun gun, and were now knocked out. The girls returned their Pokemon quickly.

"You guys should just come with us with no trouble," said a grunt.

"Fuck you," said Brendan, "Aggron, use—" But he wasn't able to finish because a grunt shot Aggron with the stun gun, knocking it out as well. Brendan returned it.

"Dammit," said Brendan. A grunt came by Dawn and grabbed her by the arm.

"You're coming with us," said the grunt.

"Get off of her!" yelled Brendan and he kicked the grunt on the face. The second grunt then used the back of his gun and hit Brendan on the back. The first grunt recovered from the kick and elbowed Brendan on the head, knocking him on the ground. They both then pointed their guns towards him and stunned him. He yelled in pain and was now unconscious. Both grunts then pointed their guns towards May.

"May!" said Dawn and she ran towards her. The grunts shot, but Dawn came in the way and was stunned himself. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. They then walked over to May, who took steps back.

"I can't believe the princess is on board," said the first grunt.

"The boss might give us a promotion," said the second grunt. They both then pointed their guns towards May once again, and May was too scared to even move.

"_Ash," _thought May. The grunts stunned her, and after screaming in pain, she fell to the ground unconscious. Both grunts laughed and the first one pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"We've got the intruders on this side," said the grunt, "Now we have to get the dog. The boss will be very happy once he learns that we have the princess."

* * *

Lucario jumped in the air and made another aura sphere and threw it towards Mewtwo, who was flying towards it, but Mewtwo disappeared before it hit it and appeared right in front of Lucario. It punched Lucario on the face, and Lucario came zooming towards the ground. The place that they were both in was now destroyed. Lucario was beaten up, with blood coming down his mouth and a huge cut on his chest. He couldn't open his left eye anymore, probably he had a black eye. He forced himself to stand up, and Lucario appeared right in front of him.

"Do you give up yet?" asked Mewtwo. Lucario then put his hands together.

"No fucking way," said Lucario. He then shot out a dragon pulse from his hands and it went towards Mewtwo, but Mewtwo just disappeared and was in the sky. Lucario used dragon pulse again, and Mewtwo quickly used shadow pulse. Both attacks collided with each other. Lucario tried very hard to push back, but it felt too weak to do so. Mewtwo then used one hand, with the other hand still controlling the shadow pulse, and created a shadow ball. It threw it towards Lucario. Lucario was able to move a little to the side, but it wasn't enough, and the shadow ball cut his cheek, leaving a huge cut there. Lucario yelled in pain, giving Mewtwo the opportunity. It then put its other hand back on the shadow pulse, and the attack pushed back Lucario's dragon pulse. The attack hit, and Lucario was launched away. Lucario tried to stand up, but it just fell back down. Mewtwo appeared right in front of it, and laughed.

"Yeah," said Lucario, "Laugh just like your master. That cruel sick man that just uses Pokémon for his needs, not because he cares. He doesn't give a shit about you." Mewtwo stopped laughing and growled.

"Stop!" yelled Mewtwo, "Don't talk about my master like that!"

"I have the right to talk about him because it's true," said Lucario. Mewtwo, out of a fit of rage, ran towards Lucario. It kicked Lucario off the ground and towards the sky. It disappeared and appeared in front of Lucario and hit Lucario again in midair, hitting him sideways. It disappeared again, and appearing in front of Lucario, hitting him and launching him sideways. Mewtwo did that over and over again. After about the fifteenth time, it disappeared and appeared right in front of Lucario and hit it towards the ground. Lucario went soaring towards the ground. Before it hit the ground, Mewtwo appeared and grabbed its ears, smashing him on the ground. It made a cloud of smoke. After the dust cleared, Mewtwo was holding Lucario by the neck with one hand, and was about to slice Lucario with psycho cut in its other hand. Lucario just chuckled.

"You have beaten me," said Lucario.

"Why do you laugh?" said Mewtwo.

"Because I know that I can't win anymore," said Lucario, "If you can't be convinced, then let it be. But remember that your master will just kill every single living thing in his path. He'll destroy everything. I once had a master. He was different from yours. He cared about Pokémon, his wife, and his child. He always fought against evil every time he heard it. I'm trying to look for him, because I know he's still out there. Once I die though, I'll never be able to do that."

"Why?" asked Mewtwo, "Why do you keep on trying to change me? I was made out of pure evil, so why do you keep doing it until your death?"

"Because you have aura," said Lucario, "You were made out of the aura that I gave to you. Aura is the source of all life. It's peaceful and relaxing. Aura is never inside someone that's evil, so I believe that you're still good inside. You just take orders from Giovanni because you think that you're his robot. You're not. You're a Pokemon that can do whatever it wants whenever it wanted. I envy you. You can go out there and have fun, but I have to fight evil all day. You're not his slave, you're your own person. Because I wasn't able to succeed, I deserve to die." Lucario closed its eyes, ready to get hit. Mewtwo wanted to strike, but something was holding him back. Suddenly, he felt peace go throughout his body.

"_Is this…aura?" _thought Mewtwo. It dropped Lucario on the ground and felt the energy. It smiled, with happiness.

"I get it now," said Mewtwo as it looked down at the fallen Lucario, "You have shown me aura. You have won this battle." Then, some grunts came into the room and Mewtwo looked towards them.

"Mewtwo?" said one grunt, "Thanks for taking care of that Pokemon for us. We'll take it from here." Mewtwo lifted up one hand, and created a shadow ball.

"Mewtwo?" said the grunt. Mewtwo then threw the ball towards the grunts blasting them all away. Mewtwo looked down on Lucario once more, and thought of Ash, Ash's face that showed determination. It smiled once more.

"_I leave it to Ketchum now," _thought Mewtwo. It created a shadow ball again and threw it towards the wall and it created a big hole. It flew out of the hole and went into the world, starting its own life as a Pokemon. As it flew, it passed by Ash's hat, that was just flying through the air.

* * *

Some grunts came into the room after hearing the explosion that the shadow ball made. The grunts watched Mewtwo leave and the hole fix itself up. They surrounded the unconscious Lucario.

"We have lost Mewtwo," said a grunt on his walkie-talkie, "But that doesn't matter anymore. We have the dog and the princess. Now let's head towards the boss to see if he needs any help." They then put a net over Lucario's body and started to carry it away from the broken room.

* * *

Giovanni was punched on the face and was soaring through the air. Ash came running towards him at top speed. He jumped up and kneed Giovanni right on the back. Giovanni turned around and tried to kick Ash, but Ash blocked it with his leg and roared, pushing Giovanni back towards the ground. Ash came on the ground and started to twirl his aura staff, his eyes still blue. Giovanni stood up, with not a scratch on him.

"Why won't you just have a damn scratch on yourself?" said Ash.

"That'll never happen," said Giovanni. Ash then came right in front of him and rapidly threw punches. Giovanni didn't react fast enough, and he was hit with every single attack. Ash then kicked Giovanni in the stomach, making him cough up blood, and Giovanni was launched a large distance away from Ash.

"I'm not letting the aura beast take control of me this time," said Ash, "I'll prove that I can fight you with or without its power!" Giovanni stood up, only with an angry expression on his face.

"You think that you can beat me without that thing!" yelled Giovanni, "No matter what you do, you'll never be able to beat me! Never!" Giovanni's clothing started to rip, making Ash surprised. Giovanni began to grow muscular and more buff. After a few seconds, Giovanni's shirt was all ripped up, and his body and was all stronger.

"Experience hell like you've never experienced it before!" said Giovanni. Ash ran towards him, but Giovanni just grabbed him on the face and slammed him on the ground. Ash tried to stand up, but Giovanni used the side of his buff arm and launched Ash across the room. Ash tried to stand up again, but his stomach was too much in pain. He started to cough up blood.

"Are you done yet?" said Giovanni.

"Hell no!" yelled Ash and he ran towards Giovanni. He threw a punch, but Giovanni blocked it with his arm. He then punched Ash on the face, making him cough up. He grabbed Ash's leg and spun him around. He then threw Ash away, but Ash quickly recovered. Giovanni started to walk towards him, but he was stopped by a sudden thunderbolt. He looked towards its direction and saw the weakened Pikachu.

"Fool," said Giovanni. He picked up a huge rock and threw it towards Pikachu. Pikachu only watched it come closer and closer, but Ash came in front of it and was hit by the rock instead. The rock broke into pieces. Ash was now dazed, since it hit him on the head. Giovanni then came and punched Ash on the gut, launching him towards the wall. Ash hit the wall and fell to the ground. Giovanni grabbed a broken pole and walked over to Ash. He returned his body into its normal shape.

"_Use my power!" _yelled the aura beast, _"If you don't then you'll die!"_

"_No," _thought Ash, _"I'm not releasing you ever again."_ He was about to stand up, but Giovanni was there and put his foot on Ash's chest so that he couldn't move. He held the pole over Ash's head, with the sharp end facing Ash.

"I think this is it Ketchum," said Giovanni, "We've had our good and bad times, but now it comes to an end."

"We've never had good times," said Ash, whose eyes changed back into its black color.

"Even when you're about to die you make jokes," said Giovanni, "Not cute." He was about to hit Ash, but a grunt suddenly came into the room.

"Sir," said the grunt, "We have retrieved the intruders. They have moved our sip away from Snowpoint City. Among the intruders is the aura holding dog and the princess. Also, Mewtwo has betrayed Team Rocket and has left the ship." Giovanni stopped what he was doing and looked towards the grunt.

"The princess is on board?" said Giovanni, and then he smiled.

"Would you like to get back into Snowpoint City and continue our plan?" asked the grunt.

"No," said Giovanni, "Stay where we are. I don't need Regigigas anymore. Now that we've got the princess, we can get powerful, stronger than when we had Mewtwo. Prepare the extraction."

"Yes sir," said the grunt, and he ran away.

"What?" said Ash, "Don't even think about hurting May! If you do, I'm going to rip you and this whole damn ship apart!"

"Don't worry Ketchum," said Giovanni, "This world will be conquered, and everyone will obey to every of my commands. Isn't that great?"

"You're sick," said Ash.

"You're just a kid," said Giovanni, "You wouldn't understand even if I spelled it out for you." He held up the pole once more, but with the non-sharp side facing Ash.

"By the way," said Giovanni, "Let me just tell you something very interesting. Something that you may want to know. This may be shocking, but Team Rocket really had nothing to do with both you and the princess's father."

"What?" said a surprised Ash.

"Nighty-night," said Giovanni. He swung the pole.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu. Then suddenly, everything went black.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on the finale of Pokemon Heroes:** It's time for the final battle to begin, because Ash is going to have to end it with Giovanni once and for all. It's time for Ash to fight with all of the power that he has left in him, to save all of his friends, including May, who holds a deep, powerful power that could destroy everything in its path. Will Ash be able to finally beat Team Rocket, and what is this power that Team Rocket wants so much? **Next time: The Final Fight Part 3.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The end was a pretty good cliffhanger (patting myself on the back) that must've made you guys wanting more (maybe not). Next chapter will be up next Monday, so read it if you want to see the final fight. By the way, I'm almost finished with the movie, so it might be out earlier than expected. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(View: 6,560) **


	26. The Final Fight Part 3

**This is the twenty-fifth chapter in the Pokémon Heroes story. This is the season finale right now. This will focus on the final fight between Ash and Team Rocket, and it'll also reveal the power that Team Rocket wants to extract from May. Enjoy! (Very, very long chapter)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was now dark, and all everyone could see is the night sky. Gary and Candice accomplished their goal, in which they had to stop the Team Rocket grunts. They succeeded, and the whole city was now free from Team Rocket grunts. Now, they had to help the hurt and homeless into a huge Pokémon Center that was built on the outskirts of the city, just for this occasion. Gary and Candice just brought people in there, while Nurse Joy, from the original Pokémon Center, and other doctors were now helping the injured as fast as they can.

"Whew," said Candice, "Thank Arceus I had the idea to build this place. People thought it was stupid, but look whose stupid now." Gary just brought in an old lady into the Pokémon Center, and saw Candice looking out into the distance. Gary stood by her.

"Where are they?" asked Candice, "They've been gone for an awfully long time. Do you think they're dead?" Gary also looked out into the distance. He was thinking the same thing.

"They can't be dead," said Gary, "I know that Ash wouldn't die until he kicks my ass." Candice looked towards Gary.

"You two are friends?" asked Candice. Gary didn't respond.

"We should continue to help the civilians," said Gary, and he turned away and left. Candice just shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the sky again. She then turned around and went back into the Pokémon Center.

**The Final Fight Part 3**

* * *

Ash opened his eyes. He felt so tired and worn out. He didn't even feel like standing up. He wanted to just go back to sleep. He closed his eyes again. He then suddenly remembered back when Giovanni hit him on the head with a pole. He opened his eyes quickly and sat up. He touched his forehead. He had a small bump there. Giovanni must've just used the non-sharp part of that pole, explaining why he was still alive, but why? Giovanni could've just killed him and gotten him out of the way, but he let him live. He then remembered when a grunt came in and told Giovanni about May and his friends being captured.

"I'm coming guys," said Ash weakly and he forced himself to stand up, but he fell down back on the ground face first. He then remembered Pikachu calling out to him before he got hit.

"Pikachu!" said Ash, and he jumped up to his feet. He grabbed his aura staff and ran towards the spot Pikachu was in before. Pikachu wasn't there. Ash started to destroy the rocks and push them all out of the way. Pikachu was nowhere to be found.

"I swear Giovanni!" said Ash, "If I find that you've hurt my friends, I'm so going to rip you to shreds!" He then looked around and tried to find the exit of that room. He ran out of the room and started to look for Giovanni, and also the extraction room, that he hoped that May was in. He heard some grunts walking down the hall and was about to attack them, but his body hurt too much that he knew that would be a bad idea. He stood at a corner and heard them pass by.

"It is so not fair that we can't participate in the extraction," said the first grunt.

"Yeah," said the second grunt, "The boss said that it was just going to be between the princess and him. He didn't want any people there. He said he was just waiting for someone."

"I just wanted to see the princess scream in pain," said the first grunt, making Ash get pissed off, "It's so funny when she screams."

"I know," said the second grunt, making Ash's eyes get colored blue, "Maybe we could just watch it from a crack in the door. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course," said the first grunt, "It's…" But he didn't finish, because Ash came from both of their backs and kicked them both towards the ground.

"You!" said the first grunt, "Where did you even come from?" Ash then got off both of them and kicked the second grunt away, making him get launched away, away from plain sight, surprising the first grunt. Ash then kicked that grunt towards the wall. The grunt tried to pull out his gun, but Ash grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the wall. When the grunt looked into Ash's eyes, he saw cold, blue eyes. As soon as he looked into them, his whole body froze, and he couldn't move at all.

"Where's your boss," said Ash very coldly. The grunt didn't answer. He was still frozen. Ash got tired of waiting and punched the grunt on the face so hard, that a bruise was now on his cheek, and blood was coming from both sides of his mouth.

"Where the fuck is he!" yelled Ash. The grunt then unfroze at Ash's sudden roar.

"He's—he's in the extraction room," said the grunt.

"Where is it," said Ash coldly.

"That room's down this hall," said the grunt, "When you get to the end of the hall, turn left, and then keep on walking until you get into to a fork in the hall. Take the left one and then keep on running until you get towards a room at the end of the hall. Now please don't hurt me." Ash then threw the grunt across the hall and ran in the direction he told him. Some grunts then appeared right in front of him, and he just burst right through them.

"Get that kid!" said a grunt, "He must be heading towards the extraction room! Shoot him!" They then pulled out their guns and started to shoot, but they all missed Ash. Ash got annoyed and turned back. He then gave out a roar, and all of the grunts were pushed away. He turned around again, but a big, buff grunt was standing right in front of him. The grunt cracked his knuckles.

"This is so going to be fun," said the grunt. He then threw a punch, and it made contact with Ash's head, but Ash wasn't fazed at it at all. Ash just looked at the grunt's eyes. The grunt then froze. Ash then grabbed the grunt's arm and twisted it, making the grunt scream in pain. Ash then kicked the grunt in the gut, making the grunt cough up blood. The grunt fell to the ground and was now unconscious.

"Stop getting in my damn way!" yelled Ash, and then a bunch more grunts showed up. Ash gave a roar, and the grunts were all pushed away. He continued to run in the direction of the extraction room. His anger just kept on rising. He just felt himself get angrier every step he took.

"This ends now dammit!" said Ash.

* * *

May opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Something was holding her down. She looked around her and saw that there were metal straps around both her hands, feet, and there was this huge metal strap on her stomach with a big hole in the middle of it.

"Where am I?" said May. She remembered when the grunts captured her friends and her. She didn't even know where she was.

"May?" she heard someone say. She looked around, and saw that Dawn, Brendan, Lucario, and Pikachu were towards the side of the room. They were in a hard-glass tube. Dawn and Brendan were in one of each, and Pikachu and Lucario were together in another. She also saw that the room was large, and a machine was above her that looked like it could shoot out some kind of laser.

"Thank Arceus you're still okay," said Dawn, "Do you even know where we are? I'm beginning to get scared."

"Don't worry," said Brendan as he started to punch the unbreakable glass, "I'm going to get us the fuck out of here, and then I'm going to kick all of their asses!"

"Calm down," said Lucario, "Getting all stressed will not get us out of here at all."

"Pika," agreed Pikachu.

"Then how the hell are we even going to get out of here?" said Brendan.

"I'm more worried about where I am," said May as she struggled to get herself off the metal straps.

"You're in the extraction room," said Giovanni suddenly. Everyone in the room was shocked to hear him out of nowhere. They all looked around to look for the source of the voice, until May found him with his back against the wall in the shadows (A/N: Always wanted to do that). He got out of the shadows and walked over to May.

"You!" said Lucario, "Ash was supposed to be taking care of you. Where is he?"

"Don't worry," said Giovanni, "He's still alive. I wanted him to be alive."

"Why?" said Brendan.

"Because I want him to experience something that might shake his bones," said Giovanni as he walked closer to May, "As soon as I get that power I want out of you, then you all will be begging for mercy."

"You won't even dare" said Lucario.

"You know what he's talking about?" said Brendan, "How about stop being suspenseful and tell us." Lucario didn't respond. He was too surprised to talk.

"Yes, I would," said Giovanni.

"Do you even know what will happen if you do?" said Lucario, "You can't control that immense power. It'll just destroy you before you could even control it."

"I will control it," said Giovanni, "I just can't start yet because I'm just going to wait for a special guest." Suddenly, the door was burst open. The metal door headed towards Giovanni and just broke in pieces as soon as it hit his back. He turned around and saw Ash standing there, with cold blue eyes.

"And here he is," said Giovanni.

"Ash," said May, "Get me out of this thing."

"Ketchum," said Giovanni, "I'm so glad that you could make it. You can finally see something that'll be the last thing you ever see." He then walked towards a button that he was about to press.

"Touch that, and you die," said Ash coldly. Giovanni stopped moving his hand to press the button.

"Why should I?" asked Giovanni.

"Let them all go right now, or else I'll kill you."

"Go ahead," said Giovanni, "I've kicked your ass way to many times already. If you want to go for another shot, bring it. I'm the one that's going to gain unlimited power, not you."

"I'm serious dammit," said Ash.

"Are you really going to embarrass yourself in front of all your friends?" asked Giovanni.

"That's it!" yelled Ash and he jumped quickly towards Giovanni. He threw a punch, but Giovanni just blocked it with his arm.

"Looks like you are," said Giovanni. He then threw a punch as well, but Ash blocked it with his hand and side-kicked Giovanni towards the wall. Ash's kick was so powerful that Giovanni broke right through the wall. Giovanni came back into the room, still with no scratch on him.

"You're actually using the aura beast this time," said Giovanni, "Finally, I thought you were going to fight with your low-leveled power." Giovanni then started to grow buff again. This time, his whole top shirt ripped off, so now he was just bare-chested.

"Let's begin," said Giovanni. He then ran towards Ash, with every step shaking the ground. He threw a punch, but Ash blocked it with both hands. He then jumped up and punched Giovanni on the face, but Giovanni wasn't fazed at all, and he took Ash by the legs and smashed him on the ground. He then used his foot and slammed it on Ash's stomach, making him cough up blood.

"Give up yet?" said Giovanni. Ash just put one hand on the ground, and suddenly, a hand of aura came from the ground and grabbed Giovanni. The hand just pushed Giovanni on the ground. He just kept on doing it over and over again. Giovanni then grabbed the aura hand and tore it apart.

"Using the aura beast's power without using it at full power will not hurt me all," said Giovanni. When he looked towards Ash, he saw Ash's body covered in aura only in some parts of his body. There was an aura cloak on half his face, on his whole left arm, and also his whole right leg. The tail appeared and disappeared every now and then. Giovanni smiled.

"I see that you're putting too much stress on your body," said Giovanni, "If you don't let it out, you might as well destroy your whole body." Ash was really putting stress on himself. He didn't want the aura beast to come out, but his anger was too high. One slip, and he could just let it all out. Ash quickly appeared right near Giovanni and extended out his arm, which let out a huge hand of aura and captured Giovanni. Giovanni once again broke through it, but before he could attack Ash, Ash suddenly appeared right by him and did a kick, but Giovanni grabbed onto it. Before Giovanni could throw Ash, Ash was able to break free of his strong grip and punched Giovanni right in the gut, pushing him back.

"Good," said Giovanni as he just got more buff, "I like fighting against a person that has a chance against me." Ash felt his whole body go on the ground, and he noticed that his body was on all fours. The aura was now engulfing his whole body.

"_You're too weak to stop it," _said the aura beast, _"Why won't you just let my damn power flow through you."_

"_I'm not being controlled by a monster," _thought Ash, but the aura just kept on going throughout his body, all that was left was his head. It went through his forehead and chin, making only his eye visible now.

"_No," _thought Ash. It was too late now. He couldn't stop it. His eyes wandered towards May, and he saw her worried eyes. With that, he was able to gain enough strength to hold back the aura beast. In the end, he was able to stop the aura beast. He now was on the ground, with his arms able to keep his up.

"Awwwww," said Giovanni, "I wanted fun. Looks as though I am going to have to kill you when you're too weak to even be holding a stick." Ash forced himself to stand up, and he was breathing heavily.

"Bring it," said Ash, with his eyes a normal black color. Giovanni came up to Ash and grabbed the back of his head and slammed Ash's head on the ground. He then threw Ash back up in the sky and kicked him, launching him away. Ash fell towards the ground, and he couldn't even stand up at all. He opened his eyes and saw Giovanni coming down on him. He rolled to the side, making Giovanni miss him, but it created a cloud of smoke. Ash was able to break free from the smoke and stood up. As soon as the smoke cleared, Giovanni was standing right in front of him. Ash threw a punch, but Giovanni grabbed his fist. He then twisted Ash's arm, making him scream in pain. He then pushed Ash on the ground, back first. Giovanni walked towards Ash, but he then saw that Ash has dropped his aura staff.

"Why, look at this," said Giovanni, "Might as well take this as a souvenir." Giovanni reached for it, but the staff gave him a shock, and he was pushed back.

"I see," said Giovanni, "I can't touch it, but people with aura can. I can also see that with it, you've been able to survive my every attack. I wonder if I threw it away." He then kicked the staff to the side. Ash saw it kicked to the side, and tried to gain the strength to stand up and get it, but Giovanni let his foot keep him down. Brendan tried harder to break the glass that he was in.

"Don't worry Ash," said Brendan, "I'm going to break out of here and kick this guy's ass with you. Just wait for a second."

"You know you'll never break through that," said Lucario.

"Oh shut up," said Brendan, "If I don't break through, then Ash is as good as dead over there. By the way, that's your master's son over there. Could you at least try and help Ash?"

"He doesn't need my help," answered Lucario.

"What?" Brendan/Dawn said.

"He doesn't need my help," said Lucario again, "He can still use aura. Aura guardians use that staff only when they're in need of controlling their aura, or maximizing it. As long as an aura guardian has that feeling of motivation, then they can use aura in any way possible. I can see that he has a very deep motivation." Lucario looked over to May, as he saw her look very worriedly at Ash. The others understood, but Brendan still wasn't going to give up on breaking through the glass. Back at Ash, he was trying to get up, but Giovanni's foot was too strong to even let Ash get up. Giovanni always just pushed Ash back down.

"Are you done?" asked Giovanni, "I'm beginning to get bored on how cute this is. You can't even stand up."

"Get the hell off me," said Ash's muffled voice on the ground.

"What?" mocked Giovanni. Suddenly, his foot began to rise up. He saw Ash actually sitting up, resisting Giovanni's foot.

"I said get the fuck off me," said Ash, "And never call me cute! I'm handsome!" He finally stood up, and Giovanni was standing on one leg. Ash turned and punched Giovanni on the face, sending him flying. Giovanni was able to land on his feet, still with no bruise or any sign of an injury on his cheek.

"I swear," said Ash, "I will rip you to shreds until I'm able to give you a scratch on your Arceus damned face!" Ash picked up his staff, and felt the aura sweep throughout his body. He ran towards Giovanni.

"Once again," said Giovanni, "You and your foolish attempts to stop me." Ash threw a punch, but Giovanni blocked it, but Ash grabbed his arm and was able to lift himself up enough to kick Giovanni on the face, pushing him back just a little. Ash landed on the ground, and it gave him an opportunity to attack. He threw rapid punches in his chest area, and it actually gave Giovanni damage, but no mark to prove it. To stop the punches, Giovanni grabbed Ash's arm and brought him towards the air, letting him go as Ash was thrown away. Ash landed on his feet, and just ran back. Giovanni threw a punch, but Ash ducked and elbowed Giovanni on his arm, making Giovanni yell in pain.

"You fucking twerp," said Giovanni.

"Will you just at least get some kind of injury?" said Ash, "Are you wearing some kind of ointment on your skin that prevents you from getting hurt."

"I would so get that if it was real," said May.

"Not now May," said Ash.

"It's something that a kid like you wouldn't be able to understand," said Giovanni.

"I guess that means you wear makeup," said Ash. Giovanni came up to Ash and elbowed him in the chest, blowing him away. Ash tried to get up, but his chest was in pain, so he couldn't even stand.

"Now that you're down," said Giovanni, "I can finally continue with my plans. You somehow got stronger, but that ends now." He walked over to May, who was getting terrified as to what Giovanni was even planning to do.

"Don't even get closer to her," said Ash as he stood up and ran towards Giovanni and punched him on the back of his head. It didn't faze Giovanni at all. He looked back at Ash, with two cold eyes.

"Stop interrupting my plans," said Giovanni, and he took Ash's hand and pushed Ash on the ground, still holding on to Ash's arm, with Ash back first. He then put his foot on Ash, while pulling at his arm. Ash started to yell in pain.

"What do you even want with May anyway?" asked Ash, "I'm the one who has something inside me, not her."

"You see," said Giovanni, "The princess holds an even greater power than yours."

"What could be stronger than this damn aura beast?" said Ash.

"Something that could make you cry at its greatness," said Giovanni, "Your father knew about the power, so to make sure no one can take it, he placed a seal on her. Now that I got her, I can break that seal, and also be to capture that power for myself." He then let go of Ash's arm. Ash held onto his arm, trying to see if it was broken as Giovanni continued to walk towards May. Ash stood up.

"I don't care what she has in her," said Ash, "I just don't want you touching her!" Ash ran towards him, but Giovanni suddenly turned around.

"I'm getting tired of you Ketchum!" yelled Giovanni, and he punched Ash right on the face, sending him flying towards the wall. Ash broke through the wall, leaving a huge hole, and Ash's legs were dangling outside of the hole.

"Ash!" yelled all of Ash's friends.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu. Giovanni started to walk towards May again.

"I swear," said May, "If Ash is hurt, I'll—" But she didn't finish when Giovanni put his face up against hers.

"You'll do what?" asked Giovanni, "I don't see that you have any special quality that'll be able to make you even have a chance against me." He stood by the button.

"Now witness a power greater than anything you've ever seen," said Giovanni. Ash was finally able to come into the room again, but he fell on the ground. When he looked up, he saw Giovanni press the button. The laser-like machine started to glow red. Suddenly, a red laser shot out from it and went into the hole of the metal strap. The laser broke through her clothe in her stomach area, leaving a hole in her cloth as big as the hole of the metal strap. The laser pressed against her stomach, and May started to scream in pain.

"May!" yelled Ash.

"Don't worry," said Giovanni, "It won't go through her. The laser was designed to just break the seal and also let out her power. But maybe after that, it might kill her. It feels like a thousand bees are stinging you over and over again throughout your whole body." May screamed louder, with a tear drop going down her left eye. Ash ran towards them.

"Stop that thing!" yelled Ash, "It's hurting her!" Giovanni punched Ash on the face as he got closer and launched Ash away.

"You're not stopping this one," said Giovanni, "This has been my dream since forever. You won't stop me!" Ash started running towards them again.

"I don't care about fighting you right now," said Ash, "I need to stop that thing." Ash was elbowed on the face, pushing him back. The others looked towards May, as they all tried to get out of their tubes. Their Pokemon were on a table to the right of them, so they couldn't let their Pokemon help them. Suddenly, a mark appeared on May stomach (Looks just like a mark that Naruto has on his stomach to control the nine tails).

"Oh my Arceus!" said Lucario, "If that mark disappears, then we're in big trouble."

"May," said Dawn, "Just hang in there." Ash also saw the mark and tried jump over Giovanni, but Giovanni grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground. Ash jumped up and kicked Ash on the face, but Giovanni just grabbed it and threw him to the side.

"It's over," said Giovanni, and he looked towards May, and saw that the mark was beginning to burn up, "It's all over now."

"Fuck you!" yelled Ash with his eyes blue. Before he could jump up and destroy Giovanni's face, Giovanni put his foot on Ash's head preventing him to stand up. While Ash tried to get up, he saw a flame shoot out from May's mouth.

"What the hell?" said Ash. Everyone in the room just stopped what they were doing and froze. More fire started coming out of May's mouth, and the mark was almost gone.

"Behold," said Giovanni as the mark disappeared, "A true power." Right then, more fire came out of May's mouth, and the fire started to go around her.

"May!" yelled Ash. The fire started to form into something, a bird-like thing.

"Witness," said Giovanni, "The power of Ho-Oh!" The fire took the shape of Ho-Oh. Everyone in the room was surprised at the sudden surprise, especially Ash, who watched its flap his wings.

"You see," said Giovanni, "a power similar to the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh was inside of the princess. Team Rocket has always tried to capture Ho-Oh, but it was too powerful to even be caught, and it just disappears into the sky. When we learned of her power, we decided to take her instead, but your father and the king are always getting in our way. Now that they're both gone, we can finally get her, but because of that old man, he has been heavily guarding her, so we never have been able to get her. Now is the perfect time." Ash continued to look at her scream. He then snapped back into reality and noticed that she was still crying in pain. He broke through Giovanni's foot and ran towards her again.

"Don't worry May," said Ash, "I'll get you off that." Giovanni grabbed him by his back collar and pushed him on the ground.

"I don't understand your resistance to give up," said Giovanni, and he threw Ash towards a wall, but he didn't break through it. Ash slid on the ground, and couldn't stand back up. He watched the bird-like figure start to flap its wings faster.

"_I can't give up," _thought Ash, _"I won't let them have that!" _He then lifted his hand, and suddenly, an aura sphere appeared in it. Ash was surprised to even see it, remembering when he used it on Cyrus.

"_Here goes nothing," _thought Ash, and he threw the aura sphere.

"You think that thing can beat me," said Giovanni, and he jumped up, and the aura sphere went right under him. He went back on the ground and saw where the aura sphere was going. He was surprised to see.

"I wasn't aiming for you," said Ash weakly. The aura sphere was heading towards the machine.

"No!" yelled Giovanni. The aura sphere made contact, and the machine exploded. May didn't feel pain anymore, but because the laser was destroyed, the bird-like creature went back into May through her mouth. She was knocked out. Lucario gave a sigh of relief.

"Dammit!" yelled Giovanni, "I was so close!" He looked towards Ash.

"You!" yelled Giovanni, as he walked over to Ash and pulled him up by the collar, "I'll kill you for doing that. No matter what!" He then threw rapid punches on Ash, and Ash coughed up blood for every hit. He then elbowed Ash to the side. As soon as Ash went on the ground, Giovanni came up and used his foot and slammed it on Ash's stomach, and Ash coughed up blood again. Blood was just flooding down his mouth. Giovanni then threw rapid punches on Ash while he was on the ground. He kicked Ash away, and Ash slammed against the wall head first and fell on the ground back first. Giovanni walked towards him, and he broke off a pole nearby, and pointed the sharp side towards Ash.

"This time," said Giovanni, "I'm showing no mercy." Ash tried to stand up. He looked towards May, whose eyes were just a crack open. She was looking towards him. Tears were still going down her eyes.

"I hate you Giovanni," said Ash, "I fucking hate you!" Suddenly, aura started going around his body. It went on his whole body immediately. He was now on all fours, facing Giovanni, and growling. He jumped towards Giovanni. Giovanni just stood there, not losing his cool. Suddenly, before Ash could even attack, Giovanni lifted up the pole with the sharp side facing Ash. The pole went right through Ash. The aura just disappeared immediately. Everyone just watched in total surprise. May opened her eyes wide. Ash was in total surprise. He started to cough up more blood, and the pole was stained with blood.

"And now," said Giovanni, "The last aura guardian falls." He then flicked the pole to the side, and Ash was pulled off the pole. He fell to the ground, covering his stomach. He yelled in pain, and coughed up more blood. Giovanni just laughed.

"Ash!" yelled Lucario. May looked at him in surprise. She couldn't even say what she was feeling right now.

"_Ash," _thought May as she teared up even more, _"Don't die. Please."_ Her eyes flashed red, over and over again. It then went back into red this time except for blue. Tears just kept on going down her face, and flames started to swirl around her. She then closed her eyes, but opened them again, but with pure anger. She let out a scream, and the metal straps all around her body broke off. Giovanni looked back to May, and also the others.

"Oh no," said Lucario, "The seal has been broken. Now she can go berserk." She stood up, and she looked right at Giovanni, whose body went back to normal, and fire was all around her, making waves of flames.

"You came back," said Giovanni as he smiled, "I can have a second chance. Come to me, and we'll destroy—" But before he could even finish, May shot out a flamethrower from her swirl, and the powerful flame hit Giovanni and engulfed him. It pushed him back towards the wall. The area was in flames. Giovanni stepped out from the flames, and half of his body was burned off, but what was left, was a robotic arm, body, and leg.

"I see it now," said Dawn, "He has not been getting hurt because he's really a robot. His fake skin couldn't be able to get damaged because it was fake."

"Giovanni has changed over the years," said Lucario.

"You dare defy me!" yelled Giovanni in half robotic, half human voice, "I'm supposed to be your master! Don't defy me!" May walked closer to him, with tears still going down her eyes. She walked by the unconscious Ash, and flames started engulfing him as she passed by.

"Ash!" yelled Dawn. Flames started going all over the room, making the place get hotter. Flames started breaking through the walls, and it started going all over the ship, destroying the ship as shots of flames went all over it. Grunts went towards escape pods to get out of there. As for Ash, except for burning Ash, the flames didn't hurt Ash at all. Except, it started to heal him. His wound covered up, and he opened his eyes and forced himself to stand up.

"What?" said a confused Ash. He looked around and saw flames all over him.

"Oh my fucking Arceus!' yelled Ash. He started to wipe the flames off him, but it wouldn't leave. He then noticed that it wasn't burning him.

"I've never heard of fire that can't burn you," said Ash. He looked around and saw May, who was inside a swirl of flames.

"May?" said Ash.

"Ash," said Lucario, and Ash looked back to him, "You have to stop May. She may very well go berserk and kill us all. You are the only one who can stop her." Ash heard him, but he couldn't move. He was terrified. He imagined himself going berserk, but not May, the nice girl that didn't even look like she could hurt a fly. He didn't want her to be like that, the way he was. He never had friends, everyone hated him. He didn't want May to be in that situation. Suddenly, May shot out another stream of flames towards Giovanni, and Giovanni was once again pushed away, but this time, he broke through the walls, and a big, gigantic hole was left. The ship couldn't repair itself this time, because flames were all around the border. Giovanni was dangling from the ship, with only one arm, since his arm and leg has been burned off. May started to walk towards him to finish him off. When Ash saw this, Ash stood up and ran towards May.

"May!" said Ash, "Stop it!" He ran through the flames. He really didn't want May to do this. She was going to kill Giovanni. May started to swirl with flames.

"May!" yelled Ash. But he was too late. May shot at Giovanni, and Giovanni was blasted off the ship, down towards the forest below. Ash stopped surprised. May screamed once again. Her flames got stronger, and it attacked everything in the room. It destroyed the room, and it broke the tubes that the others were in. The others got out from their tubes, but they didn't even know what they should be doing. Ash started to run towards her again. He stood right in front of her, looking into her eyes, her dark red eyes.

"May, stop it!" yelled Ash, "I'm okay now. You don't have to act like this." The flames began to get hotter. Ash figured that the flames were now starting to hurt him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"May, please stop," said Ash. Ash then hugged May. Slowly, the flames started to die out. May's eyes started to turn back into its ocean blue color.

"Ash," said May weakly, and she started to fall, but Ash caught her. The flames finally disappeared. The others came towards them both.

"Ash, is May okay?" asked Brendan.

"She's—" said Ash, but he didn't finish because the ship started to blow up.

"What's happening?" said Brendan.

"The ship was heavily damaged by the flames May created," said Lucario, "We have to get out of here. Now!" The ship started to fall to the ground. Lucario put his hands together, and all of them disappeared.

* * *

They all appeared in Snowpoint City. Lucario breathed heavily, due to the large distance of transportation. Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion, which must've been the Team Rocket ship. Ash still held on to May. Dawn went on the ground and started to hug it.

"Thank Arceus I'm back on the ground," said Dawn.

"This might be the weirdest day of my life," said Brendan. Suddenly, May started to cough violently. She kept on coughing over and over again. The others noticed this. Then, out of nowhere, blood started to come out of her mouth.

"Lucario," said Ash worriedly, "What's happening." Lucario took May and placed its head on her chest.

"Her heart is beating too fast," said Lucario, "It's making her cough up blood. We have to bring her to a Pokemon Center immediately." They started to run through the destroyed city. They kept on looking for anyplace that was open so that they could at least help May. May continued to cough, and now a stream of blood went down her mouth.

"_There has to be a place that's at least open,"_ thought Ash. He stopped at a very surprised stop. They all watched the destroyed Pokemon Center.

"I forgot this place was destroyed," said Brendan. Ash fell on his knees. He put May down, and she continued to cough.

"Ash, she could die if we do nothing," said Dawn worriedly. Ash felt her heartbeat again. He felt powerless. He couldn't do anything. He put both one hand on her heartbeat.

"_Please stop, please stop, please stop,"_ thought Ash. Suddenly, a ball of aura appeared in Ash's hand. The aura sphere went into May's body, over her heart.

"What are you doing?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know," said Ash. He felt her heartbeat slow down. The ball of aura disappeared. May stopped coughing.

"She's okay now," said Dawn relieved.

"Yeah," said a very tired Ash, "She's okay." He then fainted, and fell to the ground.

"Pika!" was the last thing he could hear from his Pokemon.

* * *

An image of the pole going right through Ash kept on replaying in May's mind. She saw Ash, with his helpless face, she saw him close his eyes. She could feel a tear go down her face. She then saw flames.

"Ash!" yelled May. She sat up on her bed. She found herself in a Pokemon Center room. She looked at her hands and looked all around her.

"_Was that all a dream?"_ thought May. She grabbed a scarf and ran out of her room. She saw tons of people. She looked through the crowd to see if her friends were there. She saw Dawn.

"Dawn," called out May. Dawn turned around and looked towards May. She saw her and hugged May.

"Thank Arceus you're alive," said Dawn.

"Where are we?" asked May.

"We're in a Pokemon Center on the outskirts of the city," said Dawn, "Candice was looking through the city to find any survivors, and she found us. She let us find this Pokemon Center."

"Where's the others?" asked May, "Where's Ash?"

"Ash?" asked Dawn, "Wait, you don't remember anything?" May shook her head.

"Well, the others are someplace in this Pokemon Center and Pikachu's in the healing center. We took all of our Pokemon back, so they're there too," said Dawn, "And Ash is outside." May smiled and ran away. She ran outside. She looked around. It was snowing. She saw Ash standing at a small cliff, looking at the city that's destroyed. May walked by Ash, to see if it was really him. He was wearing no jacket. He was the same as he was on the ship.

"Ash?" said May. Ash was shocked and he looked back towards May. He smiled, glad that she was okay. He saw a bandage on her left cheek. He put his hand on it and rubbed it.

"Hey May," said Ash, "Are you okay?" May pushed his hand away, since she didn't want to make him see her blush.

"Ash," said May, "Were we just in that Team Rocket ship before. Why are we here? Was that all just a dream?"

"Nope," said Ash, "That was all real."

"So, did you really get stabbed?" asked May worriedly. Ash didn't respond for a minute. He touched his stomach.

"No," lied Ash.

"What happened to Giovanni?" asked May. Ash didn't respond again. He didn't want to tell May about her power, so he had to think of something.

"I killed him," said Ash, "I went berserk and I killed him. I blew up the ship and Lucario got us out of there. Candice found us and now we're here."

"Oh," said May. She knew he was lying about when he got stabbed. She saw it. She just didn't know how he healed up so quickly. But how Giovanni died sounded believable. She looked at Ash's face. The face that she loved so much. She didn't want to see him get hurt ever again. What if he almost died again? What would she do? She almost lost him. Then, something just popped in her mind.

"_I almost lost him," _thought May, _"What if that happens again? It might be now, or never." _She looked down onto the ground and blushed very dark red. Thank Arceus he was not looking at her.

"Ash," said May, but Ash continued to look at the city, "Um, well, you see. I just wanted to tell you something. If you got hurt ever again, I wouldn't be able to say this. But, well—" She wasn't able to get the words out.

"I—like—you—very—much," May stuttered. She shut her eyes. She forgot to say she loved him. She hoped he wasn't too dense to understand. Ash didn't answer back. He continued to look away. May wondered if he even heard her.

"Wow," said Ash suddenly, "I really didn't see that coming. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Well, you see, I can't. Not now." May opened her eyes. Was she just rejected? Tears started to swell in her eyes.

"But," said Ash suddenly, "I said not now. I didn't say that I didn't like you back. I really do." May's tears stopped.

"If we were to ever get together, imagine what those other people would think," said Ash, "I learned that someone else has killed my dad, and I know that I have to find out. There are other bad guys out there, maybe stronger than Team Rocket. If we ever get together, they would go after you more this time. Maybe, just maybe if I'm still alive and if this is all over, I promise that I'll be with you." May didn't believe what she just heard.

"Wait, so—" said May as she looked towards Ash, but she couldn't get it out because Ash suddenly smacked his lip against hers. She thought that this was some kind of dream. This was her first kiss, and it was with Ash, the best boy to ever come into her life. After half a minute, Ash released his lips from hers. He smiled and started to walk back into the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, and don't tell Dawn or Brendan about that," said Ash, "I don't want them to get all over my ass." Ash walked into the Pokemon Center. May just stood there, still surprised. She touched her lips, and smiled wide. She started to jump up and down and started to squeal.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" squealed May, "I did it!"

* * *

Ash walked through the Pokemon Center halls, and then he encountered Dawn and Brendan.

"Ash," said Dawn, "There you are. Where's May?"

"She's outside," said Ash, "We just talked."

"You were outside with no upper clothes?" said Brendan.

"Just sad that my vest is gone," said Ash, "But that doesn't matter. My mom will just send me an extra pair that's exactly the same, but my hat is irreplaceable." Ash touched the top of his head and sighed.

"By the way Ash," said Dawn, "What should we do about that thing that happened on that ship? Should we tell May about it?"

"No," said Ash, "Never tell her about it. If she asks, tell her that I went berserk and killed Giovanni and blew up the whole ship. I don't want her to feel sad about what's in her. Promise."

"Okay," said Brendan/Dawn. Ash then walked away. He turned a corner and saw Lucario with his back against the wall.

"Hey Lucario," said Ash.

"Hey," said Lucario. They stood in silence for a minute, and then Ash broke the silence.

"Lucario," said Ash, "Where did that thing come from inside May? Was it placed inside of her?"

"You wouldn't be able to understand," said Lucario, "But I can tell you right now that thing wasn't placed inside her."

"She was born with it?" asked Ash.

"I can't tell," said Lucario, "It's a secret that only royalty knows, including Sir Aaron. That's why he was the one that placed that seal on her. Now that it's broken, she can go berserk anytime. Unlike you, she goes berserk when she's extremely sad, but you go when you're mad. You have to keep a close eye on her. She could die if she's left untreated after she goes berserk."

"Okay," said Ash. There was another silence.

"I learned something on that ship," said Ash, "Team Rocket didn't kill my dad. They said they had nothing to do with it. Someone else did it. Someone stronger." Lucario gave a deep breath and sighed.

"I knew it," said Lucario, "I once had a vision of someone with white, silvery hair that killed Aaron. I thought it was someone in Team Rocket, but I saw no white haired person." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Ash.

"I'm going to find Aaron," said Lucario, "I can't take a break at all. Don't worry, I'll still be watching over you. I'll fill you in on anything I find out. Just make sure to be careful out there."

"I will," said Ash.

"Bye," said Lucario, and he put his hands together and disappeared. Ash just stood there for a while.

"_I'll get stronger Lucario," _thought Ash, _"Here I come Lnoki."_ Ash then walked away towards his room.

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," said May as she continued to squeal outside. Suddenly, she saw something coming down from the sky. She looked up and tried to see what it was.

"Don't tell me that's an alien," said May. It got closer. It looked like a hat. She opened up her arms, and a hat landed on them. It was Ash's hat. May's eyes grew wide.

"Ash!" said May as she started to run inside, "You won't believe what I just found!"

* * *

It was underground. Inside were grunts and scientists. Team Rocket has gone into one of their underground bases to recover from the beat down they got. Some scientists were near a tube full of green liquid. Jesse, James, and Meowth were also around it. Jesse had a worried look on her face and her hand was on the tube. They heard moving.

"He's alive," said James relived. They saw red eyes appear through the liquid.

"Revenge," said the voice inside, "They will pay. They will all pay. I will kill Ketchum and gain Ho-Oh's power dammit! They will not win!" Suddenly, everyone in the room saw Giovanni, who was now all robot and was getting repaired. He had a very angry robot face.

"I will kill all of them!" yelled Giovanni.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on a new season of Pokemon Heroes:** Now that everything's over, the group can finally relax in the Pokemon Center as volunteers decide that they should help fix the broken city. But just because it's all over, doesn't mean that Ash stopped having his dream of kicking Gary's ass, and he annoys Gary all day, but a secret is revealed about Gary that no one knows but Ash. What is this secret, and does it have to do with the old man that Gary's going to? **Next time: The Old Man.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Now that the science fair is over, I will start doing two chapters each now. Next season will be up on a different story, it will not continue on this. Find it on my stories, but it'll come out on February 25, 2013, the next Monday after the movie is out, since I'm done with it now. I'm just deciding on waiting for two weeks to let it out, since I just want a break, and to also leave you guys waiting, but if you guys don't like it, then you can tell me that, because I'll do anything for you guys. Also, I've posted a poll, so you can see it if you want. See you on the second season!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 7,043) **


End file.
